<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savannah's Hypnotic Socks by Fibaro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154517">Savannah's Hypnotic Socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro'>Fibaro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Interracial Relationship, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibaro/pseuds/Fibaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne is the perfect girl, she is kind, beautiful and gets good grades all round. Everyone loves her, and it looks like college will just pass by like a breeze for. The only one who dislikes Roxanne is her roommate Savannah, a mean vindictive girl who doesn't really care about grades or school that much. When Savannah suddenly comes into the possession of a pair of hypnotic socks both their lives change drastically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intro</p><p>Life couldn’t go any better for Roxanne Prince she had managed to score a full scholarship to her college of choice. Her classes were going great, she had made some good friends and after try-outs she even managed to score a place on the track team. Not that it was that much of a surprise. Afterall Roxanne had always been an excellent sprinter, her body was basically built for it. While she was rather short standing only at about 5’2” she had long legs for her length, legs that had a nice tone to them due to her years of hard work. Her butt while looking kind of bubbly was very firm, the only thing that could have been better in her opinion were her breasts. They were about a handful each but with the right bra they looked decent for her frame.</p><p>Apart from her athletic fit body she was also blessed with a natural beauty. She had a spotless pale complexion, steely blue eyes and dark brown hair that almost always seemed to fall in a perfect wave cascading down her back. Unlike most girls Roxanne never wore makeup unless it was for a very special occasion and even then she kept things minimal not that you could blame her she didn’t need makeup to look good at all. </p><p>On top of all that Roxanne had a very kind and out going personality that seemed to charm almost everyone. It is needless to say that she was a very popular girl getting along with everyone. Well almost everyone, she didn’t get along all that great with her roommate and her friends. Moving out here she had hoped to have a dorm to herself. Sadly the college had a very strict policy about housing and to help with the integration of their first year students they were all put into two person dorms at random. This had been a bummer for her, but she decided to make most of it. Afterall the dorms were more like small apartments. Each room had a kitchen, livingroom and a bathroom along with a room for each student so there definitely was privacy.</p><p>The only problem was the girl she was paired up with, Savannah. She was pretty much what one would describe as the bad stereotype of a black woman. She was loud, obnoxious and had some kind of superiority complex. Roxanne particularly hated how Savannah acted like she owned the place without a single regard to her. On top of that she had a particularly strong body odour. Apart from showering more often, which to be fair she already did every day, there was nothing Savannah could do about it and Roxanne would have just sucked it up if it hadn’t been for the way Savannah left her dirty laundry all over the place.</p><p>They were both polar opposites, where Roxanne was kind Savannah was rather rude and aggressive to everyone. She also was quite intimidating standing at almost 6-foot-tall with quite a full-figured body she was more imposing than most guys. Her black braided hair gave her pudgy face a rather mean look. Not that she minded at all, Roxanne suspected that she actually enjoyed annoying people. After Roxanne’s complaint about the dirty laundry the issue had only seemed to grow worse and once she figured out that Roxanne really hated being called Roxy that was the only name she chose to use for her.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do Roxanne had tried to just ignore Savannah as much as she possibly could. Not an easy feat considering how loud the girl usually was. Savannah on the other hand seemed to do just about anything to get an annoyed reaction out of her roommate.</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Today had just been a normal day for Roxanne, she had gone to her classes and had had time to grab coffee with some of her friends since there wasn’t any track practice on Wednesday. It was around 6 PM when she made it back to the dorm fully planning on making herself a sandwich before retreating to her room to study for the test she had tomorrow morning. Depending on how smooth studying went she could maybe even reward herself with another episode of the latest series she got into before heading to bed.</p><p>Upon entering the dorm, she was immediately greeted by the sight of her roommate sitting on the couch stuffing her mouth with chips while watching a series on a way too high volume not even batting an eye to her arrival. She was sitting on the only spot that didn’t have any laundry on the couch. Normally Roxanne would have just rolled her eyes and carried on with her day but not this time. Savannah was pushing the limits of acceptable clothing with her white tank and the navy-blue boy shorts that seemed to be a snug fit on her huge butt. This wasn’t all that exceptional expect for the neon pink knee-high socks that almost seemed to glow with brightness that seemed to catch Roxanne’s eye, more exactly the soles of her roommates’ feet that were put up on the coffee table.</p><p>Each sole had a strange design on them, a design Roxanne couldn’t quite wrap her head around, it was kind of like a whole assortment of colours aligned in a spiralling pattern. The pattern seemed very complex, there was just something about it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on and so she kept staring at her roommates’ soles. Somehow the design was so intriguing and with each passing second, she had a feeling like she would understand what it meant and yet that moment never came.</p><p>In the mean time Savannah was smirking to herself. She really couldn’t believe these socks were actually working. She had laughed at the woman trying to sell them to her claiming that they were some kind of hypnotic socks or something like that. Right like something so absurd could exist, yet the thought alone had made her buy them anyway, just imagine the things she could do with this and if it didn’t work she still had a cool pair of socks. Afterall they were pretty cheap, so it certainly couldn’t hurt to try it out and who better to mess with than that stupid perfect roommate of hers? The idea alone had kept her excited all afternoon and now it looked like this was really working. Why else would her roommate be staring at her soles for about 10 minutes straight already?</p><p>The instructions that came with the socks had predicted this would happen, it was something to do with the complexity of the pattern on the soles which the human mind simply couldn’t understand. It went on in great detail about what the cause of this was and all other sorts of mumbo jumbo and warnings that didn’t interest Savannah at all. The only thing she cared about was how to plant that post hypnotic command which it seems was quite simple. The subject would keep staring at the pattern trying to figure it out until someone called them out of it. If you called them out of it with a statement about them the subject would accept this statement without thought as the answer to the pattern after which it would stick as a post hypnotic command. They wouldn’t be aware of this process afterwards making it perfect to reuse. It is however advised to wait a day or two to reuse this trick since it might not work otherwise since the subject might just think back to the earlier statement as the answer and thus break the staring cycle themselves.</p><p>Savannah really was intrigued to see her roommate just stare at her soles, it served the bitch right finally she was doing something useful with her time she thought with a mean smile. After observing the scene in front of her for a while she eventually just went back to watching her series. It was an episode later that she finally turned her attention back to Roxanne who was still staring at her soles. After enjoying the sight for a bit longer and snapping a few pictures she finally went over to her well-rehearsed line. “wow, you really can’t help but stare at my soles Roxanne.”</p><p>As if on que Roxanne blinked a few times muttering a confused “euhm yeah of course” before walking to the kitchen to make her sandwich as though this had never happened at all. While Savannah stayed smirking on the couch thinking about how perfect this had gone Roxanne had a small panic attack looking at the clock on the oven 19:24 where had all that time gone? One thing was for sure, she better get studying right now or she might not be able to get a good night’s sleep. With that in mind she headed to her room eating her sandwich along the way. </p><p>For the remainder of the evening Roxanne stayed in her room finishing her studies just in time for a healthy sleeping pattern, she didn’t have any more time to watch one of her series though unaware that she had instead spend that time staring at the soles of her roommates’ new socks. </p><p>Savannah spend her time wondering if the socks had actually worked, sure up until now everything had gone according to what the document said but she had yet to see if her statement would stick or not. Sure it was only a small suggestion but it was a worthy test case having her roommate stare at her soles constantly would certainly be funny especially with how Savannah planned to make her feel embarrassed about it. The given suggestion would also help solidify her control eventually. If Roxanne felt the urge to look at her soles anyway then she certainly would fall back into another staring session wit the hypnotic socks sooner or later. No matter what, the socks had already been well worth the money just for having had that perfect roommate of her stare at her soles for over an hour.</p><p>With a smile on her face Savannah masturbated herself to sleep imagining all the fun she could have with her new socks. One thing was certain she would be careful in picking her words, so Roxanne would never actually enjoy all the things to come. Afterall what would be the fun in that? No Roxanne would pay for all her complaining and nagging, how dare she complain about the dirty laundry? </p><p>The following morning Roxanne was surprised to find her roommate already up, usually Savannah slept late only waking up sometime after Roxanne had already ventured off to class. She certainly didn’t seem to care to much about her academics at all. “good morning Roxy” she said with a Cheshire grin that gave Roxanne the creeps. It looked like she was up to something but there was no telling what. “morning Savannah” she says back casually just to be polite before making her coffee and pouring a bowl of cereal otherwise ignoring her roommate. </p><p>Like always there was a big fashion gap between the two of them while Roxanne tried dressing fashionably wearing a white crop top, a black flared out skater skirt with suspenders, black sheer pantyhose and a pair of white sneakers. Savannah preferred way to colourful outfits that were totally unflattering for her body or just plain comfort clothes. This morning she was wearing another whit tank top, black leggings that were stretched enough to appear slightly see trough and a pair of white ankle socks.</p><p>Neither of them said a word as Roxanne spooned up her breakfast while sipping her coffee as she repeated what she had studied yesterday in her mind. Savannah got up seemingly to get something but as soon as she stood by Roxanne’s side she leaned on the table and lifted her foot to scratch the sole. A movement that drug her roommates’ eyes towards her sole instantly. She kept scratching for a minute before looking straight at Roxanne.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with my sock?” she asks casually.</p><p>Roxanne who seems completely caught off guard instantly starts blushing while stammering “n…no, I was just day dreaming”</p><p>“sureeee you were Roxy” Savannah replies in a sarcastic tone which only seemed to make Roxanne even more embarrassed as she just continued quickly eating her breakfast, so she could head out. She realised that she had indeed been staring at her roommate’s soles although she couldn’t explain why. God this was embarrassing of course Savannah just had to notice. With red cheeks Roxanne finished her breakfast and packed her back rushing out without another word. She really hoped to just forget about any off this as she strolled towards her test. </p><p>Once she was gone Savannah started laughing out loud, those socks surely had done a number on poor Roxy. She couldn’t wait to see what she could accomplish with those socks in time, but they had definitely proven to work. This was the best thing ever Savannah thought as she made herself some bacon for breakfast actually singing from joy.</p><p>Over the course of the day the memory of what happened this morning luckily faded away from Roxanne’s mind. Her test went great as usual and the rest of her day continued as usual. On the rare quiet moments however, she couldn’t help but think back to what had happened this morning. Her track practice proved to be a great distraction at least. By the time she headed back to the dorm she felt rejuvenated. She was still wearing her black sports leggings with the matching sports bra and her hair in a high ponytail as she entered the empty dorm. Savannah didn’t seem to be home yet, which was a relief meaning she could shower in peace.</p><p>Heading out of the shower she entered the livingroom in just a new pair of panties and a bathrobe letting her hair dry to the air as she put on one of her series. She had to scrape some of Savannahs dirty laundry to the side with a pillow the thought of actually having to touch it making her skin crawl. God that woman was a pig she thought before losing herself to the distraction of the series.</p><p>Somewhere midway the second episode Savanah came home. Judging from the strappy formfitting purple dress and the silver high heeled pumps she was wearing Roxanne judged that she must have gone out to dinner with her friends. Afterall 10 pm was still to early to return from clubbing. Ignoring her roommate, she just carried on watching her series. At least until she picked up a faint acrid, cheesy smell only to look over and notice Savannah had taken off her pumps and rested her feet covered in black sheer shiny nylon on the coffee table. They smelled awful even this far away she thought as she studied the shiny looking soles of her roommates’ feet. They looked so meaty hell they even barely hand an arch left. Feet were gross by standard, but Savannahs feet weren’t even nice looking compared to others like her own. Then why the hell had she be staring at them this morning? </p><p>This question kept on repeating in her head as she looked at the soles with disgust. At least until Savannah spoke up once more. “Hey Roxy, if you are just going to look at my soles all evening then would you mind giving me the remote, so I don’t have to keep watching that stupid show of yours. Since you seem to like my feet so much I might even let you take a closer look in return” she says extending her foot towards Roxanne and wiggling her toes while laughing out loud.</p><p>Roxanne’s cheeks seem to turn an even brighter red as she is caught once more. She was just trying to figure out what happened this morning right? Well that was kind of hard to defend since noticing the progress in her series she must have been studying Savannahs feet for about 10 minutes. Mortified Roxanne just rushes towards her room cursing herself under her breath. Again? How could she have let this happen again? She thought. A question that would keep her pondering most of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>By the time Friday morning arrived Roxanne was slightly fatigued, it had taken some time till she could banish the strange occurrences of the day from her thoughts. Worst of all was the idea that Savannah would start to think she actually was some kind of pervert. Savannahs feet disgusted her and yet she had undeniably been caught twice now. She didn’t even know why she did look at her feet. The point is that she would stop doing so going forward, she had to before a rumour would been born. Knowing Savannah she would be delighted to start a rumour like that.</p><p>With a sigh Roxanne got dressed for the day picking out a classy navy-blue dress with a white collar, a pair of black opaque pantyhose and a pair of navy-blue ballet flats. Heading into the kitchen she instantly saw Savannah sitting at the table. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday morning but what worried Roxanne most was her pose. She had taken the liberty of carelessly putting her feet up on the table while she leaned back in her chair busying herself with her phone.</p><p>“Good morning Roxy, I’m sure you don’t mind me putting up my feet right? I mean you probably love it given how you can’t seem to take your eyes of them” Savannah laughed without even looking at Roxanne who was lost for words. What could she do? She couldn’t really complain right? Afterall she had undeniably been caught twice. The least worst option seemed to just try and ignore the comment yet her blush was undeniable as she prepared her breakfast, taking place at the table right in front of Savannah.</p><p>Just sitting here made Roxanne uncomfortable but she felt trapped not knowing what she could possibly do about it. All her concentration was going towards finishing her breakfast as soon as she could, so she could get away from this awkward position as well as forcing herself not to look up to the feet in front of her. It didn’t take long for her to pick up that nasty foot odour again however, those must probably have been the same socks that bitch wore yesterday. A quick look confirmed that thought as she saw the greyish imprint at the bottom of Savannahs feet testifying that they had been worn already. The imprint looked quite clear, probably because she had hung around the dorm for a while after Roxanne had left, walking around on only her socks.</p><p>With that thought entering her head she noticed that she must have been staring again, a behaviour she quickly corrected herself by looking down at her bowl with a blush. At least Savannah hadn’t caught her again this time or so she thought. Savannah had noticed she had even snapped a pic of it, just like she had done every time Roxanne had stared at her feet she was just curious about what would happen if she didn’t intervene for a change. The blush indicated that she didn’t need to embarrass the girl for her to feel embarrassed but now she wondered if she would start staring again since Savannah hadn’t shocked her out of it.</p><p>Savannah didn’t need to wait long as a few moments later Roxanne’s eyes drifted back towards the soles of her roommate. It really looked like she was day dreaming but the fact that she did so while looking as Savannahs feet was hilarious to the black girl. She wondered if movement would break her out of staring and so she started slowly scrunching the toes of one foot, then the other, time and time again only to notice to her delight that Roxy kept on staring. This continued even as she started waving her foot around a bit, it was a strange thing but having someone so focused on her feet really made Savannah feel like a princess. Roxanne just quietly finished her breakfast while her eyes remained on her roommates’ soles. All this time she was thinking about how annoying it was to have that smell accompanied her breakfast, it was honestly ruining her appetite and yet she felt too embarrassed to confront Savannah about it, she already knew what the reaction would be anyway.</p><p>All of a sudden Roxanne got shocked out of her day dream by another crude remark from her roommate. “You know we should eat like this more often, I mean I have never seen you eating so relaxed as when I let you stare at my pretty feet all meal long.” Savannah laughs.</p><p>“I… I wasn’t staring, it was just a day dream, it had nothing to do with you feet at all and we should definitely not do this ever again” Roxanne lashed out in embarrassment realising that she had used the day dream excuse before and that it hadn’t held up for the first time either, but she couldn’t let Savannah push her around like this.</p><p>For the second day in a row Roxanne headed out with bright red cheeks accompanied by Savannahs laughter. Meeting up with her friends and heading to class together was a huge relief for sure. She had never thought that she would actually be this glad to follow her classes, but she was. Friday she only had classes in the morning giving her all afternoon alone in the dorm to work for school a little and most important of all get ready to go clubbing with her friends. She lived for these Friday nights and she had heard that Chad her crush would be going to the same club. After a couple not so accidental meet ups in the past the two of them had been hitting it off quite well. Roxanne hoped that maybe tonight would be the night she and Chad would become a thing. She didn’t want to get her hopes up too high, but one could dream right?</p><p>With her head on cloud 9 Roxanne whistled her way into the dorm room, she had only just grabbed lunch with her friends, so she could go straight to her school work which went by surprisingly fast. The motivation of seeing chad again was more than enough apparently. Once her work was done she began her preparations taking a shower and putting on some mascara just to make her eyes pop that much more. For her outfit Roxanne chose a red off the shoulder dress with a flared skirt that was slightly longer in the back than the front. It looked sexy and yet stylish at the same time. Feeling daring she opted into wearing a pair of black sheer hold-up stockings with a back seam instead of more juvenile pantyhose. For the final eye catcher Roxanne chose a pair of shiny red pumps giving another layer of definition to her already stunning legs.</p><p>Just as she was checking everything for a last time she heard the door open signalling that Savannah was back. Inwardly she groaned but well she was just heading out herself so no harm right? Afterall she would barely have to acknowledge her roommate while walking past her which actually made today quite a success. Apart from this morning she would have had a Savannah free day.</p><p>The clicking of heels betrayed Roxanne approaching the living room, a queue Savanah instantly took to put her feet up on the armrest facing the hallway Roxanne would need to get out off. She was wearing a neon pink stretchy crop top, baby blue leggings and the neon pink hypno Kneehigh socks. Her outfit looked like some sort of workout outfit yet everyone who knew Savannah also knew that she hadn’t worked out a day in her life. Of course no one could have known what the sinister goal of this particular outfit was, not even Roxanne who would be dealing with the consequences.</p><p>As soon as Roxanne’s eyes fell upon the soles of Savannahs socks she stopped in her tracks lost staring at them. This brought an instant smirk to Savannahs face. Afterall she knew that her roommate had only come out to be on time yet now she would take delight in letting her be late cause she was staring at the socked soles. </p><p>About 15 minutes in Roxanne’s phone started beeping in her clutch purse. Probably some friends asking were she was, a sound that delighted Savannah to no end. Especially when some even started to call the girl staring at her feet. She let this play out for another half an hour videoing Roxanne not picking up her phone because she was staring at her feet soles so intensely, imagining the explaining poor Roxy would probably have to do to explain why she was almost an hour late, that while she didn’t even have a clue herself.</p><p>Eventually Savannah did speak up however, another small thing that would soon give her all the tools she needed to completely dominate the girl. Just hypnotising her into submission wouldn’t be fun, no she wanted to install some humiliating neuroses which would eventually lead to enough photo and video material to start blackmailing miss perfect. Savannah already looked forward to it but first things first. “When you see something out of place in this dorm room you need to put it in the right place no matter what it is you can’t sleep until everything is in the right place Roxy” Savannah firmly states.</p><p>Roxanne in turn blinks a few times muttering a confused “uhm yeah, sure.” Before she continued on walking to the front door like nothing had happened. Right before leaving Savannah heard yet another message tone from Roxanne’s phone followed by a loud panicky “shit” and hurried footsteps which made her instantly burst out with laughter. This was just too great.</p><p>How could she have lost track of time that badly kept going through Roxanne’s head as she saw all the missed texts and even a missed phone call from her friends. The reason remained a mystery, but she knew she was going to need an excuse to tell her friends once she arrived at the club. Normally they would meet up at Cindy’s dorm before heading to the club together. In the last messages her friends had let her know that they would just head out themselves and that she could meet them at the club if she would still come to begin with.</p><p>Once there it took her some time to find her friends in the crowd where she was met with a whole series of questions. Luckily her friends seemed to buy the lame excuse that she had lost track of time in the bath tub, a reasonable explanation for being late as well as not answering her phone. It didn’t take the group long to get in the party mood and forget about the whole thing, especially once the alcohol was starting to have its effect.</p><p>When Chad showed up about two hours into the party things just couldn’t go any better. Roxanne loosened up by the drinks and egged on by her friends had no problem approaching him. Not that he really seems to mind given how he started heading her way once he had spotted her approach. She could feel the butterflies going wild in her stomach especially once he addressed her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. This was a very new feeling for her, despite her good looks she had never actually been with a guy before. Sure she had gotten hit on multiple times but when it came to guys she had always been rather reserved. She had just never felt ready before, you could call her old fashioned, but she really believed in saving herself for the one. With Chad she really felt those fireworks the kind all those romantic stories talked about and she really believed he was the one for her. He was respectful, handsome and very charming. Her friends knowing how much he meant to her left her alone for the most part aside from an odd cheer or a pushy comment whispered in her ear.</p><p>For them seeing things develop between those two was the highlight of the evening, especially when that first passionate tongue kiss came. A kiss that went accompanied by a round of applause from her friends which made her blush only to be taken into a comforting hug by Chad. Over the course of the party she and Chad shared a few more of those kisses. When they shared their goodbye kiss once the party started to slow down Roxanne awkwardly asked, “So does that mean we’re a couple now?” Something Chad only laughingly confirmed by giving her another passionate kiss and a wink before going on his way back to his dorm leaving Roxanne stunned and overjoyed.</p><p>All her friends immediately headed her way once Chad left and dragged her out of the club firing question after question as they made their way back to the dorms. Not that they needed to ask, Roxanne was so overjoyed that she basically couldn’t shut up about it as she kept on saying how wonderful Chad was, going into detail about how he kissed, smelled, talked,… she sounded like some love drunk teenager instead of the high achieving college student she was, which made her friends laugh. The group finally said their goodbyes as each went to their own dorm reminiscing about the wonderful night.</p><p>The worries of the past few days had vanished completely as Roxanne felt like she could just take on the world. Humming the song that had played during the first kiss she shared with Chad she entered the dorm. She instantly took of her heels which had been hurting her for quite some time now, but she didn’t care. Tonight had been perfect she thought carrying the heels to her room passing through the living room that was littered with Savannahs laundry.</p><p>For some reason all those dirty clothes bothered her more than usual. Maybe if she showed her roommate how nice their dorm could look she would be a bit more careful next time before just discarding everything where she happened to be at that time. With that in mind Roxanne went back out to the living room and started picking up clothes. They all had that typical strong onion like smell that often defined her roommates body odour, it disgusted her to no end and yet she carried on picking up a legging here, a dress there and put it in the laundry basket where it belonged. She cleaned up some of the plates and wrappers her roommate left behind until everything was in place. Roxanne felt pretty tired by now but at least the dorm looked a lot cleaner already. Well apart from the numerous socks and panties still laying around. Roxanne just couldn’t get herself to even touch those and so after washing her hands thoroughly she headed to bed.</p><p>Changed into her nightie and tired Roxanne lay in bed yet for some reason she just couldn’t sleep, the fact that she had only done half a job cleaning up kept nagging her. Eventually after 20 sleepless minutes she got back up and headed to the living room with a deep sigh. Revolted she looked down at the first sock she encountered, it was a white ankle sock with a greyish imprint, probably one of the pair Savannah had worn this morning. Remembering that horrid smell that she had to endure during breakfast she picked it up between her thumb and index finger carrying it out to the laundry basket like that. Luckily this allowed her to keep the socks far enough, so she only barely picked up the scent yet the fact that she was actually touching them made her skin crawl. </p><p>Her underwear was even worse, the panties looked huge in her dainty hands and to her disgust they all seemed to be quite stained at the crotch. Despite the large size her roommate apparently owned quite a few racy panties. The task of picking up Savannahs intimates was very time consuming due to how she went about it, picking up one piece at a time and carrying it to the laundry basket. After almost an hour everything in the dorm was finally in the right place. While washing her hands for the first third time in a row Roxanne thought back to how she had collected more than a dozen pairs of panties and socks along with about 10 tights and pantyhose. She wondered how one girl could produce that much laundry, or rather how long it had been since Savannah had cared to collect anything herself. Finishing the third washing of her hands Roxanne sighed and decided to just go to bed, any dirt she felt was probably imagined by now. With all the cleaning out of the way sleep came quickly.</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>On Saturday Roxanne slept in only waking up somewhere around noon. The cleaning up yesterday had kind of ruined her mood but then tonight she had dreamed about Chad which put her right back on the pink cloud she had been on after the club. She walked into the kitchen humming not even caring that Savannah had put her feet up on the table once more. While Roxanne was still just wearing her nightie, Savannah looked ready to head out, well at least to her standards Roxanne couldn’t imagine anyone going out in the teal coloured tights, navy blue skater skirt and white crop top the full figured black girl was wearing. Not that she particularly cared anyway. </p><p>Roxanne prepared herself an egg for breakfast along with some toast bread before taking place in her usual spot at the table. In front of her to the side of Savannahs feet was a dirty plate which probably had carried the girls’ lunch before. She just rolled her eyes thinking about how she had cleaned up only yesterday. Something which Savannah didn’t even seem to notice, god that girl was a nightmare.</p><p>As she ate it didn’t take long for her eyes to drift towards Savannahs soles again. While she was staring she wondered why a girl with that figure would ever want to drag attention to her legs by wearing such bold coloured tights. Why anyone would wear tights like that for that matter, she guessed clothes were just another way for her roommate to be obnoxious.</p><p>This time Savannahs feet at least appeared to be clean and they didn’t smell yet either which was a huge relief for Roxanne who didn’t even think about scolding her roommate for putting up her feet while she ate. Suddenly the meaty sole covered in bright opaque teal nylon started waving wildly in front of Roxanne who just kept staring until her roommate’s gleeful voice snapped her out of it. “Roxy, Roxyyyyyy. Roxy! Ah finally I got your attention sorry to snap you out of your intense adoration of my feet you seemed to like so much. Anyway, what I wanted to ask. Do you know where all my stuff went? I mean you might have noticed that there were some of my clothes laying on the couch, but they seemed to have vanished. I was wondering if you had something to do with that, you know with the way you have been admiring my feet lately I thought you might have snuck a pair of my socks off to your room.” Savannah asked with a big smirk on her face.</p><p>Roxanne on the other hand sat at the table speechless and shocked, how could her roommate even think she did something like that?  That she liked her feet? This was all incomprehensible to the girl who needed a minute to even find words. Her face became bright red with equal amounts of shame and anger, anger at the nerve of that stupid fat bitch. Roxanne was done being nice as she burst out screaming “You are un-fucking believable. How dare you even assume something so outrageous? Just so you know your feet are ugly and gross not to mention how badly they stink. I have had enough of all the messes you leave around here, news flash. You aren’t the only one who has to live in this dorm. I cleaned up just this once and I expect you to keep it clean. As to where your stuff is, it is all in the laundry basket where it belongs.”</p><p>Savannahs eyes narrowed, “so you claim that my feet stink and are disgusting huh? You are the one who has been perving over them whenever they come into view you are just a little foot perv and scared to admit it, either way one day you will have to admit to your true nature Roxy and when that day comes be sure I’ll be there to rub it in” she stated firmly before getting on her feet and shoving them in a pair of worn out white sneakers. </p><p>“Anyway, I need to go now before you make me late for my shopping trip with friends so bye bye Roxy, you little foot perv” she carried on in a vicious tone</p><p>“Fuck-off!” Roxanne screamed towards her roommate as she headed out the door and like that she was left pissed and alone. Her anger slowly subsided while she finished what was left of her breakfast before clearing the table of her own plate and the plate Savannah had used cause obviously her roommate wouldn’t care to do it later.</p><p>Right after her brunch Roxanne got dressed in her workout outfit, a pair of purple leggings, a white sports bra, white ankle socks and her purple running shoes. She still felt pissed and a good long run would definitely be the perfect way to destress her. At least this way she could channel all that negative energy into something positive. Not only would it help to work off her anger it would also build her stamina and be great training for the competition that would start later in the semester. </p><p>Savannah in turn felt quite pissed as well, how dare that bitch or a Roxanne call her feet ugly and gross? Not only that but she had also declared that she stunk? Oh, she would be so sorry about all of that, soon she would become very intimate with Savannahs feet at their worst the Black girl thought smiling to herself. She had wanted nothing more than to teach her right then and there, but she still didn’t have enough material against the girl to really blackmail her. Sure she had a couple of pics of the girl looking at her feet but those didn’t prove anything. Anyone could argue that her eyes just happened to pass by or that she wasn’t looking at her feet but at a phone on the table or something.</p><p>No she needed to be patient, thing is Savannah didn’t have patience but showing restraint now would all be worth it in time. Going for the socks again hadn’t been an option either due to the waiting time. She might have not been able to do anything this morning but tomorrow first thing in the morning she would start her revenge. She knew just what to say to get everything she needed to really start taking control over her perfect roommate. Today she would just spend all day and evening out with her girlfriends to make the wait bearable. </p><p>Roxanne was having a great run she was well on her way to break her personal record on the 10 miles but then she spotted Chad who was out for a run as well. They ran together for about another mile, slightly slower so they could casually chat while. Just like that all Roxanne’s troubles were forgotten. Especially when Chad took her hand asking if she wanted to join him for a smoothie once they were done, something she immediately agreed with. It seemed like the butterflies had never left her stomach as she finished the last mile without even noticing how much her muscles were burning.</p><p>At the juice bar the newly found couple could only be described as sickeningly sweet, the way they held hands, exchanged kisses and were totally obvious to the outside world. They were so consumed by each other that she didn’t even notice Savannah walking by with her loud group of friends. Savannah was kind of surprised to see her roommate here but instead of interrupting she just walked by with a sinister smile. She didn’t know Roxy had a boyfriend but now she did she certainly planned to use this info to her advantage. She could already envision how he would be a perfect tool to put pressure on poor Roxy.</p><p>After some more making out with Chad and eventually even grabbing dinner together it was quite late in the evening when she arrived back at the dorm. The place was still just as clean as when she had left after her brunch which probably meant that Savannah had been out all day and still was. Still feeling tired from her short night Roxanne decided to just grab a shower and head to bed, after a false start today had ended up being great and unlike yesterday there was nothing to ruin it for her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.</p><p>A few hours later Savannah came home as well, she had had a great day and an even better one to look forward to tomorrow, every quiet moment her mind had wandered to what she would do with Roxanne tomorrow morning and it never failed to bring a smile to her pudgy face. Before she nodded off to sleep she masturbated trough her panties growing wetter and wetter as she imagined Roxanne having to pick them up tomorrow, she would gleefully leave them behind for her to find after which the previous commands would do the rest. It would only be better with what she planned to add tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>The following morning Savannah woke up very early despite it being a Sunday. There was just no way she was going to risk missing Roxanne incase she would head out for one of those morning runs she sometimes did. No for her plan to work it was very important that she placed the command as soon as possible so it had time to play out in the way she had planned. With a big smile she got dressed opting into wearing just a pair of neon pink hip hugger panties with a lace waistband, a neon pink tank top and last but not least she rolled the neon pink hypnotic knee-highs up her thick calves.</p><p>With a confident smile she walked to the couch were she layed back, feet up on the armrest like last time. Her panties were already starting to get moist at the thought of what would soon happen. The next command would change everything for her if it worked as desired and following that she would soon be able to go over to the blackmail phase. She smirked thinking about how Roxanne would squirm under the confrontation as well as the things she would have her agree to on her own accord.</p><p>When the door to Roxannes room finally opened Savannahs face instantly lit up, victory wasn’t far away now she thought as she watched her roommate walk towards her in her nightie, freezing as soon as her eyes locked onto her soles. Perfect she thought as she snapped another pic just to be sure. This time she didn’t waste any time enjoying her roommates stares however, afterall soon things she would enjoy far more would follow. “Roxy, you can’t ever put something in the laundry basket before thoroughly smelling up close if it belongs in there or not, no matter the state of the garment. With thorough I mean every part separately” Savannah said firmly before lowering her feet just incase Roxanne would notice them while they didn’t work.</p><p>“Y…yeah ofcourse” Roxanne stammers snapping out of her confused state as she carries on walking to the kitchen preparing her breakfast as usual. She was relieved that Savannah wasn’t there with her feet up on the table like previous mornings. If she had known what Savannah was doing instead she wouldn’t have been so happy.</p><p>Right after Roxanne had gone into the kitchen Savannah got up and walked back towards her room. She changed her socks for normal neon pink knee-high socks and then she picked up the panties she had masturbated in last night. The white cotton fabric felt slightly damp to the touch making them even better than she had hoped for. Carrying them out in the hall where she dropped them making it only a matter of time before Roxanne would find them and be helpless to walk into the trap. That done she walked back to the kitchen where she poured a bowl of her overly sweetened cereal. “You know Roxy, if you hadn’t been so mean yesterday I would have indulged your fetish again and allowed you to look at my feet during breakfast which I know you love so much” Savannah rudely stated just wanting to get a reaction out of the unsuspecting girl.</p><p>A reaction she got as Roxanne immediately lashed out again “just shut it with your fetish acquisitions, we both know they aren’t true and in fact I am happy to finally be able to enjoy my breakfast again” she retorted angerly </p><p>“keep telling yourself that Roxy” Savannah replied in a mocking tone while Roxanne finished her breakfast as fast as she could just to get away from her annoying roommate. Once she was done she put away her plate and headed straight to her room which prompted Savannah to instantly start filming.</p><p>When Roxanne saw the panties laying there she screamed another annoyed “and stop fucking lithering your laundry everywhere” before slamming her door shut. By now Savannah had moved so she had a full view of the hallway, but she was left stunned that Roxy hadn’t taken the bait. She couldn’t know that the fact those panties lay there was nagging Roxanne enormously. Just as she was about to stop her recording Roxanne came out again and to her glee picked up the soiled panties. Savannah felt overjoyed seeing that petite white girl handling her panties, shuddering as she picked up the damp cloth. Sure it might have been a shudder of disgust but if things played out it would appear to have been a shudder of secret pleasure.</p><p>A shiver of pleasure ran trough Savannahs spine as she watched in wide eyed amazement how Roxanne moved the panties to within an inch of her face letting out a loud sniff that was audible on the recording. Soon after came a torrent of gagging however, but those gags only made her seem more incriminated as she fingered through the panties to give the crotch and then the back side a good sniff as well. The film came out way better than she could have hoped for.</p><p>Roxanne didn’t know what had come over her, for some reason she just couldn’t stand the knowledge that those panties were laying there, they belonged in the laundry. She had told Savannah to do it but she certainly wouldn’t and that quickly became too much for Roxanne so she stepped out to pick up the panties herself, instantly shuddering as they felt the dampness, she didn’t want to think about what it was but obviously she knew. Most of all she just wanted to instantly drop them, that wasn’t an option though cause if she wasn’t going to put them away no one would.</p><p>For some reason unknown to her she also couldn’t bring herself to just go to the laundry basket and throw them in. She somehow felt like she needed to verify if they were really dirty or not despite how soiled they actually felt and looked. Unable to stop it Roxanne opened up the panties, which were obviously way to large to be hers, with her hands. She brought the inside of the front panel up close to her nose before sniffing deeply. They smelled awful, a horrid mix of just a hint of pee and something strongly musky smelling with a slight fishy undertone. Roxanne really thought her breakfast would come out again as the smell made her nauseous while she burst into a gagging fit. As soon as she recovered slightly she moved the panties up to her nose again this time stretching out the wet crotch area as she repeated the process of sniffing and gagging. She could have told from the front panel alone that they certainly belonged in the laundry and yet she couldn’t find it in herself to go there just yet. </p><p>Her face had gone paler than it was already as she started opening up the backside giving it a good sniff as well, noticing how it had a distinct strong earth scent mixed with a rotten onion like smell of stale sweat. She certainly felt like she was going to be sick, but at least she knew now that those panties definitely belonged in the laundry.</p><p>Savannah having seen everything decided now was the time to intervene. “Roxanne! What the fuck are you doing with my soiled panties you sick pervert! You are un-fucking believable only a few moments ago you are claiming you aren’t a pervert yet now as I want to go to my room I find you sniffing my obviously dirty panties. I just knew it, I bet you also snuck my socks up to your room for at least a while instead of just throwing them into the laundry basket like you claimed!”</p><p>“S…Sa…Savannah, I…I…” Roxanne starts stammering, pale as a ghost and mortified while still holding the evidence of her crime in her hands.</p><p>“Shut it Roxy, I don’t want to hear any excuses anymore, I am sick of it all I want to hear from you is an apology” Savannah snapped</p><p>“I…I am sorry Savannah” Roxanne weakly stammered back, she was so scared at the moment god how could this have happened? Why did she even do something like that?</p><p>“Sorry for what?!” Savannah shouted back getting so wet, she had Roxanne right where she wanted her.</p><p>“I am sorry for taking your panties, I was just going to place them in the laundry basket…” Roxanne replied weakly.</p><p>“what?! Really? You fucking bitch, here you go lying again. I told you I didn’t want to hear anymore excuses. You are going to apologise for fondling and sniffing my soiled panties” Savannah instantly interrupted.</p><p>“I…I am sorry for fondling and sniffing your soiled panties Savannah” Roxanne meekly repeated.</p><p>“And?” Savannah asked to which Roxanne simply froze not knowing what she should say anymore. “And for lying about not being a pervert so you could sneak my smelly socks up to your room to masturbate with” Savannah helped with a satisfied grin.</p><p>“I did not do anything like that I swear I would never…” Roxanne quickly replied in all honesty trying to at least defend herself.</p><p>“Cut the crap Roxy, you really expect me to believe that after catching you with my panties in the hallway, hell I would almost think you wanted to get caught!” Savannah stated firmly not ready to ease up on her roommate. Roxanne just stood there staring at her with mortified shock. “Say it!” Savannah shouts making the poor girl tremble.</p><p>“I… I am sorry for lying about not being a pervert…” Roxanne finally said in defeat she couldn’t quite get herself to repeat that last part. A stern look from Savannah was all it took to make her carry on anyway. “…so I could sneak your smelly socks up to my room to masturbate with” Roxanne finally gave in. it wasn’t true but she would say anything for this mortifying moment to be finally over.</p><p>Savannah at least seemed satisfied as she stopped recording. Roxy only now realised that her roommate had out her phone and it instantly got a whimper out of her how long had she had it out? What did she have on tape? Whatever it was it couldn’t be good. Still there was no way she could even begin to protest that right now.</p><p>“Good, now that we have that out of the way and you finally admit that you are just a perv we can go over to your punishment.” Savannah stated</p><p>“P…punishment?” Roxanne asked shocked.</p><p>“Yes, you heard that right. You didn’t think I was just going to let you get away with sniffing and violating my intimates behind my back did you. No, you are going to get a spanking and that is final. Now go put my panties in the laundry basket and try not to take too long. Then come knock at my room door and ask for your spanking” Savannah stated in a tone that discouraged argument.</p><p>Yet Roxanne couldn’t just let this pass “What?! No, this is ridiculous There is no way I am doing that. Its wrong on so many levels just no. It’s a violation of my…” Roxanne firmly retorted.</p><p>Savannah cut her off midsentence however “Wrong on so many levels? A violation, you mean like perving over your roommates soiled intimates?” Savannah asked in a harsh tone before going over to more of a statement “No you are getting a spanking cause it is the punishment I choose and that’s it. Now go on cause I don’t have all day. Ofcourse if you still think this is not fair we can just post the video of you sniffing my panties and the apologies afterwards on the school forum and ask the other students what they think would be a fair punishment.” Savannah said crossing her arms and tapping with her foot impatiently.</p><p>Roxanne desperately searched for words but what could she really say? If that video got out she would be ruined she couldn’t even begin to imagine what her friends would say, what Chad would say. A video like this would certainly go viral and soon every student and teacher would know, if she was even allowed to stay at school cause she was pretty sure that doing something like that violated the housing agreement. It took about a minute but eventually Roxanne just swallowed hard and rushed to the bathroom to drop the soiled panties, that she had held all this time and that were the cause of all this, into the laundry basket.</p><p>As soon as Roxanne had gone Savannah went into her room quickly setting up her laptop on her desk aimed at the foot of her bed where she would take place. Sure the recording would serve as more blackmail but most of all it would serve as some quality porn to look back to. After making sure it was recording and the screen went black she took a seat on the foot of her unmade bed. Right in time cause there was the knock on her door already.</p><p>“who’s there and what for?” Savannah asked out loud.</p><p>“Oh come on you know who it is and what the reason is” Roxanne whine behind the still closed door.</p><p>“no I don’t so again who are you and what do you want?” Savannah asked with a wide smile.</p><p>Roxanne had to do everything in her power not to lash out at Savannah clenching her fists she replied. “It’s me Roxanne, your roommate, I came to ask for my spanking”</p><p>“oh sure Roxy, come on in” Savannah said in a gleeful tone that made Roxanne suspect she was way to happy about all of this. With a sigh she opened the door anyway and stepped inside were she saw her roommate still sitting in the way too revealing all neon pink outfit. Hanging her head she walked towards her.</p><p>“Look Savannah, I know what I did was wrong, but please can’t we resolve this in another way? I promise it won’t happen again.” Roxanne pleads.</p><p>“No we can’t.” Savannah states firmly “So you are going to ask me nicely for your punishment while also giving the reason why you need to be punished. Make it quick before I lose my patience and you know what that means…” she said letting her words trail off to make the threat clear.</p><p>That was all Roxanne needed to give in again “S…Savannah, could you please give me a spanking for sniffing and fondling your soiled panties” Roxanne asked nervously looking up at her roommate only to see her look back expectantly. With a sigh she carried on “and also for lying that I wasn’t a pervert so I could sneak your smelly socks to my room to masturbate with” Roxanne finished near tears which made Savannah smile broadly.</p><p>“Well Roxy since you asked so nicely I will gladly do so for you. Now come lay over my lap so we can begin” Savannah replied patting her bare meaty thighs. Roxanne looked around trying to find anything that could offer her a way out but remembering the consequences she eventually just gave in and approached her roommate lowering her body over her roommates thick meaty thighs.</p><p>She groaned out of pure humiliation, how had this even happened? This was so wrong and yet she was so helpless to stop any of it. The position only made things ten times worse. Her face was bright red, and she believed she had never been so embarrassed in her life before. “Okay Roxy here is how things are going to go, I think one of your problems is you are trying to hide your true nature way too much, so I will help you. I am going to give you… let’s say 15 spanks and during each one you are going to either give me an apology or a confession. I will count the spanks and every time you repeat a previous apology or confession, are too slow to come up with one or if I don’t buy it the spank doesn’t count. Are you ready?”  Savannah asked in an overly sweet tone.</p><p>Roxy was just about to say something but instead a loud yelp came out as Savannah Quickly lifted the skirt of her nightie, pulling the white panties she was wearing in a tight painful wedgie and fixating her with one of her meaty hands in the middle of Roxannes back. With all that out of the way Savannah gave Roxanne her first hard spank smiling as she saw how the girls pale bottom instantly showed a clear red hand print.</p><p>*SMACK* “one!”</p><p>“aaaah! Please Savannah this is ridiculous” Roxanne whined</p><p>*SMACK* “one!” Savannah shouted once more after giving a second slap.</p><p>“Aaaah! That was two already.”</p><p>*SMACK* “one!” Shavanna repeated with a smile.</p><p>“Aaaah! Okay okay, I’m sorry”</p><p>*SMACK* “one!”<br/>“I’m sorry for fondling and sniffing your soiled panties.” Roxanne screamed out finally seeming to get it.</p><p>*SMACK* “two!”</p><p>“Aaah! I am sorry for lying about being a pervert”</p><p>*SMACK* “two-and-a-half!” Savannah laughed</p><p>“So I could sneak your smelly socks up to my room to masturbate with”</p><p>*SMACK* “three!”</p><p>“…..”</p><p>*SMACK* “three!”</p><p>“Aaaah! Sorry, I was thinking” Roxanne whines</p><p>*SMACK* “three!”</p><p>“Aaaaah! Your panties smell great!”</p><p>*SMACK* “four!”</p><p>“IIIII really wonder what they taste like” </p><p>*SMACK* “five!”</p><p>“ Aaaand the backside smelled surprisingly wonderfull” Roxanne screamed her ass was burning having already received 11 hard spanks from her 6 foot tall roommate who didn’t seem to hold back a bit. They hurt so much and now that her flesh had started becoming tender the slaps seemed to hurt even more. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she was making up the most outrageous confessions cause those seemed to please her Savannah the most. She simply couldn’t stand the thought of missing even more queue’s, not with a butt that was so sore already. She knew she had at least 10 more spanks to go and she was afraid that would already prove to be too much to handle.</p><p>*SMACK* “Haha Six! You naughty girl, I never realised that but if you say so it must be true.” Savannah laughed at her roommates forced confessions. She knew none of it was true, but the girl certainly brought up things that would prove wonderful for further torment.</p><p>“I simply love the smell of your feet, the smell divine” </p><p>*SMACK* “Seven! I knew you would come around. Doesn’t it feel so much better to just admit it and get it out there?” Savannah mocked.</p><p>“The smell of your feet just makes me feel so horny, I can’t help it *sob* “ Roxanne said unable to fight back the tears, tears that had formed over the recent humiliation which were now brought out by the intense pain of the spanking.</p><p>*SMACK* “eight! You are such a perv Roxy.”</p><p>“ I do hate when you put your feet up on the table at breakfast…”</p><p>*SMACK* “seven! How dare you, you little skank, that’s minus one for you.” Savannah Said in a sudden angry tone, the smack had cut off Roxanne mid-sentence, a sentence she quickly finished hoping to make Savannah revisit her decision.</p><p>“…but only because the sight of them *sob* makes me so turned on, especially if they *sob* smell a little and I don’t have time to masturbate in the mornings *sob*” </p><p>*SMACK* “eight! That’s hilarious, I really didn’t know Roxy, now I get why you would get all cranky towards me. Hahahaha, how inconsiderate of me” Savannah laughed giving the sobbing girl on her lap a small break simply because she was laughing to hard to carry on. In her eyes this was the best thing she had ever seen and heard. She felt so powerful and good being complimented in such intimate ways by a girl she was bossing around. Never before had Savannah felt so aroused and that without even touching herself. She deliberately forgot to correct the earlier penalty and by now Roxanne knew that anything short of a humiliating confession the more outrageous the better she would get another penalty. So instead of complaining she forced herself to come up with something to say that would make her roommate laugh or at least continue on counting.<br/>“your feet are the most beautiful things *sob* I have ever layed my eyes *sob* upon which makes it hard not to stare whenever you are around so *sob* sorry.” Roxanne said, it was hard to keep thinking of things to say, 15 might have not sounded like a lot but when you had to make up 15 outrageous confessions to your horrible roommate it certainly was. The threat of more spanks was a strong motivator though.</p><p>*SMACK* “nine! Apology accepted” Savannah laughed obviously having a blast.</p><p>“I have always dreamed of smelling your feet in person instead of from some worn socks, but I have always been too *sob* embarrassed to ask”</p><p>*SMACK* “ten! Well now that I know I might actually indulge you sometime but no promise, I will have to think about it. First I need to get used to you being such a perv though.” </p><p>“When I masturbate with your socks I always *sob* look through the dorm and the laundry basket to find the smelliest pair”</p><p>*SMACK* “eleven! My you must certainly love the smell of my feet.”</p><p>“I put my hands in your socks *sob* and press one pair to my nose while using the other one to rub my pussy” </p><p>*SMACK* “twelve! Eeew, that’s gross. I’m never picking up my own dirty socks again as long as I am living with you” Savannah exclaimed in feigned horror like she had ever picked up her own laundry to begin with. She made a mental not to make Roxanne show her what she had just said, the mental image she had of it was just too good not to.</p><p>“When I *sob* do so I imagine my hands are your feet”</p><p>*SMACK* “Thirteen! Haha you fucking freak” Savannah laughed realising Roxanne was having a hard time coming up with more confessions. She wondered what she would still come up with, it was bound to be good, afterall the confessions had become more and more outrageous each time.</p><p>“I always look *sob* forward to *sob* the days when you wear your white adidas sneakers, they look the most worn out but the always make your feet smell the strongest” Roxanne said remembering how she hated those days. At least it was good inspiration now.</p><p>*SMACK* “fourteen! Oh my god, just wait until it start to become a bit colder and I take out my boots, those sneakers ain’t nothing compared to those” Savannah laughed thinking about how she might get out her boots sometime soon. They made her feet simply reek when it was cold outside, so she imagined a day wearing them out when it is warm would be horrible.</p><p>“I have tried *sob* sniffing some socks from girls on the track team but none compare to the heavenly smell of your feet” Roxanne finished.</p><p>*SMACK* “fifteen! Oh god, I can’t imagine your teammates would be very pleased if they found out. I don’t know whether I should be disgusted or honoured” Savannah laughed before unceremoniously pushing Roxanne off her lap on the floor at her feet. Roxannes glowing red butt stood out as a sore thumb especially compared to the white waistband of her panties that were still wedged between her butt cheeks. </p><p>While she was pushing herself up Savannah stopped her. “Roxy, I think you deserve a reward. Afterall you dealt with the spanking pretty well all things considered. Since I am a generous person I will allow you to give both of my soles a kiss” she said with a smirk. “Only one though you sneaky perv” she added with a laugh raising her right foot up to Roxannes face.</p><p>The sobbing girl looked stunned at the big meaty neon pink sole in front of her. “Come on Roxy, I don’t have all day, no need to be shy now, you have earned it. I know they don’t smell as much as you’d like but its something right?” Savannah asked in a tone that informed Roxanne that she better get kissing. With a considerable amount of effort Roxanne raised her head off the floor to meet up with her roommates socked sole. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips before planting a quick kiss on the warm meaty sole. The cotton of the socks felt rather soft on her lips and they had a faint foot smell that was only noticeable as she almost touched the sole of Savannahs feet with her nose.</p><p>“Good girl” Savannah said in a mocking tone before taking her right foot away and moving the left foot in its place. This time Roxanne didn’t need to be told as she leaned in planting another quick kiss on the left sole. Once she was done Savannah put her feet back on the floor. Once again Roxanne tried to get up and once again she was stopped. “Aren’t you going to thank me for that reward?” Savannah asked rather aggressively.</p><p>“Thank you Savannah.” Roxanne meekly replied and yet her roommate didn’t seem happy yet.</p><p>“Thank you for what?!” she instantly asked.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of kissing your wonderful feet Savannah” she replied exaggerating in the hope it would be good enough.</p><p>“That’s it, now get out of my room I need to take care of something” the large black girl shouted! Roxanne didn’t need to be told twice as she got out as fast as her trembling legs could carry her.</p><p>It was nearly noon and she needed to hurry to get to lunch with her friends in time. As she jumped into the shower, finally getting the sobbing under control she checked out the damage to her cute butt which looked very inflamed and was warm to the touch. She realised there was nothing to be done about it, so she opted to try and wash her sorrows away instead. </p><p>Savannah was indeed taking care of something, her arousal which had spiked harder than ever before. Once Roxanne was out a simple stroke was all it took to make her erupt into her panties. She didn’t stop there though she played the whole video of the catch as well as the spanking trough the afternoon cumming more times than she had been able to keep track of. She didn’t even realise Roxanne had gone out until the evening arrived. Not that it really mattered, she had her right where she wanted, from now on things would drastically change around here. </p><p>Savannah spread yesterdays tights, todays panties, socks and tank top trough the apartment knowing what would happen when Roxanne found them. She especially smiled when leaving the panties which were thoroughly soaked after the events of this morning and the numerous masturbation sessions.</p><p>Roxanne had trouble not thinking about this morning, her friends had comment numerous times on how quiet she was. She had just played it off as being a bit ill, nothing to worry about but deep inside she was worrying a lot. Every time she had to sit down she had to force herself not to flinch in order not to raise suspicion. All in all she was just glad not to be around Savannah and at some moments she even managed to enjoy herself for a while. The lunch bled into shopping, the shopping into dinner and by the time she went home it was already dark outside. </p><p>Savannah appeared to be in her room, asleep or busy with something, all that mattered was that she didn’t seem to care to come out. Roxanne sighed seeing the mess her roommate had made again but she cleaned it anyway, putting away the used plates before picking up the clothes. The tank top was first. It didn’t smell too bad, although it did smell quite strong around the arm holes. The neon knee highs were subjected to a sniff at the foot part but despite smelling stronger than when she had to kiss them they didn’t smell too bad. Afterall they hadn’t been in any shoes and apart from masturbating Savannah hadn’t done much.</p><p>Up next where the teal tights she had worn yesterday. First Roxanne gave a reluctant sniff to the front part of the waist, next to the crotch and then to the back. The smell of Savannahs pussy and sweat mixed together was certainly noticeable but not all too strong as the panties from this morning. Savannah obviously was a girl who wore panties underneath tights and pantyhose. Up next she had a closer sniff of the right foot of the tights which smelled awfully strong. To her despair Roxanne remembered how Savannah had worn those white worn-out sneakers yesterday and how she had been gone on her feet for a whole day. She really just wanted to throw them in the laundry already, but she couldn’t, not before sniffing the left foot as well which made her gag.</p><p>Last but not least she was forced to pick up the soaked Neon pink panties, as soon as she touched them she already realised it was going to be horrible. They were the only item that could be smelled from a couple of feet away, that distinct musky, fishy scent she had picked up in the panties this morning. After she completed her Front, crotch and Back sniff she was near tears. Her hands were positively coated in Savannahs juices and she felt lost. Savannah didn’t even look at her so why the hell did she sniff all those filthy clothes? She had no idea. Maybe she really was just a pervert like her roommate claimed.</p><p>After depositing the panties in the laundry basket Roxanne instantly started scrubbing her hands clean until they were nearly raw, she felt so disgusted. She could swear she still felt Savannahs juices stick to her fingers but of course that was ridiculous, that was nowhere near possible. Tired and once again truly defeated Roxanne headed to bed. At least sleep seemed to come quickly for her, even if she had to be careful about shifting with how tender her butt still was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>The following morning Roxanne noticed she couldn’t even help but smell her own clothes before discarding them. At least her own scent wasn’t that bad but still she didn’t like being confronted with an up-close sniff of her pussy. It was rather disturbing. At least not as disturbing as smelling Savannahs clothes, hell that girl smelled awe full, awfully strong as well compared to her own clothes. She just sighed as she wondered how Savannah would act today. The last time she had seen her it was for the spanking making her nervous about the prospect of seeing her roommate again.</p><p>Today Roxanne opted into wearing a stylish salmon skirt coupled with a simple white t-shirt and a jeans jacket. Underneath she wore a pair of sheer nude pantyhose. It was already starting to cool of slightly Afterall as summer slowly turned into autumn halfway through the first semester. For now the days were still nice and sunny though.</p><p>To her relief Savannah seemed to have ended her streak of waking up early. If she got lucky she would be out before the black girl even bothered to get up at all. The quiet embarrassment free breakfast would certainly be a nice change for her. She prepared her breakfast as usual and was about halfway done eating when Savannah entered the kitchen wearing a white strapless dress with a skirt reaching to mid-thigh the dress was decorated with navy coloured horizontal stripes making the girl seem even larger. Underneath the dress she wore a pair of bright yellow opaque tights.</p><p>“Good morning Roxy, you are standing up I see” Savannah said with a huge smirk noticing how Roxanne was standing at the table rather than sitting. She knew all to well what the reason was and witnessing it sent a thrill right down to her pussy. Roxanne didn’t really respond but judging from the blush it was obvious how she felt.</p><p>Savannah took her place at the table putting her feet right up again. It didn’t take long for Roxannes eyes to drift towards the meaty yellow nylon covered soles of her roommate. A queue Savannah took to start talking again. “You know Roxy, I’ve been thinking a lot about you,” she smirked thinking back to how she had basically masturbated all of yesterday away looking at the videos she made of Roxanne. “I guess it must be really hard to live together with me knowing what an intense crush you have on me, a dirty perverted crush sure but a crush nonetheless. I believe college is a place not only to study but also develop as a person, a place to learn who you really are on all fronts. Which also means experimenting and discovering your sexuality which I guess is what you were doing when you snuck around worshipping my intimates.” Worshipping, Savannah really liked the thought of that. It made it sound like she was some kind of goddess.</p><p>“I am going to be completely honest though I was shocked and pissed when I found out you were violating my things and my whole being in such a disgusting way.” Savannah carried on putting up a real show, hiding that she had really been the one behind all this with the help of her new socks. Roxanne would never find out, to her those things that had led to her being caught probably just seemed like irresistible urges, even if they did disgust her. By placing the blame on Roxannes own urges instead of Savannah being a bitch the girl would be so much meeker. Afterall it would feel to her like she had done all those things which led to this on her own free will so instead of blaming Savannah whatever she did she would blame herself which made objections highly unlikely. Savannah in turn would play the role of understanding roommate who tried to put up with Roxannes perversions. It was perfect, this way she could take control over Roxy’s life while pretending to be the good guy making Roxanne unlikely to fight her. Sure she would resist but under the cover of trying to help she would push her roommate further and further without even having to use her special socks any further. Of course those would always remain a backup plan. Her plan was wickedly perfect even if she did say so herself.</p><p>“I have been thinking and realised that what angered me the most is how you did all those things behind my back. Sure what you do disgusts me but I can understand it must be hard for you dealing with those urges. I can understand you needed to something about it and despite not really liking it I have decided the best thing to do is to help you. It would be wrong of me to halt you in forming your sexuality. Not knowing what you are all doing behind my back, the stuff you do with my things is what worries me the most so going forward we are going to bring it out in the open. We will need to find good rules for this to work but I want to help you within my own comfort zone which means knowing everything that happens involving me and my stuff. You can trust me Roxy, isn’t it great I want to help you like that? That you don’t have to sneak around anymore?” Savannah finished in a cheerful tone.</p><p>Roxanne just looked at her roommate with stunned horror as she finished her speech, was Savannah really being serious? She hoped not. Didn’t she see that those things disgusted Roxanne, that she hated them? Apparently not, sure her roommate was a huge bitch, but could she really blame her this time? No one had told her to pick up those panties and start sniffing them, even worse when she could clearly feel they were wet. She hated that smell and yet she had done the same thing again in the evening without anyone forcing her to do anything. She couldn’t even explain why she did what she did. Maybe Savannah was right, and she really was nothing more than a pervert.</p><p>Since Roxanne kept starting at her with that look of horror Savannah loved she started talking again. “I know you are probably speechless cause you can’t believe your luck, but this is real Roxy, or do I need to give you another spank to make you believe you aren’t dreaming” Savannah laughed even more so when she noticed how Roxanne flinched at the word spank.</p><p>“I am just kidding Roxy, I won’t spank you unless I have to.” Savannah said keeping the possibility of a spanking alive. “anyway, like I said we will need strict rules for this to work, so I can indulge your gross fantasies without the risk of going out of my own comfort zone.” Savannah informed her roommate using the lie of finding this gross and maintaining in her comfort zone as an excuse to take things slowly. Afterall if she was to reveal the full extend of where this would lead right now Roxanne would probably run as far as she could without ever returning.</p><p>“That being said I am happy to announce that I have already thought of a first rule.” Seeing the panic on her roommates face she continued. “Don’t worry you are going to love this one” a sentence that made Roxanne worry even more. “Since you seem so very fond of my feet in particular, what did you call them yesterday? The most beautiful things you had ever seen, and according to you they smelled divine? Anyway, generous as I am I have decided that going forward you are allowed to kiss my feet good morning, good night, as well as goodbye and welcome back every time you or I leave or come back. Isn’t that great? You finally get to be a bit closer to my feet instead of having to make due with my dirty socks only” Savannah said with a huge smile that made Roxanne wonder if her roommate had alterior motives. Luckily Savannah was able to keep herself from laughing out loud.</p><p>Roxanne had heard more than enough to decide that this was something she didn’t want at all. She felt sick just thinking about it and for the first time this morning she had the courage to speak up “Look Savannah I really can’t believe you are being so nice about this and I really appreciate you wanting to do this for me but I’m afraid I can’t accept your offer, it is just too much to ask of you and I wouldn’t want to burden you with this. Besides, I think things would be better if they stayed as they are right now.” Roxanne stated trying to turn down everything Savannah had said so far without angering the short-tempered black girl. </p><p>“See Roxy, that’s where the problem lies, you have to kiss them at the times I just mentioned. I want to be sure that all your nasty perverted desires are out of your system, so you don’t go sneaking behind my back again cause that’s what worries me most. I just can’t stand the of even imagining the nasty things you do behind my back, so you will stop that right away. I want to have at least the security that you aren’t doing stuff way beyond my comfort zone and that’s the only way I can think of to resolve this issue. We can ofcourse also post your confession video on the school forum and ask for advise on how to handle this situation on there.” Savannah said in an annoyed tone giving Roxanne the right motivation to give in.</p><p>Roxanne was taken completely of guard by the sudden threat. After a moment of silence Roxanne spoke up “O…ofcourse Savannah, thank you for allowing me such a great chance” she forced herself to say, terrified of that video being seen by anyone.</p><p>“Good, you can start with the morning kisses, every time one on each sole and I think the least you can do is pay them a compliment afterwards. You don’t need to thank me each time, but a compliment would be nice to let me know how much you appreciate me doing this for you. Oh, also be original, I don’t want to hear the same compliment all the time.” Savannah said with a smirk scrunching her soles a little at the horrified girl who was desperately searching for a way out of this situation.</p><p>After about a minute of not doing anything Roxanne saw Savannah starting to look annoyed. She saw that the black girl was about to say something and thought back to that video. No going with Savannahs absurd rule was preferable to that video getting out. With that in mind she quickly leaned in planting a quick pack on both meaty nylon covered soles before saying “Savannah, your feet feel really soft on my lips.” Roxanne was blushing fierce red as she said those words but at least Savannah seemed satisfied.</p><p>“Thank you, Roxy, they sure do, just keep in mind to kiss them a bit more passionately next time, make it clear to me how much you love getting to do this.” Savannah said making it seem like she was offering a suggestion while the tone made it clear that it was more of a command.</p><p>Roxanne just continued on blushing looking down at her bowl of cereal gulping it all down. In the five minutes it took her to finish her breakfast her eyes had drifted back towards Savannahs feet. She put her dishes away quickly going to her room to grab her bag and rush out of the room away from Savannah who seemed to have become even more obnoxious now she had caught Roxanne sniffing her panties.</p><p>Just before Roxanne could open the door Savannah loudly called out. “Aren’t you forgetting something Roxy? You are going away right? So where are my goodbye kisses?” Savannah asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t realise, I only just kissed them good morning” Roxanne meekly replied.</p><p>“Yes, aren’t you just the luckiest girl? Getting to kiss my feet two times in under 10 minutes” Savannah laughed.</p><p>Roxanne knew she wouldn’t win this argument so with bright red cheeks she returned on her steps going back to the table, lowering her face to her roommates feet and planting a kiss in the middle of the yellow nylon soles. She remembered to linger a bit longer this time. “Euhm… these yellow tights really make your feet stand out wonderfully” She tried making up a compliment.</p><p>“Haha, so that’s why you couldn’t take your eyes of them.” Savannah laughed. “The kissing was better as well but next time you really need to show me your passion. It is important to get all those pent-up frustrations out or you might end up sneaking again and we really can’t have that. I am afraid that if you aren’t passionate enough next time I will have to spank you again. Now go on and get to your class, we wouldn’t want you to be late” Savannah grinned watching the poor girl rush out with a worried expression.</p><p>Classes were only slightly successful in taking her mind of the drastic change her life had underwent these past days. Just the thought of having to regularly kiss Savannahs feet made her feel sick. She needed to find a way out but how? Savannah was just impossible to argue with, if she threw that video online way worse things would happen. It seemed like the only two options Savannah agreed with were either doing things her way or asking the school for advice. Since that last one wasn’t an option doing things Savannahs way were the only way. Not only that but if she didn’t put enough effort forward she faced the threat of another spanking. Sitting was still hard even now a full day after the first spanking. Getting another one so soon was not something she could risk either. Feeling depressed she thought about how she would have to kiss Savannahs feet twice when she got home. A welcome kiss and a goodnight kiss as her roommate had laughingly called it.</p><p>At least Chad served as a bright spot in her day when he texted her about grabbing lunch together. Being close to him and making out allowed her to forget about her worries for just a moment. Chad was her very first boyfriend ever and she felt so good around him when they shared a passionate kiss her mind briefly flashed towards how she would have to passionately kiss Savannahs feet tonight. Luckily it was only a brief flash.</p><p>The rest of her day went by rather uneventful and soon the dreaded time to head home arrived. When she arrived Savannah was nowhere to be seen which was a huge relief. A relieve that was short lived when she heard the door open after only just dropping off her bag in her room. “Roxy! I know you’re home come here and give your welcome kisses. Don’t forget what I told you earlier though” Savannah enthusiastically said reminding Roxanne that she expected a passionate kiss.</p><p>For a moment Roxanne contemplated feigning that she wasn’t home yet. On second thought there was no way she could actually play that off for more than a few minutes without Savannah finding out. She would certainly be pissed when she did which would mean a spanking, or worse that video ending up online. The thought of those scenarios alone was enough to get her moving as she soon arrived at the front door. </p><p>“Aaah there you are, I was starting to worry I would need to get angry and trust me you don’t want that. Next time when I call for you you instantly drop whatever you are doing to come to me.” Savannah dictated still wearing this mornings outfit paired with a pair of navy coloured ballerina flats. “Anyways let’s get to the point shall we? Since you seemed to go on and on about the smell of my feet yesterday I figured you must like that in particular. Considerate as I am I figured I would let you take off my shoes, so you could kiss them right away, fresh out of the shoe to really allow you to capture the aroma of my feet at its most intense. I know these aren’t my sneakers, but you can’t have everything right?” the full-figured black girl joked. Relishing the horrified expression on her roommates beautiful face.</p><p>Savannah put her hands against the wall for support and lifted her right foot up behind her back. “Come on, I don’t have all day” she said when Roxanne didn’t immediately get moving. The white girl was frozen in horror yet hearing her roommates annoyed tone she instantly got into action terrified of what the consequences would be. </p><p>Due to the position Savannah had taken she was forced to get down on her knees behind her roommates back. Carefully she took the flat off Savannahs meaty sole, the smell instantly hit her like a slap in the face making her eyes water with how strong it was so close up. The strong smell of cheese with a hint of sour milk was unbearable yet the poor girl knew she couldn’t afford to lose time. Closing her eyes she inched her face closer towards the nylon clad sole, feeling the heat radiated from it. As soon as her lips made contact with the sole she felt to her disgust that they were rather moist. The feeling of sweat touching her skin made her want to run but remembering the threat of a spanking she instead buried her whole face in the sole smothering her lips against the soft nylon fabric. She nudged the foot slightly with her face and kept going for what had to be the longest 10 seconds of her life during which she carefully held her breath. It looked a lot like a kiss two lovers would give each other after not seeing each other for a while. Yet instead of a lover Roxanne was kissing her roommates awfully sweaty foot.</p><p>Much to Savannahs delight who instantly squealed “Aaaaah, I knew it, I knew you were holding back your true desire for my foot. Apparently, all it took for it to come out was a days wear. My my, judging from that kiss you must like my feet way more than I had even imagined!”</p><p>Roxanne just listened on in the utmost embarrassment as she could feel a cool foot print on her face were the sweat of Savannahs sole was evaporating. Despite the foot having been placed down and Roxanne having raised to a more upright position the nasty scent remained strong which Roxanne figured came from the fact that it stuck to her skin. </p><p>When Savannah raised her other foot Roxanne repeated the process of removing the shoe and giving her roommates sole a passionate kiss. She remembered having to finish with a compliment and so she spoke up. “Savannah, your feet smell truly intoxicating.” It wasn’t even a lie but ofcourse she made it sound like they did so in a good way. After the compliment she quickly rose to her feet yet the strong smell remained with her.</p><p>“Haha Roxy you didn’t need to tell, I noticed right away from how into the kiss you were. I also couldn’t help but notice how you still seemed to hold back though. Not once did I hear you sniffing. I realise you might have just been embarrassed, but next time I offer you such a wonderful opportunity I want to see and hear you take full advantage alright. It’s important to get all of your nasty needs out. That doesn’t just go for when in offer you my feet right out of the shoes but for every kiss by the way. The threat of a spanking did seem pretty effective to loosen up your inhibitions about kissing so I guess that means Spankings will become the standard punishment” Savannah casually explained to her mortified, scared roommate.</p><p>With the kissing over Savannah went up to her room leaving Roxanne standing at the front door, stunned and with the smell of her feet still firmly stamped on that pretty face invading Roxannes senses with every breath she took. </p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>As soon as Roxanne managed to gather herself she instantly rushed to the bathroom where she stripped and jumped into the shower. It took a whole lot of soap until Roxanne was finally satisfied about being clean enough. Upon hearing the shower Savannah felt pissed. She knew why the girl showered, or she could at least make a calculated guess. It was probably the same reason she heard the faucet running so much lately and she wouldn’t have any of that. No Roxanne might not have realised it just yet but she was her bitch now and there was nothing that screamed bitch quite as much as being marked. Savannah loved the idea of Roxy carrying her mark. Especially a mark like her pretty face smelling like the bottoms of Savannahs feet. She could already imagine the reactions of Roxannes friends and especially her boyfriend. She bet all of them would find some sort excuse not to give the girl a kiss and it made her feel so powerful and wet.</p><p>Making Roxanne go out wearing a mark like that would be too much too soon but there was no reason why she couldn’t wear it in their dorm room. As soon as the girl left the bathroom wearing only a bathrobe Savannah intercepted her. “Hey Roxy, wait a minute I have another rule for you, you know how people say they won’t wash their hands for a week after getting a handshake from a celebrity? Well I know it is only a matter of speech and not washing for that long would be gross, but I really think you should follow the same ideology.” Seeing the worried expression on her roommates face she burst out laughing.</p><p>“Don’t worry Roxy, I won’t stop you from showering for a week, but I do think that you should keep washing to a minimum. So from now on you only get to shower once in the morning, after you sports practices, when you are going out or when I give you permission. That goes for washing your hands as well. Understood?” Savannah asked with a huge grin.</p><p>Caught of guard Roxanne gave Savannah a quick nod. Inside she was screaming however, this was going way to far but she didn’t see a way out and so she would just have to go with it for now. She kept telling herself that this was only temporarily, that she soon would find a way to stop this. “Good, I am only doing this to help you Roxy. I figured if the touch of me stayed with you a little longer you will be satisfied for longer so you don’t feel the need to go behind my back again” Savannah said giving an explanation for the new rule.</p><p>With that said Savannah went to the Livingroom where she kicked her feet up on the couch. Roxanne just disappeared in her room to get some studying done. There weren’t any tests coming up at the moment but studying some more never hurt. Her main motivation however was simply avoiding Savannah, who could blame her given how their relationship had so drastically changed since she was caught sniffing the black girls panties.</p><p>About an hour later Savannah called out loudly “Roxy, come here” a que Roxanne instantly took remembering how she was nearly made to regret not showing up instantly last time. Savannah noticed this change as well much to her amusement giving Roxanne a mocking “good girl.”</p><p>“I called you in here because I am going to grab some take out. Since this means I’ll go out you know what that means don’t you?” Savannah said matter of factly watching her roommate instantly react by getting down on her knees with a bright blush. “oh, that eager? Before you start though, could you please fetch my shoes? I figure you could just put them on for me when you’re done considering you are down there anyway.” Savannah laughed watching the girl rise back to her feet only to fetch her shoes and return to her kneeling position at Savannahs feet.</p><p>Savannah watched on with wicked delight how the white girl smothered her face into her sole in a long passionate kiss. Feeling the contours of that pretty face on her sensitive soles was the most empowering and hot thing Savannah had ever experienced and with her plan this was only just the beginning.</p><p>This time Roxanne not only kissed but also deeply inhaled the scent of Savannahs feet. She made sure to work numerous intense audible sniffs within each kiss to make sure her demanding roommate was satisfied. The smell was horrible but at least that damp fresh out of the shoe feel and smell was gone. Having walked around without shoes the tights looked discoloured at the soles. Walking around like that had also allowed them to dry out, sparing the girl from that damp horror for now. </p><p>When she withdraw her face Roxanne also noted that only a very mild scent seemed to stick to her face, much to her relief. It still made her instantly want to shower but it was no where near as bad as earlier. Dutifully she kissed one foot, slipped on the shoe then did the same for Savannahs other foot before finishing with a “Your feet feel so nice and warm on my face.” She said with a bright blush.</p><p>At least Savannah seemed satisfied calling her a good girl once more before walking out. Roxy felt devastated and gross. She could still feel where Savannahs feet had touched her face and even though her roommate was gone a very faint smell of her feet remained with Roxanne. She was in desperate need for another shower but she knew she couldn’t. it made her feel so helpless.</p><p>Having nothing else to do she started preparing her own dinner. A nice salmon salad all made with fresh products. When she first moved in here she had offered to make extra for her roommate who always declined preferring some kind of fast-food over a healthy meal a habit that had clearly left its marks on her figure not that she seemed to care much. </p><p>While it had sure been strange of Savannah to go out to grab take out instead of getting it delivered like she always did, the girl had good motives. At least for her, Roxanne wouldn’t like her motives at all. That much was certain. Savannahs only real motive was to leave a good strong mark on Roxys face and the only way to do that was to get back in her shoes walk around a bit and work up a sweat. Besides getting out to get food was actually so nice since it meant she got to get Roxy kiss her feet two more times than would have otherwise been necessary. Sure if she wanted she could just blackmail the girl to give her more kisses or even just straight up hypnotize her but following the rules and slowly adding new ones was so much more fun. This way she got to feign she was helping the clueless girl.</p><p>Roxanne was halfway trough finishing eating her salad when Savannah entered the room carrying a bag of fast-food she eagerly placed on the table. Sitting down she announced “You can give your welcome now Roxy” while lifting one foot underneath the table and digging into a burger she had brought.</p><p>Roxanne to her huge shame had to actually get up, get down on her knees and crawl underneath the table while Savannah carelessly ate. Once again Roxanne had to remove the girls flats to get to the sole. Having been on her feet for just short of another hour Savannahs feet smelled even stronger than before. With a sigh Roxanne got to the job and smothered her face once more in the black girls soles making loud sniffing noises while she fought back tears and gags. Savannahs soles were slightly moist, not as bad as when she had first gotten home yet still bad enough to leave a clearly colder sole print of transpiration behind over the girls nose and mouth. “you are so generous for letting me kiss your feet like this” Roxanne said before getting back up on her seat noticing how the smell of Savannahs feet didn’t even seem to fade now that she took so much more distance from them.</p><p>When she eyed the remaining half of her salad she decided to just throw it away. The smell of Savannahs feet made her feel slightly nauseous as it was so eating seemed out of the question, especially now that it stuck to her face and she couldn’t remove it.</p><p>Savannah didn’t seem to care much at all as she was busy on her second burger eating uninterrupted as Roxanne figured that meant she could just leave. She felt tempted to go into the bathroom, but the threats of the video and a spanking kept her from doing so. Instead she headed into her own room, far away from Savannah and yet she could still smell that nasty distinct smell of old cheese and sour milk that was typical for Savannahs feet. The smell had faded slightly already since most of the black girls sweat had evaporated by now, but it was still clearly present. Having nothing else to do she put up one of her series and started watching, constantly reminded of her new situation with every breath she drew in. after a couple of hours the smell had faded considerably yet it was clear that it wouldn’t quite go away on its own, not without some soap.</p><p>When the time to go to bed came Roxanne briefly considered just getting into bed. She actually did so at first, but she couldn’t quite seem to catch sleep. In this quiet moment her mind kept going about how she would be in trouble if she did this, what could happen, it made her go crazy. So much even that she got out 10 minutes later and headed out into the livingroom where Savannah lazily lay on the couch watching television.</p><p>Savannah didn’t even seem to acknowledge the presence of Roxanne as she stood there awkwardly already blushing at the thought of what she would have to do soon. After standing there for three minutes Roxanne eventually spoke up. “Euhm Savannah, I am going to bed and I was wondering if now would be a good time to you know…” Roxanne asked embarrassed letting the end of her sentence trail off.</p><p>Savannah didn’t even look up she just bluntly asked “to do what?”</p><p>Roxanne’s blush intensified as had to explain herself “To you know give your feet a goodnight kiss?” she asked in a mortified tone.</p><p>Savannah replied in a short uninterested way once more. “Sure thing perv, knock yourself out”</p><p>Roxanne in turn knelt down at her roommates’ feet giving them both a passionate kiss like she had learned to do over the course of today. “Your feet make this world a more beautiful place” she finished with a compliment. Not knowing whether to wait or not Roxanne remained on her knees at Savannahs feet.</p><p>A reaction never came however. It was almost like Savannah didn’t even notice the girl was there. Eventually she just got up and went to bed, the faint smell of feet a constant reminder of her new position. Roxanne didn’t know how she felt about the strange events this evening either. She didn’t know if being ignored was better or worse than Savannahs usually mocking comments.</p><p>Savannah had certainly noticed everything that happened, and she couldn’t be happier with what she found out. Ignoring Roxy had been really hard for her. Especially since the foot kisses turned her on so much. She started to masturbate thinking about how the day had went and how Roxanne was stuck smelling her feet even now. This was just too good. Best of all was still that Roxanne had shown she was starting to get towards that submissive mindset Savannah hoped to achieve. She had waited for Savannah to take the lead and order her around when she approached her and after she was done kissing she waited for approval or dismissal. Whatever it was Roxanne had clearly shown she was starting to accept the position Savannah was pushing her into.</p><p>Sure right now it was probably still just acting upon expectations but it meant that Savannah was on the right track. If she continued carrying on like this those expectations would slowly change into deeply ingrained behaviours. A process that needed time Savannah realised but she had time, this was great already so waiting like this was no effort at all for her.</p><p>A few orgasms later Savannah eventually decided she had had enough and that it was time for bed for her as well. Completely satisfied she drifted off to a wonderful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Tuesday morning Roxanne woke up glad to notice that Savannahs foot smell was almost entirely gone. Her face still carried a small trace but after yesterday that seemed like nothing at all. It didn’t matter either, she was allowed a shower now and she immediately took that opportunity thoroughly washing up with huge delight. Showering might have never felt so good before as it did right now.</p><p>Heading out of the shower finally feeling clean again she was relieved not to see Savannah anywhere. Her roommate was probably still sleeping but at least she wouldn’t have to kiss her feet just yet. She went on with her morning routine as usual making coffee, pouring cereal, she was even able to sit down again to eat. All morning long she felt anxious about Savannah coming out of her room, but that never happened. Thinking back to yesterday late evening she figured the black girl might have just grown tired of her own stupid rules. Maybe she would finally stop bothering her, Roxanne for one planned to just leave her alone mostly. If she didn’t do anything that would disturb or annoy Savannah in anyway the girl probably wouldn’t bother her again either. Sure with how obnoxious she was just sucking every thing up would be a hard task on its own but everything was better than how things had went these past two days.</p><p>Roxanne finished her breakfast in peace, got dressed and walked out of the door whistling. About a week ago this had been her everyday routine nothing special but after everything that happened those mornings seemed like an age ago making this a very welcome change. Her normal boring morning routine suddenly felt like the best morning ever. Finally she would be able to leave all of this behind her she thought as she took a seat in her first class of this morning.</p><p>Things were going great till somewhere around 10:30 am when she got a text message from Savannah “meet me at the second story lady’s bathroom of the main building right now. If you know what’s good for you I advise you not to keep me waiting because I am pissed as it is.” The text read giving Roxanne an instant panic attack. She jumped up and rushed out of the classroom making a run for it as soon as the door closed behind her.</p><p>It took her about seven minutes to get to the location Savannah had summoned her to. The black girl was waiting outside the restroom wearing a tight-fitting white dress, purple opaque tights and the hated worn out sneakers. As soon as Roxanne arrived Savannah grabbed her by the upper arm and forcefully dragged her inside the restroom and into the bigger handicapped stall locking the door behind them. Luckily the restroom appeared to be deserted. Roxanne was out of her mind with worries. What had she done wrong? Why was she here for? Did this have to take place within the school building?</p><p>She didn’t need to wait long to get an explanation as Savannah nearly instantly turned towards her after closing the door which was blocked by her huge body leaving no possible escape for Roxanne. “what the fuck were you thinking you stupid bitch? You forgot both morning and goodbye kisses! What’s next? Stealing another pair of my dirty socks or panties to satisfy your nasty perverted fantasies? No we can’t have that at all and so you are going to catch up to your kisses right here and now, meaning giving me both morning and goodbye kisses as well as welcome and goodbye kisses for our little meet up here!” Savannah shouted at Roxanne who was shaking like a leave.</p><p>“p…please, I am sorry. You were still sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you up” Roxanne stammered quietly.</p><p>“That’s one lame ass excuse if I ever heard one! I thought I had been clear when I said you had to kiss them at the times I mentioned in the rule. Well since you are obviously to stupid to understand even the simplest of things I am going to clear this up for you. You are expected to kiss them every morning and night without exceptions. If I haven’t woken yet by the time you head out or if I’m already asleep when you come home you’ll gently knock at my door, wait for me to call you in before giving my feet the kisses you so crave so you can control your perverted desires. If I ever head out earlier or come home when you are asleep already I will do the same thing and knock on your door so you can get your kisses in. is that understood?” Savannah asked still clearly angry. Roxanne was to frightend to do anything else than just nodding her head at the girl. “good, then what the fuck are you waiting for? Get kissing” Savannah shouted leaning back against the door and lifting her sneakered foot.</p><p>Roxanne was to scared to even think about resisting as she quickly got down on her knees on the dirty bathroom floor without a second thought. “good, you can untie my shoe, slip it off, kiss my foot and slip it back on because I am not standing on this nasty floor without shoes. “The black girl condescendingly shouted down. Roxanne groaned realising she would have to do this four times. </p><p>Reluctantly Roxanne started untying the laces of the worn-out white sneaker gently sliding it off of her roommates foot and placing it on the ground. Nearly instantly a strong nauseating smell of new and old foot sweat hit Roxanne. Those trainers looked like that had been used for nearly daily wear for probably about two years and the smell certainly testified that. She had hated when her roommate wore them before cause every time she could smell when Savannah took them off even from a couple of feet away. Now they were a real nightmare however. With her face so close to the shoes and Savannahs feet right when they got taken off the smell was unbearable and Roxanne simply couldn’t stop herself from gagging a little.</p><p>As if the smell alone wasn’t bad enough yet Roxanne had to force herself to smother her face into the soft slightly moist nylon sole kissing it passionately and inhaling deeply as she did so. The smell made her head swim as tears formed in her eyes. After a first long kiss she pulled back when an idea occurred to her since she had to kiss each sole four times putting on and taking off the sneakers each time it would be easier if she just kissed this foot four times, then the next one and got it over with like that. So instead of placing the shoe back on Savannahs feet she leaned in for another passionate kiss, followed by a third and a fourth. All counted together she had been making out with Savannahs smelly right foot for just about a minute.<br/>Feeling nauseous she helped Savannah back in her sneaker, tying the laces and repeating the same process with Savannahs left foot. Right out of the shoe it smelled way worse and felt way more disgusting than the right one had at the fourth kiss. Once again she placed four long intimate kisses on the sole before slipping the left sneaker back on it and tying the laces as well. With a few tears on her face she eventually looked up at the imposing black girl. “Your feet smell like heaven.” She complimented seeing the smirk on her roommates face grow even bigger.</p><p>“I don’t think nasty perverts like you are going to heaven” Savannah said laughing out loud at her own joke. Seeing as the girl was starting to get up she said “Oh and that counted only as one. Afterall I expect nothing less than you treating every kiss you are supposed to give them as a separate one.” Savannah added matter of factly. Only speaking up now that Roxanne had already gone trough the trouble of giving each foot four kisses.</p><p>Roxanne knew that she had done this deliberately and she badly wanted to argue that it wasn’t fair, but she also knew that arguing would only make things worse and so instead she sighed as she started untying the laces of Savannahs right shoe again. Just then they both heard a stall door open and close. They both froze hearing the tap run, the drier work and finally the door to the restroom open and close. Someone had been in here all the time she hadn’t seen them and there was no way she could tell who either Savannah or Roxanne were but the knowledge that someone had overheard everything left Roxanne mortified while Savannah burst out laughing. </p><p>Once Roxanne got her nerves under control and Savannah her laughter, Roxanne leaned in for a passionate kiss with the full-figured black girls right sole. She still couldn’t believe what had happened, but she just wanted to get this over with. Roxanne replaced the right shoe, took off the left one and repeated the kissing before giving yet another compliment. The whole process was intensive but eventually she finished the job having repeated the same steps two more times.</p><p>Roxanne had just finished tying the last of Savannahs shoelaces when the big black girl unlocked the door and stepped out without a warning exposing a still kneeling Roxanne to everyone who passed by. Luckily no one did but this simple action had still managed to give her a near heart attack as she quickly jumped up. What would people think of her if the spotted her kneeling on the floor in a stall where her roommate had just walked out of. She blushed whatever it would be it probably wouldn’t been much worse than what she had actually done.</p><p>Savannah was gone there was no one left in the restroom and the idea of washing her face seemed very tempting right now. She fished out her phone noticing that she had spend nearly 15 minutes in that toilet stall, a 15 minute make out session with Savannahs feet she thought with a blush as she checked her messages. There were a couple of worried ones from her friends. Eventually she decided to just call in sick. It wasn’t even a lie having spend so much time sniffing Savannahs nasty feet she really didn’t feel all that well. Besides with a face smelling like feet she really didn’t want to go sit between her friends again. Somehow she felt like she would get found out and into trouble if she decided to wash her face here and the last thing she wanted was to have another encounter with Savannah in such a public setting. With a sigh she just headed home to the dorms, Savannahs foot smell accompanying her all the way there. She once again felt defeated. Calling in sick meant that she was stuck inside all day and had to skip her track training. This really sucked but it was preferable to having someone notice the awe full foot smell coming off of her face.</p><p>At home she watched some television generally feeling sorry for herself. At least the place seemed to stay clean this time, it was something yet Roxanne couldn’t really be happy about it right now. Just like yesterday the smell of feet slowly faded but not entirely. The hope that the smell would fade was completely dashed when Savannah suddenly came home with a bag bowl of take away pasta to eat there.</p><p>“Hey Roxy, I figured I would come home to keep you company. My friend Tisha told me you suddenly disappeared out of class not to return.” Savannah laughed knowing full well why her roommate hadn’t gone back. She carried her pasta to the kitchen and sat down at her place at the table. “I don’t have all that much time but decided to come here anyway, now doesn’t that deserve a kiss?” she asked with a giggle making Roxanne blush as she full realised the kind of kiss her roommate meant.</p><p>Without a word she walked to the table, got down on her knees and crawled underneath. Savannah responded by lifting her right foot slightly which Roxanne instantly took as the sign to start with that foot. She untied the sneaker and wanted to get in for the kiss, but Savannahs foot hadn’t been raised enough to comfortably kiss the sole like she now she had to. She briefly considered asking Savannah to lift her foot higher or angle it forward. Just the thought of demanding anything from Savannah made her feel anxious though and so she tried to make do. Awkwardly she got down on her back and wiggled backwards till her head was right underneath the sole of the black girl.  She raised her head to meet Savannahs sole with her lips to which Savannah instantly reacted by pressing her foot down trapping Roxannes head underneath her damp meaty sole with enough pressure to make sure the girl wouldn’t be able to get out from underneath. Quickly Savannah lifted her left foot so she could take off that sneaker as well before planting down her left foot on the poor girls face as well. With a satisfied sigh she started eating.</p><p>Roxanne was horrified when instead of meeting the foot with her lips it came down right on her face. She quickly tried to wiggle herself away but it was in vain the foot had her pinned too tightly and soon the second one joined in as well. Roxanne had no other option than to give up struggling and wait for Savannah to let her go. The warm nylon soles completely blocked her vision and her mouth leaving barely enough room to breathe. What ever air Roxanne did manage to suck in was heavily laced with the horrible smell of Savannahs feet which felt damp with sweat. Instead of drying they seemed to start sweating even more much to the horror of Roxanne who’s warm face they were resting on.</p><p>After about a minute Savannah bored with just resting her soles on her roommates face started to rub them up and down slowly, grabbing her chin or nose with her toes and generally exploring every contour of the pretty girls face. Occasionally Savannah used Roxannes nose to scratch an itch to the bottom of her sole not really caring about the groaning girl underneath who clearly found it painful. Apart from those groans and the sounds of Savannah eating the room was silent. </p><p>Only after her meal was over Savannah finally spoke up. “Since you weren’t feeling so well I thought it would be nice to give you something extra. Something nice a foot freak like you must love. At first I thought this would be out of my comfort zone but it actually feels kind of nice. Maybe we should do this more often. Don’t get to excited though I am still undecided.” Savannah laughed looking down at the tip of a nose barely visible in the gap between her purple nylon covered feet. It was all that could be seen of Roxannes face and Savanah loved the way she felt the damp air between her feet circulate as Roxanne breathed. “anyway, while you were down there I have been thinking and I came up with another rule that is kind of a win win situation this time instead of just me allowing you to indulge your fetish without really getting anything from it” Savannah carried on once again putting emphasise on the roles of good guy and perv she wanted to create, tricking Roxy into obedience by seemingly making her the perv. </p><p>“Going forward I want you to do all my laundry. It hasn’t been done in a while and I am kind of starting to run low on clothes so you have your work cut out for you. Luckily you have nothing to do today anyway so if you get started when I leave most of my clothes should be dry by tomorrow. You can wash my dresses, tops and pants using the washing machine, but I expect you to wash my intimates like socks, stockings, bras, panties, tights and pantyhose by hand. Knowing what an intimate relation you have had with those I will allow you to hang them to dry in your room. Isn’t that great? You get to help me, so I don’t have to worry about laundry anymore and on top of that you also get to fondle all my dirty things to your heart’s desire. Sure the clothes in your room won’t carry my scent you so love anymore but you still get to be surrounded by my intimates to sleep.” Savannah explained enthusiastically feeling the girls face for a frown underneath her soles.</p><p>“To make this even better for you and to help keep up with the work so it doesn’t build up like it has now, you can come and ask me for my clothes every evening, so you can wash them right away. I do expect you to do all the nasty things you want to do with them in front of me though. When you take them away it is only to wash. After such a long time of fondling and perving over my intimates I bet it is huge for you to receive them while they are still warm from wear.” Savannah said scratching her foot one more time on the girls nose.</p><p>Then finally after all this time Savannah lifted up her feet off of Roxannes face. “ I really need to get going now though so if you could just put my shoes back on that would be great” Savannah casually said as Roxanne quickly got into action and helped her roommate back in her shoes glad to have those horrible things packed away. “Goodbye Roxy, I’ll see you tonight” she cheerfully said leaving her roommate behind horrified. Roxanne looked like she had just finished a race. Her face was red and there were beads of sweat everywhere. Only it wasn’t her sweat but that of Savannahs feet. Savannah was gone but the warmth, the image and especially the horrible smell remained.</p><p>It took a moment for Roxanne to finally be able to break frozen horrified state. Her face was still damp from Savannahs foot sweat as she walked to the bathroom in disbelief. Savannahs laundry basket was more than overflowing and she knew that if she wanted to get done with it she couldn’t waste any more time. She felt gross digging trough the girls laundry but she had no choice. She needed to separate the normal clothes from the intimates before she could even start. Sure it felt gross touching all the dirty clothes but she wasn’t all to bothered by the smell. She couldn’t even smell them. Her own face still smelled way to strong like Savannahs feet for her to pick up other smells.</p><p>It took about 20 minutes to sort trough all of it eventually she found 5 bras, about 7 pairs of socks, two dozen pairs of tights and pantyhose and about 30 pairs of panties. She felt the courage drain from her as she saw how much work she had. First she started with loading some outer wear into the washing machine which did take a good chunk away from that pile. With the machine put at work Roxanne filled two buckets with warm water. One of them she added some soap to and she sat down, the buckets placed in front of her and the pile of dirty intimates at her side. With a sigh she grabbed a first pair of socks. She put a hand inside each one and put them both into the soapy water rubbing her hands together with the soles of the socks touching in order to wash all the dirt out. After a minute of rubbing she pulled the socks out, squeezed out the water and rinsed them in the other bucket before squeezing out the water again. This wasn’t all that hard she thought as she took a second pair of socks repeating the process. Up next where the neon pink knee-high socks Savannah had worn during the spanking on that fateful day. She shuddered remembering that moment all to well. they were also the first socks Roxanne had had to kiss the soles of.</p><p>Before she knew it she had washed all of Savannahs socks, maybe this was going to be easier than she thought Afterall. This opinion quickly changed however when it came to the tights and pantyhose she quickly revisited that opinion. Not only where they a lot more work having to rub the feet together before rubbing the pant part clean. There were also a lot more of them giving her the feeling that for each pair she took two took its place. There just didn’t seem to come an end to them. Doing the laundry gave her a way more intimate knowledge about her roommate as well. Knowledge she would rather forget. Like she had noticed before her roommate wore panties with her tights and pantyhose but now she knew why. A lot of them still had distinct stains in the crotch area which could only mean that her roommate was a heavy creamer if she managed to even soak trough the panties on a lot of days. Those stains in the crotch also proved especially hard to clean, she had to rub a really long time on them before they would dissolve.</p><p>It took Roxanne about 4 pairs of tights until she came up with the idea to grab another bucket and put all of the tights and pantyhose in there to soak. After doing that the whole process seemed to go a lot faster. She didn’t have to rub at the spots for minutes on end before it would dissolve. Now that they had soaked a little the feel was grosser since the gussets tended to get a little bit of a slimy feel to them but at least they only needed a few rubs to get clean.</p><p>When Roxanne was finished with about two thirds of the tights she noticed how her water was starting to lose its foam and become slightly discoloured. Instead of trying to make do she just changed out the water for fresh water and soap. It would safe her so much work in the long run because dirty water meant the clothes took longer to be cleaned. Just as Roxanne wanted to take the next pair when the washing machine signalled it was done. She got up, changed the load putting the previous one in the drier before returning back to the pile of intimates where she dutifully returned to washing pair upon pair of tights. If the tights had been so bad already she feared how hard the panties would be, Afterall those caught most of Savannahs secretions. She shuddered only just thinking about rubbing her roommates wetness out of those while she washed yet another pair of tights. When she was nearly done with the tights she put all of the panties in another bucket to soak.</p><p>With the tights and pantyhose finished up it was finally time to get on with the panties, the task she dreaded most. When she was just about to fish the first pair out of the water the washing machine beeped again making her instantly jump up to change loads first. It looked to be the last load as she finished putting what remained of Savannahs dirty outerwear in the machine. It was all she could do to procrastinate washing the panties but now with a deep sigh she headed back over to the bucket, changing the water a last time before fishing out the first pair of panties. She gasped realising those had been the ones she had been caught sniffing, the ones that had created this mess. Reluctantly she put them in the soapy water and started rubbing out the gooey rehydrated pussy juices out of them. Trying not to think too much about what she was actually touching. Her afternoon slowly dragged on as she washed, rinsed and repeated pair upon pair of the big black girls panties.</p><p>When Savannah came home Roxanne was finally done washing, she was still int the middle of the process of hanging up her roommates things in her room when Savannah called out. “Roxy, I am home. No need to come out and great me if you are still busy” Savannah chirped as she headed into the dorm stopping when she spotted Roxy in the process of hanging up yet another pair of panties on one of the improvised clothing lines she had made in her room using some rope. It looked great to Savannah who was wearing a big smile. Her intimates covered pretty much all of Roxys room, there were panties laying on the girls desk, dresser, chair, nightstand, pretty much everywhere that wasn’t the girls bed. A lot more panties were hanging at the improvised clothing lines as well as all Savannahs tights. She nearly burst out laughing thinking about how much the girls room resembled a jungle with all those colourful nylon legs hanging down. This was just too good, Savannah thought as she watched her roommate hang up the last pairs of panties at the clothing lines hanging above her bed before crouching out the room in order to avoid touching the tights legs which were everywhere.</p><p>“I see you have been busy” Savannah mused with a smile seeing her roommate come out. The room smelled completely like lilac and yet as Roxanne came out Savannah couldn’t contain her joy as she picked up a mild scent off feet that unmistakably came from the girls face. Resting her feet on the girls face had clearly done a number on her, hell she hadn’t even washed, well ofcourse that would break a rule but this only proved that Roxy was falling in line very well. “Thank you for doing my laundry Roxy, or should you thank me?” Savannah laughed before carrying on “Either way you get to kiss my feet again you lucky perv” Savannah giggled before bursting into full blown laughter as Roxy instantly got down on her knees. “Look at what an eager little perv you are. I am glad we are making progress. You don’t seem so shy about your true desires anymore, but let’s head over to the couch, it’s a lot more comfortable you know.” Savannah said just walking away to the couch and sitting down enjoying to see Roxanne hurry after her before kneeling at her feet again.<br/>“You can knock yourself out now Roxy” Savannah said. Roxanne showed no more hesitation, no more nothing she just gently took off Savannahs sneakers one by one and gave each sole a passionate kiss in the process. The smell still made her flinch but unlike at the start this didn’t make her hesitate anymore. Savannah smiled down at the girl proud of her work so far. Roxanne surely was starting to get more obedient.</p><p>Roxanne would probably never get used to the smell that seemed to be refreshed on her face every time it was finally starting to fade away. The embarrassment she felt when doing this would probably never disappear either. “Good girl” Savannah praised as Roxanne got back up. </p><p>With all the laundry occupying her room she couldn’t really escape in there. Since she was supposed to be sick going out was no option either. Roxanne was stuck in the apartment with Savannah and they both knew it. Without having anything else to do Roxanne went to the kitchen to make herself a salad. She didn’t feel hungry at all, especially not with the overpowering smell off savannahs feet present but she knew she had to eat.</p><p>Just as she was finishing up her meal there was a loud knock on the door which made Roxanne flinch. “Aaah that should be my pizza, Roxy please go answer the door. It’s already payed for.” Savannah said sweetly yet like with everything it was an order in reality.</p><p>Mortified Roxanne headed towards the door reluctantly opening it to be met by a blond girl in a courier uniform carrying a pizza box. “Hey, I have one extra large pizza for Savannah” the girl said nicely but as she did she also sniffed a little before her face went into a rather disturbed grimace. Upon seeing this Roxanne quickly grabbed the box saying a quick thank you before slamming the door shut in panic. The pizza girl had basically just confirmed that the smell of feet was very noticeable, even to others.</p><p>With the pizza in hand she returned to the livingroom where Savannah was laughing her ass off. “That was hilarious, that poor delivery girl. So rude of you Roxy” Said Savannah to the fiercely blushing girl. “Anyway, thank you for the pizza and you know as a reward you can get right back underneath my feet like you did at lunch. I have been thinking about it and it didn’t bother me all that much and since I know how much you must love it, it is the least I can do” Savannah explained raising her feet slightly. Roxanne took the hint and wiggled her way underneath them which Savannah answered by lowering her meaty purple nylon clad soles on the girls face.</p><p>At least they are dry Roxanne thought not that it was much of a consolation, especially not when Savannahs feet started to get noticeably sweaty a couple of minutes in. Roxanne didn’t know how long she lay there but it had to be a very long time. If she heard correctly Savannah had started up a series, even a second and maybe a third episode. Roxanne really didn’t know. She had tried to get up a couple of times, mumbling in the black girls soles, tapping the top of her feet, trying to wiggle out but Savannah didn’t budge one bit.</p><p>Eventualy she did remove her feet of her roommates sweat beaded face however. An opportunity Roxanne instantly took to get up. “Sa…Savannah, I think I am heading to bed” she weakly stammered.</p><p>“Oh,… okay. Just stay right there I need to use the toilet but I’ll be right back” Savannah said without a care in the world as she let her roommate wait on her. Eventually Roxanne just sat there, going with Savannahs demands was easier anyway. As Savannah returned she obediently kissed her feet good night but before she could get up to  go to bed Savannah stopped her.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting your new rule Roxy?” Savannah asked teasingly upon which Roxanne started blushing.</p><p>“Can I please get your clothes for the laundry Savannah” Roxanne asked softly. </p><p>“Ofcourse my little perv, come along” Savannah said taking Roxannes hand and pulling her along into her room. Once there Savannah shocked Roxanne by immediately taking off her white tight dress standing in front of her in only a white satin bra which looked huge and the thick opaque tights that had a hard time being fully stretched over Savannahs considerable belly. With a smile Savannah handed her dress to Roxanne who gave it a few sniffs all over with a bright blush on her face.</p><p>“Nothing to be ashamed of here Roxy, it is just us girls here. Besides I bet you have been dreaming of the opportunity to see my body in all its glory.” Savannah smirked at the stunned girl. With a swift motion she unhooked her bra and threw it aside revealing her big breasts to the white girl who stood there frozen in shock. “That one I am going to wear again. Now Roxy, you get the honours of removing my tights and panties.” Savannah smirked allowing Roxanne a moment to recuperate.</p><p>A moment Roxanne so desperately needed, she wanted to scream, to run, but instead she slowly found herself stepping closer. She had spent so long underneath her roommates soles inhaling the fumes that came off them and basically just serving as a footrest that she had no fight left within her. Gently she hooked her fingers in the waistband of the tights which went all the way up to just underneath Savannahs breasts. With the utmost care she started rolling them down, inch by inch first along Savannahs belly, then her crotch where she knelt down in order to be able to move further down. Her face was level with Savannahs pussy covered by only a pair of white satin and lace panties that did nothing to cover the strong musky fishy scent mixed in with just a hint of urine and sweat. It was strong enough to break trough the layer of foot sweat covering Roxannes face. Dutifully she rolled them all the way down waiting for Savannah to step out of them before sniffing both feet of the tights, the front, the back and the crotch. They smelled strong but what she really dreaded were the panties. Carefully laying the tights aside she gulped looking up at her roommate who smiled down “Don’t be shy now Roxy, I know you want it” Savannah smirked.</p><p>Shaking with disgusted she hooked her finger underneath Savannahs belly rolls into the waistband of the panties feeling the damp warm flesh. A loud whimper came out as she felt her fingers move against the pubic hair of her roommate. This was just too gross and yet she pushed trough sliding the panties all the way down to Savannahs feet waiting for her to step out of them. One look at her naked roommate made her shudder in disgust. Not only was Roxanne not attracted to women, Savannahs body didn’t look appealing to her in the least. The big already quite saggy breasts. The bully rolls, the huge thighs covered in cellulite and meaty pussy lips hidden behind an unkept thick pubic bush. </p><p>Once again Roxanne felt the urge to run but the hypnotic commands she was still stuck with forced her to sniff the panties first in order to confirm the were good for the laundry. She first gave the front panel a quick sniff, then the gusset which held a big sticky puddle of grool before giving the sweat soaked butt part a sniff. Savannah surprised the girl by suddenly yanking the panties out of her hands before turning them inside out and spreading out the groolly gusset. With a swift motion she grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of Roxannes head before sitting down on the bed behind her. Pulling the girl in closer between her legs she moved her with her face to within an inch of the gusset. “Ssssssh Roxy” she said to the whimpering girl. “I remember how you told me you wished you could have a taste of my pussy and you are in luck. My panties appear to be nice and creamy just for you, come on, give them a lick. I know you want to.” Savannah said encouraging the girl on her knees. “It’s still yummy and warm, I know you are still a bit shy and it isn’t the real deal yet but trust me you’ll love this” Savannah said knowing Roxy wouldn’t, but she would.</p><p>Urging on the reluctant girl even more she placed the slimy gusset against the girls lips, making gentle circles covering them completely. Roxanne knew Savannah wouldn’t let up and that doing what she said was her only choice, eventually she had to give in only slightly she opened up her mouth but it was enough for Savannah to push the gusset in with her finger coating the girl inner mouth in the slimy grool. It tasted horrible, tangy, sour with hints of salt. Savannah kept on fucking Roxannes face with the fat finger covered by the panty gusset that held all the secretions which had leaked from Savannahs unwashed pussy over the day. Many of which had formed over the thrill of tormenting her roommate.</p><p>This went for a good few minutes that aroused Savannah immensely. When she finally let go of Roxanne the panty gusset was still soaked but mainly in her roommates saliva. She had to do everything she could not to push that pretty face in her pussy right here and now but doing so would probably be too much for Roxanne to take. First she would let the girl get used to the taste indirectly until it became a habit just like kissing her feet was now. Falling back on the bed she shouted “Brushing your teeth applies to the shower rule as well.” Just as Roxanne was rushing out of the room horrified carrying her dirty clothes.</p><p>Roxanne just rushed out as fast as she could throwing everything in the laundry basket before looking longingly at her tooth brush but deciding it wouldn’t be worth the trouble. Horrified with the smell of feet on her face and her mouth tasting strongly off unwashed pussy Roxanne went to bed surrounded by all of her roommates washed intimates. Savannah masturbated to a couple of powerful orgasms before heading to bed herself dreaming of pushing Roxy around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>when Roxanne woke up she was shocked seeing all those intimates hanging in her room, but she quickly remembered how and why they had ended up there, a thought that made her groan instantly. Just like last morning her face smelled like her roommates’ feet, stronger this time but the most disturbing thing was how she could still taste Savannahs pussy. The smell of feet had been a constant for what seemed like so long that she didn’t really care much anymore, sure she would have rather had it differently, but the pussy breath was way more horrifying. It almost seemed silly now that she had complained about morning breath in the past.</p><p>With a sigh she got up crouching under the numerous tights legs that hung from her ceiling to make her way to the bathroom. Her morning showers had become the height of her day recently, they were about the only times left where she got to feel completely clean. Sure, out of bed with fresh tights or socks savannah’s feet didn’t smell, not really but having to press her face against them and not being able to wash still made her feel dirty and gross. At least she didn’t have to walk around smelling like feet among her friends and classmates, Roxanne thought as she brushed her teeth and even her tongue.</p><p>Finally clean she went back to her room to pick her outfit for the day, nearly impossible due to all the black girls intimates hanging around. So first she decided to take those down and fold them. She blushed as she was handling the girls intimates once again. Done folding she layed down the intimates in three neat piles beside Savannah’s door before returning to her dresser. Today she opted for a pair of sheer black pantyhose paired with daisy dukes and a white crop top, all dressed up she went to prepare breakfast. </p><p>Once again Savannah didn’t show, at least she had stopped waking up early which gave her some peace in the mornings. It was only a small consolation though because Roxanne realised she would have to wake the girl to ask permission to kiss her feet. The thought alone made stomach knot. It somehow felt way worse to have to go about it like this, it really made her seem like an insatiable pervert she thought grimly. After yesterdays mistake and the consequences that followed however she was not about to fuck up again. What if someone did see or recognise her this time? Sure, waking Savannah and sneaking in her room to kiss her feet was bad but doing it in the school’s public restroom was way worse.</p><p>As her breakfast came to end she knew she could no longer postpone the inevitable and so she reluctantly approached Savannah’s door giving it a gentle knock. “eeeeeeuuuh what?!” came an annoyed groggy answer from behind the door instantly making Roxanne anxious.</p><p>“It’s me, Roxanne. I have to leave for class and I was wondering if I could give you your morning and goodbye kisses now?” Roxanne clarified with a blush embarrassed that she literally had to ask to be allowed to kiss her roommates’ feet.</p><p>“Oh yeah Roxy, sure come on in, come get your kisses you little perv. You’ll have to get underneath the covers though because I hate for my feet to het cold, but surely that is no problem for you. Afterall we both know you would love to really get underneath my covers.” Savannah laughed seemingly instantly cheering up as she heard who was at her door and why.</p><p>Roxanne sighed as she gently opened the door to her roommates’ room which reeked of sex. She had had no one over so that only could mean one thing… Roxanne’s thoughts wandered but she quickly shook it off not even wanting to think about it as she made her way to the foot of her roommate’s bed in the dark. It took a while but eventually she knelt down at the foot of Savannahs bed. Lifting the cover slightly she was instantly greeted by a fishy musk scent, the same one she had tasted all night. She tried not to think about it as she moved her face around in the warm space until she found savannah soles, bare soles at that. The skin on them felt rather rough and she only now realised that after all these kisses she hadn’t yet kissed Savannahs bare feet. Not up until now at least. Once she found them she went through the by now almost automatic motion of making out passionately with each sole in turn. She knew it was fake passion and yet she couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually still fake? No, she didn’t like this and that was finally. She thought as she finished making out giving two compliments and getting up.</p><p>She was just walking back to the door when she heard Savannah exclaim “This is the best alarm clock ever” as her roommate giggled at her own joke Roxanne just left with bright red cheeks.</p><p>Roxanne was embarrassed when she walked to class but at least she was free from Savannah for at least the biggest part of today. Her friends all welcomed her back like nothing had changed, some asking if she was feeling better already to which she replied positively.</p><p>Following classes and hanging with her friends certainly gave Roxanne a sense of normalcy again. Especially after the long day she had yesterday this was a very welcome change. Something which she had taken for granted like lunching with her friends had turned into something wonderful once more for her. Especially meeting up with Chad after classes rekindled that fire she had felt during their first kiss. They went for a walk around campus catching up a bit and arranging a diner date for Friday evening. The butterflies were once again raging within her stomach as she happily walked back to the dorm after sharing a goodbye kiss with Chad.</p><p>That joyful feeling was soon over when she entered the dorm again. As soon as the door opened Savannah cheerfully cried out. “Roxy, I have been waiting for you, come right to my room for a moment.”</p><p>Dutifully Roxanne went to Savannahs room. She didn’t really want to but she had learned to just go along with it. Otherwise things only turned out worse for her. Upon entering she instantly spotted Savannah laying on her bed. She was still wearing her sneakers but this time she wore a pair of grey over the knee socks, black sheer pantyhose and a red dress to complete the look with one of her usual unfitting and way to colourful touches. “Ah there you are, I have been waiting for you, hell I didn’t even take my shoes off yet just for you. Now come give your welcomes kiss” Savannah smirked seeing Roxanne approach her bed and kneel at the foot end, obediently untying her sneakers and burying her face into her fresh sweaty soles like she had learned.</p><p>While she was kissing Savannah started to explain her intentions. “You still remember how you told me you masturbated when I gave you that spanking on Sunday? Well I certainly still do and just for you I remembered to wear a pair of socks, which was actually quite hard given how warm it is. I mean tights and pantyhose are already warm but layering them?” Savannah didn’t need to tell her, she could feel the result of a whole day of wearing layers right on her face. “Anyway, what I’m getting at, I think I am finally ready to see that perversion you admitted to and since we are alone you can show me right how you do it when you are done kissing” Savannah said with a big smile just as the stunned girl pulled her face away paying her feet another compliment.</p><p>With a sigh Savannah rose to a sitting position “Now Roxy, first we need to get my socks off so please lay down here for a minute” Savannah directed pointing at her feet as if she was directing a porn and well she kind of was. Roxanne might not know it, but her webcam was recording everything once more. As soon as Roxanne was laying down in front of her Savannah placed her socked feet firmly down on Roxanne’s face. With a swift motion she took the girls hands and guided them up towards the edge of her right sock. “There we are Roxy, you now have my permission to start rolling my socks down my legs” Savannah laughed.</p><p>Roxanne on the other hand had a really hard time. Not only did Savannah’s feet smell more than they ever had, due to her smaller frame she really had to strain hard to get up that high with her arms. Savannah was almost a foot taller than her afterall. Carefully Roxanne started rolling the sock down, which became easier once she had moved past the knee. For the last bit Savannah helped by slightly lifting her foot so Roxanne could get it all the way off after which she placed her foot down again on top of the bunched-up sock resting on Roxanne’s face. Blinded by the feet on her face Roxanne had to feel her way up Savannah’s leg before she could repeat the process with the other sock. Once both socks were gone Savannah stood up and rolled her office chair to the bed side. With Savannahs feet gone Roxanne could finally get up as well.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, I’m ready, show me how a nasty perv like you likes to masturbate so get nice and comfy on my bed and do your thing.” Savannah grins at the distraught girl who clearly has no idea how she could go about this. Her painfilled creativity had come to bite her in the butt again and she knew she would have to make Savannah happy. Roxanne wasn’t quite ready to get naked in front of her roommate however and so with a sigh she got up on the bed holding Savannah’s socks in her hands. Reluctantly she started moving her hands inside the socks before getting down on her back still fully clothed. Vaguely remembering how she had described her masturbation she started showing it to her roommate overtop of her clothes. One of the socked hands moved over her face bringing Savannah’s foot scent back stronger once more. The other moved down between her legs rubbing over her shorts covered crotch.</p><p>It took only a minute for Savannah to stop her. “No, no, no Roxy, simply no. You’re doing it all wrong. I mean come-on no one masturbates like that. You are fully clothed. Like who the hell ever masturbates fully clothed? I want to see the real deal orgasm and everything. It is the least you can do Afterall I have been so kind to let you enjoy a lot of your perverted desires at the cost of my own privacy” Savannah stated annoyed.</p><p>“P…please Savannah, I’m sorry, I just don’t feel comfortable getting naked in front of you, please forgive me.” Roxanne stammered weakly trying everything she could to get out of doing it. Re-enacting the scenario over her clothes was bad enough as it was. </p><p>“you’re sorry? You’re fucking sorry?! I’ll give you something to be sorry about, you ungrateful little bitch. I have gone out of my way to indulge all of the nasty perverted shit you like even letting you see me naked, but when I only ask to see just how perverted you were behind my back you suddenly don’t feel comfortable anymore. Do you think I feel comfortable living with an underwear sniffing panty fondling bitch who’s obsessed with my feet? Maybe I should go to the housing administration and ask to be moved. I know they don’t usually answer such requests with their you should learn to live with everyone bullshit but when I show them the videos of what I have had to put up with I am fucking sure they will agree right away don you think?” Savannah screamed at the terrified girl. She wasn’t actually angry, it was all a show. In fact she had been expecting it for quite some time with how she had driven up her control bit by bit. Savannah had been waiting for the girl to finally fight back and refuse only to harshly put her back in her place.</p><p>Some resistance was actually good, it served as an opportunity for Savannah to reinforce the girl’s obedience towards her. Sure, she had refused now but Savannah was going to make sure she would never refuse something like this ever again. Playing on the girls’ insecurities and confusion towards why she had been caught sniffing those panties were a great start. A reminder of the blackmail and all the consequences it could have would probably make her give in. Just to be sure Savannah would also give the girl another spanking. Partly as a reminder of possible punishment, but mostly cause she just enjoyed having the girl over her lap and colouring her bottom. There was just something about an over the knee spanking like that which made Savannah feel so powerful.</p><p>Before Roxanne could react to the painful speech Savannah had given her the black girl sat down on the bed and pulled the helpless Roxanne over her lap. Sure, Savannah might have looked fat, but she was quite strong. Of course the huge height advantage she had over Roxanne also helped to just man handle the girl. Roxanne might be the athletic one with a well-trained body and she was way more agile and fast than Savannah but when it came to raw strength Savannah would always have the upper hand and so she found herself laying over her roommate’s thick nylon covered thighs growing sick with fear as she remembered the spanking she had endured last time.</p><p>This time Savannah didn’t waste any time like she had done last time, this would just be a quick harsh punishment spanking. Without even bothering to be careful she pulled the girl’s shorts, pantyhose and panties all down to her knees in one swift motion. With all the fabric out of the way she rained down 20 of her best blows in rapid succession on the Roxanne’s defenceless pale bottom. It didn’t take long for Roxanne to be screaming and squirming on her lap trying to escape the pain but that only helped Savannah to grow more aroused than she already was.</p><p>The spanking out of the way Savannah shoved Roxanne roughly off of her lap onto the floor before Raising her sheer nylon covered feet. “Now kiss my feet and thank me for correcting your abysmal behaviour then get back up on that bed and show me what you really love doing with my socks, the real fucking deal” Savannah barked making Roxanne instantly react by kissing her feet with even more passion than she ever had before. After the shock she got out of Savannahs reaction she was motivated to do everything as perfect as she could. Savannah noticed this change with a smirk seeing the girl kneel in front of her so desperate to please while a sore red bottom formed a sharp contrast to the girls otherwise pale skin.</p><p>“Thank you for being so generous and taking the time to correct my awe full behaviour Savannah, you truly are the best and most understanding roommate one could ever wish, thank you.” Roxanne said obviously trying to get in Savannah’s good graces. Once she was done she quickly stripped out of her pants, pantyhose and panties completely before taking off her crop top and bra as well. Savannah had always found Roxanne to be beautiful but now that she saw her naked for the first time even she had to admit she was impressed. Roxanne’s figure was perfect, a perfect balance between tight and toned with just enough fat tissue to make it look soft and pleasing. While Roxanne’s breasts weren’t big they were certainly fascinating due to their small weight they were very firm and looked to be almost glued on with how perfect they stood up on her chest. Yes, Roxanne was beautiful and better yet she was all hers despite not realising it yet. The fact that her flawless skin was only disturbed by the bright red tone around her bottom coming from the spanking Savannah had just given certainly testified to that.</p><p>Savannah looked on with a certain hunger in her eyes as the girl reinserted her hands back into her worn socks before laying down on the bed. A beautiful sight that was made even more special by the slight winch the girl gave as her sore bottom got down on the sheets. Even her pussy looked perfect, no meaty lips, no nothing just two perfectly formed lips hiding the smaller lips underneath. Above it sat a perfectly trimmed triangle of pubic hair. It looked immaculate.</p><p>In her awe Savannah almost overlooked how frightened and embarrassed the girl looked. Perfect she thought, just what she hoped to achieve. What would it take for her roommate to protest once more after this little shock? Savannah wondered but when it happened she would be ready to make sure it went punished again. Bit by bit she would chip away at Roxanne’s inhibitions like this until she was completely obedient to whatever command Savannah gave. It would take a lot of time but it didn’t matter, the process of breaking the girl in was so much fun on it’s own. She had come along way as well with minimum use of the special socks that had proven to be a perfect investment. Maybe she should use them again some time but what for? Something to fuck with the girls head even more without turning her in a mindless puppet who just acted on hypnotic commands. Seeing the struggle and having Roxanne give in on her own was so much more fun afterall.</p><p>All that thinking had nearly made Savannah forget about Roxanne who was now rubbing her pussy with a hand in the foot part of one of her socks while the other was right over her nose. “Here, let me help you with that” Savannah smirked reaching forward and rolling her socks all the way up the girl’s arms. They reached up to her shoulders and were now the only piece of clothing Roxanne wore. “Perfect!” Savannah said sitting back down smiling about how her smelly socks served as masturbation gloves for this pretty naked girl in front of her.</p><p>For Roxanne this whole experience was awe full. Due Savannah’s reaction to her polite protest she didn’t dare do anything other than what Savannah had asked of her though. The smell of Savannah’s feet was awe full and the cotton really didn’t feel nice on her pussy. Even less so when she thought about how dirty it was, yet she continued she knew she had to reach an orgasm one way or the other for this to end and so she kept on rubbing and rubbing. </p><p>Luckily she hadn’t had an orgasm in a while. Being a virgin had caused her to be a frequent masturbator but that had stopped the moment Savannah had started to take control. The nasty smell of her roommates’ feet was a huge turn off and it had been ever present these past few days. Not to speak of the embarrassment she felt about it all. The fact that she was naked and Savannah was watching only made this whole ordeal that much harder. The only thing she could do to try and get close was closing her eyes and thinking of chad, trying to forget Savannah was there. Not an easy feat with the feeling of Savannahs dirty socks ever present.</p><p>After about 20 minutes of this Roxanne was finally building up to something. The memory of Chad and the pure physical stimulation were having their effect as Roxanne started to sweat, while breathing heavier trough the smelly sock on her face. A few moans were starting to sneak in as her rubbing became more passionate instead of mechanical. </p><p>When Savannah, who was by now stimulating her own pussy by gently rubbing her pussy trough the pantyhose and panties she wore, noticed Roxanne was nearly there she interrupted. “Roxy, why is it taking so long? Are you still that nervous about me seeing you naked? Tell you what just ignore that I am even here and really get into it, be vocal about what you want my imaginary feet to do to really get into it.” Savannah said breaking the girl’s concentration as the orgasm she was about to have slipped away.</p><p>Savannah knew this, but she had done it deliberately. Having Roxanne do this from the start would have never worked, but now the girl was already highly turned on it would probably work. It would give Savannah some prime new masturbation material as well as blackmail material.</p><p>After the interruption it took Roxanne a while to get back into her groove, but despite the order to be vocal making it impossible to think of anything else than Savannah’s feet. She did manage to get back on track to reaching her orgasm. Afterall she had been so close before and her pussy was still sopping wet. “Mmmmmhh Savannah, your foot feels so good on my pussy. She moaned trying to be as vocal as she could. It sure was humiliating and it made getting back on track to her orgasm harder but after the confrontation with Savannah earlier all she aimed to do was stay in the black girls’ graces.</p><p>The more her orgasm build again the easier it got to moan out something. “Yeeeaaaah just like that, rub your toe on my clit, god that feels so good.” Or “Ooooh god, I am so lucky that you are so tall so I can have one of your divine feet to smell while the other one rubs my pussy so well.” Roxanne was truly lost in her pleasure by now as she screamed out humiliating thing after thing as if she was instructing Savannah how to get her off with her feet. “Fuck Yeaaaah stick that toe in there, foot fuck me like you mean.” Eventualy the orgasm builds up to a climax again, but this time without interruption. “IIIIIII loooooove yourrrrrrrr feeeeeeeeet.” Roxanne screamed out as she came. It was only a mediocre orgasm but the fact that she had succeeded without angering Savannah again was a huge relief. As her body stopped shaking she just collapsed on the bed, catching her breath still wearing Savannah’s socks as gloves.</p><p>Eventually Roxanne was brought back down to earth by a loudly clapping and Laughing Savannah. “Oh my fucking god, I knew you had a fetish for my feet but I could have never guessed it was this deep rooted. Whatever doubts there might have been in my mind that you didn’t actually like this have just been successfully erased.” Savannah cheered.</p><p>“Now Roxy, while you were having your fun I have been thinking and I have come up with two new rules. First since you seem so shy about being naked around me and since it is clearly holding you back to fully discover your sexuality. I think that going forward it is very important that you overcome your shyness. So in order to achieve that you are no longer allowed to wear clothes within our dorm room, not without my permission. I might give you something to wear occasionally but you can only wear what I give you. Second, since you seem to easily forget that I might be hard on you in order to ensure that you have the full potential to develop here I am going to start giving you a daily spanking. This will keep the memory fresh and remind you of what can happen when you try to fight back. I am only doing this for your own good Roxy, and don’t worry. The daily spankings won’t be that hard and you can pick the time. It is just to give you a small taste of what could happen.” Savannah explained. Of course it was all made up but the shocked girl in front of her seemed to buy it. Since she didn’t give Savannah nearly enough reasons to spank her she had to made one up herself. Afterall spanking that pale cute bottom to a nice shade of red while the girl squirmed on her lap might have been one of Savannah’s favourite things to do.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, you can get up now and go throw my socks as well as your clothes in the laundry basket” Savannah continued watching as Roxanne responded by giving both of the socks another big sniff, the one she had to do to make sure they belonged in the laundry. This instantly made Savannah laugh again. “Do you like the smell better when it is mixed in with your pussy juices?” she asked only getting a blush as response as the girl peeled off her sock gloves, gathered her own clothes and went to the bathroom still totally naked. Instead of just discarding the clothes she decided to instantly wash Savannahs socks as well as yesterdays tights and the panties which brought back the dreadful memory of what Savannahs pussy tasted like. Now that she was in charge of doing the girls laundry she didn’t want to let it pile up again. Nor did she want to have her room so full of the black girls intimates again. Luckily for her the limited items were washed and hung up pretty fast.</p><p>With the laundry out of the way Roxanne headed to the kitchen with a bright blush on her cheeks. Moving around naked like this felt so weird and awkward. Yet after the outlast of Savannah she didn’t dare object. Savannah had picked the time to add two more rules perfectly, right when Roxanne was at her most agreeing and she couldn’t help but smile seeing Roxanne move around naked hiding behind everything she could find.</p><p>She could still feel her bottom throb from the harsh spanking and her pussy felt quite sore as well. Afterall rubbing it with a cotton sock for what was nearly an hour wasn’t really an intended use. With a face matching her bottom in colour she started making herself a shrimp salad which she ate quietly in the kitchen, far away from where her roommate was sitting on the couch. Everything she did and touched felt so different now that she was naked and it made her that much more self-conscious. A felling that was well intended by Savannah, Roxy had already barely dared to protest now a punishment later and totally naked the step to protest against a fully clothed Savannah would be way bigger.</p><p>When the doorbell rung Roxanne nearly jumped out of her seat. “Don’t worry, it’s just my food.” Savannah laughed as she at least had the decency to go to the door herself this time. Roxanne worried that if her roommate had asked she might not have had the guts to say no. “Alright, Roxy, time to lay back down.” Savannah said as she returned with a paper bag, taking place on the couch.</p><p>In a hurry Roxanne scooped up the last of her Salad before running towards the couch and getting down on her back in front of Savannah who didn’t even hesitate to rest her pantyhose covered soles right on the girl’s face. Savannah was simply delighted. She had made such huge advancements in her plan. Savannah had always fantasised about having some one to serve her every demand without question and it really started to look like she was well on her way to achieve that goal. The way her naked roommate had run just to have her feet used as a footrest, in the knowledge that those feet would smell awe full was simply brilliant, Savannah thought as she dug into the first one of her tacos.</p><p>While eating Savannah looked over the body she now basically owned with a smile. Feeling daring after having bossed the girl around with a severe spanking. She moved one of her feet on top of Roxanne’s breast. She slowly drove up the pressure feeling the soft mound of flesh being squeezed underneath her sole. It was simply fascinating to see how much control she had over this girl so far to just be able to play with her breasts using her feet without a single protest. Savannah especially loved the whimpers and squirms she would get out of her as she grabbed her sensitive nipples with her toes.</p><p>She carried on playing with the girl’s breasts for a long time after she was done eating. It was just so much fun, especially seeing how hard she could make the girls nipples before using them to scratch her soles. While Savannah lost track of time exploring the breasts of her toy in every detail Roxanne was forced to suffer trough it. She didn’t dare interrupt her roommate who always kept one of her big soles on the girl’s face keeping her eyes and nose covered at all times.</p><p>At some point Savannah did take her feet off of Roxanne which the girl instantly took as an opportunity to ask, “Savannah, I am kind of tired, so I am going to bed. Can I please take your clothes along to the laundry?” Unlike yesterday Roxanne showed initiative to carry out this particular rule by herself right now.</p><p>“Well of course Roxy, how nice of you to ask.” Savannah smiled. Without a second thought she stripped out of her red dress handing it to the naked girl in front of her. Roxanne instantly started to sniff it all over before carefully putting it on the ground. “Like yesterday I will allow you the honours of removing my pantyhose and panties.” Savannah explained making it sound like she was being generous.</p><p>Obediently Roxanne hooked her fingers into the waistband of Savannah’s pantyhose, carefully rolling them down her legs and waiting for the girl to step out. While subjecting the pantyhose to her thorough sniffing control Roxanne gloomily noticed how the gusset appeared to be soaked. This could only be bad news for the panties she was about to take off.</p><p>Unfortunately she had been spot on as she pulled away the panties from savannahs hairy unkept crotch. They were completely saturated. So much even that they formed little fibres connecting the creamy grool in the crotch to Savannah’s pussy for the first few inches. A small panic attack washed over her as Savannah once again took over the soiled panties holding out the grool covered crotch with it’s overwhelming scent in front of Roxanne’s face.</p><p>“Goooood girl, come collect your treat” Savannah beamed. Roxanne instantly knew what she meant, and she really didn’t want to do it. Even after everything she still hesitated, but in the end, she did give in. Reluctantly she inched her face closer to Savannahs soiled panties and extended her tongue carefully lapping at the nasty pussy cream. For the first few seconds Savannah allowed this to play out but eventually she grew impatient and just pushed the panties past Roxanne’s lips once again finger fucking the girls mouth until most of her pussy secretions had been swallowed down.</p><p>With that part over Savannah dropped her panties on the pile of discarded clothes and allowed Roxanne to kiss her feet goodnight. She smiled as the girl walked off with her dirty clothes totally naked and with a swaying red bottom.</p><p>Roxanne just threw the things into the laundry basket and crawled into bed. Her head was spinning as she tried to process what had happened. Everything had been going great today especially after arranging a date with Chad. That had all changed when she came home and ended up under Savannah’s thumb more firmly than ever. A trend that was unfortunately going on for a couple of days already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>The following morning Savannah was already sitting in her usual place at the kitchen table. She had stopped caring about waking up early but today was different, after giving her roommate two new rules yesterday she couldn’t wait to witness the results. Today Savannah was wearing an especially ridiculous outfit. A yellow sundress, red opaque tights and a pair of nylon yellow ankle socks with a ruffled border that looked like the kind some little girls wore. On Savannah they just looked ridiculous and out of place however. The girls fashion sense was simply non-existing. The only constants seemed to be bright colours and dress but never bare legs. One thing was for sure, these outfits always got her a lot of looks and no one actually dared criticise them in front of her. In Savannah’s mind they got her attention and that alone was empowering.</p><p>It didn’t take Roxanne long to come out of her room. The petite white girl was completely naked carrying the few now dry intimates of Savannah she had washed yesterday. Her day had only just started but she already felt immensely humiliated. Despite thinking that Savannah would still be asleep she didn’t dare go against the rules and put on clothes. Yesterday’s spanking had once again reminded her to follow all the rules as best as she could. </p><p>Roxanne’s mentality to those rules had also started to change. The incident with the panties was already so long ago that she didn’t use it to justify the rules anymore. Savannah might not know it but her mind games were working. Roxanne was starting to justify the rules simply by the fact that Savannah had made them. As time had passed this was slowly becoming a justification on its own. A change in mentality that marked a big step forward to Roxanne becoming Savannah’s obedient toy.</p><p>Savannah wore a big smile as she watched her pretty roommate enter the kitchen naked with a bright red face shyly trying to hold her hands in front of her pussy. It was just perfect, even now upon Seeing her roommate she didn’t even think about going to her room for something to wear. Without a word Roxanne approached the table before crawling underneath and burying her face in Savannah’s soles like she had learned by now. “Savannah you really have the most perfect feet in existence.” Roxanne said softly once she was done kissing. There had been no need to remind Roxanne, not even a simple look. She was simply went to Kiss Savannah’s feet out of her own. She was even starting to doubt herself about the compliments. She had given so many by now that she was starting to doubt if they were genuine or if she made them up. It was just so confusing. Surely there must be something special about them if she just went on her knees to kiss them every time. </p><p>While Savannah’s outfit looked ridiculous to Roxanne she still couldn’t help but feel intimidated by her roommate. Especially now that she was completely naked herself she acted so much more self-conscious and timider. Exactly the effect Savannah had hoped for. Savannah couldn’t help but smile thinking how far she had already pushed this once ambitious proud white girl. Lately her biggest ambition was keeping Savannah happy no matter the demand.</p><p>As Roxanne started eating Savannah suddenly spoke up, something that instantly made the white girl nervous. “You know Roxy, I have been thinking, with all the worship and adoration you have been heaping up on me you must think I am some sort of Goddess or something. So from now on I expect you to make that feeling clear by calling me either Goddess Savannah or just Goddess. Is that clear?” Savannah asked with a smirk. </p><p>Roxanne just looked up from her bowl, all red faced, her perky breasts on display. “Yes Sav… Goddess Savannah.” She replied timidly correcting herself just in time before hastily finishing her breakfast. She cleaned up after herself, headed to the shower, freshened herself up and came out again, clothed and with her packed bag. </p><p>Hastily she crawled back under the table and made out with Savannah’s feet again. “Your feet feel so great s… Goddess.” Roxanne said which was just met with laughter from the big black girl as Roxanne rushed out of the door completely embarrassed. </p><p> Out of the door Roxanne sighed in relief. She had always been a good student but lately she found herself longing to her classes just to get away from underneath Savannah’s thumb. At the dorm she never felt at ease anymore. She always felt like she needed to be ready to carry out whatever crazy demand Savannah would have for her. At least school and her friends gave her a sense of normalcy in her life that had suddenly become very unusual. </p><p>While she had been able to completely put Savannah out of her mind in the beginning she found thoughts of her black roommate pop up in her head more frequently lately. It always filled her with a sense of dread and yet she started to doubt if thinking about Savannah so much did actually mean that she adored the girl. It just made her feel confused. </p><p>Roxanne’s day just carried on as it usually had she laughed with her girlfriends, had lunch with them and in the evening, she had practice. She was overjoyed when she spotted Chad sitting at the side lines to watch her practice. It gave her an extra reason to give it her all and she even managed to beat her previous personal record. </p><p>After practice was over and she was done showering she went straight towards him kissing him full on the lips. “Oh Chad, you can’t believe how happy I am to see you.” Roxanne said. It was a reasonable thing for a fresh couple to say but for Roxanne it was more. Chas was one of the only persons who allowed her to forget about Savannah completely. The two of them chatted for half an hour before saying their goodbyes and reminding each other about the date they had planned tomorrow evening.</p><p>It all brought a smile to her face that lasted till she was inside the dorm room. A smile that Savannah instantly noticed and vanished as soon as Roxanne saw her. “You’re home late.” Savannah said in an annoyed tone that made Roxanne panic. </p><p>“I…. I am sorry Goddess, I had track practice like every Thursday.” Roxanne replied nervously. </p><p>“Hmmmmm alright then.” Savannah replied still sounding quite annoyed. A tone that prompted Roxanne to strip as soon as she closed the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was to give Savannah an excuse to punish her. Especially since she already seemed to be in a foul mood. As soon as she was naked she ran towards Savannah who sat on the couch. </p><p>Without a second thought she slipped the black girls red ballet flats off her feet and buried her face in the sweaty damp soles putting her everything into kissing them as passionate as she possibly could, making her face reek of her roommates’ ripe feet in the process. “Nothing smells as good as your feet Goddess.” The white girl said doing her very best to make Savannah happy. “Can I please go wash the clothes you wore yesterday now, or do you need me here Goddess?” She continued asking.</p><p>This was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise for Savannah. She had never told Roxanne she needed permission to do anything except showering and the like. The fact that the girl was keeping such tabs on her needs on her own accord was very promising though. “You can go.” Savannah said totally uninterested not letting the girl know how satisfied she was. She liked how her moodiness put Roxanne on her tip toes.</p><p>“Thank you, Goddess.” Roxanne said quickly before rushing to the bathroom to do her roommates laundry. She didn’t like this task at all but at least it gave her a reason to be away from Savannah. </p><p>While Roxanne was handwashing her intimates Savannah was pondering. Why had Roxy seemed so happy when she came in? It was something she certainly had to investigate. It meant that something or someone out there made her happy and Savannah couldn’t have that. She had already done a number on Roxy but selfish as Savannah was she wanted to be the only thing that mattered in the girl’s life and she would make sure that became a fact. </p><p>Roxanne was busy Washing out the huge pair of panties that were Savannah’s, the same ones she had sucked clean the night before. Savannah on the other hand was sending texts around to all her friends that shared classes with Roxanne as well as her friend on the track team to try and find out why Roxy had been so happy.</p><p>By the time Roxanne came out to the kitchen to make her diner Savannah had found out about Chad and the date. She had also found out that it was rumoured that Roxanne was still a virgin. This last fact brought a smirk to her face. All of a sudden, she had a new goal she would make sure that Every sexual experience Roxanne ever had would be with her or under her supervision. Savannah grew wet at the thought alone and she certainly wouldn’t let that Chad ruin this for her. Imagine her stinky feet being about the only sex life she had, that would be hilarious.</p><p>Savannah allowed Roxanne to finish her diner without bothering her too much, but as soon as she heard the girl clear the table she called out for her. “Oh Roxy, can you come here please. I am going to watch some television and I thought it would be nice of me to let you lay underneath my feet. What do you think?” Savannah asked cruelly knowing that there would only be one answer the girl dared to give her.</p><p>“O…ofcourse Goddess, that’s a wonderful idea. I am so lucky to have the honour of living with such a generous Goddess like you.” Roxanne stammered. Even though her tone betrayed how forced this all was the words were still music to Savannahs ears. Especially with the added bonus of seeing this pretty white girl rush towards her just to get to lay underneath her stinky feet. Roxanne certainly had come a long way.</p><p>Once at her side Roxanne stopped, she didn’t go down so Savannah could put her feet on her. Just as the black girl was about to get mad however Roxanne spoke up in a shaky voice. “G…Goddess, I was wondering if now would be a good time for my daily spanking?” she asked with a mortified expression. Roxanne had been dreading this new rule all day, but she felt like it was now or never. Once Savannah put her feet down it usually meant she would be stuck underneath them for at least a couple of hours. Which meant that by the time she was allowed to get back up it would be time for her to head to bed and if she hadn’t asked by then she feared Savannah would take it as if she had forgotten and dash out real punishment.</p><p>Savannah was taken off guard for a moment, she had nearly forgotten that rule herself and she certainly didn’t expect Roxanne to ask for it out of the blue but now she had she quickly recuperated. Her slight confusion quickly turned into a big smirk as she patted her lap. “Well ofcourse Roxy, I’ll do whatever I can to help my little pervy roommate.” Savannah said.</p><p>Without any objections but with a bright red face Roxanne bend over Savannah’s thick thighs. Getting down in this position made her feel so incredibly vulnerable and subservient. She didn’t want to do this but the alternative would be worse she thought. This was just a difficult moment she needed to go trough and that was it. </p><p>Savannah on the other hand was experiencing a huge sexual thrill of pure power. The sight of this petite white girl laying across her lap offering herself up for a spanking was simply intoxicating. She firmly put a hand down on the girls back and started stroking her butt with the other. The sight of her black hand contrasting to the girl’s pale white butt was beautiful. A butt she soon would turn into a nice red colour. This little white bitch was all hers to do with whatever she wanted, and that knowledge was turning her wild. She really had to do everything in her power to restrain herself from completely abusing this girl.</p><p>No, she couldn’t. Not just yet. For now it was important for her to stick to the rules, the rules she herself had created. Acting too soon or too severe could put all her progress at risk and besides this was pretty great already. Licking her lips Savannah raised the hand that was stroking Roxanne’s butt and smacked it down hard against the bubbly flesh. She relished in seeing the flesh of the girl’s buttocks shake as well as turn redder with each spank. Savannah continued on giving the girl ten of her best slaps before stopping. “So Roxy, when we go over this I expect you to thank me each time. Thank me for taking the time for giving you a taste of what could happen if you disobey.” Savannah said in a gleeful tone. A great spark of inspiration, making the girl thank her for allowing herself to be spanked daily. This surely would put another dent in herself esteem as well as help her get in the mindset of pleasing her at every possible moment.</p><p>For Roxanne the ten spanks had been very rough. Her bottom hadn’t even had a change to fully recuperate from yesterdays spankings and Savannah certainly hadn’t held back. Now that she knew what it entailed she dreaded these daily spankings even more. She would never complain about it though cause that would mean a real spanking which was way worse. Instead of complaining she softly replied. “Thank you for taking the time to give me a taste of what could happen when I am disobedient Goddess.”</p><p>“Good perv.” Savannah announced before roughly shoving the girl off her lap. She didn’t even leave Roxanne a change to recuperated as she just planted her feet down on the girls face firmly pinning her to the ground. Savannah smiled knowing how bad her feet must smell having worn ankle socks over her tights all day long. Not that it really mattered to her. The problem was entirely Roxanne’s to deal with she thought with a smile as she put on her series.</p><p>At first Roxanne tried to find a more comfortable position but out of fear of disturbing Savannah too much she soon gave up. Instead of fighting Roxanne just accepted she was going to be her roommates foot rest for the remainder of the evening. Feet that were quickly starting to smell stronger as they warmed back up on her face.</p><p>Savannah didn’t pay any more attention to the naked girl stuck under her feet. She just enjoyed her series happy with the knowledge that her roommate was starting to accept her role as a footrest. A few episodes later Savannah finally lifted her feet off of Roxanne’s hot bothered sweat covered face. An opportunity Roxanne quickly took to Rise to her knees. “Goddess, may I please take your worn clothes to the laundry?” Roxanne asked humbly.</p><p>Savannah just smiled and threw off her dress and bra before saying. “You may perv, I believe you can strip me of the rest yourself.” She said with a smirk.</p><p>“Yes my Goddess.” Roxanne replied dutifully before peeling the ridiculous ankle socks off of her already half naked roommates’ feet. As ingrained in her actions by the earlier hypnosis she brought each sock up to her nose for a thorough sniff making it look like she just couldn’t get enough off the scent. Up next where the red tights which went trough the same intense sniffing routine.</p><p>Finally, the part she dreaded most arrived, the panties. It took some effort to fish out the waistband from beneath Savannah’s considerable stomach rolls before she could slide them down her legs. Once again Roxanne realised the panties were completely soaked and yet she couldn’t help herself but bring them up to her face and subject them to a thorough sniffing inspection as well, picking up that same musky fishy scent of Savannah’s pussy she was growing quite familiar with despite her disgust.</p><p>Savannah just took her still warm panties out of Roxanne’s hands sitting in front of her just as naked. Just like the previous two days she held up the grool covered crotch in front of the white girls face but this time she didn’t say anything. She just watched with a smile as Roxanne leaned forward and started lapping and sucking at the soaked piece of fabric that had just been pressed against Savannah’s hairy pussy all day. </p><p>Roxanne was disgusted about having to do this, the taste was worse than the smell yet she forced herself to get as much as the juices out as she possibly could knowing that she was only allowed to stop when they were close to clean. When she finally pulled back she was shocked to see a Savannah who was smiling even brighter than usual. “Well well, look who’s a little pervy pussy addict. I didn’t even say you were allowed to do that, but I’ll forgive you this time. Afterall it would be cruel not to let you taste it after starting to mouth water over that smell you seem to love so much. That and you would probably do it behind my back anyways. Well I am glad to that you seemed to love my panties just as much as my feet. I was starting to worry a little that you were just a foot perv but I now realise you are a perv for everything that is me. Don’t worry though, I won’t keep you from sucking the grool from any of my panties in the future. I do tend to get quite messy down there so you’ll surely have a lot of grooly treats.” Savannah laughed.</p><p>She knew that she hadn’t told Roxanne to do it, it wasn’t a rule or hypnosis either. With how far she had twisted the girls mind already however it was only logical to assume she would do exactly that when presented with the grooly crotch of her panties. Especially after Savannah had forcefully added it in the ritual a couple of days. She knew Roxanne hadn’t really had a choice and that she was tricked into doing so, but making the girl believe she was a perv for doing this on her own was another powerful trigger for the girls already doubtful mind. Once again Savannah had succeeded in making Roxanne feel like a perv.</p><p>Roxanne just sat there stunned. Thinking back on what just happened she really had leaned in just to taste Savannah’s grool. The taste was horrible and she didn’t like it one bit yet how else could you explain her actions. Roxanne slowly was starting to think of herself as a true perv.</p><p>Before she could get too lost in her thoughts however Savannah snapped her out of it. “Oh Roxy, I have a very nice surprise for you. You can’t see with it is yet so I am going to need to blindfold you. I really want to see your first reaction. Hmmmmm, do you have a blindfold? Oh never mind, I guess I can use these!” Savannah said cheerfully picking up her discarded tights. Without a second of hesitation she just put Roxanne’s head in the brief part as if it was a normal thing to do. Then she Carried on wrapping the legs around Roxanne’s eyes ensuring she would be truly blind before tying them off nice and tight leaving Roxanne’s head stuck in this prison smelling of ass sweat.</p><p>Now totally blind Roxanne heard her roommate run away only to return about a minute later.  Completely unexpected she received a strong shove to her chest from what she guessed was Savannah’s foot. It was strong enough to make her fall down on her back only to have her roommate sit down on her chest. It knocked the air right out of her lungs and it was quite hard to breath with Savannah’s huge weight on her chest. Roxanne was getting pretty scared by now. She could only take shallow breaths and she was blinded and stuck, firmly pinned down underneath her roommate.</p><p>All of a sudden she felt a touch of cold metal very close to her pussy. It instantly made her panic. What the hell was Savannah doing down there? One thing was for sure she remained as still as she possibly could while her roommate was running her fingers and whatever it was so close to her most intimate regions. Much to her disgust Roxanne also felt a wet spot where Savannah’s pussy was resting on her stomach. Her mind was racing with what could possibly be happening, but she had no clue. She was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to find out what Savannah had done this time. Whatever it was, it was never good for her. </p><p>After a couple of minutes Savannah finally did get up off of Roxanne’s chest. She quickly Pulled the girl to her feet and dragged her along to the bathroom. Once there she placed Roxanne in front of the mirror and began untying the make shift blindfold. A few seconds later Roxanne could see again, and her face instantly turned to shock as she saw what Savannah had done. Her once neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair was now shaped like a heart and in the middle, there was a letter G and a letter S hooked into it shaven bare.</p><p>Roxanne just couldn’t believe this. It was awful. No one could ever find out about this or see this. How the hell would she be able to explain this? “So what do you think my little perv. The G stands for Goddess and the S for Savannah so you can always carry a reminder of me with you.” Savannah said with a big smirk happy that her little shaving had the desired effect on the girl. She started to grow wet again imagining how this girl would run around the apartment naked showing off her sign of devotion. It would be hilarious, and it also served as good protection against Chad. No way that anything would happen between those two tomorrow. No Roxanne would remain virgin just like Savannah wanted.</p><p>“I…It’s beautiful Goddess.” Roxanne softly replied. Her tone betraying the fact that she actually thought the opposite. </p><p>“I just knew you would love it you little perv. Now as a way of thanking me and as your goodnight kiss I give you permission to protect my feet from the cold floor while I take a piss.” Savannah announced making the whole serving as a footrest even more humiliating.  Savannah watched on with glee as Roxanne obediently got down on her back on the cold tile floor her head right in-front of the toilet. Savannah didn’t waste any time either. She just sat down on the toilet and put her feet on the girl’s face. </p><p>Roxanne felt horrified as she heard her roommate’s pee hit the bowl right above her head. She really wanted to cry, never in her life had she felt this undignified. Savannah on the other hand was experiencing another power high. With a smirk she looked down at her handy work thinking to herself that she really was a Goddess, at least to her roommate why else would she be pathetic enough to let Savannah rest her feet on her face while pissing?</p><p>Once she was done Savannah wiped herself clean and stood up, a sign Roxanne instantly took to get up herself. “Alright, I only want you to put my panties in the laundry today. The rest of my clothes you can fold and put by my door understood?” Savannah asked casually not caring about how horrified Roxanne looked after her ordeal. </p><p>“Yes Goddess, goodnight Goddess.” Roxanne replied weakly watching Savannah go to her room. Quickly she jumped into action following her roommates’ instructions before getting into bed herself. Mournfully she traced the outlines of her newly shaped pubic hair wondering how she had ever allowed things to go this far. She didn’t have an answer to this, so instead she just drifted off to sleep, like every night lately. Dreading tomorrow with a strong scent of feet on her face and the taste of sweaty pussy in her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>Roxanne woke up with a big sigh as usual. Her face still stunk of Savannah’s feet and the taste of her roommate’s pussy was still present in her mouth. Two things she had become way too familiar with over the past weeks much to her embarrassment. She still had some trouble with the new rule about walking around naked. Afterall getting dressed in the morning had been a routine of hers for as long as she could remember. She knew getting dressed would mean trouble however so instead of getting her clothes out she just picked Savannah’s tights and panties from two days ago off her closet handles.</p><p>Looking down at the intimates twice her size in her hands she remembered how these tights had spend so much time on her face and how she had sucked these panties clean off Savannah’s fingers. She blushed realising that while clothes were off limits for her these intimates had become a huge part of her life now. Mournfully she folded them and lay them by Savanah’s door. Apparently, she was still sleeping which was a good thing.</p><p>Normally a shower was also one of the first things she did in the morning, but today she just continued smelling like feet. She just didn’t dare to risk having to head out smelling like feet and since she only got one shower it had to be taken as late as possible. With that in mind she started eating her breakfast. At least it helped her get rid of the awful pussy taste in her mouth. Roxanne might have started to grow familiar with the taste and smell but she would probably never get used to it. They stayed just as bad as the first time. Yet she hadn’t been able to help herself but sniff it over and over. Those first panties were what had gotten her in this mess. Maybe Savannah was right and she really was a pervert. Maybe she just deserved this. Maybe deep down she really loved all these things and Savannah saw her for what she was while she continued lying to herself. Why else would she have done all those nasty things Savannah didn’t tell her or force her into? Things like starting to suck those nasty panties all on her own last night.</p><p>These questions really bothered Roxanne. Rationally she knew that she was normal but trough all of the mind twisting and trickery she had been subjected to she really didn’t know what to believe anymore. Savannah’s plan was clearly working. The only clear thought in Roxanne’s mind was that she wanted to avoid worse at all costs which meant doing whatever her roommate demanded.</p><p>Now with the rule of those daily sample spankings that were actually quite harsh a reminder of why Roxanne should go out of her way to try and make her roommate happy was never far away. This mentality caused her to raise to her feet instantly as soon as Savannah entered the kitchen. She had been nearly done eating but instead of finishing her breakfast she chose to instantly greet Savannah. </p><p>Not with a greeting or with words like other people. No Roxanne got down on her knees and crawled underneath the table waiting for Savannah to sit down so she could give her roommate’s feet their morning kiss. Savannah was wearing the exact same outfit as she had been wearing yesterday which actually made her feet smell pretty bad already this early on. Roxanne dreaded how they would smell after two days of wear. “Goddess it is an honour to kiss your feet when they already smell this great in the morning. I am really looking forward to this evening.” Roxanne said with a blush paying her mandatory compliment.</p><p>Once she was finished she didn’t get up. Instead she looked up to the intimidating Savannah with a bright blush. She really didn’t want this and asking for it was so humbling and humiliating but if she didn’t want to get spanked right before her date she had to ask for it now and she knew it. “G…Goddess, would you please be so kind to give me my daily spanking right now?” Roxanne asked shyly.</p><p>“Well of course my little perv, let’s get right to it.” Savannah smirked shoving her chair back which Roxanne took as a cue to lay over the black girl’s lap. She felt so degraded, but it was for the best she told herself.</p><p>While Roxanne was suffering, nervously waiting for her roommate to start the spanking Savannah was having a blast. She was in the best mood in like ever things just kept on getting better and better. Sure the slow approach had been frustrating at times but it was all worth it now that she was starting to see the results.</p><p>She always thought Roxanne was gorgeous and yet she had hated the idea of having to live with this stuck-up white bitch. All these over privileged white girls were the same in Savannah’s eyes but now she had one firmly under her control and it was just the best thing ever. Seeing this gorgeous white girl jump and interrupt her breakfast just to make out with her feet she knew stunk horribly all while carrying her initials in her heart shaped pubic hair had been a joy to watch.</p><p>Even better was how the girl had looked up at her and almost begged to be spanked. The scared pleading look in her eyes had really sent a thrill down to Savannah’s pussy. She knew how much Roxanne hated all of this and yet the girl had pleaded and gotten over her lap without even as much as a hint coming from Savannah. Roxanne clearly was getting in the mindset she wanted and that only from a few minor hypnotic nudges. This had all mainly been Roxanne giving in on her own, well tricked by Savannah ofcourse but the fact that Roxanne wasn’t forced by the socks to do all of this made it that much sweeter.</p><p>Savannah took a moment to enjoy the powerful sensation of having this pretty girl bend over her thick red nylon covered thighs. With her big black hand she gently stroked and even groped the perfect juicy white globes of flesh that were still slightly discoloured from yesterdays spanking. Soon they would feature a new layer of red, all at Savannahs hand.</p><p>Before all of this Savannah had thought that this girl even smelled pretty, the perfume she used, her soap, her shampoo, the creams,… It all smelled so nice. Lately however the only smell hanging around the girl had been that of Savannahs dirty socks and while that wasn’t a nice smell at all Savannah highly preferred it. Every time she smelled the girl running around smelling like her laundry basket she got a thrill of excitement. For Savannah this was a sign of her complete dominance.</p><p>She already looked forward to the moment where she could let the girl smell like that all the time, the moment she would be hers completely even in public. Savannah did realise that would take time though. A lot of time. Until now everything had been behind closed doors, no one knew. It was the reason the blackmail worked. Making this public at this point in time would probably make Roxanne break down and give her the courage to break free from the control Savannah had gradually build. Going public was a huge step and just like everything so far she would need to be careful to approach it with one small step at a time.</p><p>At least now Savannah had something to be frustrated about again. A frustration she instantly took out on the girls bottom in ten loud hard spanks. Unlike other times however Savannah kept the girl pinned to her lap even after the spanking. She gently stroked the girls glowing backside which brought whimpers out of her. After a minute of this she proceeded to let her middle finger slide between the girl’s thighs up and down her perfectly shaped pussy lips. This got an instant shriek out of Roxanne but much to Savannahs delight she didn’t try to get away.</p><p>All she did as protest was making up an excuse. Not even daring to let Savannah know that she was crossing boundaries and she really didn’t want that. Not that Savannah would allow real protest but still it was another testament of her current mindset that she didn’t even try to argue, instead sucking it up despite her obvious discomfort. “P…please Goddess, I need to get going because I don’t want to be late for class.” She pathetically whimpered.</p><p>Savannah didn’t listen and this made her just give up, trying to steel her nerves to endure this humiliation. Savannah had no plans of backing down. Instead she took her time rubbing up and down Roxanne’s slit a couple off times before pushing it inside slowly which got another shriek out of Roxanne. Savannah just kept on pushing till she felt Roxanne’s hymen with the tip of her finger. Roxanne really was still a virgin and it brought a huge smile to Savannahs face. She really was still a virgin and if it depended on Savannah it would stay that way.</p><p>Roughly she pulled her finger out and held it in front of Roxanne’s face. “Alright perv, you can suck my finger clean and then you may get ready.” Savannah casually announced.</p><p>“Thank you Goddess for giving me a sample of what will happen if I ever disobey.” Roxanne whimpered before she forgot before wrapping her lips around her roommate’s fat middle finger covered in only a little of her own pussy juices. It tasted sweeter and less strong than Savannah’s pussy she thought as she sucked and circled her tongue around the gat finger getting a moan out of Savannah which only made her blush harder.</p><p>Savannah was obviously enjoying this. She left her finger there in place for a full five minutes during which Roxanne didn’t dare to pull away. Instead she dutifully kept on sucking even if the finger was already as clean as it would get.</p><p>Once Savannah did pull her finger away Roxanne took it as a sign that she could get off her lap. With a bright red bottom she crawled underneath the table back to her seat where she finished her breakfast standing. After clearing the table she crawled back underneath the table gave Savannah’s feet a goodbye kiss and rushed to the bathroom to shower after paying the needed compliment.</p><p>A few minutes later Roxanne reappeared showered, clean, sweet smelling and all dressed up ready to pretend she didn’t belong to Savannah for another day. Savannah just smirked watching the girl leave.</p><p>During classes Roxanne’s mind often wandered off reliving the memory of how Savannah had pushed a finger in her pussy. It had felt so weird, so alien to have someone else touch her there and it made her shudder each and every time. She really hoped this wasn’t some new kind of evolution, but she knew not to get her hopes up too much. At least today she had a nice thought to counter her nerves. Every time her mind went to a bad place she just thought about her date this evening and how wonderful it would be. Chad really was the love of her life. Her light in the darkness.</p><p>The day flew by rather quickly and soon she was on her way back to the dorms. Just approaching the one she shared with Savannah made her nerves sky rocket. Entering the dorm room Roxanne dutifully stripped naked before moving further inside. She had a favour to ask and she was actually quite scared to do so. Being on her best behaviour would be key for this to succeed.</p><p>Like always Savannah was already waiting on the couch making Roxanne wonder if the girl even went to her classes. Not that it was any of her business. Dutifully she headed over to savannah and slipped the red ballet flats she was wearing off her feet. A very strong scent. Stronger than ever before hit her as a slap in the face making her gag again for the first time in a long while. This didn’t stop Roxanne from burying her face into the damp yellow nylon of Savannah’s ruffled ankle socks anyway, giving both of them a passionate kiss. </p><p>“Just as expected your feet smell divine Goddess.” Roxanne forced herself to say which made Savannah giggle. Great smelling Roxanne was right back to smelling like a pair of worn socks. “A…Also I have a huge favour to ask of you Goddess. I have a date tonight at 7 o’clock and I was wondering if you would allow me to kiss your feet goodbye before I get ready.” Roxanne asked quietly almost too scared to even ask this favour.</p><p>Savannah smiled, the fact that Roxanne nearly asked permission just to go on her date was too precious. She was tempted to deny her, but instead decided to play the long game here as well. “Hmmm, a pretty huge favour indeed. Tell you what, you have been somewhat good lately and I see you are starting to learn so consider your wish granted. I do believe however that it is important that you get to satisfy your perverted urges enough otherwise you might not be able to control yourself again and go behind my back. We really can’t let that kind of transgression happen.” Savannah said in a serious tone.</p><p>“Yes Goddess, absolutely Goddess. Whatever you say Goddess.” Roxanne instantly replied the worry audible in her voice. She really didn’t want to run the risk of her date getting ruined.</p><p>“Alright, so as a counter measure I suggest you get underneath my feet right now.” Savannah said while lifting her feet. Roxanne instantly got the hint and got down on her back allowing her roommate to place her feet on her face. Something Savannah didn’t even hesitate to do. The smell was way stronger than ever before and even after spending so much time under Savannah’s feet already Roxanne still had a hard time dealing with this.</p><p>“Glad you agree, It’s almost 4 o’clock now and I estimate that half an hour to prepare must be more than enough which means you can spend the next two and a half hours right here underneath my feet. Isn’t that great? Ofcourse when you come back no matter how late you need to come see me as well just to be certain.” Savannah cheered looking down at the girl underneath her feet. Well her body at least. Roxanne’s face was entirely covered by her horrendous smelling feet. What a wonderful sight this fit body, those nice perky breasts, and best of all the pubic hair carrying her initials.</p><p>Laying underneath Savannah’s feet always seemed to last forever. Roxanne had nothing to do, and the smell and humiliation were horrible. Occasionally Savannah would rub her breasts or pinch her nipples under her toes. Once she even let her foot rub over Roxanne’s pussy, but those were the only small distractions Roxanne had during those long two and a half hours of horrible smelling waiting. The distractions only really served to humiliate Roxanne even further.</p><p>After the long two and a half hours Savannah finally lifted her feet up allowing Roxanne to get up. As she did the smell of Savannah’s feet quickly followed, emanating from her sweat covered face. Even Savannah had to admit that she could barely stand the smell up so close which made her laugh. She knew her feet smelled pretty quickly but she hadn’t known it would get this bad. Not that it was her problem. If she had thought about it she could have known that wearing tights, socks and flats two days straight in warm weather would have such an effect, but truth is she didn’t really care.</p><p>Instead Savannah just laughed as a nearly sick Roxanne hurried towards the shower. In the shower Roxanne took a lot of time to make sure she was really really clean. The current state of her pubic hair sucked but she knew shaving Savannah’s creation would mean hell to pay. No the only important thing now was getting rid of the horrid foot smell even if it meant not being able to spend as much time doing her make up as she liked.</p><p>When she finally came out of her room dressed and made up Savannah had to admit she looked gorgeous. The way her brown hair fell perfect in a wavy fashion, just a touch of makeup enhancing Roxanne’s natural beauty, making her bright blue eyes really pop out. The small black cocktail dress accentuated her figure in all the right ways while the sheer black pantyhose and black high heels really drew the attention to the killer legs the girl had. Fuck Savannah thought Roxanne would definitely get laid tonight hell with how she looked no guy would even care about what the letters in her pubic hair meant. She had to put a stop to this but how? She had given Roxanne her word and that meant a lot, if she broke her word her whole plan might fall apart. Yet she wasn’t ready to let Roxy lose her virginity.</p><p>Then suddenly an idea struck her. “Roxy, come here a moment. I have one more important thing for you.” Savannah said instantly prompting Roxanne to nervously approach her. “Since you have a date I am worried that you might not be able to act out your perversions enough but I have thought of something. Lift up your skirt for me you little perv.” Savannah said with a smirk.</p><p>Nervously Roxanne did so revealing that she was wearing a sexy lace pair of panties underneath the pantyhose. “All right, I want you to stay exactly like this until I tell you you can go.” Savannah said. With a huge grin Savannah bend forward to take off one of her ruffled ankle socks. She then proceeded to slip down the girls pantyhose and panties and laid down her nasty sock right in the crotch. With a swift motion she pulled the girls panties and pantyhose back in place trapping the sock tightly against her pussy. “There you go, I know it isn’t a lot but this way you can stay in touch with your perversions. Have fun on your date.” Savannah smiled. There was no way Roxanne would ever let it go far enough to end up in a situation where there is even a small chance she would have otherwise taken off her panties.</p><p>This small measure would ensure that Roxanne would come back a virgin still. It was simply genius even if Savannah said so herself. The fact that Roxanne would stay a virgin due to her nasty sock only made things better. So much better. It was just precious to see her roommate head out the door all made up yet with a pale shocked face. Only she and Savannah knew she had a nasty smelly sock stuck to her pussy. There was no possible explanation for that.</p><p>Roxanne walked out the dorm mortified. With every step she took she could feel the ruffled border rub against her pussy and thighs. It was quite itchy but she had to endure, afterall scratching between her legs was something she really didn’t want to do, she didn’t want anyone to grow suspicious either.</p><p>The short walk to the restaurant she was supposed to meet with Chad was very awkward. She felt so stupid with that sock between her legs hopefully no one would see or notice it. Or worse even smell it. One thing was certain she would sit as still as she could and cross her legs in order to contain whatever smell might escape. To think she had felt so confident and sexy in this her outfit to begin with, now all that confidence was gone.</p><p>When she met up with Chad she appeared quite shy and nervous. Luckily chad just found it cute that even though they were a couple Roxanne was still nervous about their first date. If only he knew where the nerves had come from he would have probably just stopped their relationship then and there. They went inside and as they got talking Roxanne started to feel more and more at ease. The more time went by the more confident she grew that Chad couldn’t smell the socks. Chad also just managed to make her feel at ease. There was just something about his way of talking and behaving.</p><p>Roxanne was madly in love with Chad and even managed to forget about the sock in her panties. The way he looked into her eyes, the way he held her hand, it just made her heart race. After a couple of hours the meal drew to a close, chat payed for everything then held her hand and looked deep into her eyes. “Look Roxanne, you really are the greatest person I have ever met and I was wondering if you would like to go back to my dorm. We could watch a movie make our self at ease and close out this evening as perfect as it has been so far. What do you think?” Chad asked.</p><p>She wanted nothing more than to scream yes. It had been what she had secretly hoped for when she got dressed. To be invited along and maybe just maybe even lose her virginity. She wouldn’t push it, but she certainly wouldn’t stop it either. She really felt like Chad was the one she wanted to give her virginity to. Savannah’s nasty sock completely changed this however. Taking off her dress was a no go since it would definitely lead to discovery. The lacy panties were too small to fully contain the sock and the pantyhose to sheer to hide the bright yellow nylon.</p><p>If she said yes the possibility that Chad would get touchy was real and while she really craved his touch she knew she couldn’t risk it. With pain in her heart she said. “Look Chad, I really, really, really love you a lot but I can’t go back to your place. I am sorry but I…” Roxanne said clearly disappointed.</p><p>Chad just interrupted her with a shushing sound before kissing her on the lips and saying. “You don’t need to be sorry Roxanne, you don’t even need to explain yourself, I know you love me and I love you back with all my heart. I had a great evening with you and nothing will change that at least allow me to walk your back to your dorm building.”</p><p>“You’re the best Chad, I would love for you to walk me back.” Roxanne said giving Chad another kiss. Like that the couple walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, Roxanne’s head resting on Chad’s shoulder. Upon reaching the front door of the building they said they’re goodbyes with another passionate kiss before Roxanne climbed the stairs to the second story entering her and Savannah’s room butterflies still raging within her stomach.</p><p>That all ended the moment the door opened, and Savannah cried out. “Oh my god Roxy, you are home early. I take it you and your date didn’t fuck.”</p><p>Roxanne was taken completely by surprise. She hadn’t expected her roommate to be this direct, in fact she had hoped Savannah would already have gone to bed. It was only 10 o’clock on a Friday evening so she guessed it wasn’t that surprising that Savannah was still up, still a girl could hope right? “N… no Goddess we didn’t” Roxanne admitted embarrassed sounding quite sad. Then all of a sudden she remembered her rules and dropped down on her knees in front of the black girl to give her feet their welcome back kiss. One to the still socked foot and one to the foot covered only by the red tights. “Your feet are so beautiful, just like all of you Goddess.” Roxanne complimented.</p><p>“Oh don’t be so sad, you know what? I know just the thing to cheer you up. Since you didn’t get to have sex you get something even better, I’ll give you permission to masturbate with my socks again. Knowing what a perv you are that must be way better than sex with some guy right? Trust me a good orgasm and you will feel so much better. Now strip for me cause I believe you have sock number one.” Savannah smiled taunting her roommate over the fact that she had to masturbate with socks instead of having sex with Chad. Sure she still played the good guy but she knew the impact this had on Roxanne and she loved it.</p><p>Roxanne was devastated, not only had she missed a huge part of what could have turned this wonderful evening into an unforgettable one. Now she was supposed to masturbate with Savannahs nasty socks all while she could have lost her virginity to the love of her life. The thought deeply saddened her. So much even that she started to cry lightly while stripping down. </p><p>The moment the dress went off Savannah could instantly make out the bright yellow around the girl’s crotch. Her plan had worked more than perfectly. Savannah waited patiently for Roxanne to remove her pantyhose and finally her panties, the sock coming down with them. “You really are in luck tonight Roxy. I still have a sock fresh from my foot for you to smell. Now get down on the ground here in front of me, carefully peel of my sock and get going.” Savannah ordered from the couch.</p><p>Roxanne felt miserable she still wasn’t over the fact that she had had to deny both Chad and herself but now Savannah wanted her to masturbate with the reason why she had to do it. She was no where near in the mood to masturbate, but the fear of what would happen if she didn’t was a good enough motivation to just do as Savannah said anyway.</p><p>Reluctantly she got down on the ground in front of the couch and peeled off her roommate’s other sock before pulling it on her left hand and the one from her panties on her right hand. She looked ridiculous with her bright yellow hand and the ruffles around her wrists. Yet all she wanted was to get this over with so she could call this a day and go to bed. It was what she had wanted since the disappointing ending off her date and yet her she lay at her roommate’s feet rubbing her pussy with a sock covered right hand while pressing the other one to her face and inhaling the disgusting cheesy sour smell with every breath she took.</p><p>It didn’t really do anything for her but humiliate her to her core. She knew from last time that eventually the physical stimulation would get to her but that would require a whole lot of rubbing. Especially now the socks smelled nastier than ever. Dutifully she continued however thinking about Chad didn’t really help this time. It only made her feel sad knowing that she could have been having sex with him right at this moment instead of rubbing her pussy with a ridiculous looking bright yellow sock.</p><p>Savannah on the other hand was having a blast. Seeing this sexy girl masturbate would have been great to watch even trough a key hole. There was no need for that however Roxy was really only masturbating for her using her dirty socks, a sight that would probably never get old. This was only made better by the knowledge that this and last time had probably been the girls only masturbation and sexual activity over the past two weeks. Savannah doubted that the girl had ever been in the mood not that it mattered. She liked the thought of having full control over the girls sexual activity. Even better was the fact that this was all the sexual activity she had ever had with another person.</p><p>Last time Savannah had forced herself to just watch but right now she felt secure enough in her control to join in on masturbating without the worry that the girl in front of her would find the courage to say or do anything about it. Savannah just whipped off her dress and bra and promptly slid a hand down into her tights and panties before starting to finger her own pussy. She nearly instantly had a first orgasm just from the power of openly masturbating to her roommate who was masturbating using her smelly socks. </p><p>The orgasm didn’t stop Savannah how ever she just kept on fingering her pussy which was now making soppy noises with every thrust. These noises alerted Roxanne to what her roommate was doing and instantly made her eyes go wide in shock while she continued rubbing her own pussy. Savannah obviously loved the reaction as Roxanne witnessed her roommate having another orgasm right then and there. Instead of doing anything Roxanne just closed her eyes and tried not to think about it which was hard with the soppy noises continuing.</p><p>After her second orgasm Savannah used her free hand to start massaging her big breasts and large nipples. She had always loved the added sensation it provided along with the fingers in her pussy. This gave her another idea. Feeling on top of her game she figured that she could take the liberty of massaging Roxanne’s breasts with her tights covered feet and she did. She loved squeezing the soft mounds of flesh underneath her soles and pinching and pulling the nipples with her toes. She had also guessed right that she could. Roxanne had only softly whimpered but continued to masturbate as ordered.</p><p>Like this the duo continued to masturbate together Savannah overlooking everything and having multiple orgasms. While Roxanne lay underneath her feet busily rubbing hoping to just achieve an orgasm, so this humiliation could end. She hadn’t liked the addition of Savannah’s feet but as she finally started to get a bit aroused she had to admit to her great shame that it actually kind of felt good.</p><p>It took nearly an hour for Roxanne to cum like this but when she did she was so relieved that this would finally end that she moaned extra loud making sure Savannah knew she had achieved the goal. This in turn set Savannah off to have her ninth orgasm of the evening. Both girls fell back panting trying to regain their composure after the long intense masturbation session.</p><p>A few minutes later Savannah spoke up. “God Roxy I was afraid you would just keep on going you perv. Look at what you’ve done.” Savannah pulled four fingers out of her tights, the ones that had been in and on her pussy this whole time and showed them to Roxanne. They were all wrinkled and glistening with juices smelling strongly of Savannah’s unwashed pussy.</p><p>“Come suck them clean you little perv.” Savannah ordered after seeing the shock on Roxanne’s face. She just leaned back spread her legs revealing that she had managed to soak trough her panties and her tights onto the couch. Savannah rested her hand onto her belly letting the fingers stick out in front very close to her soaked crotch. In her post orgasmic horror Roxanne nearly lashed out. She really didn’t want to do this but the memory of this mornings spanking was still fresh motivating her to get to it anyway.</p><p>In order to reach the fingers Roxanne had no choice but to rise to her knees between the big black girls’ legs. With a loud whimper she took the girls index finger between her lips and started to lick and suck like she had done this morning. Only this time there was actually a lot of juice on it and it tasted horrible. Tangier than the grool she had had to lick out of the panty crotches every evening but just as bad.</p><p>“Mmmm that’s it Roxy, you are doing a good job.” Savannah moaned just leaning back and further enjoying her post orgasmic bliss. She really enjoyed having her fingers sucked on and so she only switched fingers every five minutes, five long minutes that tired Roxanne’s mouth bringing a renewed strength in taste every time she stared on a new finger. Due to the position of Savannahs hand her face was nearly pressed against her roommate’s soaked tights crotch which emanated a strong fishy smell. </p><p>After nearly 20 minutes of finger sucking Savannah pulled her hand back at last. Most of the aftermath from her nine orgasms had died out and now she just felt tired cumming that much had really had taken it’s toll on Savannah, not that she minded she might not have gone out clubbing but she had one of the best Friday nights ever.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, you can skip your good night kiss. Just help me out of my tights and panties and we can call it a night.” Savannah said softer than usual. Obediently Roxanne started helping her large roommate out of her tights, a feat that was impossible without getting her own hands wet with Savannahs juices, which became even worse when she had to literally peel off the soaked panties off her roommate’s hairy pussy. Due to the still ingrained hypnotic commands Roxanne couldn’t help but give both items a thorough sniffing while she fully well knew she didn’t have to do so.</p><p>This made Savannah laugh. “Oh you little perv, you really can’t get enough can you?” taunted the naked black girl, even naked she was very intimidating to Roxanne. “Well go ahead, you can suck the crotch of my tights and panties clean as well, they both soaked up a lot more of my juices.” Savannah smirked.</p><p>Roxanne just looked at her lost for words. The last thing she wanted to do was suck up even more of savannahs pussy juices. God why had she even sniffed those awful stinking things, the knew perfectly well how they smelled. She couldn’t even deny she had done it and so she had no argument not to do as Savannah had just “permitted”, her way of giving an order. With the thought she had brought this upon herself she started sucking the juices out of Savannahs tights under the black girl’s supervision.</p><p>Savannah just looked on saying a simple, “Next!” after having watched Roxanne sucking the crotch for five minutes. Reluctantly Roxanne switched to the panties which she sucked for five minutes as well before Savannah got up and just left her there still sucking on the soaked fabric of her big panties. At least it meant she could stop now and she gratefully did.</p><p>Roxanne’s head was spinning, she had just sucked Savannah’s pussy juices from various place for nearly half an hour after one of the most intensely humiliating masturbation sessions ever. She was quite exhausted herself yet she couldn’t leave this place with all the discarded clothes. So dutifully she collected everything and threw it in the laundry before going to bed. The weekend had started, and Roxanne was worried what that would mean. Neither she nor Savannah had classes but she certainly didn’t plan on sticking around the dorm at all. Being out was her only escape from this mess and she knew it. Worrying about tomorrow Roxanne eventually managed to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>It was still very early when Savannah woke up, despite the countless orgasms last night she was so horny already. Figuring out that she was Roxy’s first and only sex partner and the way in which their sexual relationship worked did that to her. She had been the only person Roxy had ever had an orgasm with and the feeling was so powerful she decided she wanted to keep it that way. If things escalated with Chad that might disappear and with the way Savannah felt about it she was not going to let that happen. She needed to make sure that all Roxanne’s orgasms from now on where with her present and she knew just the way to do it.</p><p>With her size it was quite hard for Savannah to find panties she liked, so the majority just ended up being plain white cotton. Not that it was actually that bad with the way she often got wet cotton was probably her best option. She thought while slipping on a pair followed by a bra. Next were a pair of bright green opaque tights followed by a violet coloured tube dress and last but not least her pink hypnotic knee-high socks. Dressed as she was she went to the kitchen table putting her feet up and laid in wait for unsuspecting Roxy.</p><p>About 15 minutes later Roxanne left her room but she didn’t head straight to the kitchen. Instead she headed into the bathroom taking a thorough shower and brushing her teeth profusely. Savannah felt kind of pissed and annoyed that Roxanne didn’t come to the kitchen right away. Of course the girl didn’t know Savannah was waiting but to her that didn’t matter. She didn’t need a reason to be annoyed at Roxy.</p><p>When Roxanne finally did enter the kitchen, she was wearing a pair of leggings and a sports bra along with ankle socks, obviously ready to go running. Upon spotting Savannahs soles covered by the hypnotic socks she froze. Unlike previous times Savannah didn’t wait long to give her command. After everything that had happened so far having this girl stare at her soles was kind of lame. Especially since Savannah knew she could put her feet on the girls face instead.</p><p>With a huge smirk on her face Savannah gave her command. “Roxanne, from now on you get aroused when you feel embarrassed, but you can never ever cum without at least one of my feet on your face. The stronger they smell the more intense your orgasm is.” She said knowing full well that Roxanne would only ever orgasm again in her presence. The arousal was a nice touch, it wouldn’t make her like what she was doing. Instead the fact that she hated it and felt embarrassed would make her horny. Perfect to enforce the doubt Roxanne was already feeling. It was perfect.</p><p>Remembering her words would break Roxanne out of her trance she instantly put her feet down to prevent the girl from finding out about the socks. A confused Roxanne mumbled, “Yeah, of course.” A sign that the command stuck. Then she carried on as if this all hadn’t happened, and she instantly panicked. “G…goddess, you are up early.” Sayed the stunned girl instantly dropping to her knees to crawl under the table to kiss Savannahs feet, but the black girl stopped her.</p><p>“Stop right there you little perv and get back up. I’m very disappointed in you, going for a run? It’s weekend and you should be excited about getting to spend as much as it as you can with me, the object of your adoration. You do adore me, don’t you?” Savannah asked sternly.</p><p>“O…of course Goddess, you are just the most perfect person in existence. Just everything about you is so perfect and you know I worship the ground you walk on. I just hadn’t been expecting you up this early and I was hoping to get a morning run in before you woke up, so I could spend my day with you. Please forgive me goddess, no that I know you are awake there is nothing I want more than to stay right here.” Roxanne replied laying the compliments and ass kissing on thick. She had figured out Savannah liked it that way and it had spared her from a lot of trouble already.</p><p>Of course none of this was true, her goal had been to sneak out before Savannah woke up in order to avoid all of this. Roxanne’s weekend plans entirely revolved around avoiding Savannah, at least to the best of her capabilities. This little encounter ruined that all however. She knew that she didn’t need to excuse herself to her roommate, but Savannah was so intimidating. Especially after everything that had happened so far. After all the punishments and such Roxanne simply didn’t dare confront Savannah anymore. It had already taken all her courage to try and sneak out knowing it probably wouldn’t please Savannah.</p><p>Now that the black girl had caught her however she wanted nothing more than to make this right. Especially since Savannah looked pissed. Roxanne had done nothing wrong and yet seeing Savannah annoyed or pissed instantly made her defence mechanisms kick in. Even if she hadn’t done anything the fear automatically made her feel like she should make it up to her imposing roommate somehow. Roxanne always kind of felt embarrassed when she had to explain herself for such normal things she should just be able to do without feeling guilty. This time however the embarrassment sent a slight tingle down to her pussy. It was immediately registered as strange by Roxanne. She had never had this around Savannah before.</p><p>“Ah, I am so happy you think so too. Now why don’t you just go up to your room and come back to greet me properly?” Savannah asked with a smirk, luckily she had been up early or Roxanne might have indeed gotten away for today. Now Roxanne was more under her thumb than ever before though, but the girl probably didn’t realise it yet.</p><p>“Y…yes goddess, Right away.” Roxanne stammered before rushing back to her room the tingling in her pussy weirdly continuing. She didn’t waste a moment to just strip naked, feeling a slight rush as she did so. Lately there didn’t seem to be much hesitance anymore when carrying out Savannah’s demands, at least not these ones. She would probably never get used to being naked around her fully clothed imposing roommate, but by now she had done it so many times that the request didn’t even raise questions from her anymore.</p><p>Walking out back into the kitchen in front of Savannah brought an intense feeling of shame to Roxanne, a feeling that went accompanied with a sudden surge of arousal. Much to her own shock she felt herself getting wet. Had this been happening before? She wasn’t certain, she had been the one to start sniffing panties, so she guessed it must have always turned her on? Why would she do so otherwise? The only reasonable explanation was that she really was a perv, but beside all these doubts Roxanne didn’t want to give in to this thought. She didn’t want to believe it even if every thought pointed in that direction. She hated all these things and yet she was growing wet standing naked in front of her roommate.</p><p>Savannah smiled seeing how confused Roxy appeared, with these last commands she had certainly done a number on the poor girl. Every humiliating act would make her more and more aroused and in this dorm room Roxanne’s life was just one humiliation after another. The girl’s arousal would build up and stay high constantly, serving as a confirmation of the doubts that had snuck into her head already. This probably meant that the girl would start masturbating though. Savannah wasn’t entirely happy with that. She wanted to be Roxanne’s every sexual experience. Well she could work on that as soon as Roxanne figured out that she needed Savannah’s feet to cum. Her lonely masturbation sessions would only frustrate her further after all. Savannah smiled imagining how the girl would react once she found out.</p><p>Those were worries for later. For now she got to enjoy her naked roommate crawling towards her feet after she had had the time to remove her hypnotic socks. Roxanne was so far gone that it probably wouldn’t matter if she found out, especially not since most of Savannah’s power had been gathered without the use of the socks, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Roxanne on the other hand just kept on growing more confused. The moment she got down on all fours and started to crawl a strong rush coursed trough her spine all the way to her pussy. What was happening? She thought as she continued growing wetter while crawling to her roommates’ feet. The moment her lips made contact with the bright green nylon of Savannahs feet she let out an involuntary moan. The surge to her pussy felt so intense that it even forced her to squeeze her legs together. This remained the case during the two long kisses where she couldn’t help herself but let out another moan.</p><p>Moaning during these kisses was nothing new for her. She had forced herself to do it all the time to please Savannah. Not this time though, this time she tried to hold back but she couldn’t. They were real genuine moans of arousal and it freaked her out. What was happening to her? She didn’t know, and it was just impossible to wrap her head around it no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>“Goddess, your feet are so sexy.” Roxanne whimpered as a compliment.</p><p>“Hmmm, I seem to have noticed you think so.” Savannah laughed down at her naked kneeling roommate. For some reason Roxanne couldn’t figure out this made her already sopping wet pussy throb. She had never gotten so wet without a form of stimulation before and yet right now it was happening purely from worshipping Savannah’s feet. It made her feel sick.</p><p>After the kissing Roxanne got up and made her breakfast. While eating Savannah spoke up again. “Alright Roxy, so I have been needing to go to the mall for some time now and I was thinking about lending you the honour of posing as my girlfriend.” This instantly got a shocked gasp out of Roxanne. Heading out with Savannah, in public, as her girlfriend? No way, what would people think. What would her friends think? Some of them would certainly be at the mall, she just couldn’t do this. If someone saw it would only be a matter of time until everyone in school knew. God how would Chad react?</p><p>Savannah knew Roxanne wouldn’t like this at all, but she needed the girl to slowly get used to the idea of being hers in public as well. “I realise you are nervous comparing up to such a perfect individual as you claim I am, but don’t worry. We will go to the mall in the next town where no one knows you. Now aren’t you just excited you get to play girlfriend to a goddess like me?” Savannah asked with a big smile.</p><p>“O…of course I am Goddess. This has to be the best day in my life.” Roxanne lied at least it was something that it wasn’t the mall everyone on campus went to. As she thought about it this might actually be preferable to spending all day in here with Savannah. Surely in a mall between so many people Savannah wouldn’t be able to do the things she did to her here right?</p><p>Sure, it would be embarrassing to play the girlfriend of this mean fat black girl. How did she even expect her to play the part of her girlfriend? Then again wasn’t it at least fair to give this in return? After all she was the one who had been perving on Savannah all this time. It didn’t really matter, she would just do her best cause she really didn’t dare refuse any of this to Savannah anyway.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, just finish your breakfast quickly and let’s find you something to wear. I knew it were just the nerves from appearing along someone as perfect as me, but you’ll be alright.” Savannah smirked really looking forward to getting to show Roxy off.</p><p>Roxanne was still chewing her last bite when Savannah pulled her up and dragged her to her own room. Much to her and apparently Savannahs surprise the girl shrieked but it was followed by a soft moan. While Roxanne knew it was silly she didn’t like Savannah being in her room for the stupidest reason ever. After everything Roxanne still felt like this was violating her privacy. Savannah didn’t feel concerned at all though. She just took her intimates which hung to dry on Roxanne’s closet and shoved them in the girl’s hand. </p><p>“Just fold these and lay them at my door while I pick out an outfit for you to wear.” Savannah ordered, and a blushing Roxanne just carried out the order. It seemed like everything Savannah said or did made her pussy tingle, some things more than others. The thought of playing her girlfriend even send a strong rush to her pussy. She couldn’t figure it out. She loathed that idea and yet it seemed to turn her on as well.</p><p>When Roxanne re-entered her room, she blushed seeing what was laid out for her, with the blush came another involuntary moan which in turn sent another strong surge to her pussy. The whole sight made Savannah smile. Maybe the arousal thing was working a bit too well, still she felt safe in the knowledge that it wouldn’t come to orgasm without her feet.</p><p>“Damn Roxy, you have so little nice clothes in your closet but luckily I was able to find something anyway.” Savannah said. Apparently by nice clothes Savannah meant bright coloured ones that screamed for attention. When Roxanne put some colour in her outfits it was always an accent, unlike Savannah who nearly exclusively owned bright colours and mixed different ones together to form her trademark fashion mishap style that just begged for attention.</p><p>Apparently Bright and colourful was what she had in mind for Roxanne as well. On the bed lay a violet coloured crop top, a plaid skirt reaching to mid-thigh in the same colour and last high heel sandals also in violet. They were all her clothes, but Roxanne wouldn’t even think about wearing these all together. Now it looked like she wouldn’t have a choice though. “Well, what are you waiting for, get dressed. Our uber is on the way.” Savannah said annoyed making Roxanne instantly get into action.</p><p>Instinctively she went to her closet, but Savannah stopped her. “And what exactly are you doing perv?” Savannah asked sternly.</p><p>“G… grabbing a pair of panties and a bra Goddess.” Roxanne said quietly with a hung head.</p><p>“Everything you need is on the bed, now get dressed. Your itty-bitty titties don’t need no bra and you aren’t going to wear any panties.” Savannah firmly stated.</p><p>Roxanne answered with a soft “Yes Goddess.” Before going to the bed and putting on the skimpy colourful outfit laid out for her. Despite being clothed Roxanne still felt naked and exposed. She was wearing a pair of four-inch heels and yet Savannah remained significantly taller than her.</p><p>“There’s a good girl, now when we are out you have permission to call me my love. You are to always hold my hand and that’s it, if you follow these two rules the trip will go by smoothly. Don’t even think that being in the mall means I won’t find a place to give you a firm sound spanking. Is that understood?” Savannah asked sternly to which Roxanne only nodded.</p><p>Having received this confirmation Savannah took Roxanne’s hand and dragged her along into her room. She slipped into a pair of ballet flats and marched out to the hall way, trough the front door, down the stairs and finally into an uber that was waiting for them. All of this time she had kept a tight grip on Roxy’s hand.</p><p>Roxanne had no choice but to follow when Savannah started dragging her along. It wasn’t easy either considering the heels she was wearing, but she did manage to keep up. When they headed out the front door it was almost the other way around. Dressed as she was, holding Savannah’s hand there was no way she wanted to get seen by anyone here on campus. Despite not liking the idea of going to the mall she couldn’t wait to get into that uber.</p><p>Once inside she sighed in relief. The windows were tinted so the danger of being spotted were gone. Sadly that meant that Savannah got bolder as well. There was still the driver who could see everything from his rear-view mirror. This didn’t seem an issue for Savannah at all as she immediately pulled Roxanne in close to her and kissed her full on the lips. Savannah had never kissed her until now. It wasn’t an innocent kiss either, Savannah forced her tongue in the shocked girls mouth and Roxanne had no clue what to do.</p><p>She didn’t need to do anything. Savannah was doing all the work not even giving Roxanne a chance to kiss back. She just violently whirled her tongue in the defenceless girl’s mouth. Clearly Savannah wanted to give this trip a complete girlfriend experience. It took a moment for shocked Roxanne to adapt but finally she did relax, allowing Savannah to further rape her mouth with that big slimy tongue of hers. It was better than what else Savannah would do if she disobeyed.</p><p>Savannah was finally getting what she wanted and more. After all her patience she could finally show the world her new toy. This gorgeous white girl and she was all hers. Savannah had been secretly attracted to Roxanne from the moment she first saw her. By now she simply loved the girl. Not in the classical way, but her way. She loved owning this girl making her put up with all her bullshit. Savannah had never had any luck when it came to dating, she guessed she was just to intimidating and demanding for most people to handle. Now she was positive she had found her ideal partner though, well technically she had made her ideal girlfriend.</p><p>It seemed to look like Savannah would never stop. Didn’t this girl need to breath? Roxanne asked herself, when she spotted how the driver was looking at them with a sort of confused lust she instantly started to blush. A powerful surge went to her pussy. Why the hell was she enjoying this? Well she was pretty sure she wasn’t enjoying this and yet it made her feel so aroused.</p><p>After what seemed like forever Savannah finally stopped, smiling down on the flustered white girl. Now was the time to kiss since now she could actually stand how Roxanne smelled. Out here in public it served as the perfect way to show the world this girl was hers. Now Savannah also spotted how the driver was looking at them through the rear-view mirror, but instead of blushing it made her smirk. </p><p>With a bold gesture she wrapped her arm around the petite girl’s shoulder. Her free hand she rested on the girl’s thigh. “That’s it make eye contact in that mirror and don’t break it. You see how that driver is looking at us? I bet he wished he was me. If you asked him to fuck he probably wouldn’t even hesitate. Just look at that hunger in his eyes.” Savannah whispered into Roxanne’s ear while slowly moving her hand upward till it disappeared under the girl’s skirt resting on her inner most thigh.</p><p>“You are mine though, my little girlfriend the only thing that driver is allowed to do is watch.” Savannah whispered moving a finger up and down Roxanne’s sopping wet slit making the overly aroused girl moan twice. One time from the touch and once from her reaction to the driver whose wide-eyed attention had been drawn by the first moan. </p><p>“Naughty girl, you are all wet. Was it the kiss, the attention from our driver, maybe just the fact that you get to be my girlfriend of the day? Or are you still enjoying the memory of kissing my pretty feet? Damn girl, you are getting wetter as we speak so I guess it is all of the above you freaky perv.” Savannah continued whispering and moving her finger up and down and down the girls slit. Between the finger, the driver watching, and the taunting words Savannah whispered. Roxanne just wished the backseat would swallow her and make her disappear. Doing all of this in the privacy of their dorm room was already more than humiliating enough but having this stranger watching brought that embarrassment to a whole new level which only seemed to make her wetter than she already was. God her pussy was simply throbbing, the fact that Savannah could feel this only added to her embarrassment and the arousal.</p><p>A sudden loud shriek coming from Roxanne drew the attention of the driver right back to her as he stared right into her wide-eyed shocked face. Against all expectations Savannah had just shoved her finger into her pussy. She could do nothing but just look shocked at the driver who seemed to be paying way more attention to them than to the road. </p><p>Roxanne was overtaken by nerves as Savannah just casually explored her tight slit with one of her fat fingers. She wanted to tell Savannah to stop, but Savannah would probably make a big fuss if she did. Being taken advantage over like this in front of the driver was already humiliating enough. She really could do without the added fuss, so she remained quiet apart from an occasional soft moan. She just couldn’t help it.</p><p>This continued for what felt like a very long time, Savannah really enjoyed having a finger in Roxy’s pussy and feeling her hymen. Just to remind herself how much power she held over her gorgeous virgin roommate. This was just delicious. Even better was the feeling of the girls pussy throbbing around her finger as she suffered through this humiliating task.</p><p>This fingering went on for a very long time until finally Savannah pulled her finger out. Holding it up so the driver had a clear view in his mirror Savannah loudly exclaimed. “Oh god Roxy, look at how wet you made my finger. It’s completely soaked in your juices. Well since you were the one to make the mess you can also be the one to clean it.” Savannah finished making sure the driver heard everything.</p><p>Roxanne simply moaned out in humiliation fuelled arousal. Savannah had just grown even bolder and she really didn’t like this trend. Whispering those nasty things in her ear had been bad enough, now there wasn’t even an illusion left that the driver might not realise what was going on. Even if she wanted to resist she couldn’t, what would she do? Jump out of this driving car? No she was stuck and a long way away from their dorm at about an hour long drive. At least no one she knew would see any of this. A small comfort seeing how Savannah had grown so bold so fast. Judging from her roommate’s outfits she should have know that the girl knew no shame.</p><p>“Well go-ahead sweetie, I know you want to. Open up and get my finger all clean.” Savannah exclaimed holding her finger up to the girl’s lips. Roxanne knew what to do, but she didn’t want to. Not with this creep of a driver watching. For the first time in a while she was hesitant again with carrying out Savannah’s orders, but the black girl didn’t mind. She knew she was asking a lot of her toy and that she really was pushing it. If she had judged her progress right though she knew Roxanne would obey eventually.</p><p>A guess that got confirmed after a few seconds. Roxanne had weighed her options and come to the conclusion that giving in without a word was the least worst option. Seeing how bold Savannah had grown she didn’t even doubt that the black girl would spank her right here in the car, exposing her naked butt and pussy to that creep of a driver. After which she would probably still be required to suck the finger clean. </p><p>Giving in now would save her a lot of added pain and embarrassment so bracing herself she closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around Savannahs fat finger, circling it with her tongue to rid it of all her juices. The taste was fairly neutral with a sweet undertone. A sharp contrast to the overpowering fishy smell Savannah’s pussy gave off. While her own pussy didn’t really taste bad she still didn’t like doing this. Before she met Savannah, she had never even tasted herself, not even out of curiosity. Now however she had done so on a couple occasions, straight from her roommate’s pushy finger. Tasting herself was actually one of the lamest things she would have never guessed she would do since Savannah had started taking control. With every day that had passed she had fallen further into depravity and things didn’t look like they were going to start getting better.</p><p>After making Roxanne suck her finger for a couple of minutes she pulled back. “there’s a good girl. I think you have earned a reward for being so good during the car ride, and I know just what to give you. I know how much you love the taste of pussy, especially if it is your Mistress’s pussy.” Savannah said with a big smirk moving her clean sucked finger under her dress.</p><p>Roxanne couldn’t take this anymore, she really needed to stop this, but how? How would she break this to Savannah? She was just about to carefully say how she would happily wait for her reward till they got home, but when she opened her mouth Savannah instantly shoved a finger with a strong fishy smell in her mouth. The by now familiar smell and taste only needed a second to be recognised as Savannah’s pussy by the helpless girl.</p><p>“Mmmmh, that’s right nice and tasty just as you like it.” Savannah said. Roxanne just whimpered as she sucked this finger clean of the far worse tasting juices. Only then did it dawn on her that Savannah had called herself Mistress. She had never really thought about it, but it made sense. Looking back on how her life had changed one could definitely say she was in a Mistress/slave relationship. Only she called Savannah Goddess and Savannah just called her whatever she wanted. For a moment she felt like she had been set up, but then she remembered she had started all this with those soaked panties on that fateful evening. It wouldn’t be fair to blame Savannah now would it?</p><p>It was a question that had plagued her since the beginning but lately her opinion was really tipping towards this all being her own fault. Dutifully sucking on Savannah’s finger her mind was racing with thoughts. Then all of a sudden, her eyes locked with those of the driver and she instantly let out a moan due to the strong spike in humiliation driven arousal. Roxanne looked like a deer caught in the headlights realising how this must have looked from his perspective. </p><p>Thinking he was picking up on a hint the driver who had seen just about everything that had happened over the course of the ride said. “Don’t worry you little slut, I have something else you can suck on in a moment.” The involuntary moan Roxanne let out as a reply to this new peak in embarrassment was happily mistaken for a sign of approval.</p><p>When he had first picked up these two he had found them rather strange. What was a gorgeous girl like that brunet doing with that fat ugly cow? Over the ride however a lot had cleared up and had really sparked his interest though. From what he could make of it the petite brunet really craved being dominated which was probably the only appeal she saw in her partner which he thought was very unappealing. During the ride the brunet had never once looked at her partner though and multiple times at him, which he mistook for interest instead of the panic over being watched like it really was.</p><p>In his mind the moan while looking straight at him had just about confirmed his thought that the fat cow was only a temporary fix for her need to be dominated and that she was desperately looking for someone more attractive to take advantage of her. Sure, he wasn’t the most attractive person himself, 35, out of shape, but not fat. It didn’t matter he certainly considered himself more attractive than the fat black girl and apparently the sexy brunet thought so too. He could just take off with the brunet and leave that fat cow at the mall, he thought.</p><p>While domination was only something he really knew from some of the porns he watched the thought was kinky and he liked that. Surely he could think of numerous ways to force his cock onto the girl and show her he was in charge. This fantasy and his confidence about that young brunet liking him much better than her so called Mistress had given him the confidence to speak up, but it instantly backfired.</p><p>“You fucking perv! How dare you speak to my girlfriend like that, this is pure harassment and don’t even think for a moment I won’t report this incident!” Savannah instantly lashed out at the driver keeping her finger in Roxanne’s mouth. They were just pulling up in the parking lot of the mall men the driver interrupted her rage.</p><p>One bad review would definitely be worth a run with this pretty girl, so he didn’t really care about the threat. “Calm down fatty, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the pretty one.” He said cockily trying to show the brunet he was dominant. Surely the girl would simply swoon over him now, but instead he saw how she moaned again, looking frightened leaning closer to the black girl while still sucking on her finger. It suddenly became clear to him that he had been wrong and that the brunet hadn’t been dropping hints at all. It dawned on him that if this black girl pressed charges against him the brunet would certainly testify against him and all of a sudden, all his confidence drained away, fear taking its place. “Euhm Y…yeah, about that, I’m sorry. “ He tried salvaging the situation as best as he could, felling like he was royally screwed.</p><p>“you’re sorry?! You better be fucking sorry, you fucking perverted asshole! You’ll pay for this, I promise! For starters I believe this ride was free, and on our return, you will bring us back for free as well!” Savannah shouted out of her mind with anger.</p><p>“Y…yes, of course.” The stunned driver stammered two free rides would be the least of his worries if this got out.</p><p>“Come Roxy, we’re out of here.” Savannah says a bit calmer opening the door and taking her finger out of Roxanne’s mouth, grabbing her hand instead. She pulled the girl out onto the parking lot before shouting. “And you better get the hell out of here right fucking now and not show yourself again until I call to bring us back!” With that said she slammed the door shut and watched as the frightened driver drove away.</p><p>Besides the driver Roxanne was scared out of her mind as well. She had never seen Savannah this angry and she was worried the black girl might take it out on her. So in order to try to appease her a bit she leaned in close to her roommate, close like a love sick girlfriend would and said. “Thank you for protecting me my love.” Roxanne really hoped that would at least calm down Savannah a little bit.</p><p>“That’s what girlfriends are for sweetie, besides I just fixed us two free rides.” Savannah smirked leaning down to plant a kiss on Roxanne’s lips once again invading the girls mouth with her tongue. Making a complete swing in emotions that left Roxanne stunned. How was this even possible? How could she just go from that angry to smirking?</p><p>Roxanne couldn’t wrap her head around it. What she did know however was that she was in for a long day. They had only just arrived, and she already felt like she could really use a break. How the hell was she supposed to get trough this day, she thought with a load of worries as she walked at Savannah’s hand to the entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>Roxanne was still pretty shaken from everything that had happened in the uber as Savannah dragged her along to the entrance of the mall. They were holding hands, yet it was clear that Savannah was the one in control. The tight grip she had and the way she took the lead didn’t leave any room for Roxanne to even try and head anywhere else than where Savannah was leading her to.</p><p>Once they entered the the mall Roxanne felt like all eyes were on them. She couldn’t really blame them either. She and Savannah made a remarkable couple to say the least. Their colourful outfits and the fact that Savannah was nearly two head taller than her and twice as wide made sure of that. This area was still rather conservative as well. Interracial couples were frowned upon as were gays and lesbians making the two of them really stand out.</p><p>Instinctively Roxanne stayed very close to Savannah. All the eyes on them made her very nervous and somehow, she felt like Savannah would protect her. She had done so in the uber at least. Savannah’s protection might not be the kind of protection she wanted, but it was the only thing she had out here. Despite how much she still though she wanted things to go back to normal she found herself relying on her roommate more and more.</p><p>Savannah didn’t even seem to look at all the shops they past. Unlike when Roxanne went out shopping with her friends Savannah seemed to have a clear goal in mind. The big steps she took were hard for Roxanne to keep up with in her high-heels. She really needed to hang on Savannah’s arm for support.</p><p>Finally Savannah did slow down in front of what seemed to be a salon. She didn’t hesitate a moment to head inside. The pretty girl behind the counter looked at them with wide eyes. Probably because of the weird couple they made. Savannah didn’t seem to care however. She just said, “We would both like to have mani and pedicure. Both in pearly white, but with a big S on both big toe nails of my girlfriend here.”</p><p>Roxanne stayed quiet, apparently, she wasn’t going to get a say in this. She also hated how Savannah had asked those additional S’s for her. Yet another sign of her black roommates’ ownership. “Uhm yeah, follow me.” The flustered blonde behind the counter said. Before she led them to the back of the salon.</p><p>Arriving at the working stations Savannah pulled Roxanne in for a sloppy tongue kiss. Instantly setting the tone to the audience of the blond from behind the counter, a petite asian nail-tech and a latina with a voluptuous hourglass figure. The blonde and the asian girl seemed to Share in Roxanne’s embarrassment about this awkward situation while the latina looked on with a curious fascination.</p><p>When the kiss broke Leila, the latina took Roxanne’s hand and nearly pushed her into one of the chairs. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Roxanne was clearly the more submissive one in the relationship with Savannah. The way she had let Leila push her into the chair had only confirmed that suspicion.  </p><p>In her job as a nail-tech she never had the opportunity to boss some one around. Which did kind of bite since she had a dominant personality. Her asian coworker had already bend somewhat to her will, as once again proven by the fact that she had chosen which client she wanted. </p><p>Even though she found Savannah rather unattractive she did look up to the black girl. Despite her bad looks she had managed to score a girl who rivalled the beauty of most models and was able to take the lead, something which Leila really admired. She didn’t really know how far Savannah and Roxanne’s relationship extended but she herself had always wished for a girlfriend who would bend to her will. The only problem is that she had no clue how to go about something like that. As a lesbian her dating pool was already limited so finding a partner who she was attracted to and willing to engage in domme sub play, was near impossible.</p><p>  One thing was for certain, she really wanted to learn more about this strange couple and she knew the best way to do so would be to stay in Savannah’s good graces. If she could somehow befriend the black girl she might get an insight as to how she could acquire a sub herself. If that was even the kind of relationship the two of them had.</p><p>“Hello Roxanne, my name is Leila, I will be your nail technician for today. Now before we can get started you should take off your shoes.” The latina said the later sounding more as an order than a polite question as it should be.</p><p>While all that happened Mei, the asian girl had guided Savannah to the chair just besides Roxanne and politely asked the black girl to remove her shoes and tights. Roxanne was just in the process of removing her last heel when Leila interrupted. “Well Roxanne, maybe you can help take your girlfriends shoes and tights off.”</p><p>It was a bit of a risky move on her part, she might as well get angrily snapped at by either of their two clients, but if her feeling was right this might land her in Savannah’s good graces. A few tense moments later Savannah spoke up as well. “Yes Roxy, why don’t you come help me out with that?” She asked with a smirk appreciating Leila’s thoughtfulness. </p><p>“Well, then let’s get to it.” Leila said pulling Roxanne, who barely had time to take her last heel off, to her feet. She pulled the girl in front of Savannah, then roughly pushed her down to her knees. Leila was slightly forgetting her place here but honestly, she just loved this. She had never been able to live out her domination fantasies and now she was getting carried away. </p><p>Both Roxanne and Mei were shocked by Leila’s actions, even Savannah was surprised. Savannah actually enjoyed this, it hadn’t been her original plan to really dominate Roxanne in public yet. During the taxi ride she hadn’t been able to help herself though. It wasn’t like Roxanne had been able to do anything about it though. Now that she was encouraged by Leila’s eagerness however she really wanted to show off.</p><p>“Well Roxy, what are you waiting for? Take of my flats, you can give both feet a kiss, then you can slip off my tights.” Savannah said smirking down. Roxanne just looked up at her, mortified trying to figure out if her roommate was serious. Which she clearly seemed to be. Mei still just looked shocked and Leila looked excited to see what this gorgeous white girl would do.</p><p>“Do I need to remind you of the consequences if you don’t start right now Roxy? Trust me when I say being in a nail-salon won’t stop me from giving you a firm spanking. Hell, I might even let Leila here have a turn at spanking you as well.” Savannah said as encouragement. It was more than enough to make Roxanne jump into action. </p><p>While this was exactly what Leila had wanted to see, she couldn’t help feeling somewhat disappointed. After Savannah’s threat she had really hoped she could actually spank this girl. Well it was still great seeing her bend and slip the black girls green tights covered feet out of the ballet flats with the utmost care. The way she puckered her lips and pressed them to the feet was a wonderful sight to behold. Especially since it was a long passionate kiss made only better by the fact that Roxanne actually moaned. </p><p>Of course the moan was involuntary, a product of Savannah’s latest command, but besides Savannah herself there was no one who knew this. For Roxanne it just added to the humiliation which only kept her moaning further. She felt totally mortified doing this, but the spanking would be even worse, and she had learned the hard way that Savannah never used empty threats. </p><p>Mei couldn’t really put her finger on it, but despite the moan Roxanne didn’t really seem to be enjoying this at all. Then why was she doing this? There had to be a reason, but she couldn’t figure out what could be a good enough reason to let a girl like Savannah treat her like that. She actually felt pity for the girl, this was so awkward to look at and ever since she had seen Savannah she had wanted to finish up with her as fast as she could. The black girl just had that nasty mean vibe about her that made Mei instantly dislike her.</p><p>Meanwhile Roxanne was reaching way up underneath Savannah’s skirt to get to the waistband of her tights. It took a moment of awkward fumbling before she got it, but once she did she started slowly rolling the nylons down Savannah’s legs. “Maybe you should give her feet another kiss once they are off.” Leila said.</p><p>Roxanne in turn looked up to Savannah who just gave her a nod indicating she should. Mei on the other hand rolled her eyes. Instead of getting this over with as fast as they could her obnoxious coworker seemed to do everything possible to prolong this whole thing even further. Savannah’s feet smelled up to where she was standing, at least she would only have to get close after they soaked for a while, unlike poor Roxanne.</p><p>Following Leila’s command Roxanne kissed Savannah’s bare feet moaning once more. This was so humiliating, now she was even following the orders of a nail technician. At least the blonde had gone back to the counter as soon as the introductions were over.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough Roxy. Now let the ladies do their job.” Savannah said pushing Roxanne’s face away with her foot before moving back to her chair and sitting down to allow Mei to get to work. Roxanne didn’t get the luxury of moving at her own pace. Instead she was hoisted up by Leila, then thrown back into the chair.</p><p>While both Roxanne and Savannah’s hands were soaking the later started picking up conversation. Instead of talking to Mei who was working on her she talked to Leila instead completely ignoring the asian girl, making her and Roxanne stay quiet while she conversed with Leila. “You know Leila, that was very considerate of you. I was already afraid of what a trip here would do to my poor girlfriend. You see, Roxy is actually quite a pervert with a very intense foot fetish. She just loves my feet and I was afraid she would get jealous seeing how you and Mei got to touch them while she could only watch.”</p><p>Roxanne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She still wasn’t quite so sure that she actually was a pervert, even if she started to believe it more and more. Still this was no reason to spread it around in public. She just couldn’t let this pass. “That’s …” she said but she was instantly cut off by Savannah.</p><p>“Roxy, shut your trap while I am talking, or else …” she said sharply which was more than enough to quiet Roxanne once more. “As I was saying, thank you for being so considerate and let Roxy here get some of her perversions out before getting started. Now she might have a bit of an easier time dealing with this.” Savannah continued.</p><p>“Well, I am very glad I could be of help. I can’t even imagine how hard it must have been to find out your girlfriend was such a perv.” Leila said having just taken Roxanne’s feet out of the soaking basket to get to work. </p><p>“It’s the opposite actually. Her perversion has brought us a lot closer to one another. Before I knew she was just my roommate, we barely even spoke to each other. Then one day I caught her in the middle of the act of sniffing my dirty panties and I confronted her about it. At first she even tried to deny what she was doing, but I was furious. So I spanked her and she went over to full confession. I could have just let her be kicked out by the college housing department, but I realised she probably couldn’t help herself. So instead we made an agreement. Just telling her not to do it would probably just result in her going back to doing all that nasty stuff behind my back and I simply couldn’t allow that. So instead we agreed that she could indulge her perversions to the extend of my comfort zone, so she didn’t have to go behind my back again. We agreed that she needs to be more open about it and I guess telling you girls all this is also a step in that direction. Isn’t that right Roxy?” Savannah concluded her short version of their relationship spilling all her secrets and reinforcing the doubts that this was in fact caused by her perversions. Completely mortified Roxanne couldn’t help but let out an involuntary moan which everyone took as a yes.</p><p>Leila just laughed, and Mei sat there shocked just trying to focus on her work. The pity she had felt for this girl was gone. Clearly she loved all of this. “Oh wow, then she is very lucky to have had such a supporting roommate, I would have kicked her out without a doubt.” Leila said, catching a glimpse of Roxanne’s bare pussy which made her smirk. </p><p>“Roxy, while we are at it why don’t you tell the girls here about how you like to masturbate? I think it can be an important step in embracing your perversions.” Savannah said throwing the mortified girl a look that left no doubt about possible consequences. </p><p>It took a moment for Roxanne to regain her composure enough to even talk. How the hell was she supposed to say this? She simply couldn’t but the fear of a spanking, especially one right here was a strong motivation. Since the daily spankings a reminder of the intense pain and humiliation it brought was never far off. “I…I love to slide my hands in her socks and put one on my face and one on my pussy. So I can imagine that they are her feet.” The mortified girl stammered out to the amusement of Leila. Mei just tried working even faster.</p><p>“Do you just pick any pair of socks Roxy?” Savannah asked forcing the girl to elaborate.</p><p>“N…no, I always tried to find the strongest smelling ones .” Roxanne replied with an involuntary moan.</p><p>“And how do you determine what pair that is exactly?” Savannah asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“By sniffing all of them to make sure I have the ones with the strongest smell.” Roxanne moaned once more utterly defeated. She just wished the ground would swallow her.</p><p>“Oh wow, that’s indeed truly perverted. Gross even, no offence Savannah but your feet do tend to smell quite strong, don’t they? I mean I could smell them from where I was standing.” Leila said, fearing that she might have insulted Savannah.</p><p>“None taken, I know they can do that, but Roxy here likes them the smellier the better.” Savannah said quite enjoying how Leila seemed to be excited about all this. </p><p>“I am going to be honest. At first it kind of freaked me out, but now I have to say it actually feels quite empowering. I mean having someone who just kisses and sniffs your feet whenever they get a chance. Especially when you yourself are a bit embarrassed about how much they smell, really makes a girl feel special.” Savannah continued.</p><p>“Yeah, I can imagine.” Leila said with a hint of lust, obviously picturing the situation with her as the one getting worshipped. </p><p>“Tell you what, once you are finished here, why don’t you try it? I am sure Roxy would love to give your feet a kiss as a thank you for her new pretty nails.” Savannah said not even verifying this with Roxanne.</p><p>Leila didn’t seem to care though. She instantly shouted, “I would love that!”</p><p>“What about you Mei?” Savannah asked, addressing the quiet asian girl who was working as fast as she could.</p><p>“No thanks!” She said with obvious disgust.</p><p>“Alright, that means Roxy can spend twice as long at my feet.” Leila said instantly before anyone could interrupt.</p><p>Savannah just smiled and said, “of course.”</p><p>The only one who hadn’t had a choice was Roxanne who was already starting to dread the task she already knew she would be unable to back out of.</p><p>Leila and Savannah continued talking during what remained of the treatment. Due to the intense embarrassment it seemed to have taken forever from Roxanne’s point of view. A lot of the conversation had been about her and the details of her perversions. To make matters worse she realised that Leila often peeked under her skirt. Since she had been forbidden to wear panties this meant that the nail tech had a full view of her glistening pussy.</p><p>Once the job was done both Savannah and Roxanne had matching pearl white nails, the only difference being that Roxanne had a big is on her big toes. Yet another sign of Savannah’s ownership over her. </p><p>“Alright Roxy, you can help me back in my tights and flats now. First a kiss to my bare sole, then one to my tights covered sole. Chop chop.” Savannah said while she remained sitting on her chair.</p><p>An overenthusiastic Leila didn’t leave any room for Roxanne to even hesitate. Instead she pulled the girl out of the chair and down on her knees. “You heard your girlfriend Roxy.” She said as she dragged the helpless girl towards Savannah by her hair. All the pent-up domination fantasies she had had finally had a way out and she was taking full advantage. Savannah didn’t intervene, and the humiliation filled moans only encouraged her further.</p><p>Mei had already left back to the front not wanting any part of this as Leila shoved Roxanne’s face into Savannah’s soles. “You like that you little perv? Kissing your girlfriends’ feet right here in the salon?” Leila asked. Roxanne’s involuntary moans were only taken as a resounding yes little did Leila know that was due to the latest hypnotic command. </p><p>Savannah just smiled down on what was happening it was a beautiful sight to behold, the way Roxanne was aggressively smothered in her soles and best off all it didn’t incriminate her. She would still be able to play the understanding roommate.</p><p>After more than two minutes of being smothered in her black roommate’s soles which at least smelled fresh now Roxanne’s head was jerked back aggressively by her hair. Like that she was marched on all fours to where the green tights lay on the floor. </p><p>Instead of being allowed to grab them Leila pushed the girls face down into the nylon fabric, giving Roxanne a good whiff of Savannah’s by now very familiar sweat scent. “Pick them up with your mouth perv.” The latina said sharply, leaving Roxanne who was nearly constantly moaning now no choice but to comply. </p><p>Clenching the somewhat salty musty tasting fabric between her lips Roxanne was allowed to raise her head again and like that she was dragged back by her hair towards Savannah, walked on all fours with her shining brown hair held as a leash. Once in front of her black roommate her hair got released and Leila shouted. “Get to it!”</p><p>Miserable but still moaning Roxanne started carefully rolling up the tights legs into doughnuts before starting to roll them up her roommate’s thick legs. Nearing the girl’s crotch, she had to wait for Savannah to lift her butt, so she could once again pull the waistband up to her roommate’s belly button where she had found it earlier.</p><p>She had only just pulled her hands back when Leila took hold of her hair once more. Like before with the bare feet Leila now pushed Roxanne’s face into Savannah’s nylon soles. Unlike the fresh scent of the foot bath they had had, Savannah’s feet once again smelled like that awfully familiar foot scent. Despite the familiarity the scent remained just as disgusting and disturbing.</p><p>Leila kept Roxanne’s face firmly pressed into the green nylon soles for a good few minutes before finally jerking Roxanne’s head back. “Alright perv, now for the shoes.” Leila smirked before pulling Roxanne along by her hair again. She had intentionally thrown the shoes a couple feet away while Roxanne had her face pressed into Savannah’s soles. </p><p>As they neared the first violet flat however Savannah did intervene for the first time. Only not in the way Roxanne had hoped for. “Roxy, while you are having fun make sure not to damage my shoes. If I see a tooth mark you will pay.” The black girl said calmly.</p><p>Frightened about what paying would mean Roxanne rolled her lips over her teeth as a protective layer for the shoe. The only way she could get grip of the shoe was to clench it at the side edge, which meant much to her despair that her nose was pressed into the shoe’s insole. This gave off an intense smell of gross foot sweat and leather while she had to crawl back to Savannah.</p><p>Once at the black girls’ feet Leila ordered. “Drop!” A command Roxanne followed with another involuntary moan feeling like some kind of dog. At least this salons backroom was private. Even if it hadn’t there wouldn’t have been a lot she could do about it. Both Savannah and Leila were bigger than her. Between the two of them she was simply helpless. </p><p>After the drop Leila quickly pushed Roxanne’s face back into Savannah’s nylon soles. This time only for a few seconds before repeating the process with the other shoe. After another few seconds of foot-smothering Leila finally let go of Roxanne and ordered. “Now put those shoes on her feet.” Another command Roxanne carefully executed.</p><p>“Well thank you for helping me out my lovely Roxy.” Savannah said almost sweetly to the completely shocked and mortified girl at her feet. “Now I believe we promised a thank you to Leila, didn’t we? So, get to it because we still have some shopping to do.” Savannah concluded.</p><p>Roxanne couldn’t believe it this bitch of a nail technician she didn’t even know had just hurt and completely humiliate her and now she was supposed to thank her? This bitch didn’t deserve a thank you, and definitely not the humiliating thank you Roxanne was supposed to give. If anything, Leila deserved a slap in the face for the bitch she was. Hell, she was also angry with Savannah who had done nothing to protect her like with the uber driver. She also hated the way Savannah said “we” made a promise. Savannah made a promise and Roxanne was supposed to carry it out. It all made her furious for the first time in a while.</p><p>Looking up from her knees to these two imposing girls however made the furry drain away only to be replaced by fear. She was already significantly smaller than both of them and sitting on the floor really didn’t help. One stern look from Savannah was all it took to firmly remind Roxanne of her place. So instead of lashing out she just gulped and said. “Yes my love.”</p><p>Leila jumped with excitement clapping her hands before sitting down in one of the chairs herself. Without a single moment of hesitation, she kicked her white flats off, revealing the glossy sheer nude pantyhose soles which were all part of the uniform together with a white dress with pastel blue accents.</p><p>Defeated Roxanne crawled towards Leila’s feet and pressed her lips to the curvy latina’s soles. They felt warm and damp with a strong acrid smell. They smelt completely different than Savannah’s feet, slightly weaker but just as gross in their own way. Roxanne was already so accustomed to this task however that she didn’t have to gag while doing it anymore.</p><p>Just like she had learned she made out passionately with the smelly soles of this bitchy nail technician who had put her trough so much hardship only minutes before. She felt totally degraded which caused another involuntary moan. A moan that instantly made Leila exclaim, “Oh, I think she likes me.” Much to the amusement of both her and Savannah.</p><p>A strange thought occurred within Roxanne as she was making out with this latina’s soles. These sheer glossy pantyhose felt way different than the opaque tights Savannah always wore, more sensual in a way. The fabric felt silkier to the touch, cause sensual isn’t anything Roxanne would call what she is doing here. </p><p>Leila’s feet were also prettier than those of Savannah in her opinion. Not that she actually found them pretty, just prettier than Savannah’s which wasn’t that hard. While Leila was curvy she wasn’t fat like Savannah. Her feet were actually rather slender compared to the meaty soles of Savannah. Now that she saw another pair up so close she had something to compare them to for the first time.</p><p>She spend a long time down on her knees making out with the latina’s feet as while she and Savannah were talking above her. She couldn’t really make out what they were saying since it appeared that Savannah could actually talk quietly. She did manage to pick up a few words however, more specifically “number” and “hang out”.</p><p>“Alright Roxy let’s go. We still have some shopping to do.” Savannah said suddenly to her roommate who was still dutifully kissing the nail technician’s feet. “Maybe you can kiss them some more some other time.” Savannah smirked seeing the panic on Roxy’s face.</p><p>Roxy hoped for certain that she would never have to see the horrible girl ever again, but the words she picked up together with what Savannah had just said made her fear the worst. Standing up she noticed that just like Savannah’s scent Leila’s foot smell stuck to her face. It embarrassed her, but she had no way to get rid of it so instead she put on her heels and just took Savannah’s hand again like she was required to do, making her look like the perfect girlfriend.</p><p>Like that Roxanne was led out to the front of the salon where Savannah paid for their treatments. Just after paying she leaned in to kiss Roxanne but as soon as she got close she pulled away again. “hmm, we should really get you washed up sweetie.” The black girl said to a mortified Roxanne who couldn’t help but moan again.</p><p>She had seen the way the blond and asian girl were looking at her, the way they had pulled up their nose as she passed and how they now looked completely disgusted at her only made her blush worse. Savannah had just about confirmed their suspicions. Well if it hadn’t been for Savannah the huge grin on Leila’s face would have told the same story. </p><p>Beet red and mortified Roxanne finally walked out of the salon at Savannah’s hand. The day had only just begun, and she had already gone through two intensely humiliating experiences. Whatever the remainder of the day would bring, it didn’t look very promising for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Roxanne felt like a nerve wreck walking through the busy main hall of the mall. Her face smelled strongly of Leila’s feet and judging from some of the gestures people they passed made, she guessed others could smell it to. If only the ground would open up beneath her feet, she would be so grateful. Instead she just tried to stay as close to Savannah as she could. Hoping to hide behind her big roommate</p><p>“God Roxy, I know that you get off on smelling feet, but god you stink. There is no way we can just carry on like this and I am definitely not kissing you like this. So lets head to the bathrooms so we can was your face.” Savannah said loud enough for everyone around them to hear much to Roxanne’s horror. The people who hadn’t figured out what the smell was, or where it was coming from certainly knew now.</p><p>It was obvious from the various remarks she picked up. “Gross.”, “That’s just nasty.”, “ewww fucking freak.” The first thing going through her head at that moment was how lucky she was to have Savannah as a roommate. Despite how much she disliked the girl she couldn’t deny the fact that she had been very supportive and had put up with all her perversions until now. She might not like the way Savannah went about it, but judging from most of the reactions around them it seemed like most people would instantly ditch her. </p><p>She still wasn’t sure if she actually liked the smell of feet, but there had to be something to explain why she had done all these things. One thing was certain Roxanne finally believed that she was a perv who was lucky to have Savannah, without knowing that it had been Savannah’s goal all along. Whatever doubts she had, were erased by the crude comments around her and the fact that her pussy was on fire. It felt like it would only need one touch to push her over the edge as she involuntarily moaned much to the shocked reaction from the people around them.</p><p>It had taken a while, but Roxanne’s mentality had finally been broken. No longer did she try to deny that she was a perv. She didn’t like it, but something had clicked inside her. Constantly being told what a perv she was together with the betrayal of her own body growing more aroused than ever before, had basically convinced her. </p><p>Maybe she could just try to enjoy the things she was allowed fo do instead of trying go fight them? It was a strange thought, but maybe it would give her answers to just how perverted she was. If she figured that out she might be able to better accept herself. Right now, Savannah was the only person to fully accept her. Well and Leila as well. Was she really that drawn to people who were bullies? The idea embarrassed her, but at the same time it made her pussy tingle.</p><p>Luckily it didn’t take long for them to reach the bathrooms. There were still some people there, but it was a lot quieter than in the main hall. “Alright Roxy, I need to pee first, then we can wash that nasty foot scent of your face.” Savannah said before dragging Roxanne along in an open stall. Several people overheard them and witnessed these two strange girls heading in one stall, which was more than enough to make Roxanne’s pussy tingle in excitement again.</p><p>Savannah didn’t waste time, she just pulled down her tights and panties. Seemingly not caring that Roxy saw her naked pussy. Not that it was new to begin with, but out here in public it was enough to get out another moan from Roxanne, much to Savannah’s amusement. </p><p>“Get down on your knees girl. I don’t like you standing over me!” Savannah said. Almost instantly Roxanne dropped to her knees. Her face level with Savannah’s bellybutton. She disliked the idea, but it was not like she could deny Savannah anything without severe consequences. With her recent acceptance of the fact that she was in-fact a perv, came the acceptance that Savannah was only doing this to help her discover just how perverted she was. </p><p>It was enough to form yet another motivation for Roxanne. Savannah had been right about everything so far. So maybe she should trust her. She could at least give it a shot. She still had difficulty dealing with the fact that she was a pervert and after all the goal why Savannah had allowed all this was to help her on her road to self discovery. Maybe she would find out that besides feet and dirty underwear there wasn’t that much she liked. She really hoped and was almost certain that she wasn’t an extreme pervert and her limits would be hit soon. The only way to find out though would be to let Savannah take her down the rabbit hole so she could figure it out. Knowing Savannah’s demands up until now that wouldn’t be easy, but it would be essential in giving her some peace of mind. A little reassurance that it wasn’t so bad.</p><p>Carrying out Savannah’s order and getting on her knees had sent a tingle down to her pussy, so maybe she liked a partner who takes the lead? Well don’t most girls? Roxanne tried rationalising it. Little did she know that there was no end to the rabbit hole. As long as she was ashamed about it, it would all feel good.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, a loud hissing sound combined with the tinkling of a strong stream on porcelain signalled that Savannah had started peeing. Just right here with Roxanne on her knees in front of her. The whole situation embarrassed the girl enough to get out another involuntary moan. One Savannah instantly picked up upon.</p><p>“Oh my god Roxy, I can’t believe it. You get of on me peeing as well?!” the black girl shouted while she continued emptying her bladder. She had spoken loud enough for everyone in the bathroom to hear. As was evident by the shocked and disgusted gasps. Which were in turn followed by some fast heel clicking of people obviously leaving in a hurry.</p><p>The reaction and the embarrassment over the fact that she might actually be this kind of perv as well warranted another moan. She simply couldn’t help it. God, she knew this was wrong, this was disgusting and yet her body was telling her she loved it. Instead of reassurance that she was only slightly perverted she discovered an even worse aspect of her perversion. Or at least that is how this situation translated inside her head.</p><p>Savannah’s peeing continued for quite a long time, a time during which Roxanne couldn’t help but moan a few more times. Sitting there so meekly on her knees just felt so embarrassing. Once Savannah was done she spoke up. “Seeing how you seem to like my pee, why don’t you wipe me clean?” The black girl smirked. </p><p>Roxanne looked shocked but wanting to prove to herself that she wasn’t this sick of a perv she took a bit of toilet paper. Maybe she just liked seeing Savannah naked? Not that that was a good thing, but at least better than getting off on pee, right? </p><p>Carefully she manoeuvred her slender hand between her roommate’s thick thighs and reached underneath her. With the sheets of paper, she patted her roommate’s pussy dry, feeling an electrifying jolt of pleasure go straight towards her pussy, making her moan once more. God did she really get off on this? No, maybe it’s just being able to touch her pussy. Roxanne tried convincing herself, no matter what it was it remained fucked up. </p><p>“Mmmm good girl. As a little reward for your good behaviour you may kiss my pussy.” Savannah announced in a pleased tone. To her surprise Roxanne started to get a move on as soon as she had said so. It was weird. She really would have thought that with all the things she had demanded here in the stall there would have come more resistance, unless of course, could it be? Was Roxy starting to really accept what she had been pushing her to believe all along? </p><p>This was fantastic news, but her work was far from over. Now she had to reinforce those beliefs, erase any doubt from Roxanne’s mind the girl would be able to use to decide she might not be a pervert. No, she had to make sure Roxanne would forever believe she was one of the sickest perverts out there. </p><p>In a next step she would make sure the girl thought Savannah was the only one who would accept her for who she really was, not knowing it was Savannah who had created that new self image she had. Savannah grew a bit wet at the thought of that. A forever partner who would never leave her or even try to get to know other people afraid of what they might think of her once they would find out. Roxanne had strayed far from her previous confident sociable self already. There was still a long way until she became the shy submissive girl that would stick to Savannah at all times and in all situations. Seeing the changes so far however Savannah felt confident she would get the girl there, besides, she had time. Breaking Roxy was part of the fun.</p><p>Savannah got jerked out of her day dream by the hard pushing between her thighs. Looking down she cracked a huge smile. Roxanne was trying to obey even though she couldn’t. Savannah’s legs weren’t opened far enough for her to be able to get to her pussy. Instead of giving up Roxanne didn’t seem to have thought of anything better than to keep on pushing as hard as she could. The girl was moaning as well.</p><p>For Roxanne the whole ordeal was horrible. Her face was hot from the effort and from being held between Savannah’s thighs. Being only a couple inches removed from her roommate’s pussy, she had a close-up view. It looked nasty with that thick curly black hair and those pink wet looking flaps hanging out of it, but she wanted to do this anyway. Partly to avoid punishment, but also because she was curious if she would like this as well. Hanging over the unflushed toilet added the extra factor of strong pee fumes rising up and overpowering her sense of smell. </p><p>This fact alone was gross, but what really horrified Roxanne was how a jolt of pleasure coursed through her with every breath of pee fumes. Did she really like pee? It appeared that way, even though she tried rationalising she just liked the view of Savannah’s pussy. Not that she had ever thought so before. It was just something slightly easier to admit than liking pee. Pee just sounded perverted on a whole new level.</p><p> “Here, let me help you.” Savannah said opening her thighs wide all of a sudden which led to Roxanne who was still pushing mashing her face against her pussy which instantly made the black girl laugh. “I had no idea you wanted it this bad Roxy, you could have told me.” The black girl carried on laughing.</p><p>The whole thing sent intense jolts of pleasure to Roxanne’s pussy. She was disgusted by it, especially since Savannah’s pussy still felt wet and she couldn’t tell if it was pee or something else. She was disgusted and at the same time it had felt so good.</p><p>Dutifully she completed what she had been trying to do to begin with and gave Savannah’s pussy a tender careful kiss. Savannah’s pubic hair felt rough against her nose and lips. It also emanated a strong musky scent, clearly having soaked up and held a lot of Savannah’s various smells. Savannah’s pussy felt wet which made her shudder. Roxanne did have a hard time determining if she was shuddering out of disgust or pleasure however. Sure, it disgusted her, but it also felt good at the same time.</p><p>Pulling her head back and looking up Roxanne saw her roommate smiling down on her. “Am I not nice Roxy? I might not like the way you smell after you live out your nasty fantasies, and I might not want to kiss you, but I at least have another pair of lips for you to kiss. Judging by how flustered you look I think you even like those kisses better as well.” Savannah said.</p><p>Roxanne was shocked, did she look that flustered? Was her arousal so visible? God what must the people who saw her be thinking? Well not that looks were the only indicator, but still. They must surely think she was some kind of perv. Well they would be right, but still. Roxanne didn’t like the fact that it was so obvious for everyone.</p><p>Done peeing and letting Roxanne carry out her tasks Savannah got up and Pulled her tights and panties back in place. “Alright Roxy lets get you washed up so we can continue shopping.” Savannah said picking her roommate off the floor and helping her onto her feet. </p><p>Once Roxanne was standing Savannah spun her around, opened the door and pushed her out straight to one of the wash basins. “Alright, wet your face, use some soap and wash thoroughly. I am not going to let you run around smelling like feet anymore. Well at least not smelling like some one else’s feet. I know you probably wish you could keep the scent a little longer, but I am not having it.” Savannah said sternly as if scolding a child. </p><p>Luckily the bathrooms seemed to be empty. At least at the wash basins. It seemed that their earlier conversation in the stall had scared most people away. Urging them to head out without even Washing their hands. Roxanne wondered how many people had heard but thinking about that would only make her feel worse, so she quickly forced herself to snap out of it and just clean her face. Despite Savannah’s acquisitions she was glad to finally smell clean again.</p><p>“Here, take these.” Savannah said handing a few paper towels to Roxy once she was done cleaning her face. She quickly used them to wipe her face dry and had only just done so when Savannah pulled her in to give her another tongue twisting kiss. “Better, now let’s get going.” The black girl said taking Roxanne’s hand and pulling her out of the bathrooms. </p><p>Once again Savannah headed straight through the mall pulling Roxanne along. The way she seemed to have a clear target in mind made Roxanne suspect that she had been here before. Her suspicions were pretty much confirmed when they arrived at a store called “the sock shop” from the looks of it this shop had everything leg and footwear related in a ton of colours and styles. Inside Savannah headed straight for one of the employees. A black girl only a little smaller than Savannah. The girl looked athletic. Sure the outfit helped as well, she had on a pair of black leggings. Red athletic knee-high socks like worn in soccer, a pair of white sneakers and a red tank top. The girl had short hair and the moment she saw Savannah she squealed happily. “Aaaah, how have you been girl? It has been way too long.”</p><p>“I know I know, I have been way too busy lately Cabrina which reminds me. You still remember that little Miss perfect roommate I told you about? The one I couldn’t stand?” Savannah asked enthusiastically.</p><p>“Of course, how could I forget? You were never able to shut up about how you Hated how everything about her was so damn perfect. Honestly it was a bit annoying. No one is perfect, and from the way you described her she actually sounded rather nice. Well I guess you were never able to stand people you felt were better than you, not even if they didn’t act that way.” Candide mocked. Roxanne had never heard anyone go against Savannah like this, in fact it made her feel worried for this girl who seemed rather nice.</p><p>Instead of getting angry however Savannah started to laugh much to Roxanne’s confusion. “You know Cabrina if those words had come out of anyone else’s mouth I would have beat them up real good.” Savannah said. </p><p>“Yeah, well I guess those are the perks of being your best friend since like forever. Just because I don’t always put up with your bullshit and sometimes say the things you don’t want to hear doesn’t change that. So what about your roommate? What perfectly normal thing has she done to annoy you this time?” The shop assistant joked.</p><p>“Well about that, Cabrina meet my roommate, aka Roxy, aka my new girlfriend.”  Savannah smiled widely, shoving Roxanne who was ignored up until now forward. </p><p>Cabrina’s eyes went wide giving Roxanne a thorough scan. “Why didn’t you say so earlier? God this is awkward and here I was ignoring her thinking she was another one of your short-term conquests.” Cabrina said to Savannah before turning her attention to Roxanne. “Hey, I’m Cabrina. Me and Savannah have been friends since pre school. It is very nice to finally meet you. As you might have just heard I’ve heard a lot about you.” Cabrina said pulling Roxanne in a tight hug leaving her somewhat stunned.</p><p>She hadn’t expected one of Savannah’s friends to be so nice. Especially to her given how Savannah usually treated her. “Euhm, hey.” Roxanne said softly. </p><p>“Wait what the fuck Savannah how could you even talk about your girlfriend like that while she is here?” Cabrina scolded her friend. Then she turned back to Roxanne almost apologetically saying. “I am sorry for Savannah, she can be somewhat self absorbed sometimes. As her girlfriend you probably know that though. Not everything she said about you was bad though. Well actually she only complimented you and she surely wasn’t kidding when she said how pretty you were. Savannah is just a bit weird like that. She can’t stand when someone seems too good.” The shop assistant said making Roxanne blush. </p><p>Cabrina seemed to just keep on talking she seemed nice and maybe a little to honest. Had Savannah really hated her? Roxanne didn’t have much time to ponder about it as the shop assistant carried on talking. This time addressing both Savannah and Roxanne. “Does she already know how domineering you can be? I mean everything always has to happen the way she wants it to. It’s the reason Amy last year and John earlier this year only lasted what was it? Two and the other five days? She is never quite able to hide her demanding controlling self long enough for a relationship to really evolve. You do know that already don’t you Roxy?” </p><p>Right there Savannah cut her friend off. “Actually, she does know. Way better than anyone before her even. Truth is she loves and craves it. Roxy here needs someone to control her. Isn’t that right Rox?” Savannah smirked.</p><p>Roxanne looked stunned, but before she could answer Savannah carried on. “Like you pointed out I hated her for being a little miss perfect, but then I discovered Roxy here is actually a huge perv. She is obsessed with me and everything about me. Like you really wouldn’t believe it.” Roxanne wanted to object but could she really object considering the way Savannah’s words made her pussy tingle. It seemed like deep down she loved what Savannah was saying, or at least that is how she interpreted it.</p><p>Savannah leaned down and forced her tongue in Roxanne’s mouth making out with the helpless girl before looking back up at her friend. “I know I have said this a lot, but for the first time I think my relationship will last.” Savannah says confidently.</p><p>Cabrina looked at them a bit strangely but not really surprised or anything. “I see, you have that kind of relationship.” She said between air quotes. “You know what, this time I actually do believe. I always figured when you would find a partner they would be the submissive type, I mean no offence, but that is like the only type of person that would be able to share a life with you. It seems like you figured it out as well and what can I say. I am actually quite intrigued. I would never start a relationship like that myself, but you know me. Forever curious and all that. I mean as long as you don’t harm anyone, and it is consensual you are free to do whatever you want right?”</p><p>“Exactly, well it certainly works for us. Roxy has actually introduced me to quite a few new things with all her perversions. We are still figuring out everything but so far so good. Isn’t that right Roxy?” Savannah asked.</p><p>Knowing what was expected from her Roxanne said, “Yes my love.” It was enough to send another thrill to her pussy.</p><p>Savannah didn’t care that their relationship wasn’t consenting and that she had harmed and impacted Roxanne in a big way, but none of that mattered. No one not even Roxanne knew, and she knew Cabrina, an idealist like she was would disapprove strongly. Not that she would ever find out. How Roxanne had gotten here would only be known by Savannah alone.</p><p>“Anyway, we are here for some shopping as well. Roxanne’s closet is full of boring stuff keeping up with the latest fashion trends and stuff. There is very little colour in her clothes and I really want to change that. There should be a little more personality in the way she dresses, and what better way than to take me as an example?” Savannah casually said.</p><p>Roxanne and Cabrina were clearly thinking the same thing, Savannah might be the worst person to take fashion advise from and matching Savannah was as far removed from personality as could be. Personality meant having your own style after all. Since Roxanne didn’t seem to object there was no reason for Cabrina to say anything about it though.</p><p>“So you both know how I just love wearing colourful tights which got me thinking it would be an ideal way to subtly always match. I mean wearing the same colour of legwear that is. Since it is always nice to have some options I would like to have a pair of simple cotton ankle socks, a pair of nylon ankle socks with a lace ruffled trim, a pair of knee high socks, a pair of knee high socks with a lace ruffled trim, a pair of opaque thigh highs with lace border and a pair of sheer thigh highs with lace border in every colour you have.” Savannah rattled giving her entire shopping list.</p><p>Both Cabrina and Roxanne looked at her stunned, that was like more socks that one could use in a life time. Well not really, but it would certainly warrant being able to wear a different pair of socks every day for weeks on end. “Uhm Savannah that is a ton of articles you know, that right? Are you sure you aren’t getting ahead of yourself a bit? I mean what if your relationship doesn’t last? I know we are pretty cheap but still, this will be a costly purchase.” Cabrina said.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, I am certain. We will last longer than all those socks, and if things go right I will soon get some extra money so while it might make a bit of a dent in my savings now it should get evened out soon.” Savannah said confidently.</p><p>“Well okay, if you’re sure.” Cabrina said still not convinced. She would make a nice commission on this though.</p><p>“Alright, Roxy go help her. While the two of you are busy I have something to take care of. Oh and Roxy, be nice and listen to my friend. I don’t want to hear any complaints from her okay?” Savannah asked.</p><p>“Yes my love.” Roxanne replied softly.</p><p>“Then I will be seeing the two of you in about an hour.” Savannah said, dragging Roxanne in for another kiss before exiting the store without another word.</p><p>“You got a real quirky girlfriend you know that?” Cabrina joked. “Anyways let’s get started shall we, a big order coming right up.” </p><p>Cabrina led Roxanne to one of the racks and pointed out where she could find different types of socks. It took about half an hour to collect everything when working together and by the end they had three big bags filled with all kinds of socks.</p><p>Savannah wasn’t yet back from whatever she needed to do so Cabrina started talking to Roxanne. “So Roxy, if you don’t mind me asking, but what did Savannah mean when she said she found out you were a pervert. I mean how? Sorry if this is personal and you don’t have to answer, but I am really curious.”</p><p>“Uhm, I rather not talk about it to be honest.” Roxanne replied shyly. </p><p>“Oh, come on, I get that you’re embarrassed, but I promise you I don’t judge. Besides, I could always ask Savannah instead.” Cabrina said pushing Roxanne a little. No harm, right? Afterall that was what she liked right?</p><p>After being silent for a few seconds Roxanne gave in with a sigh. “Alright then, please don’t laugh at me, but she caught me in the act of sniffing her panties.” </p><p>“Oh, just out of curiosity. Why did you do it? I mean between you and me Savannah isn’t the prettiest girl out there or the cleanest. I’m not judging your choice at all though. If you get off on being told what to do, then Savannah certainly is the girl for you.” Cabrina said.</p><p>This sales assistant was asking such personal questions and despite the weird answers she made it feel like just any casual conversation. It actually put Roxanne slightly at ease. It was nice to be able to talk about this with someone. While everything happened with Savannah the two of them never really talked much about it. Well Roxanne didn’t. It was always Savannah who did the talking.</p><p>“Truth is I don’t really know myself. In fact, just touching her panties felt rather gross. I didn’t even like the smell from an arm’s length away. I just somehow felt compelled to do so. I don’t know why. Somehow I just felt the need to pick them up and smell them up close.” Roxanne explained giving way more detail than she first planned.</p><p>“Hmmm well people can’t always explain everything right? It sure sounds odd but if that is how you get your rocks off then I don’t really see any harm in it.” Cabrina said casually.</p><p>“Well Savannah was pissed when she caught me. Not that I can really blame her. I know just stealing her laundry without permission is wrong I just couldn’t help it.” Roxanne intentionally leaves out the part of the spanking since it is just too embarrassing to recap before carrying on. “After that incident Savannah was actually rather supportive but she made and enforced some strict rules that I could only do the stuff I wanted with her present. I really didn’t want to do so but she kind of pushed the matter and gave in. I get why she did it. It was just so embarrassing.” Roxanne explained.</p><p>“Hmmm I understand, very demanding and controlling just how I know Savannah. All in all, it sounds like a fair deal though I mean get that she wanted to make sure you didn’t do any of that behind her back. I never guessed you would be that supportive, but oh well it only proves that she isn’t the worst right? Besides, I bet she loved when you gave into her.” Cabrina said.</p><p>“I guess it was fair yes. It was just embarrassing it kind of started out small with her allowing me to kiss her feet which I guess is one of my main fetishes. From there it kind of evolved to where we are now. It just all happened so fast.” Roxanne said.</p><p>“Yeah relationships tend to be like that. One moment you just met and before you know it you are going steady. I don’t really get the way you are saying you guess it is one of your main fetishes. I mean don’t you just know?” Cabrina asked.</p><p>“I think I have always kind of repressed the feelings until Savannah forced them into the open. I never really explored that side of me, so I am still discovering what I like and such. Savannah really seems to like exploring the feet one and well it kind of works for me as well if you know what I mean.” Roxanne replies, her face turning bright red. </p><p>“Yeah, I think I know what you mean. No need to be embarrassed, everyone has needs after all. I’m not judging, and it clearly works for the both of you. I actually think it is kind of intriguing. Which brings me to my next point, I don’t really know how to ask this, but I have gotten kind of curious. Would you uhm, would you maybe like to kiss my feet?” Cabrina asked looking kind of embarrassed about it herself. </p><p>Roxanne was a bit surprised by the sudden question, but she guessed she should have seen it coming. It was only normal to get curious about the unknown right. For a moment she felt inclined to say no, but she actually liked this girl, she was nice to her and besides it would only help her in her path of self-discovery, right? “Uhm yeah, I guess I can do that. I mean if it isn’t any trouble for you that is.” Roxanne finally said.</p><p>“Not at all, follow me.” Came the immediate excited response from Cabrina who instantly dragged her towards the check out counter. Standing behind it she looked down at her white sneakers. “This is kind of strange and new to me, but I have to admit it is a bit exciting as well. If you get down here no one should be able to see.” Cabrina said enthusiastically </p><p>Awkwardly Roxanne started to sink to her knees. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done anything like this before, but it still felt so different. No one was forcing her or demanding anything. She could have said now and that would have been the end and yet here she was kneeling before this girl she just met.</p><p>Slowly she placed a long-lasting peck on top of both the girls sneakered feet letting out a moan, the action still making her feel embarrassed. The moan came simultaneously with an excited squeal from above. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to squeal, it’s just kind of hot seeing such devotion and if I heard right you like this, too right?” Cabrina said sounding grateful instead of taunting which was usually the case when she kissed Savannah’s feet.</p><p>“Uhm, it is alright, thanks I guess.” Roxanne awkwardly replied.</p><p>“Well, if you want to you can continue, I mean I would like if you did. This is kind of awesome. You look so sexy doing this.” Cabrina said excitedly. Roxanne just replied by planting another kiss on the girl’s sneakers.</p><p>This continued for a few minutes. It was nice knowing how much her efforts were appreciated and how Cabrina was so nice even now that she saw Roxanne’s true self. It felt nicer than when she had to kiss Savannah or Leila’s feet, and yet for some unexplainable reason it felt way less arousing. It took a while but eventually she figured out she might like being talked down upon while preforming such degrading acts. A sudden realisation that got out another moan.</p><p>She really was way more perverted than she had thought. She just hoped no one would realise so. She sure as hell wasn’t going to tell. Her thought process was suddenly interrupted hearing Savannah’s loud voice. “Hey Cabrina, where is Roxy?”</p><p>The sales girl just pointed down at her feet with an exited look on her face which made Savannah burst out laughing. “I should have known, Roxy you little perv. You really can’t go a minute without feet, can you? Well, I hope you had your fun cause we should get going again. It is late afternoon, so I suggest we grab a quick late lunch and head home.” Savannah said.</p><p>As soon as Savannah had started laughing her suspicion of liking to get talked down on was confirmed since she was almost instantly rewarded with an intense jolt of pleasure. It was enough to make her moan once more. She then awkwardly and embarrassedly got up and moved to Savannah’s side again.</p><p>She saw that Savannah was carrying a large black non-see-trough plastic bag. Obviously why she had been gone this long. There was no telling what was in the bag however. There wasn’t even a store name written on it. She could only tell it was large and very full.</p><p>“Alright, so while you were out we collected your order and had a little fun as well. I should come visit the two of you some time. Savannah, you should really hold on to her cause in my opinion you got very lucky with Roxy here. Anyways, thank you for the great time Roxy.” Cabrina said nicely.</p><p>“You really should come visit sometime, and Roxy shouldn’t you be the one thanking her you little perv?” Savannah scolded making Roxanne moan involuntarily. This made Cabrina giggle. Judging from Roxanne’s reaction to Savannah’s bossiness these two were really made for each other. It was nice seeing that her friend had actually found someone who would put up with her, made even better by how she thought Roxanne was really nice.</p><p>Savannah paid for everything, she made Roxy pick up the bags then took her hand and pulled her out of the store alongside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>Hand in hand Roxanne and Savannah walked towards the food court. Savannah had gotten everything she needed for now and she planned on just grabbing a late lunch before going back to their dorm. It was nice to show her new girlfriend just a little while longer before they got back to the privacy of their dorm where Savannah planned to have some real fun.</p><p>Savannah led Roxanne straight to a table on the outer corner of the terrace that reach almost to the middle of the main hall. It was the table that was most visible, and they would surely get a lot of looks. Savannah grew excited at the thought that so many people would see that Roxy was her girlfriend. Roxanne also realised this spot would draw in a lot of unwanted attention, and just like Savannah she felt a sexual thrill from the thought alone. Only hers originated from the embarrassment she felt.</p><p>Sitting down Savannah patted her lap with a broad smile. “Put your bags down and then you can sit right here. That way we can stay very close all throughout lunch, now isn’t that wonderful my little slut.” Savannah said loud enough for the people around them to hear as well, which sent another jolt of shameful pleasure to Roxanne’s pussy. </p><p>Roxanne’s face turned bright red in colour, another shameful jolt went to her pussy as she did exactly like Savannah had suggested. She sat down on her roommate’s lap feeling overly embarrassed. Doing this in front off all these people was way worse than in the privacy of their dorm, and way worse than the relative privacy of the stores even.</p><p>Apparently Savannah wasn’t happy with just letting Roxanne sit on her lap either. Instead she opened her legs making her roommate slip onto her left thigh only, with one of her legs on each side of Savannah’s leg. Before the girl could reposition herself, Savannah closed her legs trapping one of Roxanne’s between her own.</p><p>The position was made even more awkward by the shortness of Roxanne’s skirt. It had risen up when sitting down and since she hadn’t been allowed to wear panties she was now sitting with her naked butt and pussy on Savannahs tights covered leg. The shame of it all made her pussy drip even more than before. </p><p>It only took a minute for Savannah to realise the exact same thing. “Oh you dirty little slut, sitting your naked cunt down on my leg and I can telly you are sopping wet. You have soaked all the way through my tights you naughty girl.” Savannah whispered coyly into Roxanne’s ear.</p><p>She would have preferred to say it out loud, but she still needed to show some restrained. Afterall she didn’t want the mall security to end their trip prematurely by escorting them out for indecent exposure. She could draw attention as long as they toed the line of acceptable lewdness. Having Roxanne sit on her lap certainly stretched that line a bit. If they know what was happening underneath the table though. The way Roxanne was sitting on her lap and drag attention to exactly that then they would have most definitely crossed that line big time.</p><p>As long as it remained somewhat secret between the two of them though she guessed they would be okay. “You know, I’m going to be honest with you. All this kinkiness you are showing me, this whole new perverted world of yours Is getting me kind of hot. As well, it kind of makes me think that maybe we were made for each other. I’m not quite sure I can really handle your level of perverseness, but it really makes me think that maybe we should officially become lovers. I do need to give it a lot more thought though so don’t get your hopes up just yet. I don’t even know if I’m ready to commit to a relationship.” Savannah whispered in Roxanne’s ear.</p><p>The way she picked her words once again fit perfectly into her plan. She had just pinned all the perverted stuff on Roxanne, warmed her roommate up to the idea that the two of them might become a couple, but also giving her some slack that it wouldn’t happen anytime soon. Savannah guessed Roxanne wasn’t ready yet, but she would gently start to prepare her for that next step. She had also picked her words to make it clear that if the time was right, it would be entirely Savannahs decision, while making it feel like Roxanne should be honoured.</p><p>A few weeks ago, Roxanne would have just told her to fuck off, anyone in their right mind would have done so. Savannah had been twisting Roxanne’s mind into thinking the way she wanted to for so long that this didn’t even sound as too much of a stretch to the girl. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was even thinking that it might be best. At the moment she was still way to worried about how she would tell it to Chad and her friends to really consider it though. </p><p>She was no where near ready to come out as Savannah’s full on devoted girlfriend yet. Savannah did feel confident that they would get there though over time. Just look how far she had gotten little miss perfect already.</p><p>Roxanne was awfully quiet, but Savannah didn’t really mind. It was something she had planned anyway to only let Roxanne talk when she had something really important to say or when she was asked a question. It fit the idea she had about how an obedient sub girl should act. It seemed like Roxanne was falling into that pattern on her own though so there was no reason to really enforce it yet, besides it would be too soon anyway. Right now, it was probably the shame and the exposure that made her so quiet and that was more than okay.</p><p>Spotting that the waitress was coming over to them Savannah pulled Roxy in for a passionate tongue twisting kiss. She loved the power of just doing that whenever she pleased. Especially out here in public. Even better with the waitress witnessing all of it and arriving at their table before they were done kissing. Savannah had a blast making the waitress wait on them but after a few seconds she did break off the kiss just in case the pretty ginger waitress would think about leaving again.</p><p>“What can I get you ladies?” The ginger girl asked politely. All though it was not hard to tell that she was uncomfortable taking their order. Not hard to tell for Savannah at least. Roxanne was too embarrassed to even look up at the girl.</p><p>“We would like two cheese bacon burgers, a larges portion of fries, a big Cola, a salad and a bottle of water. That’s all sugar.” Savannah said winking at the girl who quickly scurried a way, shivering over how that big black girl had been eyeing here. That right in front of her girlfriend even. Well it was clear that they didn’t have any normal relationship and frankly she wanted to see and know as little about it as she could. She just needed to bring the food and check and that was it.</p><p>Savannah hadn’t even allowed Roxanne to order for herself. No, she wanted her to have a taste of what being her girlfriend would mean and so far she was loving it. Despite how much she was loving showing her girlfriend off she was also looking forward to getting back home so she could teach her some new things. All the restrained she had shown had been worth it cause now she was full on reaping the rewards.</p><p>A devious smile crossed Savannah’s face as she suddenly started rocking her leg a little causing it to move slightly underneath Roxanne’s slick pussy. It didn’t take long for the overly aroused girl to let out a soft moan, a sign for Savannah to stop what she was doing.</p><p>“That’s enough, you are one hell of a naughty perv, enjoying this so much and in public even. We need to stop though because you would definitely draw too much attention and I don’t want to be arrested.” Savannah whispered once again reinforcing the image of Roxanne being a pervert.</p><p>“You have been very good though Roxy, and as soon as we are home I will allow you to have one of your supervised masturbation sessions, now isn’t that just wonderful? You might be the biggest perv I know, but I’ll take care of you my sweet Roxy after all I understand that this is just your nature and you can’t help it yourself. I don’t think many people would be this considerate, but I have always been a little more openminded than most.” Savannah whispered affectionately. </p><p>Roxanne just whispered a breathless, “Thank you.” Back at Savannah. She never thought she would think this, but she really was grateful of how considerate her roommate was. She couldn’t think of anyone who would put up with this either, just look at her, a hot bothered mess almost sliding down Savannah’s thigh with how wet she was. To think that she had always hated the girl for being so obnoxious and inconsiderate.</p><p>As bad as it sounded she also did look forward to her masturbation session. She knew it would mean that she would once again have to squirm on the floor working her face and pussy with Savannah’s smelly socks. It was a very embarrassing thought, especially since she knew how bad those socks smelled. At the same time the thought was turning her on even more though. God an orgasm would feel so good right about now.</p><p>Moments later the ginger waitress returned carrying their order as well as the check. Better to get this over with in one trip than having to return to this table again. “Here is your order ladies, that would be 24.50 dollars please.” The ginger said.</p><p>“Here you go sugar, keep the change.” Said Savannah handing the girl a 50 dollar note. The ginger was obviously amazed. She didn’t expect anything but the bare minimum in tips and yet here she was getting a really nice tip instead.</p><p>“Have a nice meal.” She finally said before walking off somewhat stunned. Savannah just loved it. She wouldn’t have minded having some fun with that ginger as well, but she knew she could never break her the way she did with Roxy. There was no way the girl would meet up with her to allow her to work her magic. Well you can’t have them all right?</p><p>Roxanne found it kind of strange that Savannah would just give that much money away. The black girl had never really come across as rich or anything, but today she had been spending like crazy. She really wondered were all that money came from. Especially since Savannah didn’t seem worried in the slightest.</p><p>This trip had certainly put a big dent in the little savings Savannah had, but she didn’t mind. If her plan worked out she would soon earn all that money back. If her plan worked money wouldn’t be an issue for her anymore. Sure, throwing everything away like this was a bit of a gamble, but she had never particularly been cautious before, and she certainly wasn’t going to start being cautious now.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, this here is for you. We wouldn’t want you to get fat after all.” Savannah laughed before sliding the salad and the water towards her roommate while taking the Cola, burgers and fries for herself.</p><p>During the meal Savannah couldn’t help but rock Roxanne on her leg a little bit until the first moan each time. The fact that Roxanne was so wet, was more than enough proof that her plan was working to a T and she loved teasing her about it. Apart from the occasional leg rocking the meal went by rather uneventful.</p><p>It was only after the meal that Savannah opened up her legs to allow Roxanne to get up. “Alright Roxy lets go home. Get up and grab or bags, will you sweetie?” She said waiting for the girl to get up before getting up herself and grabbing Roxanne’s hand.</p><p>Looking down Savannah suddenly cried out with an amused smirk. “Oh my Roxy, look at what you have done, leaving such a stain on my pretty tights. You are one hell of a horny little slut you know that?” She laughed. </p><p>Roxanne could feel her cheeks flush bright red as she looked down at the dark green spot on her roommate’s thigh where she had been sitting. Was she really that wet? Apparently she was and Seeing what she had done she instantly felt another rush of excitement going through her.</p><p>Like that the two of them walked back to the main entrance dragging just as much stares as before, but this time Roxanne felt even more embarrassed, thinking that everyone who looked at them would see the wet spot on Savannah’s thigh and instantly make the connection. God she really hoped that wouldn’t be the case, but she couldn’t keep herself from feeling like it was.</p><p>Chapter 15</p><p>Once at the main entrance, the same driver from their trip too the mall was waiting on them. Roxanne instantly wanted to get back inside remembering how embarrassing that trip had been, but Savannah took a firm hold of her hand. “Relax Roxy, that guy surely won’t be stupid enough to try anything like that again. I am here to protect you. Besides to make up for this morning he promised us a free ride.” Savannah said reassuringly.</p><p>With that said Savannah lead Roxanne to the back of the car, to deposit their shopping bags in the trunk before shoving her roommate on the backseat and getting in herself. “Alright asshole take us back to the dormitories, you may peak from time to time but you keep your mouth shut Unless I ask you something, understood?” Savannah asked some of her earlier anger boiling up.</p><p>The driver stayed quiet only answering by starting the car and heading off. “Alright Roxy, now that we have a little more privacy I think it is time that you clean up the mess you made on my tights.” Savannah said grabbing a hole of the girl’s head and gently moving her down towards her lap. She didn’t need to be forceful, it seemed like Roxanne had given up resisting anyways.</p><p>Roxanne was still following her earlier experiment of going along with what Savannah said to discover to just what extend her own perverted desires went. Up until now she had to shamefully admit that she had liked everything so far, even that encounter in the toilet and this time didn’t seem to be any different. The way Savannah had pulled her head down like that where the driver could see send another rush straight to her pussy.</p><p>“That’s it, good girl. Now start sucking that dark spot. The only fluid I want to see staining those tights is your saliva, and with how wet you have made them earlier I would say you have a lot of work to do.” Savannah said with a big smile noticing how the driver’s eyes nearly popped out of his head while Roxanne’s face turned bright red. She just loved the way she was able to affect two people at once.</p><p>Completely embarrassed Roxanne started sucking at the dark spot on Savannah’s tights tasting her own pussy juices mixed in with just a hint of her roommates sweat. This went on for a couple of minutes while Savannah stroked her hair partly just because she liked it and partly to keep Roxanne’s head down. While Roxanne was sucking she could smell Savannah’s pussy as well. Obviously her roommate was very aroused herself.</p><p>Finally happy with Roxanne’s efforts Savannah wrapped her fingers into Roxanne’s hair and pulled the girl up only to give her another tongue twisting passionate kiss. She kept the Kiss going for more than a minute showing of to the driver that she owned her just incase he would forget.</p><p>After the kiss Savannah moved her hand down underneath Roxanne’s short skirt, softly stroking the girls sopping wet slit. “God Roxy, I bet you just can’t wait till we get home you insatiable slut. You are so fucking wet you could probably rehydrate a desert.” Savannah laughed.</p><p>Roxanne was blushing, but at the same time she didn’t really care. She was just too lost in her pleasure, moaning loudly to care. Savannah’s teasing words just sent another thrill up her spine just like her fingers did. They felt so good that she didn’t even want them to stop no matter how wrong it was. </p><p>It wasn’t long until Roxanne thought she would orgasm, she craved it. She had been so horny for so long that she really needed that orgasm. She was bracing herself to let the waves of a wonderful orgasm roll over her, but that orgasm never came. Instead she remained right on the edge feeling like she was about to cum for minutes on end. Eventually Savannah stopped stroking getting a disappointed grunt out of Roxanne who didn’t understand why she hadn’t come yet.</p><p>This made Savannah laugh, of course she knew why Roxanne hadn’t been able to achieve an orgasm. She still had plans to make the reason known to Roxanne as well, but not yet. “Shhh Roxy, be patient you little slut. You can take my socks to masturbate when we get back home. For now, why don’t you just clean up my fingers? I know how you love the taste of pussy and with how much you are leaking you can use Some recycling to stay hydrated.”</p><p>With that said Savannah raised her hand that had just been stroking Roxanne’s pussy up to the girls lips. Her fingers were sopping wet yet that didn’t stop Roxanne from sucking them clean like she had been ordered to do. Once again, she noticed to her great shame that the driver was looking straight at her through the rearview mirror.</p><p>“Now my sweet little Roxy, why don’t you get down on your knees in the foot compartment? We still have about half an hour and I just know how much you adore getting to spend quality time with my feet you little slut.” Savannah said with a big smirk as she watched Roxanne slide down from her Seat into the foot compartment in front of her. </p><p>It was a bit risky considering how turned on the girl was. Savannah’s feet not being on her face were the only thing that had kept her from having an orgasm after all, and she didn’t want to spoil that surprise yet. Well she would just have to count on it that the girl wouldn’t cum without added physical stimulation. Even if she did cum she probably wouldn’t make the connection anyway so there wouldn’t be any harm done.</p><p>With that in mind Savannah slipped her green nylon covered soles out of her flats and spun around only to place her warm damp soles on Roxanne’s face. “Deep sniffs, That’s a good girl.” Savannah laughed as Roxanne instantly complied.</p><p>The car didn’t take long to be filled completely with the horrid smell of Savannah’s feet. It was strong enough to make even the driver upfront cough. If he hadn’t been in this awkward position risking this side job and a potential lawsuit he would have kicked the girls out of his car right away. Especially that black bitch who had threatened him in the first place. God it would feel good to do that, but sadly she had him figuratively by the balls and he knew it.</p><p>His eyes teared up slightly from the strong scent, but somehow that petite beautiful girl seemed really into them. She literally had her nose pressed into the source and was sniffing like her life depended on it. The whole situation was honestly revolting.</p><p> “You like that don’t you Roxy? You just adore the smell of my feet and if it depended on you you would be smelling them all day, right?” Savannah inquired after letting Roxanne sniff for a couple of minutes.</p><p>Roxanne felt that an answer was required. She also knew what answer she was expected to give, but to be honest she didn’t even know if it wasn’t just the truth to begin with. Sure the smell of Savannah’s feet still made her shiver with disgust, but it also seemed to arouse her at the same time. It confused her greatly which just made it easier to accept whatever Savannah was telling her.</p><p>“Yes Goddess, your feet smell like heaven. I can’t even begin to imagine anything better. It is such an honour to be allowed to smell your feet. Thank you so much.” Roxanne finally said without hesitation. She had pretty much been conditioned to do so by all the required compliments she had been forced to give every time Savannah had made her smell her feet.</p><p>“You hear that asshole? That is exactly why she would never go in on the advances of a scumbag like you. She is my pretty little devoted bitch and she is honoured to be just that.” Savannah said with a tone of satisfaction mocking the drivers earlier attempts to steal Roxanne away from her.</p><p>It was clear even to the driver that Roxanne belonged to Savannah. He couldn’t believe it. How could a pretty girl like that choose a fat black cow over him. Especially one with such bad smelling feet. How could anyone even stand that, let alone sniff it intentionally. He just couldn’t grasp it, but it hurt his ego in a big way none the less. </p><p>For the remainder of the ride Savannah toyed a little with Roxanne’s head under her feet. She had found some new way to manipulate the girls head and she instantly liked it. It consisted of pinching the girls nose shut between her nylon toes. The ball of her foot pressing against her lips, so she couldn’t open those either. Then all that was left was to wait for Roxanne to run out of breath. It was pretty clear after the first time when that was. </p><p>At first Roxanne had looked confused at her, but that look quickly changed to one of panic as soon as the girl ran out of air. It served as the perfect signal to let Savannah know that she should release the girls nose soon. When she did it was only by opening her toes, so Roxanne’s nose stayed pressed in between her nylon toes making her breath in deeply right from the smelliest part of Savannah’s feet.</p><p>The lack of air followed with a deep breath of her foot fumes always made Roxanne feel light headed. This particular treatment literally made Roxanne grow high of Savannah’s foot smell and the black girl was simply loving it. To her it was just hilarious.</p><p>This treatment continued for the remainder of the drive back to their dorm. Roxanne was kept in a constant state of lightheadedness underneath her roommate’s feet. Savannah really loved to see the groggy look in her roommates’ eyes and made sure to keep it up by never allowing her more than one deep breath.</p><p>When they pulled up in front of the dorm building Savannah pulled her feet back and reinserted them in her flats. “Alright I am going to escort my girlfriend here up to our room, but you stay right here. I still need to discuss something with you asshole and trust me when I say that you will regret it if you do decide to leave before our talk anyway.” Savannah said threateningly.</p><p>With that warning out of the way she got out of the car and moved to the back. She took the couple of bags full of socks for Roxy out of the trunk along with her own huge black bag. Savannah could easily carry them all in one hand while she moved to the other side of the car to open Roxanne’s door. </p><p>She smiled down at her roommate who was still sitting in the foot compartment at her side off the car. Just as groggy as she had been when Savannah had gotten out. With her free hand Savannah pulled out the petite white girl and supported her once she was on her feet.</p><p>Without Savannah’s help Roxanne probably wouldn’t have managed to walk, but with the necessary support she could. The more fresh air she was breathing the easier it got to walk though and by the time they arrived at the stairs leading up to their dorm level Roxanne could pretty much manage to stand on her own feet again. The constant low levels of oxygen had kept her groggy but now her blood was pretty much saturated with it again.</p><p>Upon their arrival at the dorm room Savannah opened the door for them and dropped the bags with tons of leg wear in the entrance. “Alright Roxy, I want you to unload and stash all of these neatly into your closet. When you are done with that I want you to strip completely naked and put on a pair of sheer matching green stockings with a lace border. If you are ready with all that I want you to wait on me on your knees right here in front of the door. Understood? Good.” Savannah explained.</p><p>After handing out her orders Savannah went to her own room and dropped of the bag holding her purchases. She quickly put on her hypnotic neon pink knee-high socks over her tights and headed back down stairs straight to the car they had came in. It was time to teach the driver a lesson for trying to steal her girlfriend. </p><p>Savannah had had no qualms turning her roommate into her perfect partner in a fucked-up way and the girl had never even wronged her. This driver however had tried to steal her girl away and insulted her big time so there was no way she was going to be anything less than brutal to him. </p><p>Confidently she got into the back of the car and without saying a word she put her feet up on the driver’s armrest pointing the colourful spiralled soles right at him and kicking his elbow off. </p><p>In his shocked surprise the driver started screaming at her, momentarily not caring about the blackmail hanging above his head. After all that had to be what this was all about right? Some more extortion. “Hey what the fuck do you think…” The driver started, but as soon as he looked down at what had caused the disturbance his eyes locked onto the mesmerising pattern on the soles of the socks and he fell quiet. </p><p>Savannah just smirked. Everything was going to plan. Now she just needed to sit back and give the socks time to really leave their mark on the drivers subconscious. The longer he stared the better, although it should already work after only a few seconds. She wasn’t in any rush however. She loved having a new victim stare at her feet. It made her feel powerful.</p><p>To be honest the power trip of using these socks was a turn on for her. Especially as she started to dream up the ways in which she would fuck this guy over. Unlike with Roxy she didn’t have the time or patience to gradually add things over time. No, she was only planning on taking one shot at this guy and she was going to make it count. </p><p>After all it would be a shame to just let these socks gather dust somewhere in a corner of her room. She had pretty much added everything she wanted to the list of commands for Roxy. She had known from the start that she only wanted to use the power of these socks to nudge Roxy in the right direction and with the latest commands she knew that she could manipulate Roxy into doing whatever she wanted over time. Breaking her down like that was just so much more satisfying and fun. Especially considering that she had pretty much made up her mind about Roxy being her life’s work. Roxy was going to be hers for life and that made all that time and effort to manipulate her worth it.</p><p>The same could not be said for this asshole though. He wasn’t even worth a minute of her time in her eyes, but she was going to enjoy fucking him over and getting some personal gain out of it in the process. He was the sole reason she had been confident she could spend that much at the mall and now after half an hour it should be time to solidify this “investment”.</p><p>“Alright asshole listen up. From now on your life’s motto will be, a cock a day keeps the doctor away, unless you made a cock cum that day you will start to feel increasingly sick ill at the stroke of midnight. The ill feelings will continue to grow worse and worse until you make a cock cum. When you start feeling ill cause of this reason you will know what to do to make it go away.” Savannah started her command. It was a complicated one but given how well the socks had proven themselves so far that wouldn’t be a problem.</p><p>“It goes without saying that your own cock doesn’t count towards that goal. In fact, only the cocks from people willing to pay for it do count towards preventing you from feeling ill. The amount they are willing to pay doesn’t matter at all. It can be a cent for all I care, but they have to pay you, or it doesn’t count. The way in which you make them cum doesn’t matter either. That’s entirely up to your client. You will never be able to turn down a client who is willing to pay either or the same feelings or illness will set in immediately.” Savannah continued getting carried away in her cruelness. Not that she really cared. This whole thing was making her feel so hot. </p><p>“All the money you make whoring yourself out has to be transferred to the bank account you will find on the note on your back seat. You will make a deposit there each Saturday at noon with the entire amount gained whoring yourself out. This amount must be 500 dollars at least or you will start feeling ill. You will constantly look for ways in which you could become better and start earning more money whoring yourself out. It is your life’s work and you will invest in it as much as you can. Everyday you will send a detailed rapport with your days whoring activities along with any idea you might have to improve to the phone number you will find on the same note.” Savannah concluded ensuring that going forward she would have at least an extra 500 dollars a week. An amount that should rise with the added suggestion that he should look to improve his whoring to earn more money.</p><p>Her instructions had possibly been a little to difficult and she might have gone overboard with it, but she would jut have to wait and see what stuck. Of course she hoped everything would, but she would already settle for the daily cock pleasing. Even if without the detailed rapports she would have no way of knowing.</p><p>Oh well as far as she was concerned she had had her revenge. So without another word she Pulled her socks off, breaking the spell and put her flats back on. She dropped a note with her phone number and bank account on the backseat and stepped out of the car heading back towards her dorm where she knew Roxanne would be waiting on her like she had been ordered to and if not, that just meant that Savannah had a little more work to do than expected to mould her roommate, not that it mattered. She had all the time she could possibly need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>The moment Savannah entered the dorm room a broad smile spread across her face. Right in front of her Roxanne was sitting obediently on her knees like she had been ordered. She was wearing a pair of sheer green stockings and nothing else. The way she was looking up just dripped of fear, embarrassment and lust. Just looking at her it was obvious she was insanely aroused.</p><p>Roxanne just looked perfect, that mix of expressions made her look even more desirable and best off all she was all ready for Savannah to play for her. For the first time Savannah had a good visual of her end game. A completely devoted slave girl looking up at her Mistress waiting for an order. Rightfully scared but also insanely aroused.</p><p>Of course it was only a brief visual, she hadn’t even introduced the girl to everything she wanted yet and this was only the safety of their dorm room. It did prove that the girl was now truly broke at last. She was hers in body and mind even though she might not realise it yet. The hardest part of the process was over. From here on out it was just a matter of slowly dragging the girl down more and more into the depths of depravity. Easing her into showing their newly founded relationship in public bit by bit and making her realise that she had no live besides Serving her anymore.</p><p>Savannah still needed to hold back, but she didn’t have to be careful anymore. She could continue her domination more obviously taking the role of a Mistress and calling it such. Instead of dressing it for Roxy making it sound like she was doing the girl a favour.</p><p>“Good girl, you carried out my orders to the letter. I am proud of you.” Savannah said in a half mocking tone. “I have started to realise something today. Not only do you seem to be a huge pervert, you also seem to love people calling you out for it and I couldn’t help but notice how you seemed to love me ordering you around. You see Roxy, I don’t think you just like all that perverted stuff, no you seem to crave being dominated, to have someone tell you what to do and how to behave.” Savannah added leaving a pause to let her words sink in.</p><p>“After giving it some thought I have come to the conclusion that we are a perfect match. I have always kind of liked having things go my way, so I guess that’s that. You also look somewhat half decent, so I guess I can stand being associated with you. It has been very clear for a while now that I am the absolute object of your desire and perversion, so taking that in account I will offer you the privilege of being my sub slut.” Savannah said playing it off as a generous offer, stomping Roxanne’s self esteem even deeper into the ground.</p><p>“You don’t even have to say anything Roxy, if you feel as honoured by being offered such a privilege you may kiss the tops of my feet to let me know you are thrilled to be my sub. We can keep this private… for now.” Savannah said giving a little more incentive to Roxanne who was obviously very nervous about this whole thing.</p><p>“It is a big decision I know, and the honour must be overwhelming. Despite what you might be thinking about I would like to invite you to listen to your body. Afterall your body never lies.” Savannah added with a smirk knowing how turned on Roxanne must be out of sheer embarrassment after all the hypnotic commands had proven to work wonderfully.</p><p>Roxanne just looked up at her big fat black roommate. A few weeks back she had considered herself straight and a hundred leagues above Savannah as far as beauty was concerned. Now the opposite was true. Kneeling down naked at her roommate’s feet she considered herself lucky, perceiving Savannah as way out of her league. </p><p>Somewhere deep deep down she knew that this was the last thing she wanted, giving herself to a girl like Savannah and that as a sub instead of the romantic view she had on what a relationship should be like. She was undeniably a perv however. That much she knew for sure, as far as the other things went she was still confused and trying to figure it out. Savannah was right though, the mind could easily lie even to itself, but the body never lied.</p><p>Right now, her body was telling her that she was turned on beyond belief and every words Savannah had said, had send a new shiver of arousal coursing through her. Her body had loved carrying out Savannah’s commands through out the whole day so maybe this really was what she desired most? She didn’t know but the body didn’t lie right.</p><p>She had been acting more like a slave than a roommate as well lately and this could remain private so would there really be that much of a difference. She felt like somehow giving her agreement did make a difference, but Savannah was probably right. She would never have an opportunity this great again, and a match that close to what she really desired. It would be stupid to turn this down and so Roxanne closed her eyes and slowly planted a kiss on the tops of both of Savannah’s feet. A strong rush of arousal coursed through her as she did so.</p><p>Savannah’s smile broadened even more. Roxy had just given herself willingly. There had been no command that had made her agree to this. None at all. That had all been the work of Savannah’s expert manipulations and it was simply thrilling to watch. Even if kissing the tops of her feet was quite lame compared to other things they had done already. The sheer symbolism of the act was what caused the thrills and it was hard prove of what Savannah had already known, she had broken Roxanne and now it was time to rebuild her and make her accept the full role of her personal slave and everything that it entailed.</p><p>“Alright Roxy now that’s out of the way, why don’t you crawl to the couch and lay down on your back in front of it? I bet you are dying for a cum about now. Am I right? Just wait right there and I’ll be right with you.” Savannah said smugly as she watched Roxanne crawl away. She herself went to her room instead, it was time to introduce Roxy to the first item out of the black bag and of course she needed to get a pair of socks for the girl to masturbate with. Of course Roxanne wouldn’t be able to cum with just the socks, but she was going to let her find that out by herself.</p><p>Roxanne felt nervous as she laid there in front of the couch. It wasn’t the first time she had done it, but somehow it felt different now that she had given herself to Savannah like that. Her roommate had been spot on however which pretty much reassured her this had been the right choice. She was dying for an orgasm badly. She had been for most of the day. Even masturbating with a pair of dirty socks sounded like heaven right about now. She just needed to release some tension and she was horny enough not to care about how.</p><p>When Savannah approached her, Roxanne’s eyes went wide. She was carrying a pair of bright pink sneakers with some blue fabric in one hand, but her attention went mainly to the neon pink strap that was in her other hand. She had no idea what it was, or what it was for, but she had a bad feeling about it.</p><p>Savannah just smirked. She would probably never grow tired of seeing that look of shock on her roommate’s face and she would make sure she got many more looks like that from the girl. Without a word of explanation or anything she sat down on the couch putting the items down beside her and putting her feet still in their flats up on the girl’s nice flat stomach even doing just that sent chills up her spine. God she really loved having her own slave after all that time fantasising about something like this.</p><p>First she grabbed the sneakers and pulled out a balled up knee-high sock in a bright light blue colour out of each shoe. “Apparently I still had these laying around in my room from back when I thought I wanted to go to the gym. I went about 8 times I guess before I figured out that it just wasn’t really my style. I wore these each time and haven’t really gotten around to washing them. To be honest that was about a month and a half ago and I forgot I even had this.” Savannah said matter of factly as she dropped the socks on Roxanne’s breasts.</p><p>The soles of the socks felt rather hard and crusty, probably from all the sweat soaking into them, drying up and getting soaked again. They smelled rotten, worse than how Savannah’s feet usually smelled. Not that it was at all surprising considering she had worn them to the gym 8 times and that they had been sitting in those sneakers for more than a month. Never the less Roxanne started to pull them on her arms up to her elbows wearing her roommate’s nasty old gym socks as a pair of masturbation gloves.</p><p>Despite their crusty feeling and nasty smell Roxanne was looking forward to rubbing them all over her pussy. She just needed to get off so bad, but she didn’t start yet. Somehow, she felt like she needed to wait for Savannah’s approval or she would be in trouble.</p><p>Seeing Roxy pull on her socks like that brought a big smile to Savannah’s face. It looked ridiculous and the way she was waiting to rub herself was just precious. First Savannah wanted to introduce her to the other item she brought with her though.</p><p>“This Roxy is a collar, your collar to be exact and it is the only item you are always required to wear around our dorm room. Otherwise the rule of being naked unless you are wearing something at my request still counts.” Savannah explained holding up the neon pink leather band that had spike studs sticking out all around it. In the centre there was a big chrome ring with a heart shaped silver tag reading Roxy in a big elegant Neon pink coloured script on it. The back of the tag read in a smaller script, “property of Goddess Savannah.” The collar ended with a metal Half heart at each side.</p><p>Leaning down Savannah fastened the collar around Roxanne’s neck. It fit perfect but snug. Yet another symbol of her ownership along with the heart shaped pubic bush with her initials and of course the big S’s on Roxanne’s toes. </p><p>The collar clicked shut quite easily as the half heart at each end joined to form a big shiny heart at the Back or Roxanne’s neck. In the centre of the heart there was a hole made for the key Savannah was currently wearing on an elegant silver anklet. Right at her feet just like Roxy.</p><p>It took a moment to sink in what had just happened, but as soon as it did Roxanne was shocked. Not only by the obvious meaning of what had happened, but also over the fact that it was actually turning her on greatly, another wave of arousal coursing through her body. She didn’t realise she wanted to be Savannah’s so bad or at least that is how she interpreted this signal. After all, just like Savannah had told her the body didn’t lie.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, go ahead and start rubbing that pussy, I know you want to and you have been waiting so patiently.” Savannah said at last before bursting out with laughter. She had barely managed to finish her sentence before Roxanne got into action, bring a hand up to her face and another to her throbbing pussy before rubbing as if her life depended on it. </p><p>The socks smelled bad enough to make her eyes water and even after all this time she once again had trouble to keep herself from gagging. The material felt very rough on her tender puss, but that didn’t stop her. Not at all, she was growing so close to an orgasm so quickly that nothing would really stop her now. She wasn’t even slightly phased that Savannah still had her feet firmly planted on her stomach.</p><p>No matter how hard Roxanne rubbed she couldn’t seem to push herself over the edge. She was quickly growing desperate. What was wrong with her, she was so close god it was within grasping distance that wonderful release and yet it never came.</p><p>She was quickly growing frustrated, god she needed that orgasm so badly. Despite her frustration she never stopped rubbing, after all the feeling that she might have her release any second remained strong. </p><p>Savannah just watched on with amusement as Roxanne was torture herself by staying right on that thin edge.  It was a joy to watch and it, so much even that she had kept on watching the full hour it took Roxanne to finally give up.</p><p>“Aaah, I hate it, I hate these stupid socks they smell terrible and I can’t fucking cum at all because of them. They stink you know what I am not a pervert, cause obviously I can’t get off with these fucking nasty socks.” Roxanne cried out angrily getting up off the floor and pushing Savannah’s feet off of her.</p><p>Red faced with anger and frustration she peeled Savannah’s nasty socks off her hands and threw them on the floor. “I am sick of this, this was all a mistake this is over!” She shouted at Savannah who actually looked shocked for a change. The black girl had not expected her roommate to react this strongly, but she could kind of imagine why. After all she had spend an hour in intense frustration, rubbing herself but remaining on edge.</p><p>I only took Savannah a few seconds to regain her composure and once she did she replied calmly. “Calm down Roxy, right now. I know that you are frustrated, but just hear me out here. I think that the only reason you are unable to cum is not because how my socks stink as you call it. Which is honestly surprising considering how much you have complimented my feet and how they smell. I think you can’t cum because I have spoiled you too much. I have let you get the real thing way too much, so the substitute no longer works for you. I think you need my actual feet to cum and a pair of socks is no longer enough.”</p><p>Roxanne seemed to calm down slightly, listening to Savannah but at the end of her talk she just shouted, “Fuck you and your nasty feet, I just can’t cum because of that nasty ass smell!” </p><p>“Roxy, I won’t tolerate you screaming at me or calling my feet nasty. Now this is your last chance. Just give my theory a try and see for yourself. You could however also keep screaming and ruin this new relationship we have completely and forever, cause there is no way I am going to put up with that much shit from you after giving you such a privilege. It’s just not worth it. If you really think you know it better then sure go ahead and be a fucking ungrateful bitch, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Savannah said sternly.</p><p>She was still confident she had broken Roxanne, that it was just the frustration talking. She did have to let the girl know that she would not tolerate such behaviour though. Even if Roxanne decided to choose “Ruining” their new relationship as she had called it there was no way she was going to let her go. This relationship ended only when Savannah wanted it to. </p><p>That ultimatum brought Roxanne to a stop. Suddenly she was not so sure if her rage was justified. Afterall there had been more than enough proof that she was in fact a pervert. She was angry, but still she felt that she couldn’t just throw this whole thing away just like that. After all Savannah was really the only person who seemed to know her and accept her for the pervert that she was.</p><p>Was she really a pervert though? Now that it took so long to cum even with those horrible smelling socks she wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe it would be best to give Savannah’s theory a try. Just a minute to see if her roommate was right, a minute wouldn’t make a difference and it would confirm that she wasn’t a pervert, right?</p><p>“Alright, I will give your theory a try.” Roxanne finally replied sceptical. Her tone letting on that she didn’t believe in it though.</p><p>Savannah smiled, she already knew it would work and she couldn’t wait to see how her roommate would react. Even in her anger and frustration she seemed at least somewhat constrained, at least constrained enough not to want to blow up their new relationship completely. Not even under such extreme emotions which pretty much proved how deeply her mind had changed already.</p><p>“well sit down in front of me, spread your legs towards me and throw your head back while you lean on your arms.” Savannah said sternly. She waited for a few moments for Roxanne to get in position, seeing how the girl acted with a certain reluctance. The important thing however was that she was still following orders.</p><p>The moment Roxanne was in position Savannah kicked off both her flats and placed one of her damp green nylon covered meaty soles square on the girl’s face. Right across her nose and lips. After their day shopping the smell was intense. Here other foot went in between the girl’s legs and pressed down on her pussy. Savannah moved it up and down only once, but it was enough to tip Roxanne over the edge she had been on for so much of the day. Now that she had Savannah’s foot on her face, being so worked up. The slightest stimulation was enough to kick start her orgasm.</p><p>An orgasm she would probably remember for a very long time. It was more intense than everything she had ever felt before. Huge waves of pleasure kept rocking through her body for what seemed like forever. The orgasm was so powerful that she literally collapsed, her arms which she was leaning on no longer strong enough to support her body. </p><p>It was also the very first time Roxanne squirted although it wasn’t all that obvious as most of it was stopped right away by Savannah’s big foot. The rest just pooled around Savannah’s heel and Roxanne’s bottom. It took a couple of minutes for the Orgasm to fade out and luckily it did, otherwise Roxanne might have fainted. She was already seeing stars after all.</p><p>After the orgasm Savannah allowed Roxanne some much needed time to cooldown. She could immediately scold Roxanne for her earlier behaviour, but she was curious how the girl would react when left alone.</p><p>A couple of minutes later Roxanne came back down to earth. All the frustration had drained out of her replaced by feelings of pure bliss as she lay there. Savannah’s now soaking wet foot was still pressed to her pussy, the one on her face had lost contact when she had fallen back.</p><p>The feelings of pure bliss didn’t last long though. They were replaced by a dreadful panic as Roxanne started realising just how bad she had lashed out in her frustration. She started to remember the hurtful things she had said. The way she had roughly shoved Savannah’s feet off of her and how she had shouted at her roommate.</p><p>She had really thought she wasn’t a pervert, but as it turned out she was a way bigger pervert than she thought, literally needing to burry her face in her roommate’s fresh sweaty feet just to be able to orgasm, not even having enough with just a pair of socks anymore.</p><p>Savannah had been right again. Once more her roommate had proven that she knew Roxanne better than she herself did. Savannah had been right, she was a perfect match for her and she should praise herself lucky to have found someone as Savannah who knew and understood her so well to take the role of Mistress upon herself. She even understood that Roxanne wanted to build a normal life and that this was something just for in private, or at least that is what the girl thought.</p><p>How could she have been so stupid to make such a scene right after getting such a wonderful offer? Roxanne cursed herself, terrified that she might still have damaged their relationship beyond repair. She had seen too late that this is what she actually needed and could only hope that it wasn’t too late to make amends yet.</p><p>Filled with dread Roxanne decided that she should speak up, she had been quiet long enough, too long. The longer she waited the worse it would be and so gathering all her courage she spoke up. “Oh Goddess, please forgive me for my mean words and rude behaviour. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, it was just the frustration talking and I regret it so very much. Please I beg you, can you please forgive me.” Roxanne asked, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, afraid of what Savannah would say.</p><p>Savannah just smirked not making an attempt to reply. At the time of Roxanne’s outburst, she had been surprised somewhat by the strong reaction and how badly she still doubted her new position Savannah had worked so hard to manipulate her into. As it turned out that outburst had actually proven to help solidify the believe that she was a pervert who was lucky to serve Savannah.</p><p>Honestly, she could not have asked for more. This out lash might have just been an important step to make Roxanne realise just how much she needed to be Savannah’s slave. From the looks of it Roxanne seemed genuinely terrified of having screwed up the opportunity to be Savannah’s slave. Which was amusing as hell for the black girl as it was just more prove for her that she had really screwed over Roxanne’s mind.</p><p>The begging and pleading continued and Savannah let it happen for a couple of long minutes. It was just music to her ears. So much better than the shouting of before. It was also a huge stroke for her ego, time and time again proving how effectively she had reshaped the girls mind. Confirming over and over that she had actually started to belief that a Mistress like Savannah was what she really needed. She sounded so convinced and desperate, it was hilarious. </p><p>Normally this would have been a boring evening, Roxanne would have probably been studying or watching a movie. Potentially bitching about something Savannah had left laying around. Instead she was begging and pleading to get another chance, nothing else mattering to her while Savannah’s foot easily rested on her pussy, still wet from the explosive orgasm Roxanne had had. This was just so much better and a huge improvement.</p><p>All of a sudden Savannah let out a deep sigh. “Alright, I will forgive you and give you another chance, but only on the condition that you never have such an outburst again. That you promise never to shout at me again.” Savannah finally said after having listened to her roommates begging for a good five minutes. </p><p>Roxanne had been starting to sound more and more desperate and worried with each passing minute of begging. “Of course your behaviour has been unacceptable. So you will need to get punished severely. You need to make this up to me Roxy. Do you understand?” Savannah added.</p><p>“Thank you Goddess, thank you so much, you are the greatest and most generous Goddess there is. Thank you for giving me another chance despite my awful behaviour. I promise I won’t disappoint you.” Roxanne instantly replied with a big smile, obviously overjoyed.</p><p>Savannah almost burst out in laughter upon hearing that. Roxanne was clearly broken even more than she had expected. The girl had just heard that she would be punished severely and here she was thanking her with a voice overflowing from relief instead of being scared. It seemed like getting back in Savannah’s good graces was really all that had mattered to Roxanne.</p><p>Well Savannah certainly wasn’t going to complain about that. It was a really nice surprise in fact. She didn’t know if it had been because all the manipulation lately, or the shock from finding out that against all her expectations in Savannah’s theory was actually right. Savannah didn’t care either. The results were all that mattered.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, that’s enough thanking for now. Why don’t you show me how grateful you are by making yourself useful? I mean just look at what a mess you have made, it is unacceptable.” Savannah stated holding her pussy juice saturated nylon covered foot up towards the girl, lifting it from Roxanne’s crotch at last.</p><p>Roxanne just looked at it kind of embarrassed, had she really made such a big mess? She could hardly believe it, but the evidence was right here in front of her and it was undeniable. What was an even bigger surprise however was the pang of arousal she felt staring at her roommate’s big meaty nylon sole saturated in her love juices.</p><p>“What are you waiting for Roxy? This foot isn’t going to clean itself. Get up on your knees and get licking. I want my foot as dry as possible and the only moisture there should be in it is some residue saliva at most. So you better do it thoroughly.” Savannah said adding a little urge in her voice.</p><p>Not wanting to disappoint Savannah and definitely not at such a pivotal point where she needed to earn her spot back in her roommate’s good graces, she got on her knees immediately. Even now while she was scared of this new relationship coming to an end she still felt a pang of arousal at carrying out Savannah’s order proving once again in her mind that she was lucky to have a roommate who was this understanding.</p><p>Due to the big puddle on the floor where her bottom had laid Roxanne was forced to sit with her knees slightly apart at Savannah’s feet, keeping the puddle between her legs instead of underneath. She didn’t want her knees to get all wet with her own juices.</p><p>Once Roxanne had gotten on her knees Savannah didn’t wait a moment. She rested her clean, well only sweat covered foot on Roxanne’s shoulder and brought the other to within inches of the girl’s face.</p><p>Roxanne didn’t need to be told twice what to do. The only thing that mattered was getting Savannah’s foot clean enough for the black girl to be satisfied. Without a word she started lapping at Savannah’s nylon covered foot, feeling the slick wet fabric of pass underneath her tongue. The mix of tastes was actually revolting. Her juices were lightly tangy yet somehow sweet. They weren’t anything Roxanne really enjoyed, but they weren’t terrible either. Mixed with the strong salty, somewhat musty tasting foot sweat of her roommate it was highly disgusting none the less.</p><p>She kept on placing lap after lap all over her roommate’s sole, swallowing the disgusted cocktail down like it was a treat. Somehow it was she guessed after all her pussy was once again experiencing rushes off pleasure with each lap, and that while she was doing something so perverted right after the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She must really be a huge perv to get turned on like this again after just having drained all her arousal. </p><p>The petite white girl was in fact grossed out by what she was doing, but the way in which her pussy responded to this humiliating act made her believe that she in fact liked this deep down. Once again Savannahs words from earlier sounded through her head. “The body doesn’t lie.” And her body was telling her she loved this.</p><p>Savannah was having a blast, seeing her pretty collared roommate kneeling in front of her over a puddle of her own cum while using her mouth to clean the foot that had just caused her orgasm. Getting her foot licked was actually a way better experience than just placing them on the girl’s face. It was definitely something she would need to do more often.</p><p>Once most of the cocktail was lapped out of the nylon fabric Roxanne started sucking instead. She squeezed her lips against the sole and applied suction, slowly but surely going over every part of Savannah’s sole. If the licks had felt good this felt even better, especially when Roxanne sucked each toe separately pressing the stretchy nylon in between them with the corners of her mouth.</p><p>It was another thing she would certainly have to make Roxanne do more often. Eventually the thorough foot cleaning came to an end though. Just as Roxanne was going to pronounce she was done Savannah dipped her foot down in the puddle beneath the girl’s crotch and brought the newly saturated sole back up to the girl’s face.</p><p>Roxanne wanted to cry, but instead she dutifully started cleaning once again. “Good girl, just cleaning my foot would have been half work with such a puddle of slut juices on the floor. Don’t worry though I will help bring it all up to your mouth, so you don’t have to kneel down. Isn’t it generous of me to save you all that hassle Roxy?” Savannah smirked.</p><p>The words had brought yet another strong wave of humiliation through her which resulted in an equally strong wave of arousal. Despite her embarrassment Roxanne stopped licking just long enough to say, “Yes Goddess.” Before continuing, which made Savannah laugh. This was just precious, pure gold.</p><p>This ritual went on for a good half an hour, requiring quite a lot of foot dips to dry up the puddle, a perfect excuse for Savannah to justify prolonging that wonderful licking and sucking sensation to her sensitive soles.</p><p>After that the puddle was finally dry, but once again Savannah found something for Roxanne to keep on going. Without a word she dragged her sole over the girl’s pussy, wet from old and new juices exclaiming. “We might as well clean your cunt while we are at it.” Since the foot was either up in the girl’s face or down on her pussy there was no way Roxanne could cum, even if she would have felt the need which was quite possible judging from how the girl’s arousal had grown again.</p><p>Once Roxanne finished cleaning that up Savannah finally placed both feet down on the ground and looked down on her kneeling naked and collared roommate. “Alright Roxy, and now for your punishment.” She exclaimed with a broad grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>Roxanne felt the dread wash over her, what punishment would Savannah have in mind for her? How hard would it be especially after such a big mistake? Roxanne really was terribly sorry for her reaction. She knew she deserved this punishment, but that didn’t make the feelings of dread any better.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, so you know why you are getting punished and I have to say I am really disappointed in you. I really thought we were having something special but apparently that only goes as long as you get everything you wish and even then, you snap at me. Afterall it was not my fault you are such a huge pervert that you can apparently cum only when you have your face buried in my soles.” Savannah said sternly making Roxanne shrink together. </p><p>Once again Savannah had put the focus on Roxanne’s perviness reinforcing and solidifying the thought that she was lucky within the girl. It was clear that her roommate already firmly believed it, but that pushing it a bit more never hurt right? </p><p>“I know it probably was out of pure frustration, but that is no excuse for such behaviour. Since this is the first time I will be mild though, a spanking till my arm is too tired to carry on and that will do. What do you have to say about that Roxy?” Savannah asked with a smirk.</p><p>“That is perfect my Goddess, thank you so much for correcting my behaviour and giving me another chance to serve you. I realise now how very wrong I was, and I am so glad to have such a kind and forgiving Goddess like you.” Roxanne replied nearly crying in relief. When she first had been caught sniffing Savannah’s panties she had made up a lot of thing just out of fear of blackmail. Now Roxanne really believed what she was saying though. She meant it.</p><p>“Good, that is something at least. Beside your punishment it is also important that from now on you show just how grateful you are. I mean up until now you have more or less carried out my orders, sometimes after a little protest or hesitance, but that should be a thing of the past. From now on I won’t tolerate any hesitance or protest anymore. When I give an order, you carry it out instantly. You should also try to think about how you could make my life easier. Pleasing me should be the number one thing that is always on your mind. I am the most important thing in your life. Is that clear?” Savannah asked sternly.</p><p>Roxanne was kind of shocked. This was going very far, she certainly wasn’t ready to devote her life to her roommate. At the same time however, those words and the way Roxanne envisioned it in her head were just so hot. It send such huge thrills straight to her pushy that she felt inclined to give in. Afterall she could still stop this whenever she wanted right?</p><p>“Yes Goddess, loud and clear. I will try to do my best to serve you to your satisfaction, I promise.” Roxanne ended up saying. It made her feel good, giving in to it felt even better than the words themselves. What Roxanne didn’t know however that those feelings were caused by deep rooted shame. It was a genius command by Savannah. If the shame ever wore off it would be because Roxanne was starting to get really into it, so she was hooked no matter what.</p><p>“Good my little bitch, so why Don’t you get over my lap so we can start?” Savannah asked with a big smirk patting her thighs. Roxanne just blushed as she got up. She was clearly very nervous, but she didn’t dare show any hesitation and so in a few seconds time she was laying across Savannah’s big nylon thighs. Got it felt so thrilling to do so. She was dreading the pain but apparently she love this? </p><p>Savannah didn’t waste any time either. She instantly delivered a first hard slap to the girl’s defenceless bottom making it jiggle and leaving behind a big red hand print. It was beautiful, and it turned Savannah on greatly.</p><p>The way Roxanne had gotten over her lap on her own accord and how she really believed that she deserved this. It was just great. Those socks were the best purchase she had done in her whole life. They had made it possible for her to turn her boring, straight, vanilla and gorgeous roommate into her kinky personal slut. </p><p>She felt pretty sure that Roxanne would never leave her. There were still Some factors that could possibly influence the girl though, but Savannah planned to take care of those before they became a threat. She had worked so hard to get Roxanne in this place and she wouldn’t let anyone ruin that.</p><p>Quickly after the first slap Savannah had delivered a second followed and a third and so on. Savannah didn’t take time in between slaps like she had with the first spankings. She just rained down blow after blow until it hurt to lift her own arm. She had delivered nearly a hundred blows although she didn’t really count them, so she didn’t know for sure.</p><p>It didn’t really matter anyways, she was sure the message had come across. Roxanne had started sobbing after the first 20 or so, for the longest part of the spanking she had been bawling her eyes out, but she had never once asked Savannah to stop. She must have felt really deserving of such a spanking.</p><p>Roxanne’s bottom didn’t even look red anymore, it looked more purplish. It was nicely bruised for sure, something for the girl to remember. This time however Savannah didn’t just shove the girl off her lap. She allowed her to lay there until she had calmed down a bit. </p><p>“Shhhhh, it’s over now. You did really well and I’m proud of you Roxy. You know this is harder on me than it is on you, I don’t like to do this either, but apparently it is necessary.” Savannah lied she was soaking wet.</p><p>With that said Savannah slid a finger between Roxanne’s legs and slipped it in the girls own soaking wet pussy electing a slight moan. From through the dying out sobs. “It doesn’t feel like it was that bad now Roxy was it? You are soaking wet you kinky slut. Does Roxy like getting spankies from her Goddess?” Savannah taunted.</p><p>Roxanne could only moan in response. There had only been this spanking between now and that mind-boggling orgasm she had had and yet she was so turned on again. The casual finger in her pussy and Savannah’s taunts only made her shudder in pleasure even more.  </p><p>Savannah slipped her finger out of the girl’s pussy and brought it towards the girls mouth. Roxanne didn’t need to be told what to do, she instantly started sucking Savannah’s finger clean of her juices.</p><p>“Very good, you are learning. Now since you apparently need me to help you out when you want to cum I think it only fair if you return the favour. I mean you don’t have to, but if you ever want me to help you again. Well you get the point. You need to earn the privilege of masturbating with my feet on your face. Anyways, take your time to get off my lap, but when you do I would like an orgasm as well.” Savannah said, she had been looking forward to this step from the start, the moment where Roxy would take over the work all her sextoys used to have.</p><p>With a blush Roxanne had to admit that it was fair, especially after everything Savannah had done for her. All the perversions her roommate had put up with. Helping Savannah get off was the least she could do. That and the thought of pleasuring her roommate with her tongue actually got her even more aroused. It was just another one of her kinks she guessed and compared to her other kinks this one was pretty normal, after all a lot of guys and girls alike preformed oral right?</p><p>Roxanne took a moment longer to suck Savannah’s finger clean and just rest a little longer after the intense spanking she just had. Eventually she did get off the black girl’s lap though. Instantly she took a kneeling position at Savannah’s feet looking up at her Goddess with a firm blush on her cheeks.</p><p>The sight Savannah had was just perfect, such a pretty face, smooth spotless skin, firm perky breasts and that all belonging to her. The stockings, collar and blush just made the picture complete. She imagined Roxy wouldn’t be that good with her tongue. This would probably even be her first time preforming a sexual act with someone else. Well apart from the masturbation she had already done in of her.</p><p>She was probably extremely inexperienced, but it wasn’t going to matter at all. Savannah was so turned on that a breeze would probably get her off. She had also been lusting after this moment for so very long that just the sheer touch of Roxanne’s tongue would be enough. Oh god her pussy simply reeked from running around this wet all day and it only made the whole thing even better, the fact that two weeks ago Roxanne would have recoiled in horror. Yet right now after all the conditioning she would probably think she liked it.</p><p>“Goddess, can you please raise your divine bottom off the couch slightly so I can remove your tights and panties?” Roxanne asked awkwardly. She was the one who would do all the work and yet she had to beg for it. It was truly humiliating, but it turned her on so much.</p><p>“Of course you little slut, but only because you asked so nicely.” Savannah said before lifting her fat ass off the couch just enough for Roxanne to get her hands underneath.</p><p>Roxanne had to press the side of her face against her roommates’ sweaty belly to get far enough with her arms, but Eventually she did find the waistband of her tights and panties. She didn’t waste a moment pulling them down. Once she had them to around Savannah’s knees she could see just how soaked they were. That and they stunk of a strong fishy aroma mixed with a side of onion like smelling sweat.</p><p>The stench was highly disturbing to say the least and it almost made Roxanne retch. Especially since she realised that not only would she have her face pressed into the source, she was going to have to lick it as well. It was nearly enough for Roxanne to protest but strangely enough her pussy was throbbing wildly, sending wave after wave of arousal through her. Did she actually like this? It surely seemed that way much to her horror.</p><p>She continued pulling the tights and panties down until finally they were completely off. Neatly putting them aside Roxanne awkwardly shifted forward on her knees. Savannah just replied by opening her legs widely. </p><p>Roxanne was horrified. She had never thought pussies looked nice. Hers looked okay she thought, but Savannah’s pussy just looked plain awful. Just like anything about her roommate it looked big. There was nothing neat or trim about the girl’s pussy.</p><p>Savannah’s pussy was surrounded by a thick mat of black bristle curled pubic hair that looked sticky. It was obvious the girl didn’t really care about a trimmer or a good wash. The pubic bush only kept in all the smells and enhanced them. Roxanne knew that pussies were pink but somehow it looked kind of weird with the surrounding black flesh. At least to her, or it might be the fact that there were 2 big meaty lips sticking out instead of how tucked in hers were. Even Savannah’s clit was big, and it looked like it permanently stuck out from between those lips.</p><p>Looking down on Roxanne it was clear to Savannah that the girl was disgusted. She didn’t really mind, in fact she loved it. It was the only reason why she hadn’t scolded Roxanne for hesitating yet. The girl was clearly very much straight and into cleanliness, so this was like the opposite of what she wanted and that was just perfect. She really hit the jackpot with Roxanne. </p><p>She had always wanted a girlfriend, but none of her relationships worked out because of her uncleanliness, domineering personality and of course due to the fact that she didn’t like to reciprocate. Roxanne was the perfect girlfriend on that front. She had been manipulated in obedience and made to believe that she actually had a fetish for Savannah’s strong body odours. Savannah would never need to worry about cleaning or trimming or any of that with Roxanne. Also, she didn’t need to take the girl out on dates or be nice to her. She could just treat her however she wished and on top off all of that Roxanne was 10 times prettier than any girlfriend she ever had. </p><p>Reciprocating Roxanne would just mean shoving one of her feet in the girls face which was just another thing that Savannah loved. Making the girl earn the “privilege” only made it more fun.</p><p>Right now, she could really use that orgasm though so looking down sternly she said. “That isn’t any hesitation I am seeing I hope. It would be a shame to have to spank you again.” The threat of fucking up combined with that of a spanking scared Roxanne to death. The panic was instantly visible on the girl’s face.</p><p>Roxanne had no clue how she should go about licking Savannah’s pussy, but after the threat she simply didn’t care. In her panic she just leaned forwards until her lips were touching with the black girl’s pussy lips. It was near the bottom of her roommate’s pussy giving her a first feel and an even intenser smell of Savannah’s pussy.</p><p>Everything about it made her cringe, the sticky texture, the coarse pubic hairs touching her face. Just the sheer feeling of those big meaty lips. Roxanne wanted to cry, but instead she extended her tongue and dragged it up the black girl’s pussy in a broad lap. Collecting a gross tangy yet salty mouthful of slimy grool along the way.</p><p>That wasn’t even the worst either. The worst was how Savannah instantly came as a geyser when Roxanne’s soft tongue made contact with her swollen clit. She squeezed her legs shut making it impossible for Roxanne to get away from her heavily squirting pussy. She had no choice but to take the full load of squirt over her face and in her mouth. It was disgusting, she had to swallow or drown in it as it got all over her face and in her hair, some dripping down her chin covering her breasts. </p><p>She could feel the black girl’s pussy pulsing against her face, the squirting slowly going down and the pulsing decreasing as Savannah’s orgasm ebbed away. Apart from that over powering fishy smell and taste Roxanne wasn’t really aware of anything. Savannah’s big belly hung Well over her head and her fat thighs were pressed tight over her ears. It cut off her entire hearing and vision, reducing her world to only Savannah’s pussy.</p><p>It took a few minutes until Savannah finally released Roxanne’s head from between her thighs. The girl instantly recoiled taking a deep breath, but all she could smell remained Savannah’s stinking pussy. She even coughed a little as some of Savannah’s juices had ended up in her windpipe.</p><p>“Hmmmm I bet you have been looking forward to this for a long time isn’t that right Roxy? To finally get to be up close to my pussy and get to taste me? I bet you loved it and you even made me squirt on the first try. Are your sure you aren’t a dyke?” Savannah taunted.</p><p>Roxanne didn’t really respond. She was still too horrified over what she had just been trough, but Savannah was right waves of arousal had been hitting her nearly constantly. Maybe she had been a lesbian all along. She didn’t feel herself attracted to Savannah, she was actually repulsed by her. It was humiliating. Everything with Savannah was humiliating. The way she treated her and mocked her and yet her roommate managed to turn her on more than anyone had ever been able to do. </p><p>“Okay, that was good to get that pent-up tension out, but now I want to really get licked. This didn’t really count since you barely did anything. It was nice, but now I want to see how you do when you have to work a little bit more to get me over the edge. I need to see what I have to work with, cause in time I will make you into the best pussy muncher the world has ever seen.” Savannah said confidently. It just sent another wave of arousal through Roxanne. The thought that she would actually have to learn pussy eating as a skill.</p><p>This time Roxanne didn’t hesitate. Her face was sticky with Savannah’s juices anyway so there really was no point not to do it anymore. With the no shower rule the juices would stick with her until she needed to leave the dorm and since it was only Saturday that would be a long time.</p><p>Trying not to think about it too much Roxanne leaned in again and just liked before she gave Savannah’s pussy a broad lap from bottom to top and back down. This time touching Savannah’s clit only brought out a moan which was a good thing right? Roxanne had no clue how to eat pussy but if Savannah was moaning so much then she must be doing something right, right? </p><p>Savannah knew already that she was going to have her work cut out for her if she wanted to turn Roxanne in the best pussy muncher like she had promised. Roxanne’s efforts were terrible at best. It spoke to the girl’s inexperience. The only reason it still felt good was how Savannah knew it was her little miss perfect roommate between her legs. That knowledge was more than enough to get her off, still a skilled tongue would make this even better, but they had time and Savannah was going to make sure Roxy got lots of practice.</p><p>She had waited a long time to get to this point, but from now on she would get her pussy eaten on a daily basis. Ah life could good. </p><p>It could always be better though and so she decided to give Roxy a little pointer on how to lick. “Mmmm don’t be shy Roxy, stick your tongue as deep in there as you can while you are licking up. Once you are at the top try circling my clit once before going back down. Mmmmmm oh god yes, just like that.” Savannah moaned. </p><p>Roxanne might be terrible but at least she was trying her best and listening to the tips she got. This made a world of difference already. One move wouldn’t cut it to make her the best pussy muncher, but it was a start and Savannah decided to just let her get good at this one first. It would be more than enough to get her over the edge in a couple of minutes since the idea of teaching her straight roommate to eat her pussy was such a hot one. </p><p>For Roxanne it was terrible. It seemed the deeper she pushed her tongue the worse it tasted. She also hated how it required her to burry her nose deeply into her roommate’s pubic bush. Never the less Roxanne pushed as deep as she could go keeping her face mashed tightly against Savannah’s crotch. </p><p>She really wanted to do the best possible job. She owed it to her Goddess after all, for giving her another chance at this. Of course she also owed it simply because Savannah was her Goddess and she should always do the best possible job to please her. Even just this train of thought sent shivers of excitement through her whole body.</p><p>While she was doing her best following Savannah’s tip to the letter her own pussy was dripping with arousal again. Something a out this was just so hot to Roxanne. Just about everything that happened grew her arousal. Was she really that much of a pervert? She didn’t even know what about this that was making her so aroused.  Was it serving her Goddess? The way in which Savannah talked down to her and just used her as a sextoy? Or was it the grossness of it all?</p><p>It was a question that kept her busy, but she kept on drawing the same conclusion over and over again. It was probably a combination of all three things. Especially the grossness factor getting to her was bothersome, but she couldn’t rule it out at all. Especially not after she had gotten turned on wiping Savannah’s pussy at the mall.</p><p>Whatever it was it seemed that Savannah knew perfectly how to turn her on. All she could really do was try not to worry about it too much. At least she did have a very supportive roommate. One who actually seemed to understand her, one who knew what she needed and one who wanted to help her. Roxanne knew she was lucky, and she wasn’t going to ruin this.</p><p>Definitely not over things she considered gross, too much or two perverted. Savannah had proven her time and time again at those were actually the things that turned her on the most. Everything was more than she had bargained for, but apparently she liked that.</p><p>Just like that the two of them spend the next ten minutes. The time it took for Savannah to have another orgasm. This one wasn’t nearly as explosive as the last one. Savannah’s pussy just way wetter all of a sudden, but it was nothing like that explosive squirt a couple of minutes ago. For Roxanne the most tell-tale sign was actually how Savannah clamped her fat thighs shut trapping her head in between them once more.</p><p>Once the last waves of her orgasm had rolled through her Savannah relaxed completely letting out a deep sigh. “Ah that was a good girl Roxy, I am not going to lie. Your pussy eating skills are terrible. Don’t worry though, we are going to work on that. I am going to help you become the best pussy muncher on campus. Maybe you will even become somewhat of a school legend.” Savannah smirked envisioning future generations talking about a pussy starved lesbian slut with a tongue so skilled that she could make any woman cum within minutes.</p><p>She really liked that idea. As well as the idea of keeping her straight roommate on a sexual diet of only pussy. The closest she would let Roxanne get to a cock was by licking a pussy that had fucked. Savannah didn’t have to do this. She just enjoyed the idea of making her slut into such a completely different person.</p><p>Roxanne was clearly shocked by that idea, her pussy however seemed to think it was hot. She couldn’t help but moan lightly over it. Sitting there completely embarrassed between her roommates legs her face covered in a thick coating of pussy juices.</p><p>It made Savannah laugh. “Haha I see you like that idea Roxy. You will have to get a lot better at eating pussy to get to that level though. Of course you will also have to eat lots and lots more pussy from a ton of different women if you want to get there.”</p><p>“Anyways, I think we should call it a day. I am starting to get a bit tired, so I am off to bed. Further cunt licking training will be for another day, although you are coming along cause there is nothing like a bed time pussy licking to fall asleep though.” Savannah said grinning down to Roxanne.</p><p>With that Savannah grabbed something Roxanne hadn’t noticed before. It was an elegant Chrome looking chain. Quite sturdy with a neon pink leather strap on the end. It’s purpose instantly became clear as Savannah leaned down and clipped one end of the chain to the ring in her collar. It was a leash! Roxanne realised with another pang of humiliated arousal.</p><p>“There you are, leashed up like a proper bitch. Just like you should be. In fact, I think this calls for another rule. No more walking or standing up around our dorm for you Roxy. From now on you crawl and kneel unless I give you explicit permission to do otherwise.” Savannah exclaimed very self-satisfied. This was perfect, and Roxy just took it with a blush. The girl still was so easily embarrassed, it was nearly ridiculous. Not that Savannah minded one bit, she preferred Roxy embarrassed. </p><p>This was awful, now she wasn’t even free to move around the dorm how she wanted anymore? She knew better than to talk back though. Instead she just crawled behind her roommate obediently as the black girl started moving. Savannah had always looked big to her but now she simply looked huge. </p><p>Although it didn’t really surprise her anymore at this point crawling behind her roommate like this was incredibly arousing. Savannah just walked without caring about pacing or anything. It was Roxy’s job to keep up with her she thought satisfied.</p><p>The first place Savannah took Roxanne was the bathroom, she still needed to pee before heading to bed and after the mall she had found out she quite liked having Roxanne watch and wait on her peeing. It was just such a power move. Especially when she made the girl wipe her afterwards. </p><p>Her dress was still ridden up from when she had made Roxanne eat her put and she had never bothered to put on her panties or tights again, so she could just sit down straight away. “Sit Roxy! Good girl.” Savannah mocked as she watched Roxanne carry out her order like some real dog.</p><p>With Roxanne neatly sitting at her feet Savannah started to pee, playing with the leash in her hand as she did so. Holding that leash gave her such a powerful feeling and even though she had just had two orgasms she was ready for a third. All her hard work and holding back were paying off big time.</p><p>During the entirety of Savannah’s toilet visit Roxanne felt so awkward. She didn’t know how to behave or where to look. This just felt completely wrong. Way more than the other things she has had to do. Peeing was such a private thing in her mind that and she really couldn’t handle it. Eventually she just ended up looking at Savannah’s feet while staying on her knees obediently. It made her wonder how those feet could actually turn her on and even get her off. They were ugly, and they stunk. Yet they were such a big part of her life now.</p><p>Finally the peeing came to an end. Savannah didn’t really do anything for a few seconds allowing Roxanne time to take initiative. When the girl just kept staring down at her feet however Savannah spoke up. “You know, I think I will go without touching my pussy from now on. That’s your job now and I don’t really care how you go about it. I am not cutting back on orgasms though so whenever I would want to masturbate you get to lick me instead. You can choose to help me wash and wipe if you wish, but I am no longer doing any of that myself.”</p><p>Roxanne was shocked, she was also smart enough to take the hint. Instantly she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped Savannah dry. It felt awful and awfully arousing at the same time, but she was smart enough to deter from Savannah’s statement that if she didn’t do all the wiping and washing for her roommate it wouldn’t happen at all which meant she would pay afterwards when she had to lick Savannah’s pussy again.</p><p>Wiped clean Savannah got up again and walked straight to her room giving Roxanne no choice but to crawl behind her as the leash became taut. In her room Savannah didn’t waste any time. She just got out of her dress and bra and got under the covers. She just dropped the leash on the floor and got comfortable opening her legs underneath her sheets. </p><p>“Alright Roxy, you know what to do, get under there and give me another orgasm, then you are Free to go.” Savannah said casually as she turned off the light. </p><p>In the dark it was a lot harder for Roxanne to find the foot end of her roommate’s bed. Once she found it she began crawling underneath the sheets. It was hard and unpleasant. Her unwashed roommate had pretty much stunk up the air underneath the sheets already and on top of that it was awfully warm. She instantly broke into a sweat and apparently so did Savannah. Her legs felt sticky from the transpiration which only further added to that awful smell.</p><p>Eventually Roxanne did find the place where Savannah’s thighs were connected to her rump. With how fat they were, it was hard to squeeze her head in between them. Apparently Savannah didn’t really bother to open her legs widely for Roxanne, but after Some pushing Roxanne did manage to reach Savannah’s meaty pussy lips with her own lips. </p><p>With nothing else to do Roxanne started licking. She pushed her tongue in deep and circled Savannah’s clit just like she had been told to earlier. It was the only thing she really knew how to do, well something that worked with Savannah cause apparently her lapping from earlier hadn’t been good.</p><p>Somewhere above her, slightly muffled by the sheets Roxanne heard her roommate moaning. That was a good sign at least. Now she only wished that Savannah would cum quickly cause the heat combined with the stench here under the sheets was very harsh. It made her head swim.</p><p>In the end it took Roxanne nearly 20 minutes to get Savannah to cum. She could tell by how her head got squeezed again. This time however the squeezing lasted longer than she was used to. When Savannah’s thighs finally relaxed, Roxanne could hear a loud snoring coming from above her. </p><p>Apparently her roommate had fallen asleep in the after math of her orgasm and so Roxanne tried her best to sneak out without waking up her roommate. Getting out from under the sheets proved to be the hardest part, but once she was out she was so relieved to feel the fresh air on her sweaty skin. Sadly the smell did stick with her as her face remained coated in a heavy layer of her roommates pussy juice.</p><p>Exhausted Roxanne crawled to her own room and got straight into bed. She really wanted a shower, but disappointing her Goddess once already was more than enough for a day. Besides her pussy seemed to love wearing a mask of Savannah’s cunt juice.</p><p>Despite her intense orgasm and all the things that happened this evening Roxanne once again felt aroused enough that she thought she would be able to get off in just a couple of touches. It kind of made her wonder. Thinking about it there was no way she was that hooked to Savannah’s nasty feet, right? If she had pushed through and masturbated without the socks she was sure she would have been able to cum.</p><p>She couldn’t deny that Savannah’s feet had had a strong effect on her, but she would still be able to just come normally right? She wasn’t just going to accept the fact that she needed Savannah’s feet to cum and so she decided to test her own theory. Slowly she slipped her hand between her legs and started playing with herself.</p><p>It felt great, she nearly instantly managed to get to the edge and she was confident that she would finally get some peace of mind and find out that she wasn’t that big of a pervert after all.</p><p>Just like before the edge is where she stayed for a frustrating 30 minutes until she finally gave up accepting the fact that she was that big a perv after all. Sleep did not come easy smelling nothing but Savannah’s fishy pussy and trying to deal with the fact that she really was a huge perv. She had thought she was so normal only some weeks ago, but that whole image had fallen apart.</p><p>Terribly aroused and smelling like pussy Roxanne eventually did manage to fall asleep, the collar and leash still locked in place around her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p>Roxanne woke up all of sudden feeling a strong tug on her neck and a warm wetness all over her face. Something coarse was scraping her lips as well. It somehow smelled like a disgusting mix of fish and onion, but there was something else, something even worse she couldn’t really put her finger on. It all didn’t make sense to her. Everything was completely dark, maybe this was just a nightmare?</p><p>Still sleep groggy Roxanne was disoriented. Slowly but surely the events from yesterday were coming back to her. How she had submitted to Savannah, how she seemingly could only cum with one of her roommate’s feet on her face, and while it was all so wrong, or at least how it should have been so wrong it had felt so good. </p><p>Just thinking back to what had happened combined with this awful smelling wetness on her face made her feel awfully aroused all over again. Especially with how she had tried but not been able to cum yesterday. Still it remained dark so maybe this was a wet dream then?</p><p>Things only really cleared up when Savannah finally spoke up. “Good morning my slutty little bitch. I hope you got a good rest. I most certainly did. Now give your Goddess some morning kisses because I am not getting off of your face until I have an orgasm. I always like to start the day out with an orgasm you know and since you obviously aren’t an attentive bitch I thought I was just going to come get my orgasm myself.”</p><p>“It might be a bit funky down there since you also weren’t there to wipe me after my morning piss, but honestly that is your problem not mine. I mean since you weren’t there to give me an orgasm to wake up to I guess you deserve this. It is what you get when you neglect your duties.” Savannah said sitting on top of Roxanne’s face pulling on her leash to get the girls face even tighter against her piss-soaked pussy. </p><p>Powerful rushes of arousal coursed through Roxanne as it finally made sense what was happening. The arousal was stronger than before and if Roxanne was honest with herself she knew it was probably due to how Savannah’s pussy was still wet with piss. That other even worse smelling thing she hadn’t been able to put her finger on was piss and it made things that much hotter for her apparently. No matter how much it disgusted her. Roxanne was still shocked by how much of a perv she was, but at this point she didn’t really try to deny it. She just accepted it as something she would have to learn to deal with.</p><p>It took Roxanne a moment, but eventually she just started licking. She stuck out her tongue as far as she could and licked up between her heavy roommates’ wet folds. All the way until she reached the girl’s clit, circling it once before licking back down again. </p><p>She carried on just like she had been thought yesterday. Now that she knew what that other smell was she could also taste it. She tasted Savannah’s piss and it grossed her out to no end. At the same time though it made strong waves of arousal course through her. Luckily after the first few licks the taste of piss seemed to disappear as she had probably licked it all up. Only that fishy taste of Savannah’s increasingly wet pussy seemed to remain. </p><p>If she had wanted to or not she would have had to lick Savannah’s pussy. After all her black roommate truly had her trapped. Trapped with her head under Savannah’s crushing weight. There was no way she could get out even if she tried. Roxanne didn’t try though. She just dutifully licked really believing that this was what she herself desired. After all it was turning her on so very much. She had to like it right?</p><p>Savannah just moaned on top of her roommate’s face holding the leash tightly as she enjoyed the girl’s attention to her pussy. “Mmm that’s a good girl.” She felt so powerful, it was truly amazing. It almost seemed like it had to be a dream, but it wasn’t. She had broken down her pretty petite roommate and now she could reap the rewards.</p><p>There had been countless occasions on which she had just wanted to barge into Roxanne’s room and just plant her pussy down on the girl’s face and have her pleasure her. A few weeks ago she would probably have been kicked out of school and charges for rape, but now Roxanne actually believed she wanted this. All thanks to her manipulations and of course those awesome socks. </p><p>Little Roxy sure had become nothing but an obedient plaything for her. She didn’t even try to get away. Not even when Savannah had informed her that she had just peed without wiping, Roxy had just started licking.</p><p>The best thing was that due to one of her last commands doing so had made her wet, the piss even more so than just her pussy. There was only one way to find out though and so Savannah just leaned back slightly and put her hand over the girl’s pussy. Just like she had expected the girl felt soaking wet and her pussy throbbed against her hand. </p><p>Savannah’s touch was enough to get a few muffled moans out of Roxanne. It made her grin as she quickly gave Roxanne’s pussy a few pats. “You are so wet Roxy, god you are probably even enjoying this more than I am you kinky whore. Hmmm I bet it’s because my piss isn’t it? You loved lapping up my piss, right? The way your pussy throbbed just now tells me everything I need to know.” Savannah laughed while Roxanne couldn’t even answer.</p><p>This morning it took Roxanne about ten minutes before she managed to get Savannah off. All-in all Savannah had been sitting on her face for 20 minutes straight everything counted together, and it had felt glorious.</p><p>When she finally got off of her roommate’s it looked shining wet from the fresh coating off pussy juice it had just received. “You know Roxy, you really don’t need any make-up, I mean that healthy shine you have after eating my pussy is more than good enough.” Savannah laughed. </p><p>Roxanne felt mortified, but oh so hot at the same time. The way Savannah had mocked her, the way she treated her like nothing more than a sextoy. It was awful, but so very exciting as well. It made it kind of hard to decide whether she wanted to be woken up like this more often or not. Well if she could choose that is.</p><p>“Well Roxy, that was something else. Not that bad I have to admit, but in the future, you come to me and wake me up with a nice licking okay?” Savannah said she was completely naked but not bothered about it at all. Why should she be? Roxanne had already met every part of her up close. Besides she was only wearing a pair of stockings and a collar herself.</p><p>“Now let’s go over your new morning routine so you can get used to it by tomorrow when we have school again. So normally you should crawl into my room, wake me up with a good licking and my morning orgasm. Then you wait on your hands and knees at the foot of my bed until I grab your leash. You can take it off to sleep, but it has to be on when you get in my room.” Savannah explained casually as if she was just asking Roxanne to bring something along from the store or something like that.</p><p>Roxanne listened in shock. Savannah couldn’t be serious right? Although she realized she probably was, and if she was honest about it she had to admit that it made her feel so excited. Everything about this situation was so horribly wrong, yet on top off all the shame Roxanne felt crawling behind her roommate who was guiding her along with the leash back to her own room, she also felt so terribly hot. Her new morning duties should have freaked her out, but instead they just made her feel so horny.</p><p>Savannah just kept on explaining not really bothering whether Roxanne was listening or not. The leash didn’t become taut so at least her roommate was following along nicely. Besides Savannah was pretty confident she had gotten her roommate to a point where she wouldn’t give her any trouble anymore. Even without looking down she knew that Roxy would be paying attention.</p><p>“So when I do grab your leash I will probably take you to the bathroom to have my morning pee after which you can wipe me or not. Like I said yesterday I really don’t care. In the bathroom I will also shower on school days. Those are the only moments you get to shower or wash as well so make use of them. Today we are skipping that step though, we will go straight to the next step which is helping me get dressed.” Savannah said as they arrived in her room. She just dropped the leash and sat down on her bed.</p><p>“You will grab me a pair of panties, a bra it really doesn’t matter that much since they are all pretty much the same. Sadly those big brands don’t really have cute underwear for women who aren’t flat as a board.” Savannah said, a comment which stung right into Roxanne’s self-esteem. </p><p>Two weeks ago, Roxanne had known she had a hot body. She had always been proud of her body, but lately that had changed. Having to give so many compliments to Savannah all the time while being talked down to had really changed her perception. She was really starting to believe that Savannah had the body of a Goddess and that she herself was lucky that a Goddess like her would accept a girl as flat as Roxanne. She didn’t feel so confident in her body anymore. Instead she felt grateful that Savannah did accept her.</p><p>“Alright, so for my outfit today I want to go with red tights and a light blue off the shoulder dress. Now chop chop Roxy. Don’t just sit there looking stupid. Go fetch my outfit.” Savannah said with a big smile watching Roxanne crawl awkwardly towards her closet. Her leash trailing behind her.</p><p>Roxanne felt awkward going through her roommates’ closet. It just felt wrong somehow, but she guessed it would be happening a lot more. After all she was the one doing all the laundry, and now apparently the dressing of Savannah as well. Now that she thought about it she guessed she would be the only one going through that closet from now on.</p><p>It took her a few minutes, but eventually she managed to collect everything she needed. Carrying it to Savannah was a bit awkward. She kind of had to shuffle on her knees while holding that armload of clothing before she could drop it at Savannah’s feet.</p><p>“Okay my little pet, let’s make a little ritual out of getting me dressed, shall we? You may start with my panties. First you may kiss my pussy. Then you may pull my panties in place and finally you may kiss my pussy again through my panties. Make it nice, show me just how much you appreciate me and my body when you do it.” Savannah said with a huge smile.</p><p>Roxanne just blushed and fished out Savannah’s panties. She was still amazed at just how big they were. She was positive she could fit into these twice. Slowly Roxanne shuffled forward and planted a long tender kiss on Savannah’s hairy pussy. It was nothing like the quick pecks she had given in the beginning when Savannah had ordered her to kiss her feet. No these were genuine devoted kisses. </p><p>Savannah saw it in Roxanne’s body language. The girl no longer wanted things to be over with as fast as possible. No, she really wanted to please her, and it was probably the best thing about this situation. Roxanne didn’t just believe she was a pervert, no she believed she wanted to be a devoted slave to her Goddess and it was the best thing ever in Savannah’s eyes.</p><p>Slowly Roxanne guided Savannah’s feet through the leg holes of the panties and started sliding them up her roommate’s legs. She had a bit of trouble really getting them in place due to the big circumference she had to cover, but once they were in place Roxanne gave the front another one of those tender kisses before looking up at her Goddess for further instructions.</p><p>“Good Roxy, up next is my bra. First you are going to give both my nipples a kiss. While you do that I want you to swirl your tongue around the both of them just once before you do put on my bra.” Savannah said, she was truly liking this ritual of body-worship combined with getting dressed. It was even fun teaching it to her roommate. When Roxy would be able to do it on her own it would be so much better though. She would really start her day out as a Goddess, everything taken care off for her while being worshipped in the process.</p><p>Roxanne did as she was told and picked up the bra. Both cups were larger than her head. It further drove down the point of how flat she was. Although before Savannah she had thought her breast were perfect. Well proportioned with the rest of her body and very perky. Unlike those of Savannah who already sagged. It wasn’t really surprising either. Savannah’s breasts were huge, so there is no way they would keep standing on their own.</p><p>After her moment of admiration Roxanne went on to do the task set out for her. She leaned in and kissed both of Savannah’s nipples sensually taking them in her mouth and running her tongue around them, sucking lightly so they made a nice pop when she pulled her head back, they had a slightly salty flavour. Savannah in turn let out a deep moan. </p><p>When putting on Savannah’s bra Roxanne struggled lightly. She had a load of trouble wrapping her arms around Savannah’s back far enough to fasten it. She ended up having to bury her face in her roommate’s chest and grab both straps as far as she could before she could start fishing for the eyelets. It took a minute but eventually she managed. </p><p>“Now for my tights, knowing what a foot freak you are, I bet you are going to love this. First you will give my bare feet a Kiss each. Then you will roll my tights legs up in doughnuts and lay down on your back. I will get my feet above your face one by one and you are going to help work them into the doughnut. Don’t worry, I will help a little by resting them on your face, so it is easier to roll them up my legs. Don’t worry about Rolling them all the way up, just roll them as far as you can, and I will do the rest.” Savannah said.</p><p>Following her Goddess’s orders Roxanne got down on the floor and gave both of Savannah’s feet a big tender kiss. She then proceeded to roll the tights up in doughnuts before working them over her roommate’s feet who promptly rested them right on her face. The feet already smelled since Savannah hadn’t bothered to shower. Roxanne embraced the smell however. It just turned her on so much.</p><p>Having her roommates’ feet on her face she guessed she could cum if she started touching herself right now. She was kind of curious if that would be the case or not. It should be if Savannah was right. She wanted to try, but she had a feeling that Savannah would be mad at her if she did. After all she didn’t have permission and despite everything touching herself in front of someone else just felt so wrong.</p><p>In the end Roxanne managed to reach up to just under her roommate’s knees before she took over pulling the tights in place. Savannah kept her feet firmly pressed on Roxanne’s face all the while she rolled her tights up. Even after that she dragged it out longer than she had to, just because she could. </p><p>Finally, she did take her feet off her roommates face however and said. “Alright Roxy, now for my dress. No more kisses are required. You can even get up on your feet, but it is right back to hands and knees when I have my dress on.” </p><p>Roxanne quickly carried out the given task before getting back on her hands and knees. It was humiliating but strangely arousing as well. Especially since Savannah didn’t even grant her a thank you. She just grabbed Roxanne’s leash and started walking. </p><p>Once again Savannah was way more clothed than Roxanne was it seemed to be the case a lot lately. In fact, it didn’t even bother Roxanne that much anymore. She had done way worse things in front of her roommate that being naked really was the least of it. </p><p>To her surprise Savannah took Roxanne right into her own room. “So Roxy, after I am dressed we go back to your room so you can switch out your stockings to a pair matching my tights for the day.” Savannah said casually leading her crawling roommate to in front of her closet. With bright red cheeks Roxanne switched out her green thigh high stockings for the same ones but in red.</p><p>“Alright, now that we are both dressed for the day you can make me some breakfast. On week days I want two fried eggs and five strips of bacon. On weekends we have time however so then you can make me breakfast. Don’t bother making some for yourself. I will take care of your breakfast for you.” Savannah said dropping the leash once they arrived in the kitchen. </p><p>“So, chop chop Roxanne you know what to do. You prepare my breakfast while I prepare yours.” Savannah said clapping her hands. Instantly Roxanne got up and jumped into action looking up the recipe for pancake and starting the preparations. She really wondered why she didn’t have to make any for herself, and what Savannah had meant when she said she would prepare her breakfast. It was kind of worrisome even. From all that she had lived with Savannah she had never seen the black girl cook anything. The most intense meal prep she had done was pouring cereal in a bowel. </p><p>In the end it appeared that Savannah had done just that. While Roxanne approached the table with a heavenly smelling fresh and still warm plate of pancakes there was no sign of her own breakfast. Setting the plate down in front of Savannah she didn’t dare ask where her breakfast was.</p><p>Not that she needed to, it didn’t take Savannah long at all to point out to Roxy where her breakfast was. Looking in the direction Savannah pointed in Roxanne’s eyes became big as saucers. Down at the black girls’ feet there was a dual doggy bowl, one off the bowls was filled with something dark brown and rather dry looking. The other was filled with a white liquid. The bowls were placed in a soft pink stand with the name “Roxy” written in an elegant fuchsia script.</p><p>Roxanne couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Savannah had to be kidding right? Well somewhere deep down she had to admit that she hoped Savannah wasn’t, cause as much as the thought disturbed her it also made her terribly aroused. </p><p>The collar, the leash and now this. It all made it awfully clear what her new status in life was. She was nothing more than a sex pet for her big black roommate. At least between these four walls. Whatever that food was, the brown stuff presented in such a bowel looked like dog food.</p><p>“Well Roxy, don’t you appreciate the breakfast I made for you? You know it took a lot of time to get you a nice and personalised plate.” Savannah scolded Roxanne who just stared at the bowls in disbelieve.</p><p>“N…no of course I am grateful Goddess, thank you so much for going through all this trouble for me. It looks lovely.” Roxanne stammered, she was terrified about upsetting Savannah. Somehow afraid that she wouldn’t get another chance, which she really had started to believe was the worst option. After all the manipulation getting rejected by her Goddess really had become one of her worst fears.</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for Roxy? Dig in. You can crawl underneath my chair, oh and no using hands while you eat okay?” Savannah replied cheerfully.</p><p>Seeing no other choice and not wanting to upset Savannah further Roxanne got down on her hands and knees again. Slowly she crawled underneath the kitchen chair Savannah was sitting on and awkwardly tried eating the brown stuff. Digging her mouth in the bowel felt so awkward, but she did manage to scoop up a few pieces. While it looked like dogfood in the bowl, it was just dry chocolate flavoured cereal.</p><p>It wasn’t good, it wasn’t bad either, but she would have definitely preferred to have pancakes. It was awkward and humiliating having to eat like this, especially after cooking up such a good meal for Savannah. At the same time being treated like this really was turning her on so in that regard she might even enjoy this meal more than being allowed to sit at the table and eat like a normal person.</p><p>Apart from the humiliation Roxanne’s appetite was also ruined. She didn’t really feel like eating, not with that horrible fishy smell stuck to her face, or the two smelly feet standing on both sides of her plate. She didn’t have any appetite, but she knew she had to eat, even if it was only to not disappoint Savannah. </p><p>Sitting underneath her roommate, her head between two feet Roxanne slowly finished her bowls. Neither of them really said anything Savannah was very pleased with how everything turned out, while Roxanne was just worried if this was really going to be how her mornings would go from now on.</p><p>While they didn’t really talk to each other during the meal Savannah did tease her roommate for the entirety of it. She pressed her head into the bowl of food on more than one occasion using her foot, and she just generally used her feet to casually rub over Roxanne’s naked body during their meal. She especially enjoyed pressing them against the girl’s breasts.</p><p>Eventually breakfast did come to an end though. The pancakes were all greedily finished by Savannah and Roxanne had managed to empty the bowls of food to her roommate’s satisfaction. All the cereal had been eaten and the milk bowl only looked a bit moist right now.</p><p>Without a word Savannah just got up and went straight for the couch where she sat down. It was only there that she spoke up. “Alright Roxy, you might make me a coffee now, half milk, half coffee and two sugar cubes. After bringing me my coffee you may do the dishes and whatever laundry you might still have to do. Once you are done you may join me.”</p><p>Roxanne just blushed, but she nearly instantly got to work first making Savannah’s coffee and bringing it to her like she was just a servant, which she guessed she was now. Then gathering Savannah’s plate and her own bowls, giving them a thorough washing. The plate she put back in the cupboard where it belonged, but she had no idea what to do with the bowls. </p><p>In the end she decided to just place it back where she had found it. At the foot of the chair Savannah usually sat in. Looking down on this morbid new meal setting felt so strange. It felt terrible, but at the same time it aroused her to no end.</p><p>She didn’t have much time to think about it though, she still had some wash to catch up to, and with how she had to wash Savannah’s intimates by hand that would take a while. Savannah probably wouldn’t really care how much work it was. Knowing her roommate Roxanne knew she would expect her to join her soon.</p><p>Collecting the dirty laundry around their dorm Roxanne ended up giving it all a pretty thorough sniffing examination. While it kind of missed it’s original purpose now it was a command that still stuck with her. It wasn’t like Savannah’s panties really smelled any differently than her own face at this point. The socks and tights still did, but it wasn’t like that smell was any worse.</p><p>With a bunch of dirty laundry gathered up in her arms Roxanne headed to the bathroom where she filled the faucet with warm water and soap before carefully washing the garments by hand, making sure to pay extra attention to the dirty spots.</p><p>Once she was done washing them Roxanne took the garments to her room to dry. It was still a strange sight to her seeing all this dirty laundry that was way too big for her hanging there, but she guessed that was just what her life had become now, strange.</p><p>Since her work was done Roxanne made her way back to her roommate. She remembered how she should crawl, so before making it within Savannah’s eyesight she dropped back to her hands and knees. The leash she was wearing dragged on the floor, in between her breasts and finally between her legs. It sent yet another rush to her sopping wet pussy.</p><p>Roxanne really hoped she would be allowed to cum soon she had been so horny since last night and she really could use some relief. So far it seemed like she really couldn’t cum any other way than with Savannah’s foot pressed against her face any longer. She hadn’t been able to cum when she tried yesterday in her bed at least. </p><p>So far she had only had one orgasm with Savannah’s feet in her face though. Which Roxanne told herself wasn’t enough to be sure yet. She deliberately tried to ignore just how powerful that orgasm had been. She had to while she did believe she was a huge perv she was still having a hard time admitting to what depth her depravities actually went. </p><p>She most definitely categorised cuming only while smelling a pair of feet as a new depth. Especially if she couldn’t even cum any other way anymore. She herself was shocked by just how depraved that was, so unless she got more proof she decided not to believe it. Not yet at least.</p><p>As soon as she arrived at the couch Savannah lifted a foot up to the girl’s face. The black girl didn’t say anything, but Roxanne thought she knew what she meant with the gesture. At least she thought she did, and she hoped she was right otherwise she would really be making a fool of herself.</p><p>With a bright blush on her face Roxanne leaned forward and planted a passionate Kiss on her roommate’s sole. It was embarrassing but so hot. She hoped this was what Savannah had wanted though otherwise this would probably look silly, that and she really wanted to please her Goddess.</p><p>Savannah just smirked, seeing her gorgeous roommate crawl and grovel around like that all naked and submissive was great. Now the girl even started picking up on small hints trying to fill in what she though was desired of her and she was right in her thoughts. It wasn’t real initiative just yet, but it was another step in the right direction.</p><p>After the first foot Savannah raised the other and just like before Roxanne planted an intimate Kiss on the sole. When both of Savannah’s feet where back on the ground she just looked up expecting an order. </p><p>Normally Roxanne’s life had always been very busy between training, studies and her friends. There was never a moment she was just doing nothing. Until now that is. She was getting so used to just obeying Savannah who had constantly kept her busy with all sorts of outrageous demands that she really no idea what to do now that Savannah hadn’t given her something to do.</p><p>Well she did have tons to do actually, she had a big test on Wednesday and she hadn’t yet opened her book. She simply hadn’t had time yet. She had been so busy being a pervert that she hadn’t studied. It was honestly scary, studying had always come first. Now even if she hadn’t studied yet she still didn’t feel like she could do it now. </p><p>Somehow, she felt like it would displease her Goddess and if she was honest right now that prospect scared her more than a bad test. The thought that she needed Savannah was so deeply ingrained in her thoughts by now. As was the fear of getting punished for displeasing her Goddess.</p><p>Instead of worrying about studying she just sat there, staring up at her roommate desperately waiting for her to say something. It was embarrassing, but her pussy was throbbing so badly. God, she needed release and she knew she had to earn it from now on, a thought which instantly sent another spike of arousal to her pussy.</p><p>This staring went on for a good 2 minutes before Savannah finally did open her mouth. Roxanne almost looked excited to finally get something to do again. It was strange, but she was really looking forward to getting orders again. She craved them somehow and from her feelings she could derive that her pussy craved them even more.</p><p>Before Savannah could say a word however there was a loud knock on the door. Both girls instantly turned their attention towards it, Savannah with a big smile while Roxanne looked more horrified than anything else.</p><p>Luckily whoever was in front of that door didn’t know they were in. It wouldn’t be that strange for two college girls to both be out on a Sunday, right? One thing was for sure, Roxanne tried to stay as quiet as she possibly could hoping that the person would just go away, whoever it was.</p><p>That plan instantly got ruined when Savannah spoke up loudly. “Well my little Roxy, aren’t you going to answer that? Go to the door and let our guest in. I am sure you can do that right?” Savannah said tauntingly talking down at her roommate.</p><p>Roxanne just looked at her in that same sweet shocked horrified look Savannah loved so much. Her face as red as the stockings she wore on her otherwise naked body. Did Savannah really expect her to do this? Or was she really kidding, just this once?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p><p>Roxanne could see that Savannah was indeed very serious about her opening the door naked as she was. Still she couldn’t actually do it. She had put up with a lot, but this was going way to far for her. She might be a huge pervert, but that didn’t mean anyone else had to know. </p><p>Savannah could see the inward struggle Roxanne was dealing with. She could even understand it. Honestly she had expected the girl to refuse at some points now that she had decided to push things further. She wasn’t even truly a pervert, so Savannah knew how horrified the girl must feel. To her it was just amusing though. Cause along with the horror and embarrassment over all those terribly perverted deed Roxanne couldn’t help but feel overtly aroused constantly due to her earlier suggestions. </p><p>“Roxy! Are you going to open that door or what? Don’t make me get angry girl. You have been very good so far, but I advise you not to spoil that.” Savannah said sternly trying to get Roxanne moving on her own accord after all. She just stayed quiet and looked down at the ground however. Clearly not planning to move an inch.</p><p>It was a joy to see how Roxanne couldn’t find the strength within herself to talk back. The girl was still not doing as she was told though and so Savannah needed to take matters in her own hands. </p><p>“Alright, since you are clearly refusing to cooperate you leave me no other choice but to do this myself. After all we can’t keep our guest waiting, now can we?” Savannah replied with a mock tone of annoyance lifting her heavy butt off the couch. Raising high above her naked kneeling roommate.</p><p>Instead of going to the door like Roxanne had expected though the girl stooped down and grabbed a tight hold of the leash attached to the collar she couldn’t take off by herself. Before Roxanne fully realised what was happening, she felt a strong tug at her neck. She tried to stay in place, but Savannah’s pull combined with how her neck wasn’t that strong left her no other choice than to quickly crawl behind her roommate to try and relieve some of the painful pressure.</p><p>Roxanne realised full well that she was going to appear at the door naked and crawling as she was. It enveloped her in a deep sense of dread, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it. With the taut pull she couldn’t detach the leash, and her collar could only be removed with the key dangling from Savannah’s anklet. She was doomed, and she knew it.</p><p>Once again Roxanne had defined her Goddess, and once again she was sorry. She was mainly angry at herself for being so stupid and not thinking far enough. After all even if Savannah had gone to open the door she would still be naked in the living-room so being seen really was inevitable.</p><p>Now she would just appear at the door all the same, but she would surely get punished for it. She always got punished when she did something Savannah disapproved of and she doubted this was going to be an exception. Despite all the dread she felt however her pussy was simply throbbing. As bad as this all was it turned her on greatly which only added to the girl’s shock.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, you get another shot at redemption. This won’t make up for your disobedience completely, but it is a start. If you sit nice and upright on your knees, arms by your side when I open the door I will forgive your infraction partially.” Savannah spoke down at her roommate once they arrived at the door.</p><p>With a bright blush on her cheeks and a throbbing pussy Roxanne did exactly that. Her plight was already bad enough as it was. Denying Savannah again would only make things worse. Upon taking the position she realised it made her perky breasts stand out completely showing them off to whoever would be behind that door. It also showed off her heart shaped trimmed pubic hair with the letters showing. Savannah’s ownership clearly readable.</p><p>Savannah looked down at her roommate, or better her pet toy. It really was a better description for what Roxanne was now. You couldn’t call them equals by any stretch of the imagination anymore. Just a look at them like how they stood there at the door said more than enough about the the place in this strange partnership they both held.</p><p>While Savannah was all smiles Roxanne just looked straight ahead at the door dreading the moment it would open. Not longer wanting to keep the tension for anyone involved Savannah opened the door to reveal Leila, the Latina nail-technician they had met yesterday.</p><p> The voluptuous girl was dressed in a white summer-dress that contrasted big time with her sheer nude glossy pantyhose, the black thick cotton over the knee socks, and the old worn out Uggs she was wearing. The dress was light and rightfully so since it was still quite warm outside. The girl’s foot and leg wear were more suited for a very cold winter-day however. Roxanne just couldn’t make sense of it.</p><p> At first Leila looked shocked. She had known about the strange relationship between Savannah and Roxy from when they went to the nail-salon she worked at yesterday. Still back then they were both pretty normal looking at first. Savannah still looked like her unfashionable self, but Roxanne looked anything but normal sitting there naked apart from a pair of red stockings, a collar and a leash.</p><p>The shock quickly disappeared from Leila’s face and got replaced by an ear to ear smile. This sight was just delicious, and she was so happy she had been allowed to come on over. Oh she was going to have so much fun at the girls expense. It had been pretty much all she had been able to think about since she had seen the girl the first time at the salon.</p><p> “Hello Roxy how is my favourite client?” Leila asked smirking down at the naked girl while ruffling a hand through her hair like one would do with a dog.</p><p>Turning her attention towards Savannah Leila said. “I am so happy you invited me over, and I have to compliment you big time. Your girlfriend is really well uhm… trained I guess is the right word.” Both girls erupted in a long bound of laughter at Roxanne’s expense. Despite not being able to laugh along, Roxanne got pleasure in the form of a throbbing pussy out of the situation. </p><p>Roxanne remained very nervous as the two girls above her made fun of her. Savannah hadn’t bothered to close the door, yet which meant that any passerby could see her. The hall wasn’t usually busy, but still she wanted to have that door shut as fast as possible.</p><p>“If I remember correctly Roxy here just loves feet, right? Especially smelly ones, right? Well I have kept on my work tights from yesterday and I have looked through my closet to find the warmest socks and shoes to pair with them. I’ve had these Ugg’s since high school. I barely wear them anymore though my feet just get too bad when I wear them but when I thought of Roxy I instantly thought of these shoes. I’ve worn them all yesterday evening and this morning. My feet are practically stealing out of these shoes.” Leila explained gleefully.</p><p>“You hear that Roxy? Aren’t you just one lucky girl to have guests over who bring you such thoughtful treats? Why don’t you thank our guest? I mean it is the least you can do right? Now that I think about it, you haven’t greeted her properly yet either.” Savannah exclaimed with a huge grin. </p><p>Roxanne didn’t want to do any of that, Leila’s initiative to make her feet extra smell horrified her, but with the open door she didn’t want to make a fuss. It would only extend this tormenting that was the last thing she wanted. Just obeying was the fastest way to getting that door closed.</p><p>With a bright red face and a madly throbbing pussy Roxanne looked up at the nail-technician. “Thank you Leila, and good morning.” She said, the embarrassment was simply seeping through in her voice as both her tormentors stood over her smiling. </p><p>“You can call me Miss Leila.” The nail-technician said immensely enjoying the superiority she was feeling. A girlfriend like Roxy is what she had always fantasised about. Playing with the girl was the next best thing though and she already had plans for a fun little game she wanted to play with the girl.</p><p>“What are you thanking her for Roxy? I didn’t really get that part, and that wasn’t a proper greeting now was it? You weren’t done yet right?” Savannah added with glee.</p><p>Roxanne looked up with pleading eyes, but it only seemed to make the two other girls smile even more. Savannah had stayed awfully vague with her demands as well. She really wanted to do this good just to get it over with, but what would be good enough for her roommate? That was the million-dollar question. Eventually she decided to just lay it on as thick as she could come up with. It wasn’t anything she wanted to do, definitely not in front of this open door, but she wanted to avoid having to do it again at any cost.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming by and preparing your gorgeous feet in such a delicious way for me Miss Leila. I want to wish you a very good morning and I am so happy to see you.” Roxanne did her best to gush as excitedly as she could before leaning down and planting a big kiss on the toes of both Uggs. Her pussy was dripping madly, so bad that she was nearly sure there would be a wet spot on the floor beneath her.</p><p>Savannah smiled widely while Leila gushed back. “Oh Roxy, I am so glad to hear that. It’s nice to hear just how much you appreciate the effort I went through. That isn’t my only treat for you though, but the other one is still a surprise so be patient.” Roxanne had no idea what to expect from said surprise, but she could already say for sure that she wasn’t going to like it. More like it would be something she thought she would hate but end up loving probably. Lately it really seemed like her perversion knew no limits and that was worrying to say the least. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go to the couch so we can talk, shall we?” Savannah said finally pulling the damn door shut, much to the relieve of Roxanne. Then she extended the handle of the leash out to Leila. “Would you like to take Roxy please?” She asked with a big smile already knowing the answer. </p><p>“Absolutely!” Leila answered enthusiastically, god this had to be the best day of her life, really a dream come true. Just seeing this gorgeous naked kneeling girl in person was great. Having her gush over her stinky feet was even better and leading her around by a leash even if it was only for a few steps was literally the best, or the best yet. Planting her feet in the girl’s face would be even better. </p><p>While Savannah just strode towards the couch and sat down Leila was enjoying this opportunity way to much to do the same. She was going to make the most of it. After all how many times did one really get the opportunity to walk around a girl on a leash like this.</p><p>“Come on Roxy, up! Heel!”Leila shouted down at the girl in a cheerful tone as if she was training a puppy. Roxanne didn’t really know what to do except follow the commands no matter how embarrassing that was. With a throbbing pussy she raised up to her hands and knees and took a step forward until her head was just beside Leila’s foot. </p><p>At least the Latina seemed pleased with it as she said a praising, “good girl” before walking towards the couch. She didn’t go straight for the couch though. Instead she walked a whole circle around the living room before finally sitting down with a big smile. </p><p>“That’s a very good girl, that deserves a treat, roll over!” Leila cheered a bit confused Roxanne rolled on her back in front of the couch only to see Leila’s hand go down and rub her flat stomach. It was all so embarrassing that Roxanne couldn’t help but let out a soft moan out of sheer arousal. God she was such a perv she thought.</p><p>Both Savannah and Leila burst out laughing when they heard the moan. “I think she likes me.” Chirped an enthusiastic Leila jokingly.</p><p>“I’m sure she does, after all you brought her the most delicious treat a pervert like Roxy could ever ask for.” Savannah replied closing her phone after having made yet another perfect video of poor Roxy. She really should put some work into making it all into movie. She could already imagine how satisfying it would be to look back at Roxy’s gradual downfall while the girl herself was licking her pussy.</p><p>Savannah really enjoyed the company of Leila, the girl certainly knew how to embarrass and treat Roxy. Kind of like an ally who also just loved completely dominating another. She also seemed to respect that Roxanne was her toy, and respect her in general for what she had accomplished. She felt that Latina really looked up to her. It also just felt awesome to be able to show off her pet toy.</p><p>“So Leila, why don’t you rest your feet from that terrible ordeal you put them through? You know so Roxy has something to enjoy as well when we talk.” Savannah said with a smirk enjoying the instant smile it brought to Leila’s face contrasting perfectly with the horrified shock that appeared on Roxy’s face.</p><p>The Latina didn’t have to be told twice. In an instant her Uggs were off and her feet wrapped in glossy nylon and thick black cotton were placed promptly on Roxanne’s face. She pressed down hard not leaving Roxanne a chance to even get away from them no matter the struggle she could put up. Leila had been sweating so much that the soles of her feet positively felt moist leaving what Roxanne was sure were two cringe worthy sweat prints on her face.</p><p>A strong acrid all overpowering smell instantly assaulted Roxanne’s senses. They smelled terrible, so bad even that they just numbed her sense of smell all together. Roxanne couldn’t smell anything but those nasty feet. She was used to something by now, but Leila’s feet still managed to bring tears through her eyes. They were awful and yet Roxanne couldn’t help but moan again.</p><p>“Phew Leila, you really weren’t kidding when you said your feet smelled. I can barely stand it and I am sitting at least 10 foot away. Roxy really is one lucky girl.” Savannah laughed the intensity of the smell was really something else. If she would want to keep doing this she would have to find something against this, but for now she would just have to deal with it. After all Savannah wasn’t getting it anywhere near as bad as Roxy did.</p><p>The Latina just giggled. “Oh yeah, I really did my best didn’t I? I was somewhat worried that it would have been too much, but well I have to say I am surprised with how truly perverted your roommate is. I mean she even moaned the kinky slut.”</p><p>“Oh yeah she definitely is the most perverted girl I have ever met. You certainly don’t have to worry about anything regarding smell being too much for this little perv here. I don’t even think there exists something as too much when it comes to smell for this little slut.” Savannah said knowing full well that Roxy was struggling a lot right about now.</p><p>“Anyways, I have a  question for you Leila I can see that you just love playing with an obedient pervert like my Roxy here. If you could choose out of anyone, then who would you pick as let’s say your own Roxy. With anyone I mean anyone.” Savannah asked casually as if it were a normal subject.</p><p>Leila looked confused for a moment, then she looked like she was thinking hard before finally answering “Well if I could pick anyone at all I think I would pick my boss at the nail salon, Sarah. I don’t really get along all that well with her and her haughty superiority complex, but it would feel so good to just push my feet in her face and having her kiss my ass literally. I mean you can also say what you want about her but damn that girl is pretty.”</p><p>“Logistically it would come in handy as well I guess, I mean if she really did everything I told her she could start doing my work and I can spend my days greeting the customers. She also has this luxury flat within walking distance of the salon which would definitely be better than my current flat, but there is no way this would ever happen, I mean she is a nasty rich domineering bitch and as straight as an arrow.” Leila continued half angry.</p><p>“Hmmm, how much rent do you pay in your current flat?” Savannah asked.</p><p>“Uhm about 600 dollars, why does that matter?” Leila asked growing very confused. This question was so far removed from the current subject it had caught her completely off guard. Besides should she really be sharing this information with a customer she only knew since yesterday?</p><p>“Well Leila, I’ll make a bet with you. If I can make Sarah obey you completely, no matter the command you give her then I’ll get 600 dollars from you each month. I mean it is your rent you have to pay anyways, but it would give you a nicer place to stay, a better job and let’s not forget a fantasy come true. What do you say does that sound like a fair deal?” Savannah asked feeling smug. </p><p>Leila just looked at the black girl in disbelief before muttering a confused. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean it isn’t like I have anything to lose right? So yeah you can try, but there is no way that will ever happen, I am quite sure about it.”</p><p>“Oh so you don’t believe in me? In that case I want live long free mani pedi service for me and Roxy on top of our deal, if I succeed that is.” Savannah said in mock offence. </p><p>“Haha if you can really do that, then sure, but I have to see for myself first. Anyways, you’ve got yourself a deal. You seem so sure of yourself that I am actually starting to think you might actually succeed.” Leila laughed</p><p>“Alright, we have a deal then. No more pussying out now. You can expect your results somewhere next week. ” Savannah said confidently, she knew that with the help of her special socks it would be an easy feat, or rather feet. All she would have to do was getting Sarah to look at her soles and the girl would be sold. It was a nice favour she wanted to do for Leila because she liked the girl, but also simply for her personal gain.</p><p>She had already had a text from the taxi driver explaining his first evening of his new cock sucking life in explicit detail. So she was quite sure that by next weekend she would get a deposit of at least 500 dollars out of that guy. A weekly deposit along with the 600 she would get monthly from Leila. Which made a total of 2600 dollars a month. She certainly could manage to live from that together with Roxy. There probably would arise even more opportunities to increase that budget even further. These socks really had been the best investment she could have ever made.</p><p>“Well, I am looking forward to it. I am really curious to see if whatever you are planning will actually work.” Leila grinned imagining what her life would be like if she really had control over Sarah. It would be like getting to play with Roxy but every day and say more satisfying as well.</p><p> “Alright, another question. This one is a little more personal, at least for Roxy here.” Savannah laughed as she looked at her naked roommate who was passively laying underneath Leila’s feet. From where Savannah was sitting she had a clear view on just how soaking wet Roxy’s pussy was.</p><p>“Shoot, I would love to find out more about my little foot rest here. She really does make an awesome foot rest you know. It is soft, nice and warm and best of all she has this little point for scratching your sole if you have an itch.” Leila said with a big smile rubbing one of her feet back and forth over Roxanne’s nose to demonstrate.</p><p>“Well you know what they say if you can live doing what you like you are lucky. So I guess you could say Roxy is one of the luckiest girls alive. Anyway, what I was about to ask. You still remember how Roxy explained how she likes to masturbate right? Well we found out yesterday that as a consequence of living out her perversions that doesn’t work anymore.” Savannah explained.</p><p>“Of course I do remember that, and what do you mean it doesn’t work anymore. Isn’t she a real pervert after all?” Leila asked. </p><p>While the two girls where talking Roxanne was suffering. Apart from a few toe squeezes she got from Leila she was completely ignored and more aroused than ever. The fact that she was really treated like nothing, but a footrest was insanely embarrassing, especially now that they were discussing her like she wasn’t even there. At the same time that made her pussy throb heavily however. Leila’s feet also smelled terrible, the stench even surpassed that of Savannah’s feet and it constantly kept her light headed making her unable to really focus on anything but that awful all overpowering scent.</p><p>“Oh on the contrary, it seems that Roxy is such a huge perv that she can’t seem to cum anymore unless my feet are literally pressed to her face. Just socks don’t seem to do it for her anymore. Which brings me to my question, would you mind if we tested out now whether Roxy is just addicted to smelly feet, or mine in particular?” Savannah asked with a huge grin already knowing the answer. She just wanted it to be clear to Roxy that she wouldn’t be able to cum anymore without her and this was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>“Of course I don’t mind, not at all actually. I have wanted to see her masturbate with socks since she first told me, but with my feet in her face? That’s even better. I do have one condition though.” Leila said excitedly.</p><p>Savannah just raised an eyebrow, not expecting Leila to get demanding. She didn’t really like that change. “And that is?” She asked letting her displeasure sound trough in her voice.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think this counts as a good experiment unless we give her the full experience. So I want to stuff my socks in her mouth so she has to both smell and taste my feet while masturbating so we know for sure that if she doesn’t cum it was enough foot for her.” Leila adds with a giggle.</p><p>Instantly Savannah’s face cleared up, where she was first starting to get mad at Leila for making demands she now rather wanted to praise the girl. Her idea was genius, it would really ensure that Roxy had no way to deny the results. Besides, after being able to smell those nasty sweat drenched socks from so far away Savannah was eager to see them in her roommates’ mouth. </p><p>Roxy had fallen really low from the point where she had been looking down on Savannah, judging her for being lazy and all that. To now where she was laying naked on the floor while Savannah and a nail technician she barely knew were discussing the terms of how she would get to masturbate in front of them. </p><p>“You are right Leila, it’s best to test these things very thoroughly so go ahead and stuff them in her mouth. May I suggest you shove the foot part in first just in case her mouth isn’t big enough to fit in two whole over the knee socks? I mean we have to make sure she can make most of the taste, right?” Savannah added, licking her lips in excitement.</p><p>“Awesome, you heard that Roxy? Open wide, I have a tasty surprise for you.” Leila chirped getting her feet off the girl’s face which simply looked wet from all the time beneath her overheated feet. Helped by the smooth material of the sheer nude pantyhose the over the knee socks were off in a heartbeat.</p><p>Roxanne looked pretty pale, and the last thing she wanted right now was to taste those nasty socks that had made her suffer for what seemed like forever. Both Savannah and Leila were looking down on her however to disobey. Especially since she already had a hard time disobeying without the added pressure recently.</p><p>Eventually it took her a few seconds before she slowly opened her mouth. It hadn’t even opened completely yet before Leila eagerly shoved the sweat soaked salty, musty tasting cotton garment between her lips. Leila made sure to put the sole part down so that it was the part rubbing against Roxanne’s tongue. She repeated the same process with the other sock before she started stuffing the leg parts in as well.</p><p>As predicted the two socks didn’t fit completely. There was still a big part of leg from both socks dangling out of Roxanne’s mouth, but it was thoroughly stuffed to the point of stretching her jaw uncomfortably wide. As the sweat from the socks mixed with her spit the taste only grew stronger. Her mouth was so stuffed that she couldn’t even move her tongue anymore, so without the help of her hands there was no way she would be able to get those socks out of her mouth.</p><p>Leila was barely done stuffing those socks into Roxy’s mouth before she already place her nylon covered soles who smelled just as bad on the girls waiting face, wiggling them around slightly to get comfortable. “Alright, I am ready. I can’t believe this is actually happening. Aaah this is so exciting.” Leila squealed.</p><p>“Well Roxy, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and masturbate, your pussy is so wet that you can’t really hide you want to so start working that perverted cunt of yours. Let’s see if you’re addicted to smelly feet or MY smelly feet.” Savannah laughed loud enough for Roxanne to hear.</p><p>Not really having another choice Roxanne moved her hand in between her legs and started playing with herself. It was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. The combined taste and smell of Leila’s feet was horrible and yet she was more aroused than ever before. She had felt like she would explode even before she touched her pussy, but just like yesterday she never seemed to be able to push herself over that edge between overtly aroused frustration and an actual orgasm.</p><p>Both Savannah and Leila were engrossed in watching Roxanne’s fingers try to stimulate her pussy to a climax. It was a lazy attempt at first, too embarrassed to really give it her all. That soon changed as the frustration was driving her crazy though. All of a sudden the embarrassment didn’t seem to matter any more as her fingers just seemed to pull out every trick they knew just to have that orgasm.</p><p>It was a fun transgression to watch, but eventually after more than half an hour had passed Leila and Savannah were growing bored. In the end Savannah spoke up. “Alright Roxy, you can stop now. I guess the experiment has wielded it’s result. It really seems like you’re only able to cum with my feet pressed in your face.” </p><p>Roxanne cried out in frustration as her tired hand dropped sideways. Not that anyone could hear or see since her mouth was still stuffed and her face covered. How was this possible? What was wrong with her? She really was a terrible perv, and she realised now more than ever that she would have to cherise her Goddess Savannah or she might never cum again.</p><p>“Well to make the experiment complete I guess we’ll have to find out if that still stands as well wont we. I mean we have proven that she can’t cum from my feet despite being terribly aroused, but that still doesn’t proof the fact she will cum with your feet does it?” Leila asked sceptically clearly wanting to see Roxy cum. </p><p>“Oh, but we already established that yesterday. Haven’t we Roxy? Apart from this little test Roxy doesn’t deserve to cum. The reason you had to wait that long at the door was because Roxy here refused to open up. Which brings me to a next question. She still has to be punished, I believe a thorough spanking is in order. Since you were the one inconvenienced it is only fair to give you the chance to administer the spanking. If you want to at least.” Savannah said sternly making Roxanne shudder.</p><p>Roxanne really wanted to cry. She had started to really need that orgasm only to get it denied now? This was so unfair. Well not really, she was already so consumed in the idea of belonging to Savannah that she actually thought it was a reasonable decision. She really believed that she really didn’t deserve an orgasm. Which didn’t make it an easier to deal with, certainly not with the knowledge that she was getting a spanking instead. </p><p>“Oh my god, poor Roxy. I am probably going to rub myself sore when I get back home. I can’t imagine being that aroused and not allowed or even able to cum. Well I guess it’s because I’m not a huge pervert.” Leila laughed.</p><p>“You are right though. Naughty girls don’t deserve rewards. What would that teach them? To be spoiled little brats. No Roxy needs to learn that rewards have to be earned and I would be more than glad to deliver her punishment.” Leila continues in a gleeful tone.</p><p>“There is something else you might be able to help with while you’re here. You see I think Roxy would be honoured to help you out with your orgasm. No need to get your hands dirty. Roxy would love to thank you properly for the treat you brought, and what better way to say thank you than a good pussy licking?” Savannah asked with a smirk. </p><p>“Oh my god, really?! I will definitely take her up on that offer then. I mean you are right, until now everything has been about Roxy living out her fantasy. It is only fair I get something from this deal as well. First I would like to give her that spanking though, a good way to get in the mood for a nice licking even more.” Leila said excitedly.</p><p>Roxanne felt so embarrassed. She was basically lent out as a sextoy to someone who was pretty much a stranger. Worst of all was the fact that she felt it to be just however. The constant reinforcements of how bad of a perv she was combined with how clouded her brain was from the sheer arousal really made her belief that everything that happened had been about her and that repaying the favour was only right. Her mind had been so corrupted that she couldn’t even determine that she had just been used and abused. </p><p>“That’s settled then. I have to warn you though, Roxy is an inexperience and honestly terrible little pussy muncher. She has only done it for the first time yesterday, but she is an eager learner and she really wants to become the best pussy muncher on campus. To help her achieve that goal I have started to teach her one trick daily, but above all you know what they say right? Practice makes perfect. If you want to learn her todays trick you can use her for as many orgasms as you like.” Savannah explained. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I will be glad to teach her a trick and let her practice some. After all who am I to get in the way of such admirable and ambitious goals. First we have that spanking coming up though. So come and get over my lap you naughty girl.” Leila said before removing her feet from the girl’s face. </p><p>Roxanne knew better than to protest. Especially now, it would only make her punishment worse and after learning she had to earn her orgasms from now she was even more motivated to be on her best behaviour. God she had never been sex craved or nymphomaniac, but it sure seemed a lot like that lately. Something which she could really only explain with the fact that she was finally living out these deep-rooted perverted fantasies she had never known about.</p><p>Reluctantly Roxanne got up and pulled herself over Leila’s nylon clad thighs knowing full well what was about to happen. Almost instantly she was rewarded by one hand coming to rest on her lower back, and another one on her butt making her shudder. A soft moan escaped, caused by the intense feelings of embarrassment.</p><p>“Are you sure this is even punishment? I mean Roxy here seems to like it.” Leila laughed moving a hand between the girl’s legs and passing a finger over her overtly wet pussy causing another moan. “Oh my, the slut really likes it. She is soaking wet.” Leila added before wiping her wet fingers on Roxanne’s exposed back.</p><p>With a quick movement Leila brought her hand in front of Roxanne’s face and pushed some more at the socks stuck in the girl’s mouth. “Hmmm let’s keep those in place so you have something to comfort you during your punishment, and of course to keep the noise down.” Leila mused before returning her hands to the girls back and butt.</p><p>“Alright, let’s make your bottom match your stockings, shall we?” Leila asked not that Roxanne could answer with her mouth stuffed full of sweaty socks. Since no reply came Leila just raised her hand and brought it down hard on the girl’s defenceless bottom making the cheeks shake while a muffled cry was barely audible through the sock gag.</p><p>After the first spank Leila really got a taste for it as she brought her hand down over and over making Roxanne’s butt cheeks dance for her. She was so absorbed in the moment that she just kept on going without breaks until she eventually stopped to catch her breath somewhere well past the 50 spanks mark.</p><p>“Phew, that was a lot more intense than I was expecting. I could really use that licking now after such a work-out.” Leila said in complete disregard of the fact that Roxanne was sobbing heavily after her brutal spanking.</p><p>“What are you waiting on then? You can just shove her off your lap, I do it all the time.” Savannah said, not at all bothered by the way Roxanne was being treated. Why should she be? It was true, it was how she treated the girl all the time and she actually believed she liked it.</p><p>“If you say so.” Leila said happily as she just shoved the girl off her lap completely disregarding how she might feel about it. With Roxanne off her lap she stood up and pulled off her pantyhose and panties, lifting the skirt of her dress to reveal a clean-shaven pussy that was glistening wet.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, you can pull those socks out of your mouth now. I know you would probably like to suck on them all day long, but your tongue is required elsewhere.” Leila taunted rubbing in just how much of a pervert she thought Roxy was.</p><p>“Now why don’t you show me what you have learned so far, so I can teach you a new trick. Get your tongue right up in my snatch. I know you want to.” Leila continued taunting. The idea of making the girl she had just spanked, the same one who had just been denied an orgasm she had been so close to for so long, give her an orgasm was a feeling of ultimate power.  </p><p>Best of all the girl didn’t even protest, she just got up on her knees with tear shot eyes and shuffled in-between Leila’s legs bringing her mouth towards her pussy lips before starting to lick. Leila could smell her own feet off the girl’s face which made this whole ordeal even more intensely powerful. </p><p>Roxanne herself couldn’t even smell or taste the voluptuous Latina’s pussy, simply because the smell and taste of her feet were still overtly present. She tried her best to make Leila feel good, despite everything that she had put her through. She wiggled her tongue deep inside the girl’s pussy and moved it up and down between her lips, circling her clit once each time she reached the top.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Leila to reach a first gushing orgasm on the girl’s face. Roxanne noticed because she had the exact same thigh clamping reaction as Savannah. Making everything go black to the point where she was afraid she would pass out. The Latina’s pussy tasted way more sour than Savannah’s pussy. It was just as unpleasant, but in another way.</p><p>Savannah just grinned, she recognised Leila’s reaction all to well. Roxy might not be a good pussy muncher but dominating her completely tended to get her and apparently also Leila so worked up that she did manage to cum within minutes either way. It was a second orgasm that made it harder for Roxy and her limited skill. That or one first thing in the morning when Savannah hadn’t gotten worked up yet.</p><p>After a minute of letting her orgasm die down Leila opened her legs again with a deep sigh. “mmm, I think I can do something with this now that I know what I have to work with. I also know exactly what tip to give you. Roxy, you can keep on licking up and down, but while you do that I want you to imagine that my pussy is a piece of paper and that your tongue is a pen. Write words to declare your love and adoration while you are moving up and down.” Leila explained in a dreamy voice.</p><p>It was a strange thing to imagine, but either way Roxanne tried her best to comply. Suddenly licking Leila’s pussy required a lot more concentration from her as she tried her best to form letter after letter while still circling the clit every time she reached the top. “Y O U R P U S S Y T A S T E S A M A Z I N G” was the first thing she tried to write. It was a lie, but Roxanne was paranoid that Leila would actually be able to tell what she was writing so to speak.</p><p>While the words or letters didn’t really matter all that much Leila was very satisfied with how her tip worked out. She had no idea what the girl between her legs was “writing,” but it was nice to imagine she was attempting to write compliments. The formation of the letters also ensured that the pattern in which the girls tongue moved constantly changed which felt like heaven.</p><p>Her orgasm didn’t come nearly as fast as the first one had, but it didn’t matter too much to her. In fact she preferred this slower build up to an equally amazing orgasm. In the end Leila enjoyed two more orgasms before she shoved the girl away by placing her foot between the girl’s breasts and pushing. </p><p>Seeing Roxanne’s soaked face instantly made her burst into laughter. “Oh my god, that pussy whipped look really suits you Roxy.” She joked. “Anyways, it was awesome meeting the two of you again, but I think I should get going. You know what they say, it is always best to leave after the climax.” Leila said electing a laugh from both her and Savannah. Roxanne was the only one who wasn’t really laughing.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll show you out cause even Roxy can use a small break from time to time. Don’t forget about our deal okay? If I succeed in making Sarah obey you completely I get your 600 dollars a month you used to spend on rent plus live long free nail appointments for me and Roxy.” Savannah said confidently.</p><p>“Oh you can count on It. To be honest I really hope you will win the bet. God that would be so fucking awesome, but sadly too good to be true I fear.” Leila replied with a dreamy smile imagining doing the same thing to Sarah as she had just done to Roxy.</p><p>“Great, now Roxy, why don’t you give our guest a proper goodbye kiss on her lips before she goes?” Savannah asked with a smile. Leila looked somewhat confused not really wanting to kiss the girl with how her face currently smelled, but she was pleasantly surprised when a blushing Roxy crawled towards her and moved her head under her skirt to plant a sloppy kiss on her pussy. </p><p>“Goodbye Miss Leila.” The girl said shyly which made Leila burst out laughing.</p><p>“Oh my god this is just precious. Goodbye slut, I definitely hope I will be seeing you again some time soon. I wonder how much your pussy munching skills will have improved by then.” Leila said before gathering her things, not bothering to put anything but her Uggs back on.</p><p>With that Both of Roxanne’s tormentors headed to the door leaving her naked with an overly aroused pussy, a very sore bottom and a well-used thoroughly soaked face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p><p>When Savannah came back into the living room of their dorm she smiled broadly. Roxanne was still kneeling there, naked with a face soaked from muff diving countless of times today. It was clear that she was waiting for her Goddess to return and it filled Savannah with joy.</p><p>“Just look at you Roxy. You look perfect waiting there like the perverted pussy munching pet you are. I am so happy for you that you have finally found your true calling in life. I bet if it depended on you, you would spend so much time licking pussies that your face would never really dry, isn’t that true?” Savannah teased triumphantly.</p><p>Roxanne just blushed quietly as she felt a surge of excitement course through her body. This was no reason for excitement at all and yet she couldn’t help it. Her imagination ran wild giving her a rather vivid mind picture of a constantly wet face due to licking countless pussies of countless different women. She really was a perv if this was turning her on, but that had been quite clear already. There were more than enough examples that even she couldn’t deny to herself that she was a huge perv any longer.</p><p>“Now Roxy, beside the minor setback when it came to opening the door I think you have been rather well behaved today. So much even that I think I will allow you to have an orgasm yourself.” Savannah said acting like she was giving out a huge favour, while she secretly just loved making the girl cum for her feet.</p><p>Despite knowing that it meant burying her face into Savannah’s nasty feet Roxanne wanted nothing more. It was even more embarrassing to realise how excited she actually was about that prospect and her body automatically reacted by sending another powerful surge to her pussy. God, She needed that orgasm so much.</p><p>In reaction to Savannah’s revelation Roxanne’s face had visibly lit up. So much even that Savannah instantly burst out laughing. “Oh my god. Look at you Roxy. Such an insatiable slut for my feet. Just look at how happy the news that you would get to mash your face into them made you.” Savannah taunted.</p><p>Roxanne was so excited about the prospect that she didn’t even care. It just brought another rush of arousal which made her answer with an eager nod. It made Savannah laugh again. It couldn’t be any clearer that her petite roommate was completely infatuated with her. Sure, she had forced a lot of changes for the girl with her hypnotic socks, but she had never made the girl like and adore her like it looked she was doing right now. </p><p>Her roommate had started believing she liked this abuse, and even started to crave it all on her own. It was a joy to watch. Even if they would split up now for whatever reason, Savannah was sure that she would have left a lifelong impression on the girl.</p><p>She had played so many tricks on her that she was sure that Roxanne would actively look for something like this again no matter what. That’s how convinced she had gotten her roommate that she was a kinky pervert. Of course Savannah was nowhere near done with the girl.</p><p>“Like I have pointed out before though Roxy, the privilege of getting to cum with my feet in your face which apparently is the only way for you, needs to be earned though. So before you get to excited I want to point out that you have merely earned a chance to earn so special time with my feet.” Savannah announced with a smile.</p><p>Roxanne looked positively flustered, yet she found herself asking. “What can I do to earn the privilege off spending time with your wonderful, delicious, divine feet Goddess?” She asked laying it on thick. She really needed that orgasm even if it cost her her dignity. Not that she had much of that left with her roommate.</p><p>“I am so glad you asked Roxy. I think this is a good opportunity to show off what you have learned. So your task consists of making me orgasm using only your tongue in under 15 minutes. Make sure to use the tricks you have been taught and I am sure you will do fine. If not, then it’s good practice. Besides, I’m sure for a pervert like you getting to lick yet another pussy is a reward in and of its own.” Savannah said with a wink.</p><p>With that said Savannah instantly started wiggling her tights and panties down to her knees. The sight wasn’t sexy in the slightest. The movement itself looked inelegant which was only worsened by Savannahs obese figure.</p><p>Yet as Savannahs overtly hairy pussy came into few Roxanne felt her mouth involuntarily water as she got another rush of arousal. Savannah might not have had the slightest sex appeal for anyone, to Roxy she truly was a Goddess to be worshipped with her whole being.</p><p>Savannah had barely been able to sit down as Roxanne already pushed her head between the black girls’ meaty thighs and started hungerly lapping at the hairy pussy. The fact that Savannah’s pussy stunk to high heavens after not being washed for a couple of days didn’t seem to bother Roxanne. </p><p>The smell did bother her though. Especially up close with her nose buried in the dense pubic bush that only seemed to enhance the smell. It was still more than enough to make Roxanne’s eyes water, to make her feel a little light headed and nauseous. Only due to the confusing signals her body send her she misinterpreted those feelings for perverted arousal.</p><p>Savannah just started cackling watching it all happen from high up on the couch. “Easy girl, there is enough pussy there to last you a life time. I haven’t even been able to set the timer yet you eager cheating slut.”</p><p>Her roommate’s taunts send another huge rush through Roxanne’s body, but she wasn’t planning on stopping at all. She had put her mind on getting that orgasm and it was all that mattered right now. With a ton of enthusiasm that came naturally with the huge motivation Roxanne carried out the tricks she had learned as good as she could.</p><p>She stuck her tongue as deep as it went into Savannah’s nasty pussy and started tracing letter after letter up between the meaty pussy lips of her roommate. Every time she was done with a letter, she circled Savannah’s clit before going back down and starting over with a different letter.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Savannah let out her first moan. She had to admit that even over these short few days Roxanne had made a world of improvement. The girl didn’t hesitate anymore. She overflowed from enthusiasm and the way she worked in her two tricks in one motion really helped as well.</p><p>The moans encouraged Roxanne to put even more effort forward. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she was going to make her roommate orgasm within the time she was given. She just had to. Her pussy was already pulsing just imagining how great it would feel.</p><p>While Roxanne was busy spelling out words like great, tasty, divine and Goddess. Savannah just leaned back into the couch completely content. She was quite sure she was settled for life. One of the most beautiful girls she had ever met had become hooked to her. A girl she could treat however she wanted without ever having to worry about things like working out, what to wear or even showers. She could live exactly how she wanted, and the girl would never leave her.</p><p>A couple of minutes in Savannah felt the orgasm wash over her. She started shuddering. Her thighs clamped around Roxanne’s head and she bucked her hips forward driving her pussy even tighter against the girl’s face.</p><p>For Roxanne the thighs clamping was a sign that her roommate was about to cum. She tried bracing her as much as she could but trapped between Savannah’s fat thighs there wasn’t a whole lot she could do other than letting her roommate’s juices wash over her face which was half dragged into the sopping pussy.</p><p>Savannah took a long time to come down from her orgasm and to release her roommate’s head. As soon as she did Roxanne started gasping and coughing, doing her best to suck in as much air as she could. It made Savannah giggle while she realised that she should be careful as well. After all she wouldn’t want to accidentally kill her roommate now that she had the girl right where she wanted.</p><p>“You did good Roxy. You finished well in time and I believe that means you get to have an orgasm as well my little slut.” Savannah cooed in dreamy post orgasmic voice. Even now she wasn’t planning on just handing it over to her roommate. No, she wanted to use this opportunity to once more solidify the fact that Roxanne needed her feet.</p><p>The big girl leaned forward looking down at her roommates practically naked body and overtly wet face covered by her juices. The sight instantly made Savannah smile. Even more so with the very excited look plastered on Roxanne’s face.</p><p>“Here’s how it’s going to go. You will lay down right here in front of me, your head between my feet and start to masturbate. We can test once more whether or not you can actually manage to cum on your own. So after 5 minutes I will grant you the privilege of begging me to put my feet on your face. You can take as long masturbating on your own as you will though.” Savannah said casually already knowing what the outcome would be. It was just fun letting Roxanne try to prove that she wasn’t a pervert while being set up for failure from the start.</p><p>For Roxanne the whole explanation sounded rather embarrassing. Yet she was also glad about how this was going to go. Surely she should be able to just cum on her own right? Either way she was glad to get an opportunity to cum after her misstep earlier. That alone was reason enough for excitement.</p><p>As fast as she could Roxanne got onto the floor like ordered, placing her head between Savannah’s feet. Due to how her tights and panties were still around her knees the crotch part of the tights was dangling not to far above Roxanne’s face.</p><p>It didn’t matter to the petite girl. She was so aroused that nothing but an orgasm mattered to her and so she started to ferociously rub her pussy. She was already so close that it felt like she would cum at any time. God it felt good. So good that she actually thought that she might actually manage to cum on her own this time. She was convinced she was a pervert getting aroused over all of this, yet being able to cum on her own would be a huge victory. As much as she accepted the fact that she got turned on beyond believe by Savannah, she didn’t like the fact that she depended on Savannah entirely for her orgasms.</p><p>The longer her orgasm stayed out though the more that hope got crushed. Roxanne was determined not to beg for Savannah’s feet. She had this. This orgasm was within grasping distance. She knew it, only a little more and she would experience that explosive bless she so craved. God it would be so good to regain this small piece of autonomy.</p><p>Savannah was truly enjoying the show beneath her. She had to give it to Roxanne that the girl did have a lot of willpower. Her masturbating was going on for more than 20 minutes so far. Savannah had expected her to cave in much faster, but she didn’t really mind the way it was going now. The heaped-up frustrations the girl must be experiencing would only make the begging that much sweeter. She was sure of it.</p><p>With the frustration of not reaching that orgasm that seemed so close in her grasp, failing to achieve it every time she felt like she would tip over the edge, Roxanne’s doubt grew. Maybe she couldn’t do it on her own after all. The more time passed the more worried she became.</p><p>Eventually it took just short of half an hour for the desperation to grow too much for Roxanne to handle. With how long it had taken Roxanne to start begging it seemed to have come out of nowhere. Especially with how desperate and over the top it instantly sounded.</p><p>“Mmmmmm please Goddess, bless me with your divine feet on my face. I beg you. Please rest your feet on my face so I might be able to cum. I would be forever in your debt. There is nothing I want more than your feet in mmmmmy face.” Roxanne moaned while lewdly continuing to rub her pussy.</p><p>Savannah just laughed “Haha, okay Roxy, if that is what you really want, I guess I can bless you.” She joked repeating the words Roxanne had used in her overtly horny desperate haze.</p><p>With a highly dramatic movement, Savannah slowly lifted her feet. She positioned them right above Roxanne’s longing face before putting her Red nylon soles down until they covered the entirety of her roommate’s face. </p><p>It was just as if a switch had been turned in her roommate. Savannah’s smelly feet had barely made contact yet and Roxy already started quivering and moaning loudly, clenching her legs together while still rubbing her pussy as she experienced another mind-blowing orgasm underneath Savannah’s feet. The wave of orgasm kept crashing through the girl’s body for what seemed like an eternity. While this was happening Savannah just carelessly kept her soles on the girls face until the rubbing stopped and she was just breathing heavy underneath them. Inhaling lungs full of her foot scent with every breath.</p><p>When Savannah finally pulled her feet away off her roommate’s face Roxanne was completely embarrassed. A strong surge of arousal coursed through her body even right after her orgasm. As the girl realised she really was severely addicted to her roommates feet. How else would she explain how her roommate’s feet had instantly made her orgasm? </p><p>She really couldn’t get over it. There couldn’t be a bigger prove of the fact that she was a foot addict than this. It wasn’t like she hadn’t known before. Yet this reconfirmation still hit her quite hard never the less.</p><p>After enjoying the look of embarrassed horror on her roommate’s face for just a moment, Savannah leaned down and picked up the leash that had been attached to Roxy’s collar all day. Giving a few not too gentle pulls on it she grabbed her roommate’s attention.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, I am heading to bed, so I guess it is time to introduce you to the new night time ritual. Don’t worry, I will always lead you around. You just need to remember what to do at each step.” Savannah said as if she was doing the girl a favour.</p><p>The big black girl didn’t even wait for Roxanne to really come to her senses. She just started walking ahead. Forcing Roxanne to get up on her hands and knees as fast as she could in order to prevent the leash from getting too tight around her neck. Her legs were still a bit shaky from the intensity of her orgasm, but she managed.</p><p>Savannah’s gate was a bit wobbly, mostly due to the fact that she hadn’t bothered to pull her tights and panties back in place. Their first stop was the bathroom. Savannah headed straight to the toilet and sat down.</p><p>“I guess since we had to skip this step this morning, we can go over the toilet routine now. Whenever I use the toilet you will come along. You will instantly lay down in front of me so I can rest my feet on your face, so I don’t need to dirty them on the cold tiled floor okay?” Savannah asked looking expectantly at her roommate.</p><p>Roxanne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Savannah really considered herself too good to put her feet on the ground? That good that she should use her face even? Was she really supposed to serve as nothing but a foot mat? It shocked her yet she also couldn’t deny how aroused it made her feel. Why did she even like the idea of serving as her roommate’s footrest while she went to the toilet. Was she really that fucked up?</p><p>It didn’t really matter. She knew what was expected of her and she knew she better act quick. After all her arousal was rapidly growing again and she was convinced now that Savannah’s feet were the only things capable of making her cum no matter how fucked up that actually was. If she wanted the chance of another orgasm any time soon, she knew she should be on her best behaviour.</p><p>So instead of protesting about how undignified that was she instead got down on her back and displayed her nearly naked body on the cold tile floor in front of her roommate. Resting her head right against the place where the toilet bowl connected with the floor. </p><p>The position made her feel completely degraded, especially since she was used as a footrest for going to the toilet. Yet some way it also turned her on, even more so when Savannah lifted her feet and rested them on the girls face and even more when she heard the powerful stream of piss hit the toilet bowl right above her.</p><p>Much to her own shock Roxanne momentarily considered masturbating at this very moment. Her arousal had risen severely already even this quick after her initial orgasm. Having Savannah’s feet on her face would also mean she would be able to get off. In the end she decided not to do it however. She was aghast that she even thought about something like that given her situation, and she was scared of what consequences might be bestowed upon her.</p><p>Savannah peed for what seemed like forever, but eventually Roxanne could hear the stream die down to a trickle before stopping completely. Patiently she waited for her roommate to take her feet off her face so she could get up and wipe her clean. Another wave of arousal hit her as she realised that was her job now.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking Roxy, this morning when I sat on your face after peeing it seemed to turn you on even more than just worshipping my pussy. When I said wiping me was your duty now I said so mainly because I thought it too gross even for you to do anything more than that. Now that it turns out that you are in fact such a huge pervert, I have decided that you can wipe my pussy using your tongue and only that going forward. A soft warm tongue feels better than rough toilet paper anyways so it’s a win win don’t you think Roxy?” Savannah explained high and mighty from her toilet bowl still resting her feet on Roxanne’s face.</p><p>Roxanne was shocked hearing Savannah’s new demand. Her shock wasn’t quite as big as it got when she felt her own pussy quiver in arousal imagining just that. God how could she be this perverted? The fact that Savannah had been very open to her perversions but admitted to being surprised by this herself only made it worse. </p><p>For a moment Roxanne considered resisting this request. Sure, Savannah might be right that she got off on this, but that didn’t mean she needed to give in to her own perversions, right? That matter got complicated though when Savannah said she thought it would be a win win, announcing that she preferred a soft wet tongue to toilet paper. </p><p>She might be able to deny giving in to her own perversions, but if Savannah got something out of it as well, she couldn’t. Roxanne felt like she couldn’t deny her roommate anything, she needs her. She needed the orgasms Savannah’s feet granted her. Especially with how horny she constantly was lately. Denying anything to her roommate would lead to tons of frustration. Especially since Savannah had said Roxanne needed to earn her orgasms.</p><p>Roxanne didn’t get a lot of time to think though. Savannah just Pulled her feet off the girls face and dragged her up using the leash. The girl was dragged up and closer until her chin was resting on the edge of the seat. Scooting her hips forward Savannah smiled down. Her pussy wasn’t even an inch removed from her roommate’s face and knowing what she had just done it made her so hot.</p><p>“There we go, now be a good girl and use that pervy tongue of yours to clean my pussy. I know you want to. I bet you are getting horny already isn’t it you insatiable slut? Well what are you waiting for? Get licking or would you prefer to clean me up when providing me with my bedtime orgasm?” Savannah asked with a huge smirk. This was perfect, Roxanne would lick her pee-soaked pussy no matter what and they both knew it.</p><p>For Roxanne the whole thing was tearing her apart. She wanted to run in disgust, yet at the same time her pussy was pulsing more than ever before. God it turned her on so much to be this close to her roommate’s hairy pee-soaked pussy.</p><p>Not even being an inch removed from her roommate’s pussy Roxanne experienced the full foulness of the situation. The musky scent of Savannah’s pussy was as strong as always. It mixed with the pee fumes rising from the toilet bowl right beneath her nose. Up-close she could distinguish all the individual hairs in Savannah’s thick pubic bush as well as the big droplets of pee stuck all over. The droplets she knew she needed to lick up. </p><p>Even after everything she had done, this situation was still gross enough to make her feel nauseous. Savannah was right though. It was either now or in a few minutes. So reluctantly Roxanne stuck out her tongue and targeted every droplet she spotted. A strong taste off pee filled her mouth as she worked her tongue all over her roommate’s pubic hair licking off all the pee she found before finishing with a couple of broad laps over her pussy just for good measure.</p><p>“Good girl!” Savannah praised patting Roxanne on the head a few times before relaxing the leash, allowing the girl some more freedom to move her head.</p><p>With a sudden shove of her foot to Roxanne’s chest, Savannah pushed her still flustered roommate to the ground. Reaching down she ran one of her fat fingers between the girl’s defenceless pussy lips without a care of her personal space. She raised the finger high up in the air in a dramatic way before calling out. “Just as I expected. Licking up my pee really does make you all hot and bothered now doesn’t it Roxy?”</p><p>Roxanne was mortified. She wanted to deny it, but she felt it herself and the evidence was clear on Savannah’s finger. There was simply no way she could even deny it. Not really. If she did, she wouldn’t even believe her own words and she certainly wouldn’t convince Savannah so what was the point.</p><p>When Savannah pointed her finger down into Roxanne’s direction, the girl meekly got up and started sucking it clean of her own juices. No command was needed to get her to do so. It did earn her a praise though. “Good girl, at this rate you might get another orgasm tomorrow.” Savannah laughed.</p><p>Once her finger was cleaned to her satisfaction Savannah got up still not bothering to pull up her tights and panties. She just wobbled to her room dragging Roxanne behind her. Once there she sat down on the bed. </p><p>“Okay Roxy, the bed time ritual is pretty much the same as last night. You help me strip out of my clothes, then you crawl under my covers and give me a good licking until I have another orgasm. After that you can go to sleep yourself. Every night I will let you what time I want to be woken up. For tomorrow that’s 8 am.” Savannah explained casually.</p><p>“Yes Goddess.” Was Roxanne’s meek reply.</p><p>“Good, I have also decided to make your life a little easier. Since underwear is something that isn’t exposed anyways, the smell does stay underneath the other clothes. Like a dress, or within shoes. So since wearing already worn underwear doesn’t really have an effect, I decided you can stop handwashing mine. It should save you a few hours a week I think. A few hours more you can spend with me, isn’t that great?” Savannah asked with a smirk.</p><p>Roxanne just looked shocked. Sure, not having to spend that much time Washing Savannah’s worn underwear was good, but the consequence wasn’t. If Savannah’s underwear didn’t get washed, she didn’t even want to imagine what it would start smelling like. Especially after sampling so many times how bad her smells got after even a single wear. She swallowed visibly.</p><p>“Evidently we will keep my worn underwear in your room Roxy. I don’t want my room to stink up and you seem to get turned on by the smell. Also hang them out somewhere so they can air out a bit. Now let’s get ready for bed, shall we?” Savannah asked looking down at her roommate expectantly.</p><p>Still shocked thinking about the consequences of Savannah’s newest demand Roxanne crawls forward. Thinking wasn’t doing her any good. It was better to just focus on her Goddess. Not thinking about how drastically her life had changed was best. She wasn’t fully sure if it had just changed for better or worse though. After all she had never experienced so much pleasure in her life as she did right now, Serving her Goddess.</p><p>With Savannah being done talking Roxanne slowly crawled forward and started sliding her tights and panties slowly the rest of the way down. She made a point out of kissing every inch of skin that became exposed when doing so. It seemed to turn her on and she got an approving grunt from Savannah as well. It made her heart flutter. Doing something back for her Goddess who had done so much to help her in her journey of self-discovery was great. Of course it also helped that it earned her credit towards the next orgasm she was already longing for.</p><p>When the garments were all the way down and left Savannah’s feet, she made a point of giving every toe a separate kiss. They smelled terrible, yet for a moment Roxanne considered wedding her nose between her roommates’ toes and masturbating. Her last orgasm was only a few minutes ago and she was already craving the next one. With how limited her orgasms had become and how her roommate’s feet seemed to be her only source of orgasms, Roxanne couldn’t help but think about masturbating whenever she got close to them.</p><p>Now that Savannah’s underwear had been removed Roxanne got up on her feet for the first time in a while. She had to, to help her Goddess out of her dress. It was a harsh task to get the tight fitting dress off of Savannah’s fat body, especially with how the black girl didn’t even bother to help. After the dress came the bra and just like that Savannah was completely naked. </p><p>She didn’t say thank you or anything, she just proceeded to get under the covers and get comfortable. Roxanne sighed. She didn’t know what she was expecting. Maybe she just wanted some acknowledgement of how she did or anything really. Like it was now she felt more like a tool but then again wasn’t that what her live had become? Serving as a tool for her Goddess just to get her own perversions satisfied where her Goddess deemed them useful or likeable.</p><p>A deep sigh escaped Roxanne’s lips as she crawled to the foot of her roommate’s bed just so she could make herself useful as a living breathing fuckboy for her Goddess. The thought actually aroused her as well. Crawling underneath the covers in the overtly tight warm space was hard, but eventually she did manage to feel her roommate’s hair pussy lips with her own lips. </p><p>The task was hard, even more so since she couldn’t see, she had to feel her way around Savannah’s musky pussy with her tongue. Once she got a good orientation of what was up and what was down, she started her licking routine. The same one she had used earlier, tracing praises with her tongue deep inside her roommate’s pussy, taking her clit along at the end of each letter.</p><p>Savannah had to admit that Roxy was learning rather quickly. The girl seemed to spend special attention to spots that made her quiver. Beside her routine and the tricks she had learned she had also picked up on subtle hints that made her pussy worshipping skills that much better. With a happy moan Savannah thought about how she had life all figured out.</p><p>With the cab driver and the rent from Leila she would be getting after taking care of her boss tomorrow she would have a small but steady basic income, one she would look to supplement further as time went by. On top of that she had her own gorgeous pet slave, ensuring that she would be able to live a life of pure pleasure. Oh god there were so many things she still wanted to do with Roxy, but for now drifting off to sleep with a nice orgasm was perfect.</p><p>The orgasm didn’t take very long to arrive either. Roxy was certainly developing skills. In time she would teach the girl how to give her instant orgasms as well as how to keep her on edge for that extended peak. She could already envision just sitting on the couch and spending hours getting her pussy carefully manipulated.</p><p>Another thigh clenching orgasm later Roxanne’s job was finally done for today. Trying not to disrupt Savannah she wiggled out from under the sheets. She then picked up the girl’s tights and panties and Carried them to her room hanging out the soiled garments to air out.</p><p>She slowly unclasped her leash and laid it on her nightstand. Her face was still wet from Savannah’s musky juices as she thought back to what was expected from her tomorrow morning. With that on her mind she slowly drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p><p>Roxanne’s alarm went off at 7:55 am, five minutes before she was supposed to wake Savannah up. She was still wearing her stockings from yesterday. The collar was something she couldn’t even take off on her own. Silently she got up, hooked the leash to her collar and got down on her hands and knees. </p><p>With the chain dragging along the floor underneath her body Roxanne crawled her way into her roommate’s room across the hall. Savannah was still loudly snoring as Roxanne started worming her head underneath the covers and in between her legs.</p><p>It was a warm hard task, but eventually Roxanne managed to get to her roommate’s pussy only to be surprised when she used her tongue to orient herself. She hadn’t noticed before, but Savannah was sleeping on her stomach, up was suddenly down and it confused the girl who was still so new to eating pussy. All of a sudden she didn’t need to lick up, but down instead to reach Savannah’s clit. It took her a few licks until she really got the hang of it.</p><p>Another problem with Savannah’s current position was how Roxanne was forced to burry her face between her roommate’s big sweaty ass cheeks to even get access to her pussy. Her nose involuntarily rubbed against the black girls stinking wrinkled butthole. The smell of Savannah’s unwashed sweaty butt crack was revolting, and yet she somehow got aroused as she proceeded to eat her roommate out like this.</p><p>Savannah’s snores slowly turned into moans as she slowly woke up, already well on her way to her first orgasm of the day. “Mmmm, good morning my slutty pussy muncher. You are doing a very good job. In fact a great job. I love how you are massaging my butthole, I never thought that would feel good, but well here we are. In fact, I’ll even make that the new part of your training. Whenever you are eating pussy, I want you to gently massage the butthole at the same time, at least as much as possible. So don’t be shy and really get in there. Use some pressure. Ooooh yes? Just like that.” Savannah mused in a sing song voice. Getting woken up like this had instantly got her in a great mood.</p><p>Embarrassed out of her mind Roxanne started grinding her cute nose against Savannah’s butt hole even harder. The added pressure along with the way in which Savannah relaxed caused the tip of her nose to slightly slip in at times. It made her cringe beyond believe, at the same time those moments also send a surge of pleasure to her own pussy.</p><p>It didn’t take all too long for Savannah to have her orgasm. The added stimulation to her butt as well as the excitement of knowing that her roommate was debasing herself way further by actually massaging her butt hole with her nose proved to be two strong stimuli. Savannah was even surprising herself with how low she could make Roxanne sink. Her laying on her stomach had just been a coincidence, but it sure led to a wonderful new idea.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, an intense wonderful orgasm washed over Savannah. There was no better way to start her day than with an eager pretty slut lapping her to an orgasm. Roxanne had a different opinion on that though. Getting between her roommate’s legs while she was sleeping was way to warm and very hard work, on top of that it was disgusting. Yet as Savannah came, she did her best to lap up all of her roommate’s juices. </p><p>With a wet face and sweaty body from being buried between Savannah’s warm legs, Roxanne wurmed her way out from under her roommate’s sheets. Slowly but surely she crawled her way around to the side of the bed where she knelt down, lowered her head and offered up the handle of her leash to her Goddess on her open hand palms.</p><p>Savannah took the leash with great pleasure as she got up and walked to the bathroom guiding her by now very obedient roommate behind her. She would keep this up for a week, just savouring her obedient home pet while letting Roxanne get used to the idea of belonging to her completely. Then next week would finally be the time where she would show the world her Roxy, the pet she had moulded so well, her pride, her property.</p><p>These thoughts were running through her head as she sat down on the toilet. Without complaint or even needing to be asked Roxanne got down on her back and presented her face to her Goddess’s bare feet. A gesture Savannah gladly took advantage of as she placed her one sole square across the girl’s face while pulling her nipples with the toes of her other foot all while she let out a hard stream of morning piss.</p><p>As she was done Savannah placed her feet back on the ground and started pulling Roxy’s head up with the leash until her chin once more rested on the edge of the seat. Tears filled Roxanne’s eyes as the awfully strong offensive scent of her roommate’s morning pee invade her nostrils.</p><p>For a moment she thought about refusing, but as another strong surge of arousal coursed through her body Roxanne realised this was where she belonged. Blushing crimson she extended her tongue and started to lap up the dark yellow droplets of pee from in and around Savannah’s pussy. Once Savannah was satisfied, she pulled the girl away.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, that’s enough. I know how much you love and adore my pussy, but I have a busy day ahead of me so we need to get going. Now take of your pretty stockings and off in the shower we go. Don’t worry about your pretty collar. It can handle a bit of water.” Savannah mused in a singsong voice. She was in the best mood she had ever been in.</p><p>Roxanne quickly obeyed, rolling down her stockings in a hurry and throwing them aside so she could crawl into the shower along with her roommate. “Why don’t you go first and tell me when the water has heated up?” Savannah smirked as she pushed the girl into the shower and turned on the water which was always ice cold for starters.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the water to heat up, but even that short time was enough to give Roxanne’s lips a light purple hue. “The water is warm my divine Goddess.” The girl called out through clattering teeth that slowly calmed down as her body started to warm up while Savannah joined in.</p><p>Once Savannah got in the shower, she took up the whole stream of water forcing Roxanne to stand outside the warmth. She also just stood there, a hint Roxanne quickly picked up on as she took some soap and a loofah to carefully wash every nook and cranny of her Goddess’s body. </p><p>Savannah moaned satisfied, she only had to stand there, and Roxanne did all the work. This pretty pale girl was all over her, paying attention to her whole body with complete devotion. For Roxanne the shower was rather pleasant as well. It was so much softer than how she usually got treated. It smelled like flowers and she could stand up. If she pressed her body against savannah’s while washing, she could even enjoy some of the warm water herself. </p><p>It was soft, gentle and clean. Yet every surge of arousal stayed out as well. It once again made her realise how much she craved to be used and abused to preform all kinds of nasty tasks for her Goddess. After all what kind of pervert enjoyed licking a piss soaked pussy clean more than gentle cuddling in the shower?</p><p>After she was done washing Savannah the black girl got out of the shower allowing her pet one minute to wash herself. The fact that she only had one minute made Roxanne panic since she knew it was going to be the only shower she was allowed. Taking no time to rinse and resoap her loofah Roxanne quickly washed herself using the still somewhat soapy loofah she had used on Savannah. She spend most of the time washing her face after all it had lately become the dirtiest place on her body and she was mortified at the thought that someone would notice.</p><p>“Stop!” Savannah suddenly called out after which Roxanne dropped everything and stopped the shower. Meekly she got out and started drying off her Goddess before drying herself using the same towel and getting back on her hands and knees.</p><p>Savannah took the leash again and headed to her room with her pet pulled behind her. For today she opted to wear a pair of light lavender coloured tights paired with an orange skater dress. After Roxanne helped her into the outfit they headed to Roxanne’s room. There she made Roxanne switch out her current stockings for a pair of lavender ones. She also made the girl pull out a pair of lavender ankle socks. “You may switch out your stockings for these when you get dressed, but I don’t want to catch you wearing anything but lavender socks understand. If you really want to you can also wear the knee highs, or the tights, but they have to be lavender.” Savannah informed the girl sternly.</p><p>Now that Roxanne was wearing the right stockings they went to the kitchen. Roxanne prepared her Goddess her breakfast while she got to eat dry cornflakes out of a bowl between her feet. Once the meal was done and everything put away Roxanne went back to her room. Upon re-entering the open kitchen and living room she was wearing a navy and white body con dress reaching to mid-thigh, a pair of white sneakers with the lavender coloured ankle socks poking out of the tops.</p><p>Normally Roxanne only wore white or black ankle socks, that or sheer black or nude pantyhose. The more colourful socks were definitely a change for her, it was very subtle, and the pale lavender wasn’t the brightest of colours. Yet it did make her nervous. For the first time she would wear something that could link her to Savannah.</p><p>“Come over here a minute before you leave Roxy.” Savannah beckoned the girl with her finger. Of course Roxanne was going to come over. She wasn’t planning on heading out wearing that collar and leash after all. Still approaching her Goddess while she was obviously checking her out did make her nervous.</p><p>Once within reach Savannah extended her hand and instantly wormed it underneath Roxanne’s dress. Roxanne could feel her roommate’s fingers moving right over her pantied pussy. She wanted the ground to swallow her. Somehow being casually checked and felt up like this was worse than crawling around naked. Despite that she could instantly feel her pussy moisten up.</p><p>Upon pulling her hand away Savannah had a stern expression fixed on her face. “Roxanne, what are you wearing underneath that dress? Lift up your dress right now.” She said. It was the first time in forever Savannah had used Roxanne’s full name instead of the shortened Roxy. At this point it just sounded weird, like how her mother would call her by her first and last name when she was in trouble. </p><p>The nerves where raging wildly within Roxanne as she meekly started rising her dress’s skirt, revealing the white lace hip hugger panties she was wearing. Savannah instantly started shaking her head at the girl.</p><p>“No, no, no. You are doing it all wrong. Do your really think it is suitable for a perverted slut like you to be wearing panties? You might give people the wrong impression sweetie. Now take them off and hand them to me. Then I will unlock your collar and you can go.” Savannah said extending her hand.</p><p>Embarrassed out of her mind, but oh so wet Roxanne slowly slid down her panties in front of her roommate. They had been a fresh pair yet due to the humiliation of this entire situation they already felt moist when she put them in her roommate’s hand.</p><p>“That’s a good girl, way more suiting for a perverted slut like you.” Savannah said before yanking Roxanne’s head down using the leash and unlocking her collar. She took the girl’s chin and pulled her in for an aggressive sloppy kiss before saying. “Have a good day at school my little pet.”</p><p>Completely flustered and embarrassed Roxanne stumbled out of the door. She felt so dirty not wearing anything under her dress, nervous as well, what if people found out? What if they made the connection between the colour of her socks and Savannah’s tights? Sure the ankles socks weren’t that noticeable to others, but to her, knowing what they stood for they certainly were.</p><p>Once Roxanne had left Savannah went to her room to collect her socks and called her taxi driver to drive her to the mall. Her plans for today were skipping classes and winning her bet with Leila. It would be an easy feat with the help of her socks.</p><p>The day passed by easier than expected for Roxanne. No one really seemed to notice about the panties or the socks. It allowed her to relax a bit. The only downside of the day was that Savannah didn’t allow her an orgasm. When she asked why the girl only said. “Because you don’t seem proud enough to be mine.” She didn’t give any more information. </p><p>That’s how the week dragged on. At school Roxanne had to wear skirts or dresses with no panties and at home she was Savannah’s perfect pet. Her room had become filled and stunk up by the many dirty tights and panties from her roommate hanging around there. It just added to her insane arousal that build everyday when Savannah denied her her orgasm for the same reason each time. It certainly didn’t help that Savannah made her masturbate for her viewing pleasure each day.</p><p>Her pussy licking skills had increased by a lot as well. Savannah had stopped giving tips and pointers, she had given enough of them anyways. Everything added Roxanne was supposed to teach herself by researching the internet. Savannah made sure that the girl had more than enough practice and as they say practice makes perfect. Even Savannah had to admit that the girl’s clumsy tongue had turned rather skilled. She could always make her cum within five minutes. Even when Savannah tried to hold back or had already been satisfied.</p><p>It wasn’t until Thursday that Roxanne realised the reason she hadn’t been allowed an orgasm was because she always chose for the ankle socks. Maybe that was what Savannah meant by her not being proud enough. She had to wear a bigger sign that she and her Goddess belonged together.</p><p>Chapter 22</p><p>Today was the day that Roxanne would test out her theory. Savannah had chosen to wear a pair of yellow tights which meant she was wearing yellow thigh high stockings as she went to get dressed. She didn’t bother with panties. She had learned that lesson on Monday. </p><p>This time she decided to keep her stockings on. She paired it with a bright yellow sundress and a pair of yellow flats. She had read a lot about those mono chrome outfits. It was one of the latest fashion trends where one would wear an outfit completely in one colour. A bright colour preferably. She didn’t like the look, and she didn’t feel confident enough to pull it of. Luckily the trend was fading, and very little normal people had actually jumped that band wagon, but for now it would at least works as some kind of excuse of why she was wearing such bright colours. After all what outfit could your wear bright yellow tights or stockings underneath and not be noticed? At least the mono chrome offered a sense of an explanation compared to wearing it with any other outfit.</p><p>She probably wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t think it would grant her an orgasm. At this time she was just so desperately horny that she felt like she had to. God if she got an orgasm it would all be worth it. Nervously and embarrassed Roxanne walked out for her obligatory outfit inspection. Even the prospect of being seen by her roommate was embarrassing enough to cause a surge of arousal.</p><p>A big smile instantly appeared on Savannah’s face when she saw Roxanne in her all yellow outfit, just like her own tights. She loved the symbolism that the girl belonged to everything her tights enveloped. Her butt, her pussy and most of all her feet. After all her feet held so much power over the girl.</p><p>“Well well, if it isn’t my little ray of sunshine. Why don’t you come over here?” Savannah mocked. The moment Roxanne was close enough she felt up the girl’s skirt even though she hadn’t worn any panties since that one time on Monday. Smiling broadly at how sopping wet she was. She could even feel her pussy pulse against her finger under this embarrassing treatment. Finally it had gotten true to her what she had to do and the result was even better than Savannah had hoped for.</p><p>“My my, you are so wet my little pet. I bet you must have loved to eat me out this morning, or was it licking me after my morning piss? Anyways, clean up my fingers and you’re good to go.” Savannah said holding her juice covered fingers up to the girl’s lips.</p><p>Without a word of protest or even a sign of hesitation Roxanne opened her lips, welcoming Savannah’s fat wet fingers. Dutifully she caressed them with her tongue sucking all of her juices from them as she tasted her own pussy. It seemed to please her roommate who soon pulled her fingers away and unlocked her collar, allowing her to go to school.</p><p>That day at school Roxanne had to endure a lot of stares and ogles, as well as a ton of questions regarding her outfit from her friends. She always gave the same answer. It was just her giving that fashion trend a try before it disappeared completely. She also said that she didn’t quit like it, but that she at least knew it now. It were all lies making her feel very self-conscious, but although some of her friends didn’t seem to completely believe her, most of them did. </p><p>Luckily no one seemed to have mad the connection to Savannah her roommate who was wearing tights in that exact same colour. After all, all the attention went to Roxanne since Savannah wore weird overtly colourful outfits all the time. It really wasn’t anything new anymore.</p><p>The attention was the only thing Savannah hadn’t thought of when she basically manipulated Roxanne into wearing this. She liked wearing bold colours because it always got her stares and attention. Now all of that went to Roxanne whose outfit was even bolder. It pissed Savannah off a little. Soon that would change though. Very soon as Savannah would make her roommate come out as her girlfriend starting next week.</p><p>As the day dragged on Roxanne got approached by Chad. It instantly made her nervous. She thought she loved him. He was funny, smart, handsome, kind,… everything she had ever dreamed off, but she had been spending so much time with Savannah, devoting herself to her demanding roommate that she hadn’t had time to hang with Chad or go on days. Besides it wouldn’t feel right to go on a date without permission from Savannah.</p><p>“Hey Roxy, I’ve been thinking. We haven’t been seeing each other a lot lately so I wanted to change that. How about we go out on a date this weekend? A dinner, maybe a movie after and who knows.” Chad asked with his wide charming smile. </p><p>“Oooh, euhm that does sound very nice. I don’t know when I am available though. I should check my agenda at home, euhm that’s okay right? I’ll let you know. I promise.” Roxanne said nervously not wanting to let Chad know that she had to ask Savannah first.</p><p>Chad was a bit taken a back. He had a expected a quick enthusiastic yes. He decided he shouldn’t let his disappointment shine through. One thing was certain, he didn’t want to lose his sweetheart. “Okay cool, then I guess I’ll hear from you.” He said nonchalantly giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.</p><p>With that said they both went their separate ways. Roxanne’s nerves did not go down at all. Her little chat with Chad had confused her so much. She was pretty much sure that Savannah was the best partner she could ever wish for. At least she understood and indulged all her perversions. She gave her the firm hand she clearly needed and on top of that it seemed like she was the only person that could make her feel good enough to have an orgasm. Even if it was in an extremely humiliating way, requiring her feet on her face. Chad was so handsome and overall perfect though. Every time she saw him her heart fluttered in her chest.</p><p>It all only confused her, but what made her nervous was the fact that she would have to ask Savannah for permission for her date. Savannah had never denied her such requests before yet asking something for herself just felt wrong. Roxanne felt like she should only ask things to improve her performance at serving her Goddess.</p><p>Back at the dorm room Roxanne instantly stripped out of everything except for her yellow stockings. She neatly stashed her clothes away, locked the collar back around her neck knowing that it caused her to be stuck inside. She could put it on no problem, but to take it off she needed the key Savannah always kept with her on an ankle bracelet.</p><p>Naked apart from her collar, leash and bright yellow stockings Roxanne knelt in front of the door. Her head was aimed downwards, and the handle of her leash was resting on her hands which she raised up above her head. It was a hard position to hold, but she wanted it to be perfect when she presented herself to her Goddess, making it easy for her to grab the leash and take control.</p><p>It took a while for Savannah to get home. A good 20 minutes by which time Roxanne was trembling trying to maintain her position. She always got nervous when the door opened. After all it exposed her in this vulnerable position to whoever would be in the hall way. The hall way wasn’t busy at all since only a couple of people had a dorm here, but there always was a chance. Seeing her Goddess, or more precisely her Goddess’s feet in a pair of white sneakers and yellow tights also caused relieve though. Soon she would take the leash, freeing her from this hard to hold position.</p><p>With a big smile Savannah took the handle. This was the sight she loved coming home to. Instantly Roxanne kneeled deeper and started opening Savannah’s shoelaces. “Welcome home Goddess, I hope you had an amazing day.” Roxanne said.</p><p>“Oh that I did for sure my sweet pet, but I am very happy coming home to you.” Savannah replied with a smile. Roxanne felt a sense of pride that her Goddess liked coming back to her. She didn’t say it though. Instead she focused on her greeting ritual. It is what her Goddess would want her to do.</p><p>She placed a kiss on the toes of both sneakers before gently sliding them off Savannah’s feet and neatly placing them to the side. Instantly she moved her head down and in between Savannah’s nylon covered toes, taking a deep audible whiff of her foot scent when it was at its strongest point, straight out of the girl’s shoes. They were still warm and moist; the smell was as gross and intense as it got and yet Roxanne kept on sniffing like this until Savannah moved her head away by giving her a gentle not too hard kick in the face. More like a gentle tap to get Roxanne to pull back.</p><p>Giving a firm tug at the leash Savannah starts dragging her to the bathroom where she once again takes a piss resting her feet on Roxanne’s face. This had become really routine to Roxanne so much even that she anticipated the whole process, getting down on the floor before Savannah was able to sit down and licking her pussy clean before she had a chance to pull her up by the leash.</p><p>As she was led out of the bathroom Roxanne spoke up. “Goddess, I have to ask you something.” She said shyly looking up at her full-figured black roommate towering above her. Savannah in turn looked down at her naked crawling pet.</p><p>“Let me guess, you want to ask me for an orgasm you little perverted slut. Well, you have been good this week and it seems like it finally got through that thick skull of yours what I meant so I guess it is only fair that I give you that orgasm you must have been craving so long now don’t you think slut? You’ve earned it.” Savannah said with a smirk.</p><p>When she saw Roxanne trying to say something else, she quickly interrupted before the girl even formed a word. “Hush now, I know you can’t wait to masturbate with your face mashed into my soles, I have felt it each morning during your inspection. Now I don’t want to hear another word from you, or you can wave your orgasm goodbye.” Savannah said sternly.</p><p>It was not what Roxanne had intended to ask, but that question could wait. She was so aroused that she felt like her pussy might combust into spontaneous orgasms at any moment. It had been a long 5 days since her last orgasm after all. No matter how turned on she got though the orgasms stayed out. Hell she had even tried masturbating earlier this morning thinking it would work no matter what with how on edge she was, but it didn’t.</p><p>She felt bad about choosing her orgasm over Chad, but she just couldn’t risk postponing it. If she did, she might actually go mad from arousal. Besides, waiting until after a quick orgasm wouldn’t really make a difference, right? After all she had some experience with instantly releasing the floodgates and cuming when Savannah allowed her to stimulate herself while also having her face mashed into her feet.</p><p>When they entered her room, Roxanne looked up slightly confused. She had always gotten to cum where they had been at that moment. Hell, she would have even been happy if she got to masturbate when serving as Savannah’s foot mat while she was peeing. Going to a room was something else though.</p><p>Seeing the confusion on her pet’s face Savannah spoke up. “For this orgasm I want to try something else. I want to make it memorable since you had to wait so long. Now get down on your knees at the foot of the bed while I get you ready.”</p><p>Immediately Roxanne knelt at the foot of her bed and stayed put as Savannah walked to a corner of her room somewhere behind her. Right to where Roxanne kept the pile of Savannah’s dirty underwear.</p><p>With two pairs of tights in hand Savannah made her way back to the bed. Holding one of Roxanne’s hands to the bed post she quickly knotted it to the post using the underside of one of her tights legs. She carried on by tightly wrapping the remainder of that tights leg around the girl’s hand until she reached the pants part. She then forced the girl’s ankle up to the same bed spot and started wrapping the remainder of that pair of tights around before tying it off and repeating the process with her other hand and leg.</p><p>Roxanne was shocked, she was completely exposed and helpless, tied with her wrists and ankles to the same spot. Her butt was resting on the ground, but with how her legs were tied up wide open in front of her, her pussy remained completely exposed. Only hidden behind the foot of the bed. Only her face stuck out over the edge of the bed. </p><p>Quickly testing if her bonds were strong enough Savannah smiled broadly. She got up on the bed, laying down and extending her feet just over the edge resting them against Roxanne’s face. Her smile grew even wider. Especially when she noticed Roxanne was trying to hump the foot of the bed to get off without success.</p><p>“Perfect, that position turned out even better than I expected. Now let’s get you ready for the real fun to start.” Savannah said smiling down at her helpless toy. She went back to the pile of dirty underwear and returned with a pair of her panties and another pair of tights. </p><p>She quickly stuffed the big panties inside of Roxanne’s mouth which was forced to stretch wide to accommodate them as her mouth filled with the taste of Savannah’s stale cum and butt sweat. The crotch of the pair of tights Savannah had brought was quickly forced between her lips as well before Savannah proceeded by tightly wrapping the legs around the girl’s head and tying them off so the feet were resting right under her nose.</p><p>The panic in Roxanne’s eyes grew as she was now effectively bound and gagged having no way to voice concerns or even undo any of the bounds. She was trapped and vulnerable. It made her nervous as well as embarrassed over how exposed and lewd her pose was.</p><p>Her nerves only grew with the way Savannah smiled down on her with a predatory grin. She was completely at her roommate’s mercy now. Well she had been at her roommate’s mercy for a long time by now, but that was different. It had always felt like that was kind of her own choice. She could have walked away whenever she wanted or so she thought. That wasn’t the case now.</p><p>“Now I am going to grab a few quick things and then we can start to play.” Savannah said with a smile as she headed out to her room, returning a few minutes later with a pair of head phones and a big pink vibrator. Roxanne eyes shot open even wider. She had never really inserted anything more than the tips of her fingers and certainly nothing that big.</p><p>Seeing Roxanne’s panic Savannah started laughing. “Oh I am not going to put this up your sopping wet hole you slut, no you’ll see.” Savannah smirked after all she still liked the idea of keeping Roxy a virgin forever. Her only sexual organ would be her tongue and maybe her ass some time.</p><p>“Let’s put these on you, I want your entire focus to be on my feet, no distractions from noises or sounds you might pick up.” Savannah said with a broad smirk as she moved the headphones over Roxanne’s ears and started playing hip hop music. Loud enough until the girl couldn’t even hear someone was speaking right next to her.</p><p>With the girl’s hearing effectively cancelled out Savannah leaned down and moved the length of the vibrator right against the girls exposed pussy. She taped it securely to the girl’s stomach so that it would stay in place. Savannah pulled out her phone and with a few taps on the screen the vibrator suddenly came to life. It buzzed intensely against the girl’s sopping wet pussy, but it didn’t make her cum.</p><p>Gleefully Savannah switched the vibrator back off. Her set up was perfect. Roxanne would have nothing to focus on but on the soles of her feet while she could grant the girl her orgasm when ever she wished. Savannah was just about to sit down on the bed and get in position when a sudden loud knock on their door interrupted her.</p><p>“Huh, who the hell is that?” Savannah exclaimed annoyed to no one in particular since Roxanne couldn’t hear her anyway. Getting back up she walked out to the door Leaving Roxanne tied to her bed and confused. Unable to hear anything but hip hop the girl had no idea what was going on.</p><p>Opening up the door Savannah was surprised to see Chad standing there wearing a nice shirt and holding a red rose. “Hello, I was just dropping by to see if Roxanne had time to go out tonight? I’ve booked a table at her favourite sushi place. I asked her if she wanted to go on a date this weekend, but she said she had to check her agenda. I had a feeling she wasn’t really feeling it. It looked like something was bothering her, so I wanted to surprise her instead.” Chad said with his perfect smile.</p><p>Chad felt pity for Roxanne that she had been paired together with such a fat brutish roommate. There literally wasn’t a thing that was nice about Savannah as far as he knew. Not inside nor outside. If only he knew how the girl he loved literally worshiped the ground she walked on. Or how that made him a threat to her authority which she wanted to eliminate.</p><p>Savannah didn’t hesitate for a second. “Oh, sure I am going to tell her you’re here. She’s probably up in her room listening to music. Why don’t you just sit down, and she’ll be right with you.” Savannah said as friendly as she could manage, pointing towards the couch.</p><p>As she turned her back a smile instantly spread across her face. This was perfect. She had thought a lot about how she could have gotten Chad out of the picture in a way that wouldn’t risk Roxanne somehow breaking free from under her control. She had thought about it so much that she had never expected an opportunity to be served to her on a silver platter like this. </p><p>Instead of going to Roxanne’s room she went into her own room and started pulling on her hypnotic hot pink socks. She hadn’t even lied to Chad, Roxanne was indeed in her room listening to music. If only he knew in what a peculiar position she found herself in.</p><p>Upon Savannah’s return to the living room Chad looked confused. He knew the girl had no style but wearing those pink socks over yellow tights was really weird. He was even more confused about the reason why she would put on socks to get Roxanne but rolling his eyes he chose to ignore it. After all he didn’t have to put up with her.</p><p>Savannah just smirked at his eyeroll, knowing that soon his eyes would be transfixed on her feet. With confidence she kicked her feet up on the coffee table right in front of Chad who looked very offended. She saw he wanted to say something, but then his eyes glassed over as he was lost staring at the weird pattern on her soles, unable to figure them out.</p><p>“Oh poor Chad, you can’t look away now can you? You think I am disgusting right? The only reason you come here is because you really love Roxy right?” Savannah asked with a big smirk as Chad slowly nodded.</p><p>“Well too bad, Roxy is mine and you aren’t coming in between us. So here is what you are going to do. You are going to send her a kind break up text, letting her know that this is in no way her fault. Tell her that you could sense that her head was somewhere else and that you think it is best if you each go your separate ways.” Savannah said with a big smirk. She wanted the break up to go as smooth as possible, after all she didn’t want to have to deal with an inconsolable pet. That would be no good to her and a distraction from serving her.</p><p>“Now, when I pull my feet away you are going to stand up and leave without another word. You are going to go out there and imprint like a little duckling on the first woman you see. At least the first woman who is black, heavier than me and at least 30 years older than you. You will give her your rose, take her on the date and do literally anything just for the chance to be with her. You won’t want to leave her side no matter the cost.” Savannah ordered with a smile before putting her feet down and watching Chad snap out of his trance confused.</p><p>Without a word or even a look in her direction he headed to the door and headed out to a new life he didn’t know about yet. Savannah wondered where he would end up with and with whom. At least she was sure that he would never bother Roxy ever again.</p><p>A big smile on her face Savanna re-entered the room where Roxy was kept tied up to the foot of her bed.  She had made sure to remove her socks first. The girl didn’t look her way and while she could why would she? After all with the music playing through those headphones she likely had no idea someone had entered.</p><p>That became quickly evident from the surprised look crossing the girls face when Savannah suddenly sat down on the bed in front of her. For Roxanne the time without Savannah had felt like ages. She had had nothing to do but to taste the girl’s nasty panties and listen to music she didn’t like while staring at an empty bed. </p><p>Now that Savannah was back Roxanne felt a rush of excitement. Finally, she would get to cum, god she needed this so much. She watched on eagerly as Savannah got in position, but then she just lay there on the bed with her legs spread leaving Roxanne no option but looking up underneath her dress to the crotch of her tights while her feet stayed far from her face.</p><p>A soft groan escaped Roxanne. Never in a million years had she thought that when she went to college her deepest desire would have been to have her roommate rest her stinking feet on her face, yet here she was. She wanted nothing more than just that. She wanted to beg Savannah to rest her soles on her face, but with the gag even that was something she couldn’t do.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, the vibrator came to life against her already overtly excited pussy making her moan loudly. God it felt so agonisingly frustrating, dangling right on that edge while the object of her desire was so close yet out of reach. Savannah didn’t even seem to be paying attention to her. All she did was look at her phone.</p><p>Roxanne was helpless to do anything against the maddening buzzing on her pussy. She couldn’t stop it and she couldn’t slow it down. All she could do was moan, stare up at Savannah’s crotch and pray for her to put her feet on her face.</p><p>It took a long 10 minutes until Roxanne finally witnessed the girl’s legs closing. Shortly there after her feet came to rest against her face and instantly her body tensed up in a mind-blowing orgasm. Savannah’s feet smelled very strong, yet to Roxanne they were heaven as she happily breathed in the stink while cumming harder than ever before.</p><p>Her orgasm was slowly starting to die out, but the vibrations didn’t stop, and Savannah didn’t pull away her feet either. Her first orgasm in the past five days had barely ended when the next started rocking her body. The Second orgasm was just as powerful as the first and so was the third that came right after.</p><p>This cycle continued until Roxanne had had so many orgasms that her pussy was starting to feel very sore and that she had lost count a long time ago. It was only when the battery of the vibrator was giving up that Savannah finally signalled for it to stop. </p><p>Too many orgasms was another thing Roxanne had never thought she would experience. Yet here she was completely sore and exhausted, glad that the orgasms had finally come to an end. She was sweating all over and was just hanging in her bounds by now.</p><p>With a smirk plastered on her face Savannah got up off the bed and walked to the end off it where she began undoing the tights holding Roxanne’s wrists and ankles up. The girl instantly fell to the ground breathing heavily through her nose. She was completely spent from the many orgasms.</p><p>Savannah drug her up on the bed placing her on her back with her face pointing up. “You had your fun Roxy, now it is time for my fun.” She announced as she quickly stripped out of her tights and panties, placing a knee on each side of Roxanne’s head before sitting down on the girl’s helpless face. She hadn’t even bothered to remove the gag, after all it was clear that Roxanne was way too spent to do much of anything. So instead Savannah ground her sopping wet pussy against the girl’s face.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Savannah had an intense orgasm herself. Her whole body tensed up as she came hard, gushing all over Roxanne’s face. Her juices soaked into the makeshift gag making sure that Roxanne would be able to taste them for hours on end.</p><p>After slowly coming down from her high, Savannah got off her Roommate’s face and picked up her freshly worn panties. She proceeded to pull them over Roxanne’s head so that the crotch was resting right over the girl’s nose and mouth. She then removed low on battery vibrator from the girl’s stomach and got up.</p><p>“There Roxy, I am going to bed now. Since it is weekend there is no need to wake me up. I will come and get you when I wake up and I expect to find you just like this. Now have a good night since I expect perfect service from you tomorrow.” Savannah said before retreating to her own room.</p><p>Roxanne stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, looking up from between the leg holes of Savannah’s panties. She was completely spent, her pussy was very sore and yet she could feel a tingle of arousal raise again as she lay there breathing through her roommate’s dirty panties, breathing in every scent Savannah’s butt crack and pussy had to offer. In the end it didn’t take long for her to drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p><p>Savannah smirked as she entered her roommates’ room only to see the girl sleeping deeply still gagged and wearing last nights panties over her head. It was a wonderful sight to behold, she had become so very obedient lately.</p><p>Quietly creeping up to the bed Savannah climbed up in a swift motion, planting one leg at each side of Roxy’s body before sitting down on the girl’s chest, still completely naked. After all it was Roxanne’s job to dress her. Instantly Roxanne’s eyes shot wide open, at the perfect time for Savannah to snap a picture which came out perfectly.</p><p>“Hehe, good morning Roxy. I think you just gave me a new screen saver.” Savannah said looking at her screen before turning it around so Roxanne could see it. For Roxanne it looked horrible. Two wide eyes staring up around the crotch of a pair of obviously very soiled panties. She shuddered at the thought of that becoming Savannah’s screen saver, after all it was a risky place for an image like that to be noticed. Objecting would do her no good though, not that she could object in the first place gagged as she was.</p><p>“Anyways, I have been thinking and I would like to try something new. You know how you have been licking me clean after every time I peed? At first, I thought it would have been too dirty, but well you seemed to love it, now didn’t you?” Savannah asked with a smirk. Roxanne could only reply with a objecting groan.</p><p>“Awe, what’s the matter Rox? You don’t have to get shy now. If you are entirely honest you know it just as well as I do. You get sopping wet even at the prospect of licking my pussy clean. There is no denying that. You don’t have to keep up the appearance for me. I know what a depraved slut you are, and I love you for it.” Savannah teased. Roxanne just stayed quiet. She didn’t quite want to agree, but she knew it was true so she couldn’t really disagree either.</p><p>“Just as I thought you little perv. Now what I was thinking about was to skip the step of going to the toilet all together. I could just use your mouth instead. I mean it would really help me if I could stay in bed instead of having to go to the toilet or stay on the couch or wherever. You know how annoying it is when you have just found a comfortable spot and suddenly have to pee right? Well you would help me fix that. Look at it as going to the toilet for your Goddess, you drink it all and when you have to go, you go to the toilet. Isn’t that great?” Savannah asked with a very broad smile.</p><p>Roxanne’s eyes shot wide open in panic at Savannah’s announcement. Could she fall any lower? Getting demoted to becoming her roommate’s toilet? Playing foot mat for Savannah while she peed was one thing, but actually playing her toilet was so much worse. It was only made harder to process when her pussy started to moisten up in response. She couldn’t believe the thought of it was actually turning her on. Savannah was right, she really was a perverted slut at her core.</p><p>“Of course I don’t want to run the risk of you ruining my bedsheets because you can’t keep up with swallowing it all. That’s why I have come here. Instead of going to the toilet we will come to your bed each time, so if you spill you only ruin your own sheets. I think it will serve well as motivation to swallow like a good perv. Especially since you don’t get to wash or change your sheets that day if you spill anything. We will continue doing it this way until you manage to swallow every drop.” Savannah announced with a grin.</p><p>“Let’s get that gag out of your mouth so we can begin, shall we?” Savannah asked as she started to peel her worn panties off the girl’s face, before untying the knot in her tights legs which held another pair of worn panties into the girl’s mouth. She just threw everything back to the pile of dirty underwear that she had forced Roxanne to stack in her room.</p><p>With a final pull she removed the soaked with saliva panties out of Roxanne’s mouth and held them up for inspection. “My my, would you look at that. All stains have come out of them. Who would have thought that your mouth made for such a good washing machine?” Savannah joked to Roxanne’s shame. </p><p>Roxanne just groaned, she actually would have wanted the gag to stay in place if it could have prevented Savannah from using her mouth as a toilet. With her roommate’s full weight pinning her down there was nothing to do but to brace herself for yet another disgusting humiliation which was soon to come.</p><p>“Open wide Roxy, it is time for your breakfast tea. I made it especially for you and it’s made of your favourite ingredient, me!” Savannah cried out while laughing loudly. She was having a blast as she rose up right above Roxanne’s face, planting her pussy down into the girl’s mouth as soon as she meekly opened it.</p><p>“Get ready because here it comes!” Savannah warned enjoying the instant look of panic on her roommate’s face underneath her. Roxanne felt a sudden urge to prevent this grotesque activity from happening, but she was helpless, Savannah’s weight pinning her head down made it impossible to get away. While the pussy between her lips made it impossible to close her mouth. Savannah had pressed her pussy tightly enough against the girl’s mouth that closing her mouth would result in her biting her Goddess’s pussy. She didn’t even want to think about the effect that would have and the punishment she would get.</p><p>With a loud whimper Roxanne tried to accept her fate. Not that she had any choice in the matter ass soon there after a warm acrid salty taste filled her mouth. The taste of urine she had slowly grown used to over the past week. It was way stronger than she was used to though. The droplets caught in Savannah’s pubic hairs had been nothing compared to the big mouth full she was getting now. Especially combined with the fact that it was Savannah’s morning piss.</p><p>In a matter of seconds Roxanne’s mouth had filled up to the point where her cheeks were bulging out and she couldn’t contain anymore liquid. She had known this moment would arrive, but she dreaded it, putting it off as long as she could. It turned out to be a bad plan as her mouth started to overflow when she swallowed. Pee ran out of the corners of her mouth and quickly soaked into her pillow while the majority went straight to her stomach.</p><p>Licking up pee had been one thing, but actually drinking it was grosser than she imagined. She cringed as she felt her stomach fill up with the contents of Savannah’s bladder while she lost count of how many mouths full, she had to swallow. It proved to be very difficult to keep anything from spilling out as she swallowed. She failed to get of even one successful swallow. Small amounts of pee just kept on escaping from the corners of her mouth further saturating her pillow.</p><p>To her intense shame here pussy was throbbing wildly, wet with arousal as she gulped down mouth full after mouth full of piss. She truly was nothing but a huge pervert if she even got aroused over an act this vile. She couldn’t really say it was a surprise though. Over time she had come to terms with the fact that the depths of her depravity knew no bounds.</p><p>At last the steady hard stream of piss started to slow down until it ended in a mere trickle. Swallowing the last mouthful of piss Roxanne sighed deeply. Finally the horrible ordeal was over. Yet Savannah didn’t seem to make any attempts to rise off the girl’s face.</p><p>“While you are down there Roxy, I would love to have an orgasm. So get to it, cause I am not getting off your face before you mange to get me off.” Savannah said loud enough so Roxy could hear it while having her head trapped between Savannah’s thick thighs.</p><p>Nearly instantly Roxanne started to put her tongue skills to work. She had improved a lot and was still improving every day. True to Savannah’s promise she really was on her way to become the best pussy licker on campus. While she would never have thought so initially, she felt proud of these skills. Proud to the point that she nearly liked getting to eat Savannah out. It turned her on and she was by now so accustomed to the scent and taste that she didn’t mind anymore. </p><p>At least not until too strong hint of sweat joined the mix which often tended to happen with Savannah. Even despite that she liked licking her roommate’s pussy. The time where she would mindlessly follow the hints she had been given were past her. She had started to experiment with different orders of moves, she had even taken the liberty to try some new ones she thought would be appreciated. </p><p>Her new moves nearly always got welcomed by a praising moan. After all she had spend so much time licking pussies by now that she knew what worked and what didn’t. As she had gotten better Savannah had also allowed her way more freedom. No longer did she insist on getting pleased a certain way. She just trusted Roxy to do whatever she wished when it came to licking her pussy and today she accomplished yet another new personal record. She had managed to make Savannah cum in under four minutes.</p><p>During Savannah’s orgasm Roxanne happily licked up her roommates’ juices, using them to get the gross taste of piss out of her mouth. She had really started to derive pleasure out of giving her Goddess pleasure.</p><p>For Savannah this change was also very welcome. Giving Roxanne freedom over this task was so much less hassle for her. All she needed to do was sit on the girl’s face or open her legs and demand and orgasm. There after it was Roxanne’s problem. This was way better than a sex toy, she no longer needed to fetch it, had no trouble with batteries, she didn’t need to hold it. All she had to do was issue a command and a shockingly good orgasm would surely follow. That much had been proven yet again as she came over her roommate’s face.</p><p>After her orgasm Savannah stayed seated for about a minute, slowly coming down from her orgasmic high before finally lifting herself off her roommate’s face. “Aaah that was wonderful Roxy, you’re such a good little perv. Now let’s get breakfast, or are you full already? Lucky you, getting breakfast on bed.” Savannah grinned.</p><p>“Yes Goddess, thank you for the breakfast on bed. I am not really hungry anymore though.” Roxanne said meekly, knowing full well that complaints would only bring trouble. Instead she got out of bed and sat beside Savannah on her hands and knees. Her hair was slightly damp from the pee and pussy juices that had run down her face.</p><p>Savannah just smirked and picked up Roxanne’s leash that had stayed attached to her collar all night. With that she started walking to the kitchen still naked, pulling Roxanne along on all fours. It wasn’t really anything new anymore. Both roommates had grown used to the odd way their relationship had changed and gotten cemented.</p><p>Things were so much easier now there was no more need for worries around appearance even getting clothed was no longer a requirement for Savannah. She could just skip that until she felt like it. For Roxanne clothes in their dorm had been a thing of the past for a while, at least clothes other than the coloured stockings she wore. She couldn’t even choose to wear clothes. She couldn’t really choose anything anymore and yet she was starting to accept that this was her new position in life. At least here behind closed doors.</p><p>Neither of the roommates had imagined ever being naked in front of the other, well Savannah had during countless of masturbation sessions. She had never thought it would become a reality, especially not in the spectacular way that it did though. For Roxanne even the thought of seeing Savannah naked would have made her shudder in disgust at the start of the year and yet she now worshipped her roommate.</p><p>The pity arguments and the little annoyances they had about each other were gone too. Things were going perfect, at least perfectly to Savannah’s plan of turning her pretty roommate in her toy. It had already become a reality behind closed doors, there were still new things Savannah wanted to do with her toy to really mould her to perfection, but she didn’t really envision much trouble with those going forward. Roxanne had been perfectly obedient for a while now.</p><p>One thing that could become harder was introducing Roxanne to being her toy in public as well. Letting the world know that they were together without being too secretive about what their relationship entailed. She planned on making it obvious that she was Roxanne’s Goddess and the girl belonged to her.</p><p>Savannah smiled, that was something for after the weekend though now she had two full days to enjoy with her personal little toy. She really planned to make the most of those. Well of course after she dealt with the heart break Roxanne would feel once she spotted the breakup text Chad had sent.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, I would love some pancakes for breakfast. When you have them ready you can come bring my plate and get under the table to lick my pussy again. I just want some nice soft pleasure while I am eating, so don’t go straight for an orgasm you greedy slut. I know how much you love me squirting over your face, but I only want that orgasm after my meal.” Savannah instructed, letting go of the leash before sitting at the table.</p><p>“Yes Goddess, as you wish.” Roxanne dutifully said as she got up and walked over to the stove. On her way there she picked up her phone to look for a good recipe. Upon looking at it she stopped in her tracks however. Right there between her notifications on her screen sat a message from Chad.</p><p>“Hey Roxanne, about this weekend. I actually wanted to go on a date with you because I felt like we were growing apart a little, but that got me thinking. I have noticed that you mind seemed somewhere else when I was talking to you, and that your heart wasn’t fully into it either. </p><p>You are a fantastic girl, but I think it is best if we put a stop to whatever it was that we had. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you but going forward I think it is better if we each go our separate ways. Good luck going forward in life!” The text read.</p><p>Reading the text Roxanne’s eyes slowly started to tear up a little. Was this the end? Had their relationship ended before it even really started? It seemed like that and she couldn’t really blame him either. After all she had had her doubts herself. Sure she loved him, but was Chad really what she needed in life? Her connection with Savannah just felt that much more special. Who else would put up with her perversions? Would she even ever get off without someone as understanding as Savannah? She doubted it. Her perversions seemed way too deep rooted to overcome, but then again, she had wanted to give Chad a chance.</p><p>“What’s the matter Roxy? Why are you just standing there staring at your phone like that?” Savannah asked slightly raising her voice in annoyance. She had a good idea of why might have gotten her roommate so shook, but she had to play like she was clueless to the problem. After all she could then jump in to be sweet and compassionate for a change. An image of her being an understanding roommate who put up and even indulged her perversions had already been formed within Roxanne. Now she had a perfect opportunity to add a sweet caring image to that. After all the reality of who she was wasn’t important to getting her roommate’s complete devotion, what Roxanne believed was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>“I…I am sorry Goddess, I will make your pancakes. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Roxanne stammered between two sobs as she quickly rushed to the stove. Now that she had lost her relationship with Chad she didn’t want to fuck up with her Goddess as well.</p><p>Savannah smiled to herself seeing the girl rush to serve her even though she was clearly very upset. It meant that Roxanne was very far in the direction of where she wanted her to be. Still Savannah wanted to create a better image of her for her roommate so despite Roxanne’s devotion she decided to step in and take action.</p><p>Getting off her chair she walked over to the stove where Roxanne was clumsily fumbling. The girl might have jumped to action, but her mind was clearly somewhere else making it even hard for her to get all the kitchen utensils she needed out.</p><p>With a swift motion Savannah spun her roommate around and looked straight down into the teary eyes of the smaller pretty girl who still smelled of pee and pussy. Roxanne was trembling with fear, clearly worried that she was really into trouble.</p><p>Then however to her complete surprise Savannah wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. It came as a complete surprise to Roxanne whose most gentle caring contact with her roommate had been washing her up until now. Her head was smothered between the black girls’ big breasts, but she didn’t really care. Instead she found herself returning the hug hesitantly but surely, she wrapped her arms around the bigger girl as well. She was still somewhat worried she would fuck up.</p><p>Despite her worries and the trouble of the break up text Roxanne found herself really enjoying the hug. It actually was something she desperately needed, and the fact that it came out of such an unexpected place weirdly made it better. She had had her doubts when Chad first asked her out, those doubts only had been increased with the break up text, but now an answer was starting to form. Maybe she really couldn’t be with Chad because her heart was with Savannah. Up until now she had mainly viewed her roommate as an outlet to indulge her perversions. She had never really considered she might have been catching feelings for her, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore.</p><p>After a few good minutes Savannah did break up the hug looking down again at her roommate who was looking like she was doing better already. Clearly her plan was working, so she definitely couldn’t give up now. </p><p>In an as sincere sounding voice as she could manage Savannah asked. “So Roxy, tell me. What caused you to be so upset all of a sudden? You can tell me sweetie. I am here for you no matter what. I might act as a stern Goddess most of the time, but that is only because I love you and I see that it turns you on.”</p><p>Roxanne’s eyes went wide. Savannah loved her? She really hadn’t seen that one coming and it only confused her even more. Was what they had actual love? She didn’t really know, could she actually love a girl, or did she like being with Savannah because it added another taboo to her perversions? She really couldn’t tell, not anymore. She felt lost, lost for words.</p><p>It took a few moments for Roxanne to snap out of it, but eventually she managed to speak up. She wasn’t really or even certain about how her feelings were so instead she just stated facts. “It’s Chad, that guy from the football team who I had a thing with. Well he just broke up with me over text.” Roxanne said softly, tearing up again as she actually said the words out loud. It made them feel so much more final.</p><p>Her confession had prompted Savannah to pull her in yet another tight hug while she said. “Oooh sweetie, that’s terrible. What an asshole to break up with you over text. I completely understand why you were acting so upset all of a sudden. Don’t worry, I am here for you. Let’s head to the couch so we can talk a bit more at ease okay?” </p><p>Without waiting for a response Savannah took the girl’s hand instead of her leash and started pulling her along to the couch. There she sat down and pulled Roxanne on her lap, pulling the girl back so she reclined against her body, resting her head on her shoulder. For a moment Savannah wanted to throw Roxanne off her lap. The girl’s hair stunk, especially up this close, she never got this close to her face. Savannah did realise however that she would have to put up with it or her whole plan would be ruined. Besides, it was her own smell anyway. It actually made her grin a little deep down as well. Knowing that Roxanne put up with this smell all the time and even got turned on by it.</p><p>Now that Roxanne was settled on her lap, she wrapped her arms around her roommate trying to act as sweet as she possible could. She gently caressed the girl soothingly while holding her, trying her best not to touch her in a sexual way. It was against her nature, but she would just have to keep up the appearance for a while.</p><p>“I understand how you must feel, but trust me, if he only has the decency to break up over text he really isn’t worth a girl as special as you Roxy. Oh if I could get my hands on him he would be so sorry. How dare he making you feel special before dropping you like a brick.” Savannah said trying get through to her roommate. It did help in making her spill more of the situation. If only Roxanne knew that Savannah was behind all this in the first place and that she had already royally screwed Chad over just for being in the way of her goal of owning her.</p><p>“Yeah it really sucks that he did this over text, but it wasn’t like he dropped me like a brick either. We were actually planning to go on a date. That was actually what I wanted to ask yesterday, but then that final relief after a week without orgasms came in the way and then this morning, I read this. I just don’t understand it. I mean he actually genuinely seemed excited to take me out again.” Roxanne said leaving a brief pause before carrying on.</p><p>“I mean I guess that I do understand it in some way. I didn’t instantly say yes for example and was a little hesitant. We had indeed grown apart a little as well, so you could say the date would have been more of an effort to fix our, well what ever it was we had. Maybe he thought it was already lost because I didn’t jump at the idea of a date.” Roxanne continued voicing her own doubts and confusions. Without really thinking too much about it. Savannah was very happy with her gaining an insight about how Roxanne was feeling though.</p><p>“Then why didn’t you jump at the chance Roxy? If your really cared that much about him then why didn’t you for example go on a date right on the moment, he asked you?” Savannah asked, steering the conversation and Roxanne’s thoughts to the conclusions she wanted her to make.</p><p>“Well the truth is that I don’t really know. I mean I guess the reason Chad gave in his text was rather accurate. Maybe my heart just wasn’t in the right place, maybe we missed our time frame or something. I don’t really know.” Roxanne sight thinking deeply while she was talking. She had been laying in Savannah’s arms for a while now, getting gently caressed by her roommate and it didn’t bother her at all. In fact, she rather liked it.</p><p>“When you say your heart wasn’t in the right place? What do you mean exactly? Where was your heart if not in the right place?” Savannah asked soothingly as if she was clueless.</p><p>It made Roxanne blush. She knew the answer all to well, but she didn’t really want to say it, she didn’t want to admit her potential feelings for Savannah unless she was really certain about said feelings. So instead of giving a clear answer, she just said a cryptic. “I don’t really know yet. I am still trying to figure that out.”</p><p>For Savannah that was more than enough though. She knew it would take time, but she had made Roxanne think in the direction she wanted to and eventually he was sure that she would come to the conclusion that she loved her. Sure she could have made that a fact with her socks long ago, but this was so much more satisfying.</p><p>“Still, that feeling must have been mutual then. I guess his heart wasn’t in the right place either. I mean if I would run the risk of losing you I would move heaven and earth to prevent it.” Savannah said giving Roxanne yet another push in the right direction. It wasn’t even a lie although it probably didn’t mean what Roxanne thought it meant.</p><p>Savannah had after all just proven with what she did to Chad that she would indeed wreak havoc not to lose the toy she had invested so much in to be moulded into her perfect partner. The process had been a huge success and it was still getting better.</p><p>Meanwhile Roxanne just thought about what her roommate said. Did Savannah really love her, would she really do anything to keep her even though she mostly treated her like servant? She had been right though treating her like that really did get her going despite how embarrassing it was. </p><p>Maybe Savannah really was her special someone she had been looking for. Maybe she had always looked in the wrong places to find her perfect partner. It was pretty hard for Roxanne not to think about loving Savannah, especially with the way she was holding and caressing her.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, it could be for the best that Chad is out of my life. Maybe he was just holding me back. I don’t know. Time will tell in the end I guess. I should just focus on the good things and move forward. I need to get over this.” Roxanne concluded, already a lot more at ease than when she first read that text. She felt like it wasn’t such a big loss in the end.</p><p>It was kind of crazy how she now considered this girl who had peed in her mouth not even an hour before as her ideal partner and lover. Then again, she thought of herself as a freak so maybe she shouldn’t even have thought about normal dating in the first place;</p><p>“That’s the spirit Roxy, with that attitude you’ll get over it in no time. I am sure of it. I am so proud of you. You are such a strong girl.” Savannah said with a big smile feeling victorious. With a little bit of sweetness here and there going forward she would certainly win the girl over binding Roxanne to her in yet another way.</p><p>Roxanne smiled. It felt good to hear someone was proud of her, no matter how fucked up their relationship was. What had seemed like the end of the world a little while ago suddenly didn’t seem all that bad anymore. More like an easy to overcome obstacle.</p><p>“Goddess, can I go make your pancakes now and eat you out during your meal? I think the change of focus will do me good to get over it.” Roxanne said completely unprompted. It made Savannah smile wider, another victory on the road to getting her perfect little toy.</p><p>“Why of course my dear Roxy, and don’t forget I don’t want you to make me cum while I am eating. You get to make me orgasm when I am done.” Savannah reminded her roommate as she released her from her grip. </p><p>Soon there after Roxanne got up and walked back to the stove feeling relatively good about herself. Taking her phone, she quickly closed her message app and went to look up pancakes which she then carefully made for Savannah, the question of whether she loved her roommate or not constantly playing through her mind.</p><p>A few minutes later Roxanne carried a plate full of steamy pancakes towards her Goddess together with a coffee just the way she liked it. After setting the food on the table she got down on all fours again and crawled in her usual breakfast position between Savannah’s legs.</p><p>This time however she faced towards Savannah instead of towards the bowl between her feet. In an instant she had her lips pressed firmly against Savannah’s pussy with trained skill she put her tongue to work on her roommate’s pussy for the second time this morning. Only this time she used it to provide a light yet constant of pleasure to Savannah’s pussy while she ate.</p><p>Only after Savannah was done eating, she announced. “You may make me cum now Roxy.” Something Roxanne happily obliged in. Licking her Goddess’s pussy was so much more satisfying now for a reason. Now that she started to think more and more into the favour of actually loving her roommate Roxanne’s will to please was even bigger.</p><p>After the constant stream of light stimulation for the whole length of the breakfast it only took Roxanne a minute to make Savannah cum with a squirting orgasm all over her face once she had gotten permission to do so.</p><p>Even when Savannah had started squirting Roxanne didn’t give up on licking her pussy. She wanted to prolong her roommates’ orgasm as long as she could even if it meant she had to drink down a lot of her juices. Roxanne eventually did slow down, but only after Savannah’s orgasm had ebbed out, leaving her roommate completely satisfied and her own face drenched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24</p><p>Savannah eventually pushed her roommate away and looked down under the table. She just stared at her roommate for a bit before asking. “What moisturiser do you use Roxy cause your skin simply shines.” </p><p>She loved how her roommate face turned red at her joke. She didn’t really expect an answer either. She just did it because she loved messing with the girl who was still kneeling between her bare thighs.</p><p>“Anyways Roxy, let’s get ready. I have made an appointment at a Salon for you and I don’t want to be late.” Savannah said as she got up and took Roxanne’s leash to guide her to the bathroom. Their washing ritual had been pretty well established by now and Roxanne carried it out without protest or hesitation. It was another element where no orders were required anymore.</p><p>When it came to getting dressed all Savannah did was telling Roxanne what outfit she wanted to wear and waiting for the girl to arrive. As usual the combination she asked for was horrible, but Roxanne knew better than to critique her Goddess’s choices.</p><p>Today Savannah had chosen to wear an emerald green dress, some neon pink tights, a pair of emerald green nylon ankle socks with a ruffled border and a pair of white sneakers. Since Roxanne didn’t own a green dress or skirt and top combo Savannah had her wear a white summer dress, no panties, neon pink thigh high stockings, a pair of matching green ankle socks with ruffled border and white sneakers.</p><p>Roxanne blushed and shuddered while her pussy pulsed lewdly at the thought of going out in public wearing an outfit like this. The made a very colourful duo to say the least and she already knew they would be drawing a lot of attention no matter where they went.</p><p>Now that they were both dressed Savannah picked up the leash and started leading Roxanne to the door, exclaiming. “Our uber should be here any minute.”</p><p>This set off a moment of panic within Roxanne. “But Goddess, what about my collar?” She asked while still moving along. Savannah had always taken her collar of when she went out in public. True it had always been when she went to school. That and during her showers were the only times Roxanne didn’t wear her collar. Right now however Savannah didn’t seem to have any intentions of doing that.</p><p>Even worse was the fact that the leash was also still attached and being used as well. What would she do if someone in the dorm building or outside saw them? Sure if the uber would be waiting on them and they could head right in the chances of that were slim but still.</p><p>Roxanne had no desire at all to be seen by an uber driver while being led around like this. Not by an uber driver or anyone wherever they were going. What would people think of her? Well probably that she was a huge pervert and they would be right, still she wanted to maintain at least a certain level of modesty to the outside world.</p><p>Right before the front door Savannah stopped and turned around to look at her. Instantly a sigh of relief escaped Roxanne’s lips. She had really be getting nervous that they would head out like this. At least Savannah had come to her senses just in time. </p><p>At least so she thought that hope instantly got dashed as Savannah announced with a big smirk. “Oh Roxy, where we are going it isn’t that indecent to wear a collar. Besides, aren’t you proud of your symbol of belonging to your Goddess?” She asked posing Roxanne a question the girl couldn’t really get right.</p><p>It was crazy, that is what Roxanne thought about it. She couldn’t really say so to her Goddess though, and maybe she was a bit proud of the collar. It meant that she at least belonged somewhere, that someone accepted her for who she really was. </p><p>In the end she just said. “Oh yes absolutely Goddess, I am so proud to be wearing this collar. I just wasn’t expecting it. That’s all.” It wasn’t what she really thought about it, but she knew it was the only acceptable answer.</p><p>For Savannah this was yet another triumph. She knew her roommate didn’t want to go out while wearing her rather obvious and eye-catching collar, much less with the leash attached. She had bend to her will again though and that was all that really mattered.</p><p>Now that she had silenced Roxy’s protest Savannah opened the door and pulled a very nervous Roxanne out of the dorm room with the leash. She realised full well that she wouldn’t be able to do this on Monday, even as far under her thumb as Roxy was, she would still have to ease her into openly being her girlfriend.</p><p>Savannah was a bit disappointed when they didn’t run into anyone going out. Starting a few rumours really would help cement her relationship with Roxy even before they came out as a couple on Monday. Roxanne on the other hand was very relieved when they didn’t run into anyone.</p><p>The uber that came to pick them up looked a bit strange to Roxanne, especially the stickers on the back window. There was one rainbow flag sticker, a sticker which said “Find me on Grinder”, and another one which said “Please cum again!” </p><p>Upon getting into the car it only got weirder. The seats were wrapped in a pink plush seat cover and the driver looked very flamboyant. He was wearing a pair of tight black slacks and a pink satin shirt with the top buttons undone until most of his chest was visible. Even without the stickers on his car pretty much everyone walking into them would assume he was gay. </p><p>Another strange thing was how he nervously kept his eyes glued in front of him. That’s when it dawned on Roxanne. This was the same driver that had hit on her last week on their ride to the mall. He was nearly unrecognisable with the change of clothes and he had definitely lost some weight as well.</p><p>From their encounter last week, she would have never thought that he had been gay, but then again, she decided not to think too much about it. After all she was about the last person to judge. They were just here for a ride and whoever the driver was didn’t really matter.</p><p>Savannah on the other hand was smiling broadly. Only a week had passed, and things had already drastically changed for the driver. She was surprised her rather complicated instructions had worked and boy did they work. His changes had been for the better though or he would soon be feeling very ill. </p><p>She had been able to deduce that things hadn’t gone all to smooth at all, sure he had been finding cocks to get off with ease but getting enough money to be well on his way to the 500 dollars he should deposit in her account in a few hours had been hard. At least his changes to his car and his appearance had made it very clear to just about everyone that he was open to make cocks cum.</p><p>Despite him obviously broadcasting just how “Gay” He was to attract as many cock’s as he possibly could Savannah still had her doubts if he would be able to make the required amount of money. From his report yesterday evening it seemed like he still had a lot of work to do to achieve that goal.</p><p>During the ride Savannah lifted up Roxanne’s skirt, tucking it in the bust of the girls dress so that her skirt would stay up indefinitely. Much to Roxanne’s shame it meant that her pussy was completely exposed to this guy that had tried to hit on her last week. She still hadn’t been allowed to wear a pair of panties and she had her doubts she would ever get to wear those again. Paired with the fact that she had to wear thigh high stockings paired with mainly skirts it meant that her pussy was always easy to access.</p><p>Which was exactly the effect Savannah desired for her girlfriend/toy. With Roxanne’s skirt tucked up Savannah slowly started to run her fingers up and down the girls exposed pussy. She slowly stimulated and caressed the girls sopping wet lips, spreading them slightly while doing so.</p><p>Savannah just loved the way Roxanne was putty in her hands, complete embarrassed about being felt up like that in front of a relative stranger. She was wetter than ever though and didn’t dare or want to stop her Goddess, she just softly moaned, biting her bottom lip as she lost herself to her Goddess’s touch, the both of them knew full well that she wouldn’t cum, not without Savannah’s feet. Neither of them seemed to care a whole lot though.</p><p>All this toying with Roxanne’s pussy had an ulterior motive for Savannah though. Apart from just playing and embarrassing her girlfriend she wanted to put up a show for the driver. She wanted him to see what he was missing and how this unreachable desire had landed him in his current situation. He probably wouldn’t be aware of the fact that his aDICKtion was caused by Savannah, but he was painfully aware that the girl belonged to her and that he shouldn’t mess with that. Instead of trying to get some pussy he should worry about making enough money getting dicks off.</p><p>The black girl really relished the power she had. Both of the people in the car were under her control and she just loved every minute of it. The driver was rock hard while he feverously tried not to steal glances of what was happening on the back seat. The last thing he planned on doing was saying a word, forbid trying to hit on the pretty brunet. At least he had learned that lesson. He only hoped that looking wouldn’t get him in trouble.</p><p>Even after her entire instruction it seemed that the driver was still fully straight, and she loved it. Oh like this it had to feel extra bad to be looking for one cock after another. Sure, it was cruel, but Savannah didn’t care at all. All she really cared about was herself and getting what she wanted. The power her socks gave her had gone to her head and as a result she was ruthless to all who stood in the way of her goals.</p><p>When Savannah noticed they were entering the neighbourhood they needed to be in. She pulled her fingers away from Roxanne’s pussy and moved them up to the girl’s face; Without question or hesitation Roxanne started sucking her own juices of her roommate’s fingers, moaning softly as she did. Something about this rather public depraved act really grew her arousal.</p><p>Once Savannah pulled her fingers away Roxanne took a moment to look outside as well. What she saw she instantly became nervous. It looked like they had arrived in a rather shady neighbourhood. There were a lot of buildings that looked like they had seen better days, a lot of graffiti on the walls and some shady people standing half out of view in a couple of the alleyways. </p><p>They had pulled up in front of a building that fitted in rather well with the rest of the buildings on the upper floors but looked rather out of tune on the ground level. On the ground floor there seemed to be a newly renovated salon. Pretty much the whole front was made of glass with soft pink frames, a glass door sitting in the middle. Just above the big glass front there was a name panel in soft pink that read “Susan’s Sissies and other Deviants” In an elegant cursive script. Susan’s Sissies was written in big letters, the and other Deviants was written in a smaller font underneath the word Sissies.</p><p>Without really a care in the world Savannah got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the door for her girlfriend. She first took the hem of Roxy’s skirt out of the bust of her dress so it could settle over her pussy again. She then grabbed a firm hold of the leash and smiled down at Roxanne.</p><p>“Come now Roxy, your appointment is waiting for you.” Savannah said with a smirk as she pulled the leash taut. There was a very bright blush on the girls face but she did get up and out of the car as her Goddess had requested. Standing up Roxanne could feel a little of her juices run down her thigh and soaking into her stocking tops.</p><p>This was so wrong, wearing an outfit this ridiculous let alone the fact that she was drug around by a leash out here on the street. God she wanted to go inside that salon so badly, anything was better than being out here on the street. She had a bad feeling about the salon, but still. After all a salon that literally catered to deviants, which category she must fall under couldn’t bring any good things right?</p><p>Some thugs standing on the other side of the street were obviously amazed by the sight of the big black girl in her ridiculous clothing pulling along a smaller on all front’s white girl. They were so amazed that they even forgot their cat calls.</p><p>Savannah felt just as proud as Roxanne felt embarrassed. This was the exact way in which she wanted to show off her prize that was Roxy. Pulling her pretty roommate around with a leash on the street was the most empowering thing she had felt in her entire life. That alone was saying a lot considering all the things she had experienced lately.</p><p>After a bit of unnecessary hanging around the car Savannah finally pulled the girl the few steps to the door and entered the salon. She had deliberately waited around outside just so she could show of her trophy a bit longer.</p><p>Behind the full glass counter stood a slim looking pretty Hispanic girl. Instantly Roxanne blushed hard, her pussy sopping wet as she had to face this girl being led on a leash by Savannah. The girl looked nice and tan, had raven black hair styled in a straight bob cut with bangs. A big theme in the new looking salon seemed to be varying shades of pink, apart from the white marble floor.</p><p>This theme was continued in the outfit and even the make up of the girl standing behind the counter. Her lips were covered in a wet look bubble-gum pink lip-gloss, her eye shadow was a rather dramatic looking blend of dark pink which became lighter the higher up the eyelid it went. A small pink rhinestone stud sat on the left side of her nose, two big pink plastic hoops were hanging from her earlobes and another small pink rhinestone stud sat at the top of her left ear.</p><p>The girls outfit consisted of a powder pink A-line dress with a name tag reading Angel on the bust, her bust was pretty much flat, but she did have a nice narrow waist that was accentuated by a broad hot pink satin ribbon, tied of in a big floppy bow in front of her. The skirt of the dress was very short, short enough to show the small hot pink bows at the end of a pair of garter straps which held up a pair of very glossy sheer nude stockings making the girls legs shine brightly.</p><p>On her feet was a pair of powder pink pumps that had to have at least a 5-inch spike heel from the looks of it. At the back of each heel sat a big hot pink bow crafted out of patent leather. Both girls wondered if the girls toe nails matched the nails on her hands which were inch long ovals painted in powder pink with a hot pink letter on each finger. The letters spelled “SISSY ANGEL”.</p><p>“Hello ladieth, welcome to Thuthan’th Thithieth and other Devianth. How may I help you today?” The girl asked in a very dainty voice but with a terrible lisp. Roxanne felt bad for her, she couldn’t imagine how hard it had to be to have such a speech impairment. Especially given the name of the salon the girl probably had to say constantly.</p><p>Savannah on the other hand had no compassion. She just started laughing hysterically before asking. “Is there by any chance an employee here with whom I can speak, and you know, someone I would actually understand?” </p><p>Roxanne wanted to scold Savannah for being so inconsiderate, but she decided against it. After all she didn’t want to upset her Goddess, and somewhere she was right. Having a decent conversation with the girl could proof to be hard depending on what she needed to say.</p><p>“Yeth Mith.” Came the clear reply from the obviously mortified girl before turning around and mincing away, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floors. She even walked somewhat ridiculous taking small steps and keeping her elbows at her sides and wrists limp.</p><p>A little while later the girl minced her way back to them following a tall fat brutish woman which looked to be the complete opposite of the dainty girl. She wore a similar dress but without the bow and reaching to the knee. It looked rather formless on her though since her waist, butt and bust were all on the large side. She wasn’t wearing a lot of makeup or accessories either. She had a simple manicure with more practical shorter nails, and she wore mat nude support tights with pink comfortable loafers instead of glossy stockings with insanely tall heels.</p><p>Her salt and pepper coloured hair was put up in a tight stern looking bun. On her bust there was a name tag reading Suzan. Her whole demeanour was different as well. Approaching the two girls she asked. “What are you here for and why did you need me?” she asked shortly. Roxanne found this woman rather rude and much preferred the girl despite her bad lisp.</p><p>Savannah on the other hand didn’t seem to be all too phased she didn’t seem intimidated by the woman like Roxanne was. Instead she just confidently took the lead and explained like she was used to. “Well me and my girlfriend came here for an appointment for her.” Savannah said dragging Roxanne in front of her with her leash. Roxanne just shyly looked down at the floor, her face beet red.</p><p>“Ah yes I see, I am sorry for my assistant here, but I am afraid her lisping problem won’t go away. I assume you’re the Savannah I talked to on the phone? Well follow along and we can get started. I think your order will look amazing on your girlfriend.” Suzan said a lot more friendly now that she talked to someone she considered an equal. She completely ignored Angel and Roxy though.</p><p>Suzan had done pretty well for herself recently. Before the summer break it had looked like she would have to close her salon sooner rather than later. She wasn’t really the friendliest of persons her looks weren’t exactly good advertising either all the things she offered like hair, make up and manicures looked pretty basic or just down right sloppy on herself. On top of that the decline of the neighbourhood had destroyed any clientele she did have left. After all the stay at home women who had the time to go on regular salon visits rather stayed away from a neighbourhood like this.</p><p>In the end it had been her mean humiliating streak that had saved her business. A guy named John had contacted her about getting some work done on a sissy, something she would happily do. She had done something like that on her own accord sometime before that and she had loved. It was just so much fun to man handle and humiliate a weaker guy.</p><p>Apparently, her work had been noticed by a very wealthy lady named Linda who owned a boutique. She had contacted Suzan to set up a cooperation. She would pay for a complete renovation of the salon on the condition that she could send her clientele there for their salon visits. Suzan had happily agreed. The new sort of clientele was so much easier and more fun to work with that demanding boring housewives and so “Salon Suzan” had become “Suzan’s Sissies and other Deviants”.</p><p>Suzan walked towards a back room which had what looked like a bright pink leather massage table in the middle. Angel was mincing right behind her followed by Savannah who pulled Roxy along by her leash.</p><p>“Alright, if your girlfriend could take place on the table face up, I think we are ready to begin.” Suzan said to which Savannah threw one all saying look towards her girlfriend. Roxy knew what to do and standing between these two big women she didn’t dare do anything but what they had asked of her. Besides she didn’t want to disappoint her Goddess in front of others, so she obediently got up on the table and laid down as requested.</p><p>Much to Roxanne’s surprised shock Suzan Proceeded to pull leather cuffs out from underneath the table, quickly fastening them to the girl’s wrists while angle did the same with cuffs at the foot end of the table. A final strap went over the girl’s forehead completely immobilising her, leaving her no room to even turn her head. All she could do was stare up at the ceiling where a big full-length mirror had been mounted giving her a perfect view over her entire body dressed in the ridiculous outfit.</p><p>“What is thmmmpph” Roxanne spoke up but was cut off by a fat neon pink dildo gag being shoved down her throat and buckled in place. Now she truly was helpless, and it made her very nervous. Yes, she would have probably gone along with what Savannah had booked her appointment for anyways. Now it looked like she would be left no choice however. It made her worry. What exactly had Savannah planned for her that was so bad that she needed to be strapped down?</p><p>Even Savannah seemed to be surprised as she asked. “What was that good for?”</p><p>Suzan instantly assured her though. “Oh it is nothing to worry about, it’s just standard procedure. We do this with all our clients. It makes working so much easier and I can tell you that not everyone is as well behaved as your girlfriend here.” She explained. Savannah just shrugged her shoulders in response, apparently understanding the measures taken.</p><p>“Oh now that I think of it I do have another request. Would you mind if my girlfriend provided you and your assistant with an oral orgasm? You see she has the ambition to become the best cunt muncher on campus and I want to do what I can to help her achieve that goal. She has a lot of experience eating me out already, but I think a change in pussy diet should serve her well. After all becoming the best means having a lot of experience with a lot of different pussies.” Savannah explained like it was the most normal thing ever.</p><p>Roxanne was mortified. That was their private sex life. Did her Goddess really have to go slather it around like this? It didn’t really register to Roxanne at that point that she was really starting to see herself as Savannah’s girlfriend instead of just the weird kind of friends with benefits relationship to get her kinks off she had considered it to be up until now.</p><p>Relief washed over the strapped down girl as Suzan said. “I am afraid that will be difficult. Angel, come over here.” The shy dainty girl instantly followed Suzan’s orders, joining at her side. With a rather rough movement she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and moved her in front of her between her and Savannah.</p><p>“Now why don’t you lift up your dress, lower your panties and show this nice lady why that would be difficult.” Suzan said in a demanding tone giving a curious Savannah a big smirk. Roxanne was curious as well as to why it would be difficult apart from the reason that it really wasn’t suited for a salon. Then again, this Salon was anything but normal. She couldn’t see a thing however without the ability to turn her head.</p><p>Looking at the floor and blushing fiercely Angel did as she was asked. She lifted the hem of her skirt with one hand revealing the entire soft pink garter straps attached to a very tight satin lace ruffled belt that went further up the girl’s stomach further than the dress allowed Savannah to see instead of just the bows at the end of the straps. She then lowered a pair of powder pink satin panties with ruffled lace around the edges and a hot pink satin bow sitting in the middle.</p><p>Once the panties were lowered Savannah let out a gasp followed by loud laughter. After a few minutes of laughing she finally spoke up. “Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe it. I have to admit I would never have thought this would be the reason for the difficulty, but I understand now. This is just so precious, god I would never have guessed Angel was a guy. I mean I get that her nails say sissy and all, but with such a dainty pretty thing I would never have guessed.” Savannah laughed as she looked at a small hot pink chastity cage underneath a pastel pink coloured patch of pubic hair with an S left bare in the middle. The flesh that made up that S was tattooed a bright pink.</p><p>Roxanne’s confusion only grew, a guy? Surely that had to be wrong right she had never seen such a girly girl in all her life. Angel surely couldn’t be a guy, right? Her confusion just remained since she couldn’t see what Savannah was seeing.</p><p>“I on the other hand would be more than happy to help your girlfriend become the best pussy muncher she can be. Since Angel can’t help I am even willing to let her work me towards two orgasms.” Suzan informed Savannah with a big smile licking her lips at the prospect of having this young pretty girl licking her pussy. </p><p>Since she had acquired Angel as her assistant Suzan had received all the oral pleasure she could have wished for, more than enough to make up for spending most of her life single. Getting her pussy licked by a real girl would be a first though and there was no way she was going to let the opportunity pass. She wondered if it was true that girls were better at pleasing pussies since they knew what it was like to have one.</p><p>Back in her youth being gay or lesbian had been seriously looked down on and as a result Suzan had never even considered it a possibility. She had remained single most of her life simply because she didn’t seem to matchup well with men. It wasn’t until the revival of her sex life with Angel that she had considered the fact that she might have been gay all along.</p><p>“Oh absolutely, you have a deal. You can have three or four orgasms as well for all I care. Consider it an extra tip for the special services you offer, the tip of a tongue at that.” Savannah laughed not caring much about literally offering up her girlfriend even while she was laying right beside them. It wasn’t like the girl could say or do much anyways.</p><p>Roxanne felt mortified, would she really have to pleasure this rude old woman? She shuddered at the thought alone. If there was anyone, she would like to pleasure it would be Angel. It looked like the girl had a really hard time as it was. At least she was kind, the opposite of this arrogant Suzan. For some reason she still couldn’t believe that wasn’t possible though.</p><p>Since Savannah had said Suzan could use her for a couple of orgasms however Roxanne already knew she would be delivering. It made her wonder how bad it would be, would Suzan be shaved? Considering how little the woman seemed to care about the remainder of her looks she doubted it. What would she taste like Roxanne wondered? One thing that she had learned by now was that no two pussies tasted the same.</p><p>With all that was running through Roxanne’s head she wasn’t even really aware about how much her mentality to all these depraved acts had changed. She was sopping wet at the prospect, that wasn’t anything new. By now however she was genuinely curious about all these things serving someone entailed. She was no longer as surprised and shocked by the fact that she would serve another woman. Instead she was thinking about how it would be like and who she would rather serve.</p><p>“I definitely won’t refuse that, in fact your girlfriend is very welcome to come by whenever she wants for some pussy licking exercise.” Suzan said with a big smirk breaking Roxanne’s train of thought. Another shudder ran through the tied down girl while her pussy pulsed with arousal yet again.</p><p>“Hmmm on our next visit you can have another tip, and I can already tell you that we will definitely come here more often. Now can we start the work? Oh and I have thought about a few slight changes, but I want this all to be a surprise for Roxy, do you happened to have anything to arrange that?” Savannah asked Making Roxanne’s worries about what was going to happen go through the roof. She wasn’t even sure that with everything that had happened and had been said these last few minutes, she would still have stayed on this table if it wasn’t for the fact that she was secured to the table.</p><p>“Sure thing, Angle dear. You can pull your panties back up and prepare our client here for the procedure. Just put the blindfold and noise cancelling headphones on her first.” Suzan said casually with a smirk.</p><p>Roxanne’s heart was racing as a few minutes later Angel hovered above her head. The dainty girl who’s face still seemed to be beet red from how she had been treated in front of Savannah quickly slipped a pair of what looked to be big pink ear muffs over Roxanne’s head. This was followed by a matching pink blindfold that had the name of the salon embroidered on the front. </p><p>Just like that everything went quiet and dark for Roxanne. She couldn’t hear anything anyone might be saying, and she couldn’t even see what was happening anymore. The leather cuffs kept her firmly in place and the big dildo gag prevented her from making any more noise than an incomprehensible mumble.</p><p>She was strapped down with no where to go. She knew something was going to happen to her, but she didn’t know what. It was nerve wrecking, yet she couldn’t do anything but wait. She worried sick and felt very vulnerable. The only hope she had was that Savannah wouldn’t do anything too drastic or extreme to her, yet at the same time she wasn’t sure if she could even count on that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p><p>After a few intense nerve wrecking minutes of waiting Roxanne felt a rather pleasant feeling much to her surprise. Someone was rubbing some kind of cream right above her pussy in circular motions. It felt rather pleasant yet at the same time it also felt so wrong and embarrassing. To make it worse she couldn’t help herself from moaning around the fat dildo gag stuck in her mouth.</p><p>It made her wish for the ground to swallow her as she could only imagine how the three women in the room must be laughing at her now. Someone was touching her so close to her pussy and she didn’t even have an idea who it was. Yet at the same time she was moaning yet again. Imagining how everyone was laughing at her was possibly even more embarrassing than actually seeing and hearing it.</p><p>She did have a feeling that it had to be Angel. The touch was gentle, something she wouldn’t expect from that Suzan lady and just the fact that there was work being done. Suzan really didn’t look like she had any other intentions than to make Angel do the all the work. Roxanne remembered how annoyed the older woman had been when Angel had requested her help.</p><p>Then again, the brutish woman had clearly been very interested when Savannah had offered her oral skills as a tip to her. So maybe it was Suzan who wanted to rub so close to her pussy after all. While those were both valid theories the fact remained that she probably would never find out who exactly was doing what exactly to her right now. All she would be certain off was the end result and it made her very nervous.</p><p>The rubbing went on for a few minutes after which she was left alone again. She was left like this for what felt like an eternity the cream she had felt was still there. She then felt a warm soft obviously soaked thing on that same area. It had to be a washcloth or something as far as she could make anything of it. It was taken away and brought back a couple of times which could only be to rinse away all that cream.</p><p>Up next was a dry soft cloth which she guessed was a towel, towelling the area above her pussy dry. Another moan of embarrassment escaped her lips as she thought about how it was best that they didn’t try to dry up her pussy instead. With how bad she was leaking from sheer arousal they would need more than a towel.</p><p>An aggressive intense buzzing took over right after the gentle drying taps of the towel making her fall into an instant uncontrollable moaning fit. What the hell were they doing to her? Were they using a vibrator? A magic wand maybe? After seeing how perverted this salon was it wouldn’t really surprise her, yet she wasn’t expecting it either.</p><p>Luckily the intense vibrations stopped after a short while. Even if somewhere deep down she wished they wouldn’t. God she would love another orgasm right about now. If only they would move that vibrator thing back to her pussy and if Savannah would then move her feet, which had to have started to smell pretty strong by now, on her face. She would probably cum the second they made contact. They had to smell really intense as well. It was a pair out of the pile of worn tights in her room, so they already smelled when she first put them on. The sneakers and another pair of socks were also way warmer than just flats which her roommate usually wore.</p><p>Maybe she could convince Savannah to give her an orgasm if she gave that Suzan woman a very good pussy munching session. If she would be able to make her scream with pleasure, she might even be allowed an orgasm herself right then and there. She was salivating and her pussy was leaking at the thought.</p><p>A sharp pinch above her pussy snapped her right out of her little horny fantasy. The pain had broken the arousal for a moment allowing Roxanne to think more clear headed. She was instantly embarrassed about her fantasy. God she was such a pervert, fantasising about lapping this woman who could possibly triple her age, this woman she already disliked. Only to get a chance of cumming with Savannah’s intense smelling feet in her face. She had even fantasised about just how strong they would smell, and she hadn’t been bothered by the fact that she would do this in a room with these three other women.</p><p> The thoughts weren’t even somewhat induced by promises Savannah had made regarding earning an orgasm. She couldn’t hear or see anything around her. It was all purely her own horny imagination. As a result of the shame over her fantasy she felt, Roxanne couldn’t help but let out another whimpering moan while whatever they were using right now kept delivering painful sharp pinches all around and above her pussy.</p><p>It went on for seemingly forever and by the time the pinching finally stopped, the skin above and around Roxanne’s pussy was glowing. It felt somewhat sore and very sensitive. She couldn’t really say what the pinching had been, it was unlike anything she had felt before.</p><p>She was left alone again for a while, this time it was really welcome as she used it to recuperate for a small moment. When they paid attention to her again Roxanne could feel her dress getting lifted higher and higher until her entire stomach was bare.</p><p>Without warning Roxanne felt a sharp jab right above her belly button. The pain was short but very intense as she tried to scream it out from behind the bright pink cock between her lips. Another wave of pain followed as there was some fumbling around where the jab had been. It was followed by an intense burning sensation as she felt a liquid around her belly button. After the burning ended she could feel a slight unmistakable sensation of something very small laying on her stomach just underneath her belly button.</p><p>The next thing to disturb Roxanne’s peace as an odd slick sensation of something being rubbed around her butthole. It was merely a quick application and then the rubbing stopped. A couple of minutes later the soaked wash cloth got used again and then the towel to pat her ass dry.</p><p>After that Roxanne felt nothing for a long time, she was just left in the dark wondering whether they were done or not. It didn’t really matter, she couldn’t go anywhere. She could just nervously wait for the next thing to happen or to be released from her cuffs.</p><p>Meanwhile above her Savannah was inspecting her body. She had had a blast seeing Roxanne’s reactions to the various treatments. Especially the way she had been moaning like an over eager slut. If there had been any doubts before it was clear that Roxanne was very far gone in her perversions now.</p><p>“I think we’ll leave it at that for right now. After all I don’t want to rush things too much now that she will also have to get used to being my girlfriend very publicly. These are a couple of very nice touches though. Your salon has done excellent work and we will be visiting again for sure.” Savannah said with a big smile looking at Suzan even though it had been Angel who had done all the work.</p><p>“Glad to hear that, if she really is as good with her tongue as you say she is then I’ll be very happy to have you two over whenever possible. Otherwise as well of course, but it surely is a very nice tip you offered. If she is even half as good as she is pretty, I am sure that won’t be a problem though.” Suzan said with a big smile inspecting the naked girl tied to her table. She licked her lips at the thought of this girl licking her pussy pretty soon.</p><p>“Talking about her oral skills. You said that tongue stud causing Angel’s lisp feels like heaven. Would it be possible to get one for Roxy here, but so she doesn’t lisp? I would hate to have my girlfriend sounding that stupid, but if she becomes even better with her tongue because of it I might consider it. Not for this visit though.” Savannah asked Suzan.</p><p>“Well if you place it a bit further down the tongue so it doesn’t hinder the speech I think it should be fine without the lisp if that’s what you prefer.” Suzan informed Savannah, much to the shock of angel who was standing nearby realising that her lisp hadn’t been an accidental consequence of the piercing Suzan had wanted for added pleasure.</p><p>“Then I’ll certainly add that to the list for the next visit. Now why don’t you get ready to let Roxanne work her magic? I am kind of curious how she will react if we just take off the blindfold and the cuffs.” Savannah said with a smirk.</p><p>Suzan didn’t need to be told twice as she instantly took place on a nearby chair. She rolled up her dress and lowered her nude support tights and white cotton panties who were already wet down to her knees. Like that she spread her legs eagerly waiting. “While your girlfriend is busy you can take Angel for a spin. If she refuses to do something just give her a good spanking and she will obey. Trust me, I have tested it enough.” Suzan said.</p><p>Savannah just threw a sadistic smile at the slender sissy standing to the side. She certainly wanted a better look at this cute girl who happened to be a guy after all. On top she also wanted to find out whether Suzan’s claim of that tongue stud feeling better was true.</p><p>Slowly but surely Savannah undid the straps keeping her girlfriend tied down. First the ankles, then the wrists. Next, she removed the fat dildo gag from her mouth. Roxanne remained quiet, but she did stretch her jaw a bit now that it was no longer forced open. Last but not least the blindfold got removed, but the head phones stayed on cancelling out any noise from outside.</p><p>As soon as the blindfold got removed Roxanne instantly fixed her gaze on her belly button and pussy in the mirror above. Finally she would be able to see what they had done to her. The first thing that immediately caught her eye was the clearly out lined fire engine red heart shaped pubic bush sitting right above her pussy. It was trimmed short and there was a big S left bald in the middle. It was pretty much the way Savannah had done her pubic hair a while ago. Savannah’s work had since then grown out though. Stubble had started to grow again making the heart and the S unrecognisable.</p><p>Now it was freshly done once more, and the very bright red colour would instantly catch the eye of everyone who would see her naked. It made her blush thinking about it. Since meeting Savannah, a lot more people had seen her naked than ever before. She guessed if it really bothered her too much, she could just shave it off completely and let it grow out with the rest again. Little did Roxy know that the pinches had been caused by an electrolysis machine which had burned the hair away with a strong pulse, frying the hair follicles in the process so she would never grow any pubic hair apart from this shape anymore.</p><p>It also made it easy to maintain the exact style she had now. All that was needed was an occasional trim and a touch up of colour with an easy to apply paste. The pain she had felt around her belly button was caused by a piercing apparently. A delicate silver chain was fastened in the top of her belly button, while a silver heart with a hot pink engraving reading,  “Savannah’s” and the form of a foot was sitting below her belly button.</p><p>What she couldn’t see was what had happened around her butthole. It wasn’t much either. It had just been bleached to look more appealing and sexier. It now had a nice pale pink colour instead of the slightly darker discoloured skin.</p><p>All in all everything was pretty okay all things considered Roxanne thought. If she wanted the pubic hair could easily be fixed and the piercing could be taken out and exchanged for another one or just heal. She wasn’t planning on undoing anything right now, knowing how it would displease Savannah, but it could be done if she wanted to which was important to her.</p><p>Looking around the room she saw Suzan sitting on a chair with her legs spread and her pussy bare. Looking up at her Goddess, It didn’t look like she had any plans to remover the head phones, and she knew better than to do so herself.</p><p>She remembered how Savannah had told Suzan she could use her oral skills as a tip and it did look like the woman was waiting. So wanting to make her Goddess proud and hoping that maybe her fantasy from earlier would come true and that she would be allowed to cum, Roxanne got off of the table. She dropped on all fours and crawled straight to Suzan who was already smiling down on her.</p><p>“Haha this is perfect, look at what an eager cunt munching slut she is. She doesn’t even need to be told what to do, she just goes straight for the first pussy in sight.” Savannah laughed, she was very pleased with the result of letting Roxy free without the ability to hear. Clearly Roxy’s mentality had changed to being as good as she possibly could be, trying to please Savannah as much as she could instead of just following orders or doing things she had been taught.</p><p>Roxy who hadn’t heard any of that just continued on her way to Suzan. She ducked her head underneath the tights and panties stuck around the old storeowners’ knees and moved her head right back up between her thighs.</p><p>If she had to go on looks Roxanne would say that this Suzan woman was just about as heavy as her Goddess. Moving in between her thighs was completely different though. It clearly showed that this woman was way older than her Goddess. Savannah’s thighs were huge for sure, but they were firm. Suzan’s thighs were rather saggy in comparison. </p><p>Even her pussy looked saggy. It was covered in a thick bush of matted black and grey hairs. They seemed to be longer and less curly than the ones in Savannah’s bush. Her pussy also smelled way worse. Sourer and way fishier than Savannah’s pussy did. Roxanne felt grossed out by just the sight and smell of it yet as what seemed to be happening all the time her pussy started pulsing harder. God she was presented with this old unfriendly woman’s pussy which clearly hadn’t seen a proper washing or even a simple trim in ages and yet she was growing increasingly aroused.</p><p>Despite how gross the situation was Roxanne didn’t even hesitate a second to burry her tongue in the woman’s surprisingly wet pussy. The hope of maybe getting an orgasm out of this as well and the fact that her Goddess would probably be pleased were more than enough motivation.</p><p>“A really eager slut indeed, god and she really does know how to work that tongue as well. Good grief, I don’t think I will be able to hold off on cumming for more than a minute or two.” Suzan moaned as she mashed Roxanne’s face harder into her pussy and grinded against her pretty face while the girl between her legs worked her magic.</p><p>“Well she’s all yours until I am done with Angel here. Use her however you wish, trust me, you are only going to turn her on even more. The only thing you can’t do is stick anything up her pussy. She is still a virgin and I want to keep it that way.” Savannah said with a smirk stepping over to Angel. Without hesitation she reached her hand under the sissy’s dress and grabbed her balls through her panties making her whimper in pain. Savannah then used the balls to drag Angel along to a chair where she sat down forcing the sissy down on her knees in front of her.</p><p>Those words from Savannah set in the first orgasm for Suzan. The though that she was turning this you pretty thing on by mashing her pussy in her face was just too much to handle. She could be this girl’s mother. Even her grandmother when it came to age difference. It was simply too hot too handle as she sprayed her came while continuing to grind her pussy all over the girl’s face, spreading her juices thickly while depositing a lot of them in the girl’s mouth as well. She might not have a tongue stud, but she sure knew how to work that tongue.</p><p>If Savannah’s words about the girl loving this hadn’t been believable, the eagerness with which this girl just swallowed and kept licking even after the torrents of pussy juice certainly proved it. Suzan didn’t object in the slightest. She just threw her head back and enjoyed the sensation of her prolonged orgasm that was slowly dying out while a second one was building up.</p><p>The fact that Roxanne was still a virgin also added to the hotness for Suzan. It was just so exhilarating that this girl who hadn’t been pleasured like this before was expertly giving it to her. Sure, she would have loved to maybe experiment with Roxanne’s pussy a little, but she respected Savannah’s wish. After all she now more than ever hoped to see these two again. </p><p>Besides, it wasn’t really that much of a disruption to her plans. As soon as she had felt what that tongue could do she had been curious about just how many orgasms she could get from this girl, which was exactly what she was going to try and find out now. She didn’t plan to let Roxy move her face even an inch away from her pussy for the remainder of her stay here. She really hoped Savannah was very curious about Angel so she could get a lot of time with Roxy.</p><p>In the meantime, Savannah was smiling down broadly at a very nervous Angel. “Now what am I going to do with such a dainty looking sissy as yourself? What can we even do with such a big sissy as yourself? What are you good at sweetie? You can tell me. After all you have to have talents, don’t you?” Savannah asked with a firm grasp of Angels chin making the sissy look up at her.</p><p>Teasing the girly boy like this was just exquisite. She could clearly tell that the sissy wasn’t used on being asked things. She could see it from the instant nerves in her eyes that Angel was only used to being ordered around and thus had difficulties coming up with an acceptable answer.</p><p>“I… I am good at uhm, I’m good at licking puthieth Mith.” Angel finally stammered out with her bad lisp and bright red cheeks. She was good at doing hair, make up, and various other treatments like the permanent hair removal and anal bleaching she had just used on Roxy. She just guessed that none of that really mattered to Savannah right now and Suzan had always seemed to love making her lick her old wrinkled pussy.</p><p>“Oh really? Is that so? Well I definitely hope you’re right, for the both of us. After all I love a great orgasm and I can’t stand liars. I expect an orgasm that at least answers to my standards after your claim or I won’t be pleased at all. Just so you know, my standards are pretty high.” Savannah warned with a smirk turning Angel’s chin, so she was looking straight at Roxy on her knees between Suzan’s legs. </p><p>Between the woman’s meaty thighs, you couldn’t really see much of the girl’s head at all. You could however clearly see the way Suzan was tightly holding on to the back of the girl’s head. That all while her body was shaking through yet another orgasm she ground out against the girl’s face.</p><p>Angel was shocked. She had never made Suzan come this hard before. She felt bad for Roxy, knowing how bad the position between Suzan’s legs could be. She was however also starting to panic that she wouldn’t be able to do this good of a job.</p><p>After Savannah’s warning she badly wanted to change her mind and most of all her statement. She didn’t know what the consequences would be for not living up to Savannah’s expectations. She had however had an instant bad feeling about this girl from when she first entered the salon which made her terrified of finding out what disappointing her would mean.</p><p>“I would like to change my thtatement Mith, I am good for nothing.” Angel quickly said trying to escape her predicament. Even though her previous statement wasn’t much to be proud of, having to say she was good for nothing still hurt.</p><p>“Oh but Angel dear, don’t be so hard on yourself. I believe you on your first statement. You look like such a pussy that I am just certain being as up close as possible to one is your real calling in life. Just to be sure though we are going to put it to the test right now.” Savannah said with a triumphant smirk not allowing Angel a way out of this.</p><p>With that said the big black girl got up and started to wiggle her tights and panties down to her knees just Like Suzan had done. She then sat back down, her now bare pussy at eye level with Angel. Her glistening wet red lips were just waiting to meat up with the bubble-gum pink lips of Angel.</p><p>“Besides if anything you should be able to do a way better job than my Roxy over there. After all she doesn’t have such a fancy tongue stud to help her out like you do. She only has her tongue and that’s it.” Savannah said calmly heaping on even more nerves for Angel. </p><p>She doubted she could match Roxy, let alone surpass the girl in her pussy licking abilities. She was screwed and she knew it, but there was nothing she could do about it anymore. Simply giving up before she even started or half assing it because she couldn’t win, seemed like even worse ideas. She would just have to give it her best and hope for a mild punishment for when she inevitably would fail at meeting Savannah’s standards.</p><p>Left with not much of a choice Angel eventually did move closer to Savannah, moving her head under the tights and in between the thighs like Roxy had done earlier. Despite how much she had worshipped Suzan’s pussy before, she still heavily disliked the smell and taste. At least as far as she could tell the smell of Savannah was slightly better, but not by much at all.</p><p>Reluctantly Angel inched her lips closer and wiggled her tongue into Savannah’s waiting wet pussy. Savannah’s pussy had just like Roxy’s been wet all the time. Only hers was wet for different reasons. She didn’t get off on the embarrassment. At least not on being embarrassed? She did love embarrassing Roxy however. Her pussy was constantly wet because she loved the absolute control she had. That and because she spent a lot of her day with an eager tongue between her legs.</p><p>This time was no different as Angel worked her tongue on her pussy to the best of her capabilities. Savannah instantly felt how the ball stud in the sissy’s tongue was indeed a game changer. The sharp contrast to the slick soft tongue and the hard ball provided a rather special sensation. Savannah especially loved how the soft warm bottom of Angel’s tongue stimulated the end of her clit while the ball stimulated the sides when the sissy circled her clit.</p><p>Savannah instantly realised she wanted such a stud for Roxy in the future. One further back so she could talk normal, but she was going to get such a stud no matter what. It just felt too good. She wondered what her girlfriend would be able to do with it stuck to her by now rather talented tongue. The sissy between her legs was already doing a half decent job, yet even with the tongue stud it was nowhere near as good as Roxy.</p><p>Not that Savannah really minded that much. She loved domming someone else for a change, and she knew that she could just demand Roxy’s tongue when she felt like it. After all she loved the idea of dishing out a punishment spanking once more. Roxy didn’t really require those anymore. At least not as often as Savannah would like. She still dutifully ask for her maintenance spankings meant to make her remember what could follow if she stepped out of line, but those just weren’t the same.</p><p>In the end it took about 15 minutes for Savannah to reach an orgasm herself. During this time Suzan had had another four orgasms, judging from the moans. With a grunt Savannah ground her orgasm out hard against the sissy’s face before finally releasing her. </p><p>After coming down from her orgasm Savannah looked down and smiled broadly. The sissies face was wet with her juices and no where near as pretty as when she had forced her head down against her pussy. Her face resembled a work of abstract art rather than the immaculate makeup look she had started with.</p><p>All the colours and makeup had been smeared all over the sissy’s face. It served as a reminder as to why she never had Roxy wear makeup. Her girlfriend didn’t really need it to begin with. Savannah loved the girl’s natural beauty and with all the things she made the girl do for her she would basically have to apply fresh makeup all day long. That being said she also quite liked the drastic change in look forcing the sissy down had provided. Not enough to have Roxy start wearing makeup though, cause every moment the girl would spend on her makeup was a moment less to worship her Goddess.</p><p>“That was rather disappointing.” Came the harsh verdict from Savannah, instantly making the sissies heart sink to the pit of her stomach. The thick coating of pussy juices was the last of Angels worries as she instantly feared for what would happen now. Not knowing made it even worse.</p><p>“I think at least a good spanking is in order while I think of a suiting punishment for your lie. You’re second guess was right after all. You’re good for nothing.” Savannah said, enjoying the defeated look in Angel’s eyes. Despite knowing her punishment, the sissy was still worried. She thought she could take a spanking, she had had a few after all. What worried her most is how Savannah had let on that there would be more to her punishment.</p><p>Savannah got up form her seat, pulled her tights and panties back in place and sat back down. She then patted her lap with an all saying smile. Angel didn’t need to be told what to do. She knew what was expected of her and she obediently got into action. Without as much as a hesitation she got up and took place across Savannah’s lap.</p><p>Not wasting any time Savannah hiked up Angels dress and pulled down her panties to her knees. Something which was quite easy since Angel wore her panties over her garter straps like a good sissy. “I still can’t believe such a pretty girl isn’t a real girl, but then again if your thing fits in a cage this small you never were a guy either.” Savannah commented with a smirk inspecting Angel’s cage once more and giving her balls a hard-painful squeeze, making the sissy squeal loudly for good measure.</p><p>Then without as much as a warning Savannah slapped the sissy’s bare butt hard, getting a loud yelp out. A second slap soon followed, a third, a fourth and so on as Savannah settled in a good rhythm. Her other hand went up to the sissy’s hair and pulled her head back painfully, forcing her to look up at how Roxy was still pleasing Suzan.</p><p>“Let me help you look up so maybe you can learn another thing or two about eating pussy. That’s how it’s done and since you failed to do it you’re getting punished.” Savannah whispered into Angel’s ear while she kept up the spanking.</p><p>Neither of them really counted, but by the time Savannah rolled Angel off her lap the sissy was crying. Her tears had made two straight runs in the otherwise randomly smeared mess of the sissy’s make up. Through out the spanking Suzan had managed to reach another four orgasms. </p><p>Now that Angel was off her lap Savannah got up and walked towards Suzan who still had Roxy’s head firmly locked between her thighs. It was an image that delighted the tall black girl. Apparently multiple orgasms from as soft tongue didn’t get the pussy so sore like multiple orgasms from a magic wand did like Roxy had found out yesterday.</p><p>With a little cough she grabbed the older salon owner’s attention. “If you’re done here, I would like to have my girlfriend back.” She said with a smile. </p><p>Suzan didn’t even open her eyes to look at Savannah. She just firmly kept holding on to the girl’s head while she moaned. “Mmm just one more orgasm please. Then you can have her back.” Suzan spoke out of pure bliss. She talked about Roxy like the girl was just a toy to be passed back and forth.</p><p>“Oh sure thing, we’re not in a hurry and besides even if we were I doubt that I would have to wait very long.” Savannah grinned, knowing how little time their had been between Suzan’s orgasms so far.</p><p>“What can I say? She really has the tongue of an angel.” Suzan moaned slightly bucking her hips against the girl’s defenceless face.</p><p>“I wish I could say the same about Angel. She’s really nothing compared to Roxy here and that while she claimed to be good at eating pussy. I have already spanked her as punishment for her lie, but I have been thinking. If one stud makes her better, then maybe a line of studs will drastically improve her talents. It is something I would like to test at least and suiting as extra punishment if you don’t mind.” Savannah said with a smirk. </p><p>“You’re right, I will see that it mmm happens by next time you visit the salon. At least if I can use Roxy here again.” Suzan moaned it wasn’t like outfitting the sissy with a couple more piercings bothered her at all. Which was clear to Savannah and of course a horrified Angel.</p><p>“Okay, that’s a deal. Oh by the way do you think Roxy here has done a good enough job to earn a reward? Do you think she has earned an orgasm and if so, would you like to give her one?” Savannah asked with a smirk already envisioning Roxy’s next humiliation. With how many orgasms Suzan had had she figured there could only be one answer.</p><p>“Yessss! Absolutely god she is still doing so well.” Suzan moaned, clearly approaching an orgasm yet again. The thought that this girl had grown aroused from licking her pussy had been a huge turn on for Suzan. It was however still slightly unbelievable. If she could give this girl an orgasm though then that would be all the proof she needed. The thought of her giving Roxy an orgasm sent her over the brink of her final orgasm for this visit.</p><p>Suzan finally removed her hand from the back of the girl’s head, releasing her after all this time of tightly keeping her in place. Roxy had spent so much time between this woman’s legs that it almost felt like a surprise when she was finally let go. By now her hair, the top part of her dress and most of all her face were all soaked in this older woman’s juices.</p><p>“My Roxy here really has a huge fetish for feet, so if you don’t mind I propose I place my feet on her face so she has something nice to smell while you rub her to completion with yours. How does that sound?” Savannah asked with a smirk seeing how a rather confused looking Roxy was now looking up at the two of them with a shining face and her headphones still in place. </p><p>The girl saw them talk but she couldn’t hear a thing. Which was perfect for Savannah who wanted to test how Roxy would continue to do when she was unable to hear. Up until now she had been very pleased with the effect that it had had on Roxy.</p><p>“Well if that’s really what Roxy gets off on then let’s give it to her. She has definitely more than deserved it.” Suzan said and she meant it. The girl had just given her 17 orgasms in rapid succession. Besides the added taboo of this was turning her on yet again. Not only would she make a girl cum, she would make a pretty girl who could very well be the age of a granddaughter if she had any, and she would make her cum with her feet. It was such a turn on that a woman like her could still make a girl like that cum. Changing the course for this salon had really been a blessing.</p><p>With that said Savannah slid her right foot out of her sneaker. Almost immediately she saw Roxy’s eyes widen, not in horror, but in excitement. There was no way the girl could have seen or heard Savannah’s action, but with how bad her feet smelled she surely had picked up the intense smell behind her back. A smell she knew all too well, one that often meant a mind-blowing orgasm for her.</p><p>Roxanne didn’t know what was going on exactly, or what was expected of her, but turning her head she could see Savannah’s foot fresh out of her shoe hovering above the floor wrapped only in a pair of neon pink tights and a green nylon ankle sock. Her mouth watered and her pussy moistened at the look and smell of it. </p><p>While she had no real idea what was expected of her or if Savannah had even taken her shoe off for her all together due to her inability to hear. She did hope that it was for her and that it meant an orgasm. She had given this Suzan woman countless of orgasms without receiving even the tiniest bit of pleasure for her own sopping wet pussy. She thought she had done a very good job and so she hoped that it would be like in her day dream earlier. </p><p>Not knowing if it was the right thing to do or not, but acting on her earlier fantasy, Roxy fell back on the floor, laying between Savannah and Suzan. Her head was only inches removed from her Goddess’s foot. With a big grin Savannah moved her foot over her roommate’s face and lowered it until it was firmly resting on the girl’s head.</p><p>Roxy felt overjoyed and she instantly inhaled deeply. The sole felt somewhat moist and very warm. The smell was just as intense as she had thought it would be, between the double layers, the already worn tights and the sneakers. Her pussy was throbbing wildly itching to be touched. She knew from experience that one touch would be enough to make her go over the edge, but she didn’t dare touch herself, afraid that she didn’t have permission.</p><p>She didn’t need to worry for long as she soon felt her skirt, which had fallen back down when she had been eating Suzan’s pussy’ got lifted again. Then all of a sudden, she felt something warm and slightly coarse make contact with her clit. It was enough to erupt into an instant orgasm.</p><p>Suzan had slipped her foot out of her loafer and pressed her big toe up against the girl’s clit when she was surprised by the sudden hard orgasm from the girl. Her juices instantly soaked into the heavy nude nylon fabric of her support hose, all the way through to were even her foot underneath was soaking wet.</p><p>“I guess she must have really loved licking your pussy.” Savannah said to the somewhat shocked salon owner. The shock quickly disappeared from Suzan’s face making place for a big proud smile. “If you want you can rub her to a second orgasm because I guess you didn’t really get to enjoy giving this one to her.” Savannah added.</p><p>“Oh I would love that. This slut really loves feet. Tell you what, if arrange your next appointment I can give you this one for free.” Suzan said really wanting to ensure that she would get to play with Roxy again. While she was telling this to Savannah, she placed the entirety of her foot over the girl’s pussy and started slowly moving it up and down.</p><p>“That’s a deal, what about the same time next Saturday?” Savannah offered with delight Roxy wouldn’t know it, but she loved the idea of making her girlfriend do sexual favours to get free stuff. Roxy might not realise it, but she had just prostituted herself for her piercing and new pubic hair.</p><p>“Next Saturday it is.” Suzan said shortly not really focusing too much on the conversation, but more on the pretty girl who was moaning heavily underneath her foot. It was clear that she was quickly approaching a second orgasm.</p><p>A few minutes later Roxy came for a second time, just as explosive while she deeply inhaled the scent of Savannah’s feet. Once the orgasm was over, savannah pulled her foot off the girl’s face and back in her shoe, preventing her from having another orgasm. Suzan in turn stopped her rubbing a few strokes later.</p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I bet Roxy made quite a mess of your foot. If you want to, she can clean it up with her tongue. You saw how worked up she got from eating your pussy and how hard she came for our feet. So as you can imagine cleaning pussy juices from your foot will be like heaven to her.” Savannah said with a grin, amused by the thought of heaping yet another humiliation on Roxy. She knew the girl wouldn’t inherently like it, but the humiliation of it would surely turn her on. Once again establishing the image she had of herself as a huge pervert.</p><p>“That’s a great idea, and I’ll certainly take you up on that. Trust me, I’ll love this just as much as Roxy here.” Suzan said eagerly as she crossed her legs, dangling her soaked foot up in the air.</p><p>With a smile Savannah kneeled down and finally removed the noise cancelling headphones from Roxy’s head. She picked up the leash attached to the collar the girl had been wearing all this time and stood back up.</p><p>“My my Roxy, you certainly seemed to love that, now didn’t you? All your over excitement has made a mess though so be a dear and clean up Suzan’s foot so she can put her shoes back on. After all she has been kind enough to help you out with your insatiable horniness my little foot perv.” Savannah spoke down to a brightly blushing Roxy?</p><p>Now that her orgasm died out the shame of the entire situation dawned on her. She had orgasmed right here in the salon under the foot of a woman she barely knew and already disliked. It hadn’t been forced on her either. She had wanted it and she had wanted it badly. Her whole body language had begged for it. </p><p>With the shame however came another wave of arousal. It really did prove that she was an insatiable perv like Savannah had just said, and if she wanted to scratch that everlasting need for orgasms any time soon, she knew she better jumped into action right now.</p><p>Not hesitating any longer, Roxy got up on all fours and crawled towards Suzan’s dangling foot. Moving her face closer to the woman’s foot coated in her juices made her want to wrinkle her nose. The combined smells were utterly disgusting, mainly cause of the offensive old cheesy smell of Suzan’s feet. Her own pussy smelled somewhat okay, definitely when she compared it to Savannah’s or even worse, the one of Suzan. Mixed with Suzan’s foot smell however it was utterly disgusting.</p><p>Nevertheless she obediently stuck out her tongue and started lapping at Suzan’s nylon covered sole. The taste was horrible, even worse than the smell. Yet Roxy felt her pussy moisten yet again. To her horror she realised she was getting off to this. Licking the pussy juice covered feet of an old women she barely knew.</p><p>She got most of it with broad hard laps of her tongue, it wasn’t enough to get everything though. So she sealed her lips on the sole and sucked hard getting out as much moisture as she could. She sucked all the way up the sole ending with a suck on each toe before finally being satisfied that she had done as good as she possibly could with her mouth.</p><p>Both women had looked down on her with a smirk, clearly enjoying the show as she cleaned Suzan’s foot on all fours, held by a leash just like a dog. It only made her pussy even wetter, knowing she was being watched like this.</p><p>Once she was done, Savannah allowed her to get back up. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the salon, still led by the leash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26</p><p>Walking out of the salon the uber was still parked out front, but the driver was nowhere to be seen. Roxanne was instantly concerned where did he go? And more importantly how long would she have to wait out here in the open with Savannah holding her leash? It was nerve wrecking, but Savannah didn’t seem the least bit concerned.</p><p>A couple about their age walked by arm in arm. Roxanne did her best to just look down to the ground and avoid eye contact. Despite her efforts to try and stay as unsuspicious as she could it was for nothing. She could hear the shocked gasps and make out whispered words like “freaky”, “stinks” and “pussy.” It caused her pussy to throb intensely. </p><p>“You know Roxy, they are right. You really stink horribly like Suzan’s pussy. I know you probably get off on that kind of stuff, but I have a reputation to keep up as well. I don’t even want to think about the fact that those people probably think my pussy stinks this bad. Next time when you get your tongue up a stinking slit, I think you better go wash your face, so people won’t have the wrong idea about me.” Savannah scolded her making the throbbing on her pussy even worse.</p><p>“I’m sorry for embarrassing you Goddess. Maybe we could go back inside, and I could wash my face for you.” Roxanne meekly replied, she knew excuses wouldn’t take with her Goddess and besides if it could grant her a chance to wash Susan’s gross juices off her face then it would be all worth it.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe later. The driver is coming back so we should get going.” Savannah said seemingly considering it. Roxanne looked up and there he was indeed. It looked like he had had an even worse time as she could see a few ropes of cum covering his face from across the street. Sticky mess he was trying to wipe off with a tissue but failing to do so thoroughly. </p><p>With a hung head and a blush, he silently walked to the driver’s seat and got in. When the two girls got in, he was just wiping his face with a few wet wipes. It was clear that he was used to getting cum on his face by now. </p><p>“Hey asshole, can we have a few of those? Roxy here is in desperate need of some face washing as well.” Savannah said. The driver didn’t respond any other than to just hand them the package of wipes. He knew not to mess with this woman. Besides he was relieved, he had managed to make just enough just now. Right before the transaction time. He didn’t know how he knew it, but somehow he knew he should make 500 bucks or bad things would follow. That he had found out the hard way at the start of the week.</p><p>Roxy was grateful to have something to wipe her face with. At least now she could smell fresh lemon instead of Suzan’s stinking pussy. Even though the smell of pussy on her face aroused her she still preferred this smell to it, and she guessed everyone around her did too.</p><p>Apart from Savannah constantly feeling her up the car ride was pretty uneventful. At least until Roxy noticed they weren’t headed back for the dorm. Instead they were headed for another part of the city. It made Roxy nervous. While she knew that going home just meant worshipping Savannah until it was time to go to bed, she way preferred that over going out in the open. At least no one saw her when they were alone. That and she had grown quite fond of worshipping her Goddess.</p><p>Eventually they pulled up in front of a building with a big pink neon sign reading sex shop out front. It only increased Roxanne’s nerves. No matter what they were doing here she didn’t like it. She had never entered a sex shop before in her life, but it looked like that was about to change as Savannah took a tight hold of her leash and dragged her out of the car with her.</p><p>Upon entering the store Roxanne was surprised by how modern and huge it looked. She had somewhat suspected a shady small store with a few sex toys, this was more like a department store one filled with everything ranging from simple condoms to huge alien like dildos and everything in between. Behind the counter stood a pretty, but rather eccentric girl who couldn’t be older than her late twenties.</p><p>She had neon pink hair, shaved on one side, hanging straight down to her shoulder on the other side. At 5’7” she was considerably taller than Roxy, yet smaller than Savannah. Not that she looked smaller since she was standing on a pair of the tallest stiletto heels Roxy had ever seen. They were patent pink in colour, matching her latex pink mini dress and hair. Completing her outfit, she wore a pair of sheer white stockings which tops were visible.</p><p>With the visible tattoos and piercings, the words to best describe this woman would be a fetish punk barbie if you asked Roxy. Seeing the two girls enter her store she came to greet them. “Welcome back Savannah, and you must be Roxy right?” She greeted them.</p><p>Roxy looked completely taken a back by this woman’s assertiveness and the fact that she seemed to know them. Even Savannah looked surprised. “What? You didn’t think I would remember you? I remember nearly all my customers, at least the ones who were up for a talk instead of the majority who comes here for some quick anonymous shopping, and you Roxy, who do you think engraved your food bowl and that tag on your collar?” The woman explained herself.</p><p>Savannah’s surprised look instantly turned to a big smile she hadn’t expected to be remembered last time she went her, but she sure liked it. She liked the no nonsense kinkiness of this woman in particular. “Well Chelsea it’s nice to be back here. I’m also glad I can show you your work in action.” Savannah said giving a firm tug on the leash to drag a blushing Roxy in front of her between the two of them.</p><p>Chelsea took a step forward, coming too close in Roxy’s comfort zone yet the girl remained in place. She didn’t dare move between these two intimidating women. Taking Roxy’s chin Chelsea lifted it up and stared right into her blushing face with a smile. Her gaze then went down as she examined the tag on her collar.</p><p>“I’m glad I get to witness my work. Especially on such a cute little pet. You really should consider yourself lucky, I should hold onto this one. Real good loyal pets are hard to come by. Especially ones this pretty.” Chelsea said with a smirk.</p><p>Savannah smirked back what Chelsea said was very true, she had tried some before, but subs always had expectations as well. With how demanding she was wanting control 24/7, only being sweet when she felt like it. Those experiments never worked. She also never managed to get anyone this pretty in her life neither guys or girls. Not that it surprised her, she knew she wasn’t the most conventional attractive person and her character certainly didn’t help.</p><p>Those socks she had on the other hand those helped a ton. They were the best thing to ever happen to her. They had made it possible to turn her straight roommate into the most devout pet possible. They had helped her turn Roxy to be so dependant on her that she put up with everything she threw the girls way so in a sense it had been easy for her, but of course she couldn’t let that on.</p><p>“Oh I am not planning to leave my Roxy any time soon, but if one of us is lucky I think it’s her. Isn’t that right Roxy? I think it would be hard for anyone else to keep up with your insatiable perversions, right?” Savannah asked with a smirk, once again tricking Roxy in believing she was the lucky one. Even though she had moulded the girl this way to match her own insatiable perversion. Not that she would ever let on that she really needed this. Part of the fun was tricking Roxy into believing she should be grateful for all she was being put through.</p><p>“Yes Goddess, I’m a very lucky pet indeed, I don’t know what I would do without you. I need you.” Roxy replied proving that Savannah’s trickery had worked exactly as planned. She didn’t even need to make it up anymore. It had slowly become a firm belief of hers.</p><p>“Well in that case I am very happy that the two of you found each other. Apart form the collar I would have never guessed you were an insatiable perv Roxy, but you have definitely come to the right place. Here you can be yourself and find everything you want. Trust me I don’t judge.” Chelsea said with a warm smile.</p><p>While Chelsea herself had a dominant personality she wasn’t mean or cruel, she sometimes worked as a pro domme. She had had a few subs of her own as well, but for her the relationship always came first. It was more a game for her. It was about creating a good time for the two players while each satisfied a need. It was nothing like what Savannah and Roxy had, but both seemed to want the relationship, so she didn’t judge.</p><p>“Do you hear that Roxy, you can be yourself here. Now isn’t that a wonderful gesture? I know how much you’re dying to get out of that dress and crawl along like a real pet, just like at home. So why don’t you go ahead and take of that dress for us? At least if that’s okay for Chelsea.” Savannah said with a huge grin to a completely mortified Roxy. Doing it in the safety of their dorm was one thing, but in a sex shop in front of a woman she didn’t know was something completely different.</p><p>“Like I said, you can be yourself here. So if that is what you want then by all means knock yourself out and go for it. Beside I won’t object to a pretty pet crawling around in my store.” Chelsea replied with a big smile to a mortified Roxy.</p><p>“You heard her Roxy, take your dress off right now. I know you want to. I bet you’re already sopping wet just thinking about it you little slut. I know how much you love some good old humiliation.” Savannah said adding insult to injury. </p><p>To make it worse Savannah was right. She was so wet that some of her juices had started running down her inner thigh to soak into the stocking tops. Afterall she wasn’t wearing any panties to soak up the wetness. </p><p>Looking back and forth between her Goddess and Chelsea Roxy knew she didn’t have a choice. Chelsea might let her keep the dress on if she really wanted, but Savannah would be pissed. The last thing she wanted was to anger Savannah so instead she slowly took off her dress, leaving her naked apart from her stocking’s socks and sneakers, revealing her newly shaped and coloured pubic bush.</p><p>“Good girl, now down on all fours.” Savannah said pointing her finger down at the ground beside her. Obediently Roxy followed the order getting down on the floor like a real pet, held by a leash at her Goddess’s side. Her pussy was sopping wet, but she felt mortified beyond belief.</p><p>“Such an obedient girl, she looks even better all naked and I can see it between her legs that you weren’t lying about her loving this treatment.” Chelsea smirked examining Roxy thoroughly. It made the girl very uncomfortable as she could feel the eyes burning in her naked skin. Examined just like a cute dog.</p><p>“If you want to you can have a feel.” Savannah replied with a smirk much to Roxy’s shock. Even animals weren’t treated like this and yet she was, to her shame her pussy only reacted by pulsing harder.</p><p>It made Chelsea laugh, but there was no way she was going to turn down this offer. Instead she kneeled down beside Roxy and rested her left hand on the girls lower back. With her right hand she slowly moved down over her buttocks, between her legs where she gently rubbed the girl’s insanely wet pussy. She then pulled back and wiped her hand on the girl’s butt.</p><p>Standing back up she addressed Savannah. “Oh you are right, I could simply feel her pulsing and getting even wetter as I felt her up, she surely seems to get off on humiliation big time.” Chelsea laughed informing Savannah as if Roxy couldn’t understand what they were saying anyways.</p><p>Being ignored like this and talked about only made her pussy start to leak even worse. “Roxy why don’t you thank the nice lady for letting her be yourself, after all Not everyone would allow it in a public space like this. Now go thank Miss Chelsea by planting a nice big kiss on her feet and and saying a nice big thank you.” Savannah ordered.</p><p>Still blushing fiercely Roxy did just that, kissing where the toe of this woman’s stiletto heels went over into stockings. While she was there, she tried to get a whiff of what this woman’s feet might smell like. It was hard to tell with her shoes still on. Still the act alone From Trying to get a whiff turned her on even more. “Thank you, Miss Chelsea, for allowing me to be myself in your shop.” She then said meekly.</p><p>To her surprise the store owner replied with an amused. “Oh my god did I just hear a subtle sniff When she was kissing my feet? Am I imagining it or did she really do so? That’s hilarious.” Chelsea said with her mind set on how this girl loved humiliation. She had instantly liked this gorgeous very well-behaved girl and she would make it her mission to give her the best lot exciting shopping experience she could. </p><p>In her mind that meant making this shopping experience as humiliating as possible for the girl. Normally if she noticed a reaction like this sniffing, she would let it pass or just be flattered, knowing she was dealing with a foot fetishist. For humiliation’s sake she couldn’t let this pass however.</p><p>Roxy was shocked that it had been noticed, mortified that she was caught in the act of trying to sniff another woman’s feet, yet her pussy was dripping. Savannah only made it worse by remarking. “Oh Yeah it wouldn’t surprise me at all. Roxy here has a huge foot fetish.”</p><p>“That’s actually how I first found out how much of a perv she was. I admit that my feet tend to smell pretty hard and Roxy here always complained about them. More often than not I caught her staring at my feet though. Then one day I caught her sniffing a pair of my worn panties after which she basically admitted that she loved to sniff my worn underwear. Especially my socks which she took up to her room to masturbate with.” Savannah continued.</p><p>“Now she has gotten so used to the privileged of being allowed to masturbate with my real feet planted against her face that she seems unable to cum any other way.” Savannah concluded her story as Chelsea burst out laughing. Roxy just wished for the ground to swallow her as she had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. Even worse was the fact that she couldn’t deny it. As far as she knew that’s exactly how things had gone.</p><p>Still having it told from Savannah’s perspective to a stranger was humiliating beyond believe and all this because she hadn’t been able to keep herself from trying to get a whiff of Chelsea’s feet. She wasn’t even sure why she had done that in the first place. It wasn’t like she wanted to smell this woman’s feet. She had just been curious what they would smell like since she discovered all feet smelled very different and she had been confronted with so many pairs already.</p><p>“Oh my god that’s hilarious, well tell you what Roxy, if you are very well behaved during your visit here and if you Goddess will allow it you can have a good whiff off my feet, a real sniff instead of trying to pick something up while kissing my feet.” Chelsea laughed.</p><p>“Well that is a very generous offer of yours Chelsea. She does have my permission. Now what do you think Roxy? Anything you would like to add?” Savannah replied with a smile. This Chelsea sure was something and she was loving the way she handled Roxy.</p><p>“That would be so wonderful. Thank you so very much for the proposition, it would be an honour to get to sniff your feet Miss Chelsea. I promise to be on my best behaviour.” A naked Roxy forced herself to say. She knew that anything, but grovelling gratefulness would not be tolerated.</p><p>“Anyways, I think the two of you didn’t come all the way out here so Roxy could get a chance to sniff my feet right? I wouldn’t mind if it was, but tell me, what exactly is it that you’re looking for?” Chelsea asked going over to business.</p><p>“Your right, the thing we actually came out here for is for sex, well more specifically I want to be able to fuck Roxy. We have made an important decision this weekend to make our relationship official so that we’re also girlfriends as in lovers to the outside world. Of course if I have a girlfriend I want to be able to fuck her, but I am lacking the parts if you catch my drift.” Savannah explained while Roxy listened on in shock. She had done a ton of things for Savannah, things she had never guessed she would do, but would she also give up her virginity to the girl?</p><p>Right now it sure as hell seemed like it, and she knew she couldn’t say no to her. Savannah didn’t take no for an answer. That much she had learned by now. There also hadn’t been any we in the decision to be public girlfriends going forward. Savannah had decided that on her own and just informed her about that it was going to happen.</p><p>“Oh then you’re in for a surprise, you have come to the exact right place. I know how it is to have a lack of parts so back in college I developed a special kind of strapon. It’s a bit like a feeldoe, but much better. Come I’ll show you.” Chelsea said excited. She sold a lot of toys on a daily basis, here and through her web shop, but selling one of her own always was extra exciting.</p><p>When Chelsea started walking into the store with Savannah following her, Roxy had no choice but to follow behind. The length of her leash didn’t allow for her to stray further than two feet from Savannah’s side.</p><p>A few moments later they stopped between two shelves stacked with strapon boxes. There were strapons of any sort, classic harnesses, some straps with a ring to attach a suction cup dildo to, feeldoes, there was even a bizarre harness with the mould of a foot screwed onto. Chelsea took one of the feeldoe looking strapons.</p><p>“This right here is one of my own designs. It is one of the more expensive strapons, but it is the very best. That I can assure you. I love using it myself and we’ve had a lot of very satisfied customers all over the world who specifically go for this model. Even some trans men who wear it all day long as it’s pretty much a prosthetic penis.” Chelsea explained with a bright smile. You could see in her eyes that she was very passionate about her product.</p><p>“The one I have here is for testing purposes. Of course it’s not for sex testing due to hygiene hazards, but getting to feel it and it’s features should give you a pretty good idea of what it does once you use it.” Chelsea explained getting the neon pink strapon out of the clearly already opened box. The first part looked like a real penis except for the colour it even had a scrotum like thing hanging underneath. It then took a sharp turn down and back up running into a big spongey looking upside-down teardrop form.</p><p>“Here we have it. this part goes into the pussy of the wearer. Due to its shape and the bend it stays in place even without strap. It only needs inserting and you’re ready to go. It’s made of a special self-sterilising spongy silicon component and it has a little pocket to encase the clit. Together with the pocket in the tip of the dildo part as well as along the entire shaft it stimulates real feelings.” Chelsea continues.</p><p>“With the gel in the outer layer of the dildo it feels nearly like a real cock to the one getting fucked. A hard core with a slightly somewhat compressible outer layer. Those compressions communicate with the wears end. The more gel gets pushed back the more the tear and clit part swell. Here, why don’t you insert your pink in the clit pocket and rest your palm on the tip of the tear.” Chelsea said to Savannah who followed the storeowner’s lead.</p><p>Now that Savannahs hand was in place Chelsea started stroking the dildo part. “Oh my god this is amazing.” Savannah exclaimed as she felt the tear swell and shrink in her hand while the clit pocket applied and released pleasure in cadence with Chelsea’s strokes. She could imagine wearing this would feel like she was stroking or in her case using a real cock.</p><p>Chelsea then squeezed the tip of the cock and Savannah could feel harder swelling and more severe compression. “Just like with a real cock most of the feelings come from the tip, so applying pressure there has the most impact. For the wearer.” Chelsea explained. </p><p>“The last cool feature is this scrotum like compartment and the spongy nature of the tear part.” Taking a bottle of water from nearby Chelsea dripped some on the tear part which absorbed it. “As you can see the spongy nature absorbs fluids like pussy juices for example and sends them to the scrotum part where it gets stashed.”</p><p>“If there is too much fluid for the scrotum part to hold it just leaks out of the tip. When it is filled, and it gets smashed like between two bodies it ejects out. It also ejects out when the tear part gets squeezed like when let’s say the vaginal muscles clamp down on it during an orgasm.” Chelsea explained giving the tear part a squeeze making the water from before eject out of the tip of the dildo.</p><p>Savannah looked on in amazement and so did Roxy. “That’s amazing, I am definitely taking one of these. I don’t care that it’s expensive. I really can’t wait to use it. Damn I came here looking for a simple strapon and you offer me this? Your store really is the best Chelsea.” Savannah exclaimed with excitement. Excitement that worried Roxy. If Savannah loved this thing so much, then she would literally be fucked.</p><p>“That’s great! Would you like to go with one of the models we have in stock or would you like to customise one yourself. It can be made with any kind of dildo you want up front. Hell you can even bring in a cock mould if that is what you want. The colours can of course be picked as well. Trust me with todays technology we can make it look pretty close to the real thing.” Chelsea explained. It was always a joy to see a customer excited of her own toy design.</p><p>“I think I’ll go for one of these hot pink ones like your tester model. Just show me what sizes you have in stock because I really want to go home with one of these right now.” Savannah said excitedly. Roxy knew exactly what that meant. Today she was going to get fucked no matter what. She was going to have real penetrative sex for the first time in her live and that with the girl who pissed down her throat only a few hours earlier.</p><p>It would be nothing like the romantic idea she had always had from losing her virginity to a handsome man who she was madly in love with. Instead she would lose it to a girl she found disgusting who treated her like an animal/slave at best and a toilet at worst. After all that had happened Savannah still disgusted her. She just happened to also be the only one who knew how much of a perv she was, the only one who could give her exactly what she needed.</p><p>Sure Savannah disgusted her, but she also couldn’t imagine a world without her. Savannah was her world and she never wanted to lose her. In a part the way she disgusted her only helped to turn her on more. She really was a fucked up perv, that much she knew for sure.</p><p>“Of course as you wish. All the ones we have in stock are up her on this shelf, just pick the size you want, and you are ready to go.” Chelsea said with a big smile showing a shelve with similar dildo’s in various sizes.</p><p>Savannah had a short look through them before she picked out a box. “I’m going with this one.” She states holding up the box to Chelsea. Roxy is very divided between wanting to know and not wanting to know how big the toy that will cost her virginity is going to be. It doesn’t look Like Savannah plans to show it to her though and down on her hands and knees she can’t see that high up.</p><p>“Excellent choice! I’m sure Roxy here is going to love this one too. A great toy to consummate your relationship with. Now is that it or was there something else you would like to find while you are here?” Chelsea asks politely.</p><p>“Actually I have two more things that I want before we get going again. I would very much like for them to remain a surprise though so let me whisper it to you instead.” Savannah said before whispering something in Chelsea’s ear. The shop owner’s smile got wider and wider the longer the whispering lasted. It got Roxy very worried.</p><p>With the approaching loss of her virginity coming closer she had enough to worry about already, now she also needed to worry about what surprises Savannah would get. Anything found in a sex shop couldn’t be good right?</p><p>Eventually the whispering ended. Chelsea spoke up with a simple “Got it!” before wandering off in the shop while Savannah led Roxy back to the counter at the front with her new toy in hand. Roxy was too busy worrying about what awaited her that she didn’t even have time to worry about crawling around naked in this store.</p><p>Arriving at the counter Savannah looked down at her almost entirely naked girlfriend crawling around at a leash. It got her so hot, the sheer power off it all was just too much. She could never get enough of it and it looked like she had Roxy believing she couldn’t either. Savannah would never have guessed she would find the perfect partner for life at college, but she had not exactly found, she just found a gorgeous girl who she had moulded into exactly what she needed, and she couldn’t be happier with the results.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, you can start kissing my shoes until Chelsea get’s back here. I have to say, I am very pleased. You have been very well behaved, and I think you really earned yourself a sniff of Chelsea’s feet.” Savannah informed the girl with a genuine smile. It was slowly becoming obvious that Roxy was too far gone to go back. First she had had the girl believing she was a perv, now she had been caught trying to sniff another women’s feet. She was really turning into the perv she already believed she was. It was just perfect.</p><p>“Thank you very much Goddess.” Roxy meekly said before she started to passionately kiss her girlfriend’s shoes. Savannah just looked down enjoying the sight as she thought about how she really wanted and needed to put those lips to use somewhere else. She was so very horny, and an eager expert tongue would feel so good now. </p><p>Not right here though, she herself had no desire to get practically naked here in the store where customers could walk in. This was way less private than the back room of a beauty parlour. She just needed to wait a little bit. As soon as they were back at the dorm, she would try out her new toys, god she would fuck Roxy until she was exhausted and then she would just lay back and get Roxy to lick her to a few more orgasms. That’s what she was day dreaming about while she observed the girl’s passionate kissing.</p><p>Roxy had been kissing Savannah’s shoes for a couple of minutes when Chelsea returned carrying a big stuffed non see-through black bag without prints on it. “So here I have what you asked and I threw in a couple of goodies to go with it as well.” She happily announced setting it on the counter with the box holding the strapon to ring up the purchases.</p><p>“Alright, that will be 500 dollars.” Chelsea replied with a smile. It sure sounded like that strapon really was expensive, or were it the other things? One thing was clear to Roxy, Savannah didn’t seem to care about money at all. She just handed her card and the clerk ran it up. Were Savannah’s parents that rich? Her own parents helped her so she could focus on her studies and graduate debt free.</p><p>She did get a modest monthly allowance, but she couldn’t just throw around money like Savannah did, last weekend at the mall and now here. Wherever she was getting her money, Roxy decided it was best to leave it alone.</p><p>All Savannah could think of was the irony of this whole purchase. She had just bought something as close to a cock as she could get with the money the guy who tried to steal Roxy from her had earn. The money he had earned pleasing any cock willing to pay and that so she could fuck Roxy instead of him. Talk about poetic justice.</p><p>“So Chelsea, I was wondering if your offer still stands. I think Roxy here has been very well behaved and I am sure she has been looking forward to catching a real good whiff of your feet all this time. So, what do you say? Do you think she has earned the privilege?” Savannah asked with a big smirk.</p><p>“Hmmm what should I say, on one hand Roxy has been very well behaved, on the other denying a little slut is such fun. Well I guess she has been just good enough to sniff my soles, no touching or licking. If she wants more next time, she should be an even better slut puppy.” Chelsea said critically. She really wanted to mash her feet in the girl’s face and shove her toes in her mouth. </p><p>For the purpose of making this as humiliating as possible for the girl she would hold back from doing just that. She knew how much this girl got off on humiliation and it had clearly worked again. She could see how she had trouble between her legs, trying to squeeze them a little tighter. It was such a joy to see.</p><p>Roxy couldn’t believe it, she had been crawling around naked, doing everything everyone said and yet she was told she had only been good enough for a simple sniff? It was so humiliating and so unfair. She didn’t know why, but she really was disappointed that she wouldn’t get more than a sniff. Well maybe she did know. It was because she was a huge pervert otherwise, she wouldn’t even have been in this situation.</p><p>Chelsea then simply walked around to the other side of the counter and sat down on the chair there. “Now come around to here Roxy and get down on your back. I am going to slip off my shoes and hover my feet above your face so you can sniff but not touch.” She simply ordered.</p><p>Savannah simply walked behind the counter with Roxy’s leash in hand, giving the girl the opportunity to follow Chelsea’s orders which she did with a bright red face. Savannah could see how embarrassed Roxy was doing this in front of her and this shop owner, but she also saw a certain eagerness to get that sniff in.</p><p>Laying on the floor on her back Roxy looked up nervous. Her breasts and pussy were completely exposed to both Savannah and Chelsea who were watching her every move. Something that was especially humiliating given the circumstance.</p><p>With a smirk Chelsea let one of her insanely high heels dangle off of one foot, until finally letting it fall at the side of Roxy’s head. She did the same with the other shoe on the other side of Roxy’s head before moving her feet until they were an inch above the girl’s face.</p><p>“Go ahead Roxy, you little foot perv. Take a few good sniffs, you have earned it. you have been a good slut so far. Maybe next time you can even feel them on your face, suck on them, but for now this is all you get.” Chelsea said, falling in her role as pro domme.</p><p>Savannah watched on with glee as Roxy frantically sniffed the damp sweat smell which had a slight sour hint. She could see how badly the girl wanted to reach up to worship those feet covered in a layer of sheer white nylon. Oh she had really fucked Roxy up, but she was fucked up in the exact way Savannah needed her.</p><p>After barely a minute of sniffing Chelsea pulled her feet away and slipped her heels back on. She stood up over Roxy’s head giving the girl a good look up her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing any panties at all. Roxy could see a small ring pierced through the girl’s clit and one through her right pussy lip. She didn’t have a lot of time to stare as Chelsea moved away only a few seconds later. She wondered if Savannah would also make her pleasure this woman like she had done with Suzan.</p><p>It was a question that soon got answered when Savannah said. “Now put your dress back on and let’s go back home.” The original plan had been to make Roxy practice on this woman as well, but she was just too horny to wait to use Roxy herself. The sooner they got home now the better. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me sniff your feet Miss Chelsea and right away Goddess.” Roxy politely said as she picked up her dress of the floor where it had been left all this time and put it back on as fast as she could. She sensed that Savannah wanted to get home quickly, even though she wasn’t sure she wanted that. Not for the reason Savannah did. She only hoped her roommate would go easier on her if she hurried.</p><p>“Well you earned it Roxy, maybe the next time you can earn even more privileges. For now, just go on and enjoy your new toys.” Chelsea replied with a wink.</p><p>“Oh that won’t be a problem at all, we will definitely be coming back here. I bet Roxy is already excited for her next visit. She can’t just crawl around naked in any store after all.” Savannah replied with a big smirk before taking the leash and leading Roxy out.<br/>This time the driver was already waiting at the car. Savannah simply ordered him to take them back to the dorm and that was all that was said as they got in the car and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p><p>Savannah’s pace was a lot faster dragging Roxy back up to their dorm room by her leash. She no longer fumbled around to prolong her humiliation of being in public. She simply was too excited to have patience for any of that. She desperately wanted to try that dildo she had just bought. </p><p>“Alright Roxy, take of your dress and shoes then go to the bathroom and wait there for me. I’ll be there in a second.” Savannah said, the excitement clearly audible in her voice. She took the bags from Roxy who had had to carry them upstairs.</p><p>Nervously Roxy pulled off her shoes, then made her way to the bathroom and pulled off her dress. She knew she was about to lose her virginity any moment now. Oh god, could she really go through with this? Losing her virginity to Savannah with a dildo of all things?</p><p>It was strange that this prospect was worrying her so much. After all their entire relationship was build on way extremer, way nastier things than just sex with a dildo. While she couldn’t fathom giving up her virginity to Savannah she could imagine saying no to her Goddess even less. This was happening, and it would happen any minute now. Obediently she sunk down to her knees in front of the door. Savannah hadn’t explicitly told her to do so, but she thought her Goddess might appreciate to find her waiting like this.</p><p>A few minutes later Savannah walked into the bathroom carrying what looked like a big pink rubber bag with rubber tubes and a pink smallish dildo looking thing attached to it. “Good girl, let’s get you ready to consume our relationship.” Savannah said with a bright smile seeing Roxy so obediently on her knees. She could see the girl was scared, she could see the questioning looks towards what she was holding. Soon it would all become clear though.</p><p>Ignoring Roxy for a moment Savannah started whistling. She walked over to the sink and started filling the bag with water. Once it was sufficiently full she hung it up on a nearby cabinet and approached Roxy with the dildo looking thing at the end of the tube coming from the bag.</p><p>Savannah didn’t give orders. Instead she placed her foot down on the girl’s leash. Then moved her other foot next to it on the now taut leash forcing the girl to move her head down. Three steps later the girl’s cheek was pressed firmly against the floor. </p><p>Lifting up her foot not on the leash Savannah placed it on the side of Roxy’s head. Her head was now firmly squashed between the sole of Savannah’s sneaker and the could tile floor. In this kneeling position her butt had naturally lifted and was now pointing up. “Perfect!” Savannah said with a smile. Roxy would probably have obeyed if she had been told to get into this position, but physically forcing her also had its charm for a change.</p><p>She didn’t want to make Roxy feel obedient, she wanted to make her feel helpless, completely at the mercy of her Goddess and savannah figured this would do the trick. Roxy was mortified, yet at the same time she loved it. At least her pussy was leaking like crazy. With her head stuck like this she couldn’t go anywhere and it only made her leak even more.</p><p>With her one foot resting on her roommate’s head Savannah leaned over towards the girls bottom. She gave it a firm slap watching it jiggle in front of her as a red handprint appeared. She smirked as a yelp came out from under her foot.</p><p>Spreading Roxy’s butt cheeks Savannah suddenly remarked. “Damn, it looks like we forgot one teeny tiny thing. We forgot to buy lube. On the other hand seeing how badly you are leaking I don’t think it’ll be a problem at all. You’re such a horny slut Roxy, I bet you could even start a lube company, I mean it looks like you leak about a tube a day.” Savannah laughed.</p><p>An embarrassed whimper escaped Roxy’s lips, it was accompanied by a brief small increase in leakage making Savannah laugh even harder. “See this is my point exactly.” The black girl laughed at her helpless roommate.</p><p>“Now since our problem isn’t a problem anymore Let’s get you ready.” Savannah exclaimed with glee. She started by slowly scooping up Roxy’s juice from her thigh with the side of the dildo, turning it as she to make sure the entire girth was covered. A small humiliated moan was heard. Was this how she would lose her virginity?</p><p>Then Savannah surprised her roommate. Instead of working the dildo into her pussy Savannah moved a hand over her pussy lips, rubbing it up right over her butthole, wiping what remained on her butt cheeks. The sudden realisation of what was about to happen made Roxy cry out in a flare of panic. “No Goddess please!”</p><p>It was to late however as Savannah swiftly positioned the tip against her butthole and gave it a firm shove to force it down the girl’s defenceless butt nearly at once. An instinctive cry of pain accompanied the dildo forcing itself into Roxy’s butt.</p><p>In retrospect the pain wasn’t too bad, not nearly as bad as she had been expecting at least. The dildo was fairly thin and short. It was also pretty well lubed with her own juices. It had been more a cry of anticipated pain and surprise than one of real pain. Which didn’t make this any less horrible. Roxy was mortified. Savannah had shoved something up her butt, hell something was up her butt for the very first time in her life.</p><p>“There’s a good girl. You know, I’ve been thinking. I actually quite like having a virgin girlfriend, but I still want to fuck you and have sex with you. So I’ve decided to take you up the ass instead. The best of both worlds, right? I can maintain my virgin girlfriend and we get to fuck.” Savannah said gleefully, making it sound like the best idea ever.</p><p>Roxy was horrified and confused. She really didn’t want to be taken up the ass, definitely during her first time ever having sex and especially not with a strapon as big as Savannah had picked. On the other hand, she would be able to keep her virginity, did she really still count as a virgin if she had had anal sex though? She might as well convince herself that was true considering this was happening whether she wanted it to or not and possibly keeping her virginity was the only good thing about this whole situation.</p><p>“Alright, let’s clean up your insides cause I don’t want to dirty my new cock on it’s first ride.” Savannah said with a big smile. It left Roxy confused, what did she mean clean up her insides? How? It soon became clear when she suddenly felt the dildo inside her leak. A leak that turned in a steady stream. She was being filled up with the water from that bag Roxy realised in shock.</p><p>There was nothing she could do about it, not with Savannah’s foot planted on the side of her face keeping her head firmly pinned down. All she could do was wait until Savannah decided she had flushed enough water into her. </p><p>Savannah smirked down upon her pet. She was very amused seeing Roxy squirming helplessly beneath her foot, the end of a bright pink dildo and some tubes sticking out of her butt. Savannah couldn’t help but shudder. This whole situation really made her feel all powerful and it was such a delightful feeling.</p><p>After only a short time Roxy started feeling bloated. All the water filling her up caused cramps. At first she tried to endure them, but the more water flowed into her the worse it got. Only when Roxy’s pained groans were near constant Savannah shut the valve making the waterflow into her pet’s butt stop.</p><p>“Okay Roxy, this should be enough for the first rinse. In a few second’s I’ll remove that dildo and lift my foot. You are going to get up and rush to the toilet to release the water. Make sure you clench your butt tightly. I don’t want to see a single drop of water on the floor. If I do then I swear you are going to be very sorry.” Savannah said sternly.</p><p>With out further warning Savannah carried out what she had said. It made Roxy panic, with no dildo to hold it back the pressure of the water felt enormous. She was not certain if she could hold, she was determined to give it her very best effort though. She had to. She couldn’t disappoint her Goddess or go through what being sorry would mean.</p><p>As soon as Savannah lifter her foot off the girls face Roxy got up and made a dash for the toilet. She made it, but only barely. As soon as she sat down, she finally let go, releasing a torrent of foul water that seemed never ending. God it felt so good to be able to let go of it.</p><p>Once she was done emptying her bowels, she wiped herself clean and flushed the toilet, looking on horrified as she saw Savannah standing there with a foot raised in the air and the dildo in hand. It made it pretty much clear what was expected of her. Although she didn’t look forward to more cramps, she made her way back to her Goddess and reassumed the position, placing her head underneath Savannah’s foot again.</p><p>“Good girl, such an obedient little pet. I bet it’s because you’re so eager to get fucked by your Goddess? Or are you this eager to get filled right back up with water?” Savannah asked with a smile, making it clear in her tone that she expected an answer.</p><p>Roxy was lost for words, it was neither of those things for sure. Maybe it was, she didn’t know actually. Why the hell was she being this obedient? It didn’t really make sense to be honest. She guessed she did it to please Savannah. After all it was Savannah who made her pussy so sopping wet. That was it, she was so obedient because Savannah turned her on beyond believe and made her orgasm like crazy. </p><p>She admitted that she had always been a bit prudish when it came to sex and sexuality. Very conservative as well in the sense that she had wanted to safe herself for that special someone. Ever since Savannah had caught her and half forced her to admit it a door had been opened. A door she couldn’t possibly shut anymore. </p><p>Sure she had tried to resist, this wasn’t the person she wanted to be, but it had just felt so crazy good that she couldn’t help but give in. She really had turned in a perverted nympho of sorts. Her rational thoughts got drained out by thoughts of how to make her pussy tingle and working towards a mind-blowing orgasm. Keeping Savannah happy kept her happy and so it was in her best interest to do just that.</p><p>“I’m so very eager to get fucked by you Goddess, to become your girlfriend and pet. Pleasing you feels so good and I’ll do whatever I can to do just that.” Roxy exclaimed finally, once again stuck in her awkward position. The words coming out of her mouth shocked her, but somewhere deep down she meant them. </p><p>Savannah just smiled hearing her pet give in like that. It was music to her ears especially with how Roxy was stuck beneath her foot again. Oh she was so looking forward to fucking her pet silly. She sensed Roxy was nervous about it though, so she decided to twist her into really looking forward to it. It’s what Savannah loved most, twisting people to wishing the same thing as she did. It was such a powerful feeling, more powerful than what the socks gave her even. </p><p>The socks remained a god send though. They gave her the opportunity to literally start twisting anyone she set her eyes on. Without them there was no way she could have forced Roxy into anything. “Catching” her had made the girl feel like she was in the wrong though, it had made her feel like that first spanking was somehow justified and the rest is history.</p><p>Now it was time to twist a little further and make the girl look forward to getting fucked. “Just so you know Roxy, I’ve always prided myself in my ability to make my sex partners cum.” Savannah said casually, planting the seed that sex would mean another orgasm, orgasms Roxy so desperately craved with how she was constantly horny.</p><p>Savannah giggled seeing the instant expression change on the girl’s face, she no longer looked hesitant. She now really looked like she wanted to get fucked. “Not so fast girly, you need another rinse first, I only fuck squeaky clean butts. With what I have read about enema’s the first one is the only one that needs two rinses, provided you use them regularly of course.” </p><p>“What I mean to say is that if you keep up your enema’s, one every morning and one every evening then I can instantly fuck you whenever I’m in the mood. If we first need to go through the long process of two enema’s first that mood might pass.” Savannah said cryptically.</p><p>Roxy was smart enough to get exactly what her roommate had meant though. If she kept up an enema schedule, then Savannah might fuck her very regular. Which meant she could get very regular orgasms. A thought that made her very eager to do just that.</p><p>Without further ado Savannah shoved the dildo nozzle back into her pet and restarted the waterflow. She didn’t make any fuzz about it this time, she just clinically repeated the process of last enema. Savannah was just too eager to get into fucking her pet.</p><p>Another step that she skipped was adding a scented soap to the mix, Savannah just loved the thought of marking her pet too much to bother with that. After all Chelsea did say that the strapon squirted out the fluid it soaked up and with how wet she was already she there surely would be made use of that function.</p><p>Once Savannah was confident that Roxy had been filled up enough, she released the girl to go empty herself. The contents this time were pretty much just clear water with a few impurities. Exactly the result Savannah wanted to see.</p><p>Roxy also realised that was the result her Goddess was going for, which meant she was now ready to get fucked. A thought that both worried and excited her. She didn’t know what a first time would be like, especially not when it was anal. At the same time Savannah had hinted she would cum, was that even possible? Cumming from anal? If she did manage to cum like that then what would it mean? Would it mean she was even more of a pervert?</p><p>While these thoughts were running through Roxy’s head Savannah confidently walked towards the girl and grabbed her leash. “Come my pet, let me show you what it is like to get fucked by your Goddess.” Savannah said with a smirk, thinking about how she had already fucked up her roommate. It was only suiting to now literally fuck the girl.</p><p>Not knowing what exactly she should expect Roxy got down on all fours, ready to follow her Goddess to wherever it was that she wanted to do this. Savannah didn’t wait a second seeing her pet get down to follow. She just turned around and led Roxy out of the bathroom.</p><p>A few moments later Roxy was led into her own room. That alone was embarrassing. The room was filled with a locker room smell of stale sweat, only Savannah’s though. It smelled like her feet but dustier in a way. After this morning a scent of stale piss had joined the mix as well. While being in the room for a long time made the scent doable entering the room from somewhere else really showed how bad the smell actually was.</p><p>Savannah didn’t seem to mind to badly, given that the scent was hers, and Roxy didn’t seem to mind either. At least that is what anyone observing her would say. Upon entering the room, she took a few whiffs, her pussy leaking profusely as she did. Even Savannah was unable to tell whether it was from the humiliation of having a room that smelled like this, or if it was because it smelled like the feet who she had come to associate with orgasms? Savannah didn’t mind either of the two.</p><p>Going up to the bed Savannah stopped. “Alright Roxy, time to have some fun, get up on your knees in front of me and start rolling my dress up and my tights down.” Savannah said casually, holding a tight grip on the leash. Even though it wasn’t taut or anything it still gave her that feeling of power.</p><p>The instructions slightly confused Roxy, if Savannah wanted to fuck her, then didn’t she have to go and get her strapon? Oh well, maybe she had decided she wanted some more tongue action as a warm up, no matter the reason Roxy decided to just go along with it and do as savannah had ordered.</p><p>Sitting down on her knees right in front of her tall heavy roommate while she held her leash really made Roxy feel even more submissive than usual. She guessed she must like feeling like that since her pussy was leaking heavily once more.</p><p>With gentle delicate movements Roxy slowly started to role up Savannah’s dress. She was surprised when she saw a definitive bulge at the front of Savannah’s tights. Rolling the waistband down she was suddenly met by the neon pink silicon cock slapping her right in the face as it broke free from its nylon prison.</p><p>A soft moan followed by hysterical laughter came from Savannah as she looked down on her obviously confused and shocked roommates face underneath her silicon cock. It was priceless. The hit on Roxy’s face had sent a slight pulse through the gel which had instantly be felt in Savannah’s own overtly aroused pussy. Damn Chelsea hadn’t lied. This toy was freaking amazing.</p><p>The way the dildo was held by a bulb sitting in Savannah’s pussy with a sharp curve out and up made it look like the dildo really was part of her. Well of course if you overlooked the fact that it was Neon pink, not at all matching Savannah’s skin. It was a very weird sight that kept Roxy staring in confusion.</p><p>It was something Savannah quickly made use off by picking a pair of tights from the discarded worn heap before grabbing a tight hold of Roxy’s hair forcing her along and over the bed. Savannah hadn’t been this rough with her roommate for a while now, but the prospect of fucking the girl was just so exhilarating.</p><p>Pinning Roxy down, bend over the bed Savannah forced the girl’s arms behind her back and tightly tied them together with the tights she had just picked up. It meant that Roxy was now completely at her mercy. She could wiggle herself off the bed at most but pushing herself up or even standing while bent over this low was near impossible with her hands tied off behind her back.</p><p>With Savannah instantly moving behind her, pinning her body between her own and the bed she really had no where to go or wiggle off to. She was completely at her Goddess’s mercy and it was both frightening and exciting.</p><p>Skilfully Savannah moved the head of her dildo over her pet’s sopping wet pussy lips, she then slowly let the top part of the shaft glide over the girl’s pussy lips, repeating the same process with the bottom of the shaft. After repeating these motions a few times her dildo was very well lubricated. Roxy was trembling and moaning underneath her. The slight teasing of her pussy to lube up the cock obviously had her very excited.</p><p>It was such a sweet virgin pussy, ready for the taking if Savannah wanted it. It took all her willpower not to plunge into it right there and now. It was so easy, it looked so inviting. The only thing stopping her was the wicked thought of keeping Roxy a virgin.</p><p>Oh how Savannah loved this thought. Roxy was slowly but surely becoming the best pussy muncher ever. She certainly had the most skilled tongue Savannah had ever experienced so far, and that solely by going of how people reacted. She had nothing to go on when it came to things or movements she liked. There had simply never been a tongue in or even near her pussy and there would never be one either.</p><p>Savannah loved the thought that Roxy was here only to please pussies while her own pussy by any stretch of the imagination served pretty much as a lube dispenser for her butt only. Sure as a result of the perversions forced on her Roxy could sometimes cum, but only at the touch of a finger or a foot. Her pussy wasn’t there to pleasure, she was there to pleasure pussy.</p><p>No longer willing to wait Savannah moved her strapon up, moving over Roxy’s pussy one last time before positioning it against her butt hole. She smiled hearing a desperate whimper from her pet, knowing that her butt was soon to be broken in. </p><p>Slowly but surely Savannah started applying pressure, she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as the pressure against the gel filled tip caused the bulb inside her to swell and squeeze her clit. She slowly released the pressure, then reapplied it, never even pushing past Roxy’s sphincter it made the bulb inside her pulse pleasantly, gripping and releasing her clit at the same time as Savannah moaned loudly. This thing really was a godsent, she could swear she could cum some time soon by just continuing to poke Roxy’s butt hole.</p><p>At least she could if she wanted, but right now she really couldn’t wait to fuck her pet. If poking her butthole already felt like heaven, then fucking her would certainly blow her mind. She was sure of it. Hell she didn’t even know if she could handle that much pleasure. This dildo felt intenser than even a vibrator and she was almost certain that it was more sensitive then even a real cock was.</p><p>Now that Savannah had tried this toy herself, she understood how a relatively young woman like Chelsea could afford such a big store. Hell she could probably even afford to stop working all together. Sure this toy was a very expensive one, but with how it worked it was definitely worth every penny and more. </p><p>If she had to guess Savannah would bet a lot of women would even give up an arm for one of these.  If it was the only way she herself would probably have done just that now that she had gotten a taste of what it could do. She had felt on her finger back at the store that it would be good, but she had underestimated just how good it would feel.</p><p>After her couple of test pokes Savannah could no longer wait to experience the full potential of this toy. Lining the toy up with Roxy’s butt hole she shoved her hips forward with full force, forcing the dildo all the way into her pet until her hips were resting against the girl’s butt cheeks. “Oooooh mmmm fuck yes.” Savannah moaned out while Roxy let out loud cry. Unlike the dildo nozzle from the enema kit this one was big. Especially to Roxy’s virgin butthole it felt huge.</p><p>The pleasure of the shoving this dildo in was intense. It had felt just like Roxy’s Sphincter was literally clamping on Savannah’s clit. It was intense enough to prompt Savannah into taking a slight break. She just rested on top of Roxy, the dildo buried all the way into her pet, both of them breathing heavily. </p><p>Roxy didn’t know why Savannah suddenly stopped but it surely was welcome. With the big dildo embedded into her she felt as if her ass would start to tear. Luckily that didn’t happen, and now with it lodged deeply inside of her she could even slowly get used to the sheer size of it. Savannah laying down on top of her, or her face being so close to the piss stained mattress really didn’t help her comfort though. Everything about this situation was so strange, and yet she remained sopping wet.</p><p>A minute or so later Savannah had recovered from the intense shock. This toy surely needed some getting used to the fact that Roxy’s adapting anal muscles were clamping and releasing the shaft of her dildo was also just delightful. “Alright Roxy, get ready to get fucked.” Savannah whispered into her pet’s ear while pushing herself back up.</p><p>Grabbing Roxy’s hips she slowly stared gyrating the dildo inside her pet moaning softly as the pressure inside of her shifted. From Roxy’s whimpering Savannah could make out that the girl hadn’t exactly gotten used to the feel just yet. Not that she really minded.</p><p>It was fun to experiment with how different movements made the bulb and clit pocket swell and clamp in different ways. After the gyrating Savannah went over to the more normal strokes, slowly pulling the dildo back until only the tip remained in her pet before ramming it back in. </p><p>She especially liked this particular movement. Roxy’s sphincter rolling over the shaft made the bulb and clit pocket inside of her swell and shrink in spectacular ways. Savannah was in a state of pure bliss, moaning softly as she slowly repeated this same motion over and over again. </p><p>Lost in her pleasure Savannah started to pick up the pace, fucking her pet faster and faster. A rhythm was starting to build from the slaps of her hips against her pet’s butt. Savannah’s moaning went right along with the slaps as it built up to a crescendo while Savannah got closer and closer to a first orgasm. The closer she got, the more she dug her nails into her pet’s hips. All she could think about when fucking her pet was how amazing this toy was, and how amazing it was to be able to fuck Roxy. </p><p>Damn she had masturbated to that thought a lot when they first moved in together. Oh god she had longed to roughly fuck and slap her roommate from the day she had met her. She had never imagined it would ever happen, and certainly not that it would also be this pleasurable on top of satisfying. </p><p>She owned Roxy now, she could do this whenever she wanted and the thought of it only encouraged her to fuck the girl even harder. The slow strokes had already built up to a fast passed deep rough fucking and it was only becoming harder and faster.</p><p>For Roxy the intense pain from that first entry had disappeared. Due to Savannah’s quick build up it could never grow comfortable though. There always remained a small amount of pain through out the deep fast pumps from the dildo. Especially once Savannah released one hand from her hips to start slapping her ass while fucking her.</p><p>Things were really getting to Savannah now. The knowledge that she truly owned her pet now, the stimulation from the toy, just the sheer energy of fucking her pet up the ass, the way she was helpless with her hands bound behind her back and now the butt slaps, watching that pale juicy white ass colour red and jiggle in front of her. It was all getting too much.</p><p>Savannah let out a loud moan leaning more towards a primal cry than anything else. Her pussy clamped down heavily on the bulb inside her squeezing it ass the waves of orgasm rolled over her. The pistonning movements had now stopped, the dildo remained deep inside Roxy, the clamping of her sphincter proving enough pleasure to prolong and ride out her orgasm.</p><p>Once again Roxy could feel her ass being filled up, this time there was no huge continuous flow though. It came in powerful spurts every time Savannah’s pussy contracted just like Chelsea had said it was enough to sent out the pussy juice the bulb had soaked up. </p><p>To Roxy it felt like the spurts would never end, but once they did a trembling Savannah collapsed on top of her. “Fuck fuck fuck.” The black girl muttered still obviously mind blown by her orgasm. Some of the juices ejected in Roxy’s ass slowly started to leak out now. She had no where to go. All she could do was wait till Savannah had recuperated enough to get off her. She hadn’t come from the sex after all, the only thing she really got out of it was a sore and still full ass.</p><p>Being trapped like this seemed to last for ages as Savannah remained on top of her pet for a solid five minutes. Finally, with a loud groan going over in a moan she pushed herself back up. The shift in weight and position caused the dildo to shift within Roxy, causing another wave of pleasure to course through Savannah’s body. She could tell that she was going to be using this toy a lot going forth.</p><p>Now she only needed to keep her bragging rights by making Roxy cum. After all she had told that she could make any one of her sex partners cum and she wasn’t going to bust that streak now. She already had a pretty good idea over how she would manage it. It was something she had only seen in porn and it would be a bit tricky to pull off, but she was pretty sure she could do it. </p><p>“Ready for round two?” Savannah asked with a wide grin not really waiting for a response as she lifted Roxy’s hips shoving her further on the bed and off her dildo so she was now on all fours in the middle of her bed, face down ass up, instead of bent over it.</p><p>With two swift kicks Savannah slipped off her sneakers which she had been wearing all this time with this exact moment in mind. Getting up upon the bed she moved to the side Roxy’s head was pointing at. Pulling up that scene in her mind she once saw in porn as best as she could Savannah started by sweeping Roxy’s legs from underneath her so her pet was laying flat on her stomach. She then moved one knee in between the girls open legs. Her other leg she stretched all the way out to plant her still damp sweaty foot right on Roxy’s face.</p><p>It took a minute to perfectly find her balance, but eventually she did it. With a bright smile she looked down on her pet. Things were working out perfectly. With her foot resting on the girls face she could cum which was exactly what she was aiming for. Roxy was constantly aroused to no end due to Savannah’s work with the socks. Humiliation got the girl off and there was plenty of that in her life as Savannah’s pet.</p><p>Provided with the right trigger namely Savannah’s feet in her face the girl was so aroused that cumming was only a slight stimulation away at all times. While Savannah knew that unlike men women had no prostate to be stimulated there, the wall between the pussy and ass might be thin enough to carry over a slight bit of stimulation, and thus making it possible to make Roxy cum from getting fucked up her ass. At least that’s what Savannah hoped as she carefully aligned her dildo with Roxy’s slightly gapping butt.</p><p>Roxy didn’t know what was happening, she had never heard of a sex position like this. Then again that wasn’t that surprising at all. This was her first-time having sex, beside missionary and doggy she didn’t know of any names or sexual positions at all. Despite how embarrassing this one was Roxy was already loving it. her pussy was leaking profusely. Being stuck underneath Savannah’s foot remained very embarrassing, she had come to expect that Savannah’s foot meant an amazing orgasm though. It had her very hopeful of what was too come.</p><p>That hope got dashed when Roxy suddenly felt the slick tip of the dildo press against her butthole. Instantly she became nervous. When it had first slid in it had hurt quite a lot and she imagined this time wouldn’t be any different. After all it was the same dildo going into the same hole. So why would it be different?</p><p>Much to her surprise however the dildo slid in with barely any resistance at all. The slow steady stroke didn’t even feel that uncomfortable anymore after the rough pounding she had gotten before. While it was unexpected it sure was a welcome change.</p><p>Savannah had anticipated that it would go way easier though. It was not at all surprising to her. Roxy’s ass had been nicely stretched after that first pounding. Her orgasm had also caused a ton of her pussy juices getting squirted deep inside her pet, making her butt as wet or even wetter than her pussy even. It served pretty much as an excessive amount of lube making the whole fucking process easier and smoother.</p><p>Despite the fucking going way smoother than before Savannah remained very careful and gentle. A little positive reinforcement every once in a while, could lead to good things and for now Savannah didn’t want this to hurt. She wanted her pet to orgasm which would hopefully lead to her becoming very eager to get fucked again. Besides, Savannah had just enjoyed roughly busting Roxy’s anal cherry anyways.</p><p>A big smile appeared on Savannah’s face as a soft moan escaped her pet’s lips. The smile got only bigger when Roxy started sniffing loudly. It was clear that she had fully embraced the idea that she loved the smell of Savannah’s feet so much that they were the only thing that could make her cum. </p><p>It appeared as if she was sniffing right underneath the toes, the part Savannah imagined was the smelliest of all. She didn’t show a sign of stopping either. Instead Roxy sniffed harder and harder, seemingly desperate to get as much of the smell as possible. Almost as if it was the best smell in the world and she feared it would fade so she was trying to make the most of it.</p><p>Roxy surely had come a long way from complaining about Savannah’s feet whenever she took her shoes off, even all the way across the room, to this. Now she was smelling her feet as deeply as she possibly could. That after a full day of not only wearing tight she had worn already without washing, no she had layered those in Roxy’s opinion ridiculous green ruffled ankle socks over top and wore a pair of sneakers right until about just a minute ago. They must smell stronger than anything Roxy had been exposed to so far, but the girl didn’t seem to mind. Instead she greedily got as much of it as she could to get herself over the edge.</p><p>With a little help from the slow controlled strokes of the dildo in her butt she soon managed to get over the edge. What had been a soft moan at first went over in a loud scream muffled buy Savannah’s sole as Roxy’s whole body was quivering violently underneath Savannah. Her pussy was gushing juices all over the mattress underneath her. All the while Roxy kept trying to get as much of Savannah’s intensely sweaty feet scent as she could.</p><p>The one things Savannah didn’t expect however was how much Roxy’s orgasm would affect her. Sure seeing her pretty roommate wearing matching stockings and socks to her was hot, her naked petite body was a heavenly sight as well. The collar and leash claiming this girl as hers made the whole sight even better and so did the way her hands were tied behind her back rendering her helpless. Completing the extreme rush of sexiness and power Savannah was feeling was the fact that her pet was cumming from getting her ass fucked and the intense smell of Savannah’s feet alone.</p><p>That alone was enough to get Savannah very turned on again, but it was Roxy’s ass that made her cum for the second time this evening. The waves of orgasm coursing through the girl apparently not only made her body spasm, but also her sphincter. It was clamping and releasing the dildo like crazy, effectively giving a rather aggressive massage to the inside of Savannah’s pussy and her clit. </p><p>She never would have thought that making her pet cum would be this enjoyable. She had always kind of liked making Roxy cum, just from the sheer power rush it gave along with the ulterior motives of pushing her unsuspecting pet even further into depravity. Now with this dildo it also physically felt mind-blowingly good, making her join Roxy in screaming it out in pleasure, ejecting even more of her juices into the girl’s butt.</p><p>Once both girl’s orgasms subsided, they collapsed. It took another few minutes for Savannah to climb off her roommate. She could clearly see the girl was still enjoying the aftermath of what seemed to be a very powerful orgasm. Not that it surprised her. After all Savannah had programmed Roxy to orgasm more intensely the more intense her feet smelled.</p><p>Slowly Savannah climbed off of Roxy, removing the dildo from the girl’s well used as. It was leaking pussy juice pretty much as hard as her pussy. Savannah’s strong smelling fishy pussy juice. The sight of it made Savannah smile. She had now truly marked her pet. If she kept up with the enemas and got fucked regularly Roxy’s ass would constantly smell like Savannah’s pussy.</p><p>Savannah pulled the bulb end out of her and discarded it on Roxy’s bedside table. She then stripped from her clothes and flipped her pet over so she was now face up. Before straddling the helpless girls face, carefully positioning her pussy over her mouth. Nearly instantly Roxy started lapping up all the juices still leaking from Savannah’s pussy.</p><p>It caused the black girl to laugh loudly. “Oh Roxy, you’re such an insatiable slut. I will admit that it’s nice, but this is not the reason I got on top of you. I need to pee, so open up that eager little pussy munching mouth of yours and get ready.” Savannah stated as if pissing down her roommate’s throat was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Roxy’s eyes went wide in horror. Not again was all she could think about. The last time has been horrible. She didn’t want to have to keep up with the near endless stream of piss, swallowing mouth after mouth full of the nasty stuff only to be scolded that she didn’t do a good enough job. It wasn’t like Savannah gave her much of a chance. She didn’t care about slowing her flow or anything. She just seemed to expect her pet to deal with however much the output was.</p><p>Nevertheless Roxy’s pussy started tingling again in anticipation. She did open her mouth and brace herself, not wanting to displease her Goddess, but also knowing that Savannah would start peeing whether she was ready or not and that she had no where to go with Savannah sitting on her face.</p><p>A sly smile formed from Savannah’s lips as she felt Roxy’s soft full lips envelop her pussy. Without as much as a warning Savannah started peeing down her roommate’s throat again. She was positive that with a little bit of training Roxy would soon be able to swallow her piss no matter the flow. At that point the girl would make a very suitable portable toilet. Something she looked forward to having. A personal toilet wherever she went. A toilet that would come to her when called upon. And one that felt a hell of a lot better the cold porcelain of a normal toilet. </p><p>The way Roxy seemed to have switched up her tactics softly sucking instead of just waiting for it, felt amazing. So did the power rush peeing down this pretty girl’s throat gave Savannah. A pretty girl she has just fucked raw, her girl.</p><p>Keeping up with Savannah’s heavy stream of piss once again proved to be near impossible. Although now that she tried sucking proactively things did go a lot smoother. Not nearly as much piss ran along her cheeks down to her mattress. Maybe it helped that it didn’t taste nearly as vile and strong as Savannah’s morning piss had. One thing was for sure. She would try this sucking technique again and try to perfect it. Then maybe someday she would get it down enough not to spill a drop of pee.</p><p>Looking down on her pet’s effort if sucking and swallowing piss made Savannah smile. She was visibly spilling a lot less already. Maybe the time where she could just use Roxy wherever she wanted was closer than anticipated. One thing was certain, it was once again clear just how extremely Roxy had changed because of her. From complaining about not putting her dishes away in the dishwasher to actively trying how to work down the contents of her bladder in the most efficient way.</p><p>When the stream slowly started to die down Roxy was very relieved. Finally this ordeal was over. Just Like this morning the big amount of piss in her stomach had her feeling rather full. She guessed it had to be nearly the contents of two glasses of water. Only this water was recycled, has a nasty salty taste and came straight from the source. Thinking about what exactly it was that filled her stomach didn’t make this any better.</p><p>Never the less Roxy started obediently licking Savannah’s pussy clean the moment she was done peeing without being need to be told. Once Savannah felt clean enough she just got off the girl’s face and stood up. “You still need more practice. Good night Roxy.” Was all she said, leaving her stunned roommate behind. There was no appreciation, no you did better than last time, just a reminder that it wasn’t good enough yet before she was left alone to sleep in a puddle of pussy juices, sex sweat and pee.</p><p>The after taste of pee was strong in her mouth. Her ass was throbbing and still leaking Savannah’s juices, sore from the rough fucking she had gotten. Yet it wasn’t the pain she remembered. It was the intense pleasure from that one amazing orgasm. It made her look forward to the next time she would get fucked. </p><p>To remember that orgasm Roxy awkwardly got out of the bed. Picked up one of Savannah’s discarded green socks which was still slightly warm. She placed it on her pillow then got under the covers and buried her nose into the smelly fabric of the sock. It hadn’t been easy considering Savannah had never really bothered to untie her hands, but at least now she could slowly drift if to sleep, smelling that sock to keep the memory of that awesome orgasm alive as she dreamt of how she would do it all again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p><p>The following morning Savannah walked up to Roxy’s room again. The girl’s room really reeked at this point, a pungent aroma that smelled like a gym locker-room mixed with a public restroom. It was horrible but would get better once Roxy managed to keep Savannah’s pee down. At least the public restroom smell of stale pee would be taken out. Then it would smell just like a gym locker-room, Savannah’s personal gym locker-room since pretty much all of the stench came from her laundry. Not that she had experience with gyms at all.</p><p>Walking closer to her sleeping pet Savannah’s smile only grew. She knew she had left Roxy with her hands tied behind her back. She also knew that she had left her socks on the ground. The fact that one was laying right on Roxy’s pillow, carefully positioned underneath her nose, could only mean that she had gone through considerable effort to put it there herself. Roxy might have hated the smell of her feet when they first moved in, but it was becoming clearer and clearer that she had really turned into an uncurable perv. Even if Savannah would bring the girl back under, telling her to forget all her hypnotic truths, the girl would probably still remain firmly under her thumb.</p><p>She guessed that would be the case, but why take the risk? Besides there were some things she really didn’t want gone at all. She just loved the fact that Roxy could only get off with her feet. That trigger alone gave her so much power over her once proud, straight vanilla roommate.</p><p>After taking a moment to enjoy the sight in front of her Savannah and her Bladder decided it was time to wake Roxy up. She tried her best not to disturb her pet until the very last moment where she got up on the bed and straddled the girl’s head, a knee planted on either side and her pussy right on her face.</p><p>“Good Morning Roxy, open wide cause nature calls.” Was all Savannah said as she got ready to pee. Roxy shocked awake, her brain still foggy from her slumber, but somehow even in this state she knew she had to be fast. The wetness of the pussy and its strong smell helped to wake up her brain completely. Just fast enough to open her mouth and position herself correctly to receive the contents of Savannah’s bladder.</p><p>Savannah hadn’t held back at all, but she was pleased to see that Roxy was catching the first drops of her stream. “Good girl.” Savannah cooed while Roxy started sucking as fast as she could. Proactively sucking had seemed to work rather well yesterday evening especially compared to Savannah’s morning piss so she decided to further try to perfect that route.</p><p>Just like yesterday it seemed to work like a charm. Sucking provided her with a little more time to swallow and thus less chance to spill any of the strong pungent tasting morning pee. Despite her best efforts some drops still leaked form the corners of her mouth. It barely made it to her pillow even, it was pretty much all caught by her cheeks and her hair. In that regard she was doing a pretty good job of not further dirtying her mattress at least.</p><p>Once she was done peeing Savannah slightly rose up, allowing Roxy to properly lick her clean. Something which the girl did without question and hesitation. Once her pet’s eager tongue sparked Savannah’s arousal, electing a moan Savannah got off of her face.</p><p>“That’s enough you eager little slut. Go get yourself cleaned up. Afterwards you can find me in the kitchen. You can finish what you started here while I’m having breakfast.” Savannah simply stated before untying Roxy’s hands and walking out of the room.</p><p>Without complaint Roxy went straight to the bathroom. Despite how much Savannah’s pussy had stunk this morning she couldn’t wait to get her lips back on it. At this point she had gotten so good at eating her roommate’s pussy that she could do it purely on muscle memory. She no longer needed to think or worry over how good she would be, she just started eating and an orgasm would soon follow. </p><p>She loved eating Savannah’s pussy simply because the more pleased Savannah was, the more likely she was to get an orgasm as well. With how constantly aroused Roxy was all the time orgasms really had become one of her main goals in life. Since Savannah seemed to be the only one who could give her orgasms it meant that pleasing Savannah had become her main goal in life.</p><p>Going to the bathroom Roxy relieved her own bladder, then went straight over to her enema kit. Remembering what Savannah had told her she really wanted to make it as easy as possible for her roommate to fuck her again. True to her word Savannah had made her cum while fucking her and it had felt amazing a little discomfort each morning and evening would be well worth the hassle if it meant she would get orgasms like that again.</p><p>Not really sure how much water was needed to clean her insides, Roxy decided it was better to be safe than sorry so she would go for what she estimated Savannah had used. Her roommate’s pussy juices and her own slightly stretched butt made it rather easy to shove the nozzle up there. She filled herself up until the cramping started to become to severe after which she shut the valve and made a run for the toilet.</p><p>Just like her second enema yesterday the water was mostly clear with some dirt mixed in. A great result since it meant that she wouldn’t have to do a repeat. With the enema over Roxy washed her hair in the sink, careful not to get her collar wet.</p><p>It reeked off pee and she guessed Savannah wouldn’t like to smell that all day long even though she had to taste it for as long as she couldn’t replace the taste. The replacement would probably be the taste of Savannah’s pussy. Not that she really minded. It was better than the pee.</p><p>Drying her hair, she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror to ensure she looked good for her Goddess. Doing this it became painfully clear just how much she belonged to Savannah. The bare S in her red heart shaped pubic hair, the S’s on her white nails. The gold S dangling from her new belly button piercing, and of course the collar. All signs of Savannah’s ownership over her.</p><p>All freshened up Roxy got down on her hands and knees and crawled right to the kitchen where Savannah was having her breakfast. She was sitting slightly open legged, clearly already expecting her pet. Without hesitation Roxy crawled ahead and underneath the table. There it didn’t take long for her lips to find Savannah’s pussy where she eagerly stimulated her roommate with her tongue.</p><p>“Mmm good girl.” Savannah moaned acknowledging her pet before going right back to ignoring her as she continued to eat. The only acknowledgements Roxy got after were the soft but increasing moans as her tongue worked its magic.</p><p>Savannah was very pleased already ramping up to a first wonderful orgasm so early in the morning. Roxy might not be the absolute best cunt muncher on campus yet depending on who you asked, but she had definitely become the best cunt muncher Savannah had ever had. She truly knew every nook and cranny of Savannah’s pussy as well as all the ways in which she could stimulate her. If Savannah asked a slowly building up orgasm, a rapid explosive one, a squirting one, multiple orgasms… Roxy always seemed to just know what buttons to push to make it happen.</p><p>Not that it was that surprising considering Roxy had probably spent more time with her lips locked on her pussy than most lesbians ate pussy in a year. Still it was impressive for a completely straight girl who would have never even considered kissing another girl if it hadn’t been for Savannah.</p><p>Now that Savannah was done eating, she was really starting to crave that orgasm. Not that she needed to wait. A single command would be enough to make Roxy push her over the edge in under a minute. Yet Savannah opted to just grab hold of the back of Roxy’s head and pull her in deeper against her pussy. It was so much more fun than issuing a command and it did the trick just fine as she could feel the girl’s tongue push all the right buttons to rapidly grow the pleasure she was feeling until a few seconds later she erupted in a huge mind-blowing orgasm.</p><p>She kept Roxy’s head firmly in place as wave after wave of orgasm crashed through her body. Only after she was done her pet’s head got released. Much to Roxy’s relieve who had barely been able to breath. Falling back, she took a couple of deep breaths, afraid that one day she might suffocate in Savannah’s pussy. Much to her horror her pussy actually started to twitch as she imagined her friends and family finding out about her cause of death.</p><p>Just like yesterday all senses of hunger Roxy might have had this morning were defeated by a stomach full of Savannah’s morning piss and a gulp of her juices to top it off. Not that she really minded. Pleasing her Goddess was all that mattered.</p><p>With the after math of her orgasm settling down Savannah looked underneath the table and smiled. Her pet just looked too cute sitting there breathing heavily with her face covered in her pussy juices. Her body looked just as fit and stunning as the day she had first met the girl. Only now she looked a lot more naked and all the S’s displayed on various parts of her body just looked wonderful. They perfectly showcased how much Roxy belonged to her.</p><p>“Give me the handle to your leash, will you?” Savannah casually said holding out her hand. Almost instantly Roxy reacted by picking up the handle to her leash and placing it in the hand of her Goddess who instantly took a firm hold of it.</p><p>Holding the leash tightly in hand Savannah pulled Roxy along to the couch. Roxy knew better than to stand up or resist. She just crawled along like a well-trained pet to wherever her Goddess was leading her. </p><p>Savannah hadn’t even bothered to put on clothes yet today. She had always kind of liked just lazing around all naked. Something she could once again fully enjoy now that her roommate was fully under her control. After all Roxy was the only one who never wore anything but her stockings around their dorm so judging Savannah even silently wasn’t in the card for her anymore. Besides she had done so many and such perverted things that any prudness over being naked had been dissolved. At this point naked was as good as normal to Roxy.</p><p>As Savannah settled down on the couch it didn’t appear like she was planning to put on any clothes either. Even less so when she turned on the television and started browsing the channels for something to watch.</p><p>After settling on a channel Savannah directed Roxy to lay belly down across her lap. She didn’t utter a word, she only guided Roxy by pulling the leash very close to her collar. It didn’t leave the girl with much choice but to get over Savannah’s lap, wanting or not.</p><p>Once Roxy was settled into place Savannah put one of her meaty hands on her back, firmly keeping her pet in place. Not that Roxy would go anywhere with how obedient she had become. Still Savannah just loved physically keeping her pet in place.</p><p>At this point the television served more as a background noise, Savannah wasn’t really watching, she didn’t even know why she had put on the television other than out of habit. All her mouth-watering focus was on her roommate as she possessively squeezed the smooth perfect pale orbs that formed the girl’s butt.</p><p>This sight and feeling of power was something she would probably never grow tired off. Even after everything she had done to Roxy, pinning the girl over her lap still filled her with excitement beyond measure. If she hadn’t just came, she would probably have pushed Roxy off her lap to eat her out already.</p><p>“You’ve been a very good girl lately Roxy, still that cute butt of yours looks way to juicy and magnificent not to spank. I want you to know that you did nothing wrong. This is just because I want to do this.” Savannah said giving Roxy’s butt a firm hard slap making the cheeks jiggle. The slight squeal out of her roommate was music to her ears.</p><p>After giving Roxy’s other butt cheek a firm slap as well Savannah spoke up once more. “You don’t mind that I just like spanking your butt, right? Even if you did nothing wrong?” Savannah asked already knowing the answer she would get yet still wanting to hear it from Roxy herself. She had just admitted that she also liked all of this. That it really hadn’t been all for Roxy’s good like she had claimed in the beginning, but at this point she was confident that Roxy’s mindset had so completely changed that she could never go back to denying she was a pervert.</p><p>“Of course not Goddess, you can spank my butt whenever you want and as much as you want.” Roxy answered without hesitation yet a little scared. She knew from experience that Savannah could hit quite hard. These first two hits were firm reminders of that fact. They already stung and she knew they would sting more the redder her skin got. </p><p>Despite knowing she would soon be in pain, her pussy was leaking profusely being bent over Savannah’s lap like this, awaiting a spanking. It was something that wasn’t lost on savannah either as she teasingly ran a finger across Roxy’s slit, scooping up some of the girl’s juices and showing them to her.</p><p>“I can tell you don’t mind you little pervert. You’re soaking wet just at the prospect of getting spanked you little slut. It makes me wonder which one of us is enjoying this more.” Savannah grinned, it might not be necessary anymore, but she loved reinforcing Roxy’s self-image of a big pervert. </p><p>Withdrawing her finger again Savannah let it slide in between the girl’s buttocks, right over her puckered butthole. Without hesitation She pushed her finger into the girl’s warm clean butthole, enjoying the silky feel of her insides. She might have just had the girl’s juices as lube, but it was more than enough for easy entry. After all a finger was nothing compared to last night’s dildo.</p><p>Pulling her finger out Savannah inspected it closely and even gave it a sniff. The only thing she could make out was a slight scent of pussy. Roxy’s pussy after her juices had been flushed out. It instantly made her smile broadly. “My my you little slut. Are you this eager to get fucked up the ass again? Well who am I to deny you that pleasure. First I want to spank that cute butt of yours though.” Savannah stated casually.</p><p>Much to her shame Roxy had to admit that Savannah was right. This time she didn’t even think so by a kind of trick her roommate played on her. After last night she really just wanted to get fucked up the ass by Savannah, no matter how much of a slut it made her. The orgasm had just felt to good to even try to deny she wanted to get fucked up the butt again and again and again.</p><p>It filled her with excitement to hear that Savannah actually also wanted to fuck her once more. Even if she had also said the spanking would come first. She had to agree with her Goddess that dildo really was the best buy ever even if it had scared her and caused pain at first. It allowed her to please her Goddess while getting tons of pleasure herself. Well not really tons, but at least an amazing orgasm.</p><p>Roxy got ripped out of the dream of getting fucked to another great orgasm by another spank landing hard on her bottom. It was quickly followed by another and yet another. Spanks relentlessly started raining down on her defenceless bottom, stinging more after each and every one of them.</p><p>Savannah was fascinated beyond believe by making the juicy white butt on her lap dance for her. Making it colour and jiggle with a slap of her hand. It was so mesmerising that she got carried away a little too much to the point where she got snapped out of it by Roxy’s soft sniffling. Her butt glowing red and burning in pain.</p><p>The girl clearly tried staying strong but after the sheer onslaught of blows Savannah had given her, she just couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore. Much to her surprise Savannah actually felt bad for a change. As much as she had moulded Roxy to be completely focused on her pleasure, tuned to her every wish. She was also starting to feel for her on a certain level. Now that she had pretty much made Roxy completely hers, she felt rather protective over the girl. Even protective over the suffering she just caused.</p><p>She didn’t feel bad enough to consider not spanking Roxy anymore when the feeling of wanting to spank that perfect bottom hit again. Just bad enough to consider maybe restraining herself a little next time so Roxy wouldn’t end up crying on her lap again. Bad enough that she wanted to make Roxy feel better again.</p><p>“You did really well my slutty little pet. I’m so very proud off you, taking it all for your Goddess. I’m going to fuck you so good in a few minutes.” Savannah whispered reassuringly even if the fucking was mainly for her pleasure. She wanted to make Roxy feel better, but that didn’t take away from the fact that she was still mainly egocentric. </p><p>A sense of pride filled Roxy as her Goddess praised her. Her bottom might be stinging pretty badly, but at least Savannah was pleased. That was all that mattered now. Luckily her Goddess allowed her some reprieve, just letting her lay on her lap so that her bottom could cool off and she could get her sobbing under control.</p><p>It ended up taking a few minutes of laying there until the sobbing completely stopped. Her bottom was still throbbing in pain, but the sharpest edge was off. While Savannah had given her a reprieve out of compassion rather than it just suiting her needs at that moment it wasn’t all bad. Waiting a bit was a joy with her pet still across her lap and a perfect view of her now glowing red bottom. She could easily wait for hours like this if it would be necessary.</p><p>With Roxy calming down Savannah spoke up once more. “Okay Roxy, I think it’s time I gave you a nice butt fucking. What do you say? Do you think you’re ready?” Savannah asked, resisting to hit the girl’s tender but along the way.</p><p>“Y… Yes Goddess. I think I’m ready.” Roxy replied her voice still somewhat shaken. The spanking had been terrible and probably the worst one to date, but if she got another one of those wonderful orgasms it would all be worth it.</p><p>Right now it seemed like she wasn’t far off from reaching that orgasm. Not until there was a sudden knock at the door. Instantly Roxy was filled with dread. Who could that be? Was it one of her friends checking up on her for not hanging with them anymore except during their classes? She was mortified by the thought of being found like this by one of her friends or even dorm neighbours. It had to be an unexpected guest, right? Savannah was still naked after all so no way that she was expecting someone right?</p><p>Despite the fact that it seemed impossible that Savannah was expecting someone, she didn’t seem very phased either. Instead she calmly instructed. “Roxy, be a good girl and go get the door and no you don’t need to get dressed. You don’t want to make me mad again now do you?”</p><p>Roxy didn’t understand, would Savannah really make he open up the door for a stranger in just a collar, leash and a pair of stockings? What if it really was one of her friends. God this was so wrong, but her Goddess was right. She didn’t want to anger her once more. Dreading the shocked reaction, she would certainly get, Roxy slowly got up and made her way to the door.</p><p>Every step she took made her more anxious. The fact that she had no idea who could possibly be behind that door made things only worse. Hell from all the unexpected guests she could come up with, she didn’t even know which one she would prefer or dread the most. None of them really seemed like a good option at all.</p><p>Her walk to the door was a slow one, but eventually she got there. She could already feel her heart sink in her chest as she lowered the door handle. There was no going back anymore now that she was starting to pull the door open. In a second whoever was behind it would see her naked. Well nearly although naked would have been preferable to her current state.</p><p>When she saw Cabrina standing at the other side of the door Roxy was surprised but relieved. It was still terribly embarrassing to be seen like this by anyone, but at least it wasn’t by anyone she really knew or had to come in contact with. It was just Savannah’s friend from that store at the mall. Now she could see exactly what their relationship entailed. </p><p>Much to her surprise Cabrina didn’t seem phased in the slightest. The fact that it was one of Savannah’s friends who had never visited before also rose her suspicions that this visit was planned and yet Savannah was still sitting naked on the couch. It confused Roxy there had to be something between the two of them that she had never been aware off.</p><p>She was right although she couldn’t possibly know that Savannah and Cabrina had such a history together. She knew they were friends, but she didn’t know they had also been lovers at some point. In fact, Cabrina had been Savannah’s first ever girlfriend. The one who made Savannah realise she preferred girls over guys.</p><p>Cabrina was also the very first-person Savannah had started experimenting with in a kinkier fashion. Their relationship had broken off because Savannah’s tastes had started to become too extreme. As well as the fact that Savannah desired complete control and was possessive while Cabrina was more of a switch and desired to be in control from time to time. </p><p>It just didn’t work as far as a relationship was concerned. Cabrina would have been happy with an open relationship where she could play with a sub from time to time, but Savannah didn’t like that. She couldn’t take the idea of her girlfriend having possibly more fun with someone else. Something she would never have to worry about with Roxy considering how her pet could only cum with Savannah’s feet pressed to her face. She liked sharing Roxy and seeing the previously straight girl please others since she didn’t need to worry that Roxy could possibly enjoy playing with someone else more.</p><p>“Aaah Roxy, it’s so good to see you again! Can I just say that collar suits you marvellously? I see now why you and Savannah go so well together and I am so happy for the both of you.” Cabrina squealed pulling the nearly naked girl into a tight hug without any reservations. The fact that Roxy had allowed Savannah to put so many signs of ownership on her, made her suspect that Roxy must like the insane amount of control Savannah desired.</p><p>While pulling back Cabrina gave the air around Roxy’s head an audible sniff before surprising the girl by giving her cheek a lick. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” She asked with a smirk clearly recognising the scent and taste of Savannah’s pussy. It only confused Roxy even further as she stood there stunned.</p><p>“No you’re not, come right through, oh and take Roxy with you will you?” Savannah said back from on the couch answering in Roxy’s place. Cabrina’s smile only grew on hearing that. Roxy didn’t know why until Cabrina took the handle of her leash.</p><p>“Come on Roxy, be a good girl and get down on all fours.” She said excitedly, looking at her with big expectations. There was no chance she would ever skip out on having some fun with this pretty sub. To be honest she envied Savannah a little although Roxy wouldn’t be a good match for her either. It didn’t look like the girl had a dominant bone in her body.</p><p>That much got quickly confirmed as the girl quickly got down on all fours beside her, having only hesitated slightly. “There’s a good girl, a very good girl.” Cabrina said kneeling down and ruffling Roxy’s hair before getting up and taking the few big bags she had brought along with her. She then started walking to the couch, pulling Roxy along.</p><p>Roxy was very confused by Cabrina. The girl was sweet yet demanding as well apparently. She was just demanding in such a different way than Savannah, more loving and exciting. Definitely a lot less harsh, but then again, the way Savannah treated her somehow turned her on more than how Cabrina treated her.</p><p>Cabrina also looked a lot better than Savannah, her firm butt and toned legs were perfectly displayed by the teal sports leggings she was wearing. Although she was wearing a blac sweater Roxy could tell that her upper body was also in great shape. That much she remembered from at the store when she had first met the girl.</p><p>A pair of thigh high black athletic socks and a pair of teal sneakers completed Cabrina’s outfit making her the only one who was really dressed in this dorm. Cabrina took a seat on the couch beside a naked Savannah. Not shy at all to get close to her despite her nakedness. Roxy knew better than to try and get up on the couch. Instead she remained on her hands and knees in front of the two girls.</p><p>Savannah used this opportunity to prop her legs upon the girl’s back and Cabrina nearly instantly followed suit with a giggle. She was enjoying exploring her dominant side so much. She got a lot less opportunities to do so than to explore her submissive side.</p><p>“So Cabrina, did you get what I asked for? Just send the bill and I’ll send the money back to you.” Savannah said with a smirked as Cabrina confirmingly patted the bags she had taken along. With a big smile, giving no more information as to what she had taken along, leaving Roxy completely in the dark even though she knew it was most likely something for her.</p><p>“By the way Cabrina, yesterday I bought the most awesome thing which I simply know you are going to love. It’s like a strapon but way more intense. You can literally feel every pressure change on the dildo’s surface right within you. I mean it was simply mind-blowing fucking Roxy with it yesterday. I’ve never came so hard or so fast, let alone from using a strapon. You really have to try it sometime. In fact, why don’t you try it now? Roxy has been looking forward to getting fucked all morning and I’m sure she also wants to show her gratitude for these bags you brought along.” Savannah said excitedly. Fucking Roxy was fun but seeing her ex-girlfriend and best friend fuck the girl would certainly be just as fun.</p><p>“That really does sound like a lot of fun Savannah, but I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse no matter how much I would love to fuck that sweet pet of yours. I have a date coming up and I still need to get ready, so I really don’t have time. I just wanted to drop of these bags since you wanted them before Monday.” Cabrina replied, obviously disappointed that she had to decline. They discussed Roxy as if she really wasn’t there, serving as their footstool.</p><p>“Tell you what, why don’t you let Roxy thank you now with a quick oral orgasm? She has been training a lot and I want her to train on as many different pussies as possible. I want her to be the best cunt muncher any woman has ever had which means learning how to please as much different pussies as possible. With how good she has become already I doubt it will take her long to make you cum. Then I’ll send you the address of the store where you can get one of these babies and you can come along to try it on Roxy any time you want. How does that sound?” Savannah proposed.</p><p>Cabrina’s smile grew very wide upon hearing the offer. “Well I do have a few moments I suppose. Honestly, I don’t see how I could deny an offer like this. I’ll certainly be dropping by to try that dildo sometime. Now I believe you want to thank me Roxy?” Cabrina said while getting her feet of the girls back and lowering her leggings to her knees.</p><p>Savannah also got her feet off Roxy’s back and walked out of the living room for some reason. Despite Savannah having left Roxy knew better than to refuse eating Cabrina out. Besides she was actually weirdly looking forward to it. She had actually started taking pride in being able to get someone off with her mouth and she had also discovered that there really was a whole lot variance in pussies, the way they tasted, the way the felt, the stimulations that worked best. </p><p>It had become strangely fascinating to her to the point where she was actually wondering how different girl’s pussy’s tasted, and what it would take to get them off. Before Savannah had started turning her in her personal pussy muncher, she had never even been curious about what she herself tasted like. By now she had already tried to imagine how all her friends would taste like although she would never admit it.</p><p>She had never tasted Cabrina’s pussy either. She hadn’t tasted a whole lot of different pussies to begin with, but far more than she would have ever imagined before meeting her Goddess. When it came to looks Cabrina’s pussy looked really good. The red velvet inside from the slightly opened up wet mound looked like a strawberry dipped in the chocolate that was her smooth black skin. Unlike Savannah Cabrina was cleanly shaven which allowed her to really see the girl’s pussy instead of a mat of hair.</p><p>Cabrina’s pussy also tasted a bit sweeter and way fresher. It was the best pussy she had tasted so far Roxy thought as she expertly started licking. While the taste was the best she had ever had she still like pleasing her Goddess more. There was just a deeper connection with her Goddess, nothing beat pleasing her Goddess.</p><p>While Roxy was busy lapping at Cabrina’s pussy, the athletic black girl firmly holding her head in place on her cunt. Savannah had reappeared wearing the dildo she had been talking about. Cabrina could see her coming, but Roxy couldn’t which resulted in a loud surprised squeal when Savannah drove all of her strapon into the girl’s bottom at once without warning, letting out a huge moan herself.</p><p>Just like that Roxy was trapped in a spit roast. Her face firmly stuck against Cabrina’s pussy, licking the girl’s folds as best as she could while Savannah was behind her pounding away at her bottom. Without her Goddess’s feet there was no orgasm to be had for her though. </p><p>“Looks like the two of you are getting along pretty well. Since Roxy has been longing to get fucked all morning, I thought I would join in.” Savannah exclaimed between moans, her orgasm rapidly building. She suppressed the desire to smack her pet’s bottom since she had spanked it enough already.</p><p>Roxy couldn’t really respond with her mouth full of pussy and at this point Cabrina was too consumed by pleasure to utter a response as well. Her moans just grew louder until finally she exploded right over Roxy’s face. Too weak to really move for a few minutes Cabrina just sunk back into the couch with a satisfied smile while Roxy dutifully lapped up the juices from around her pussy, just like Savannah had taught her.</p><p>Once she came back to her senses Cabrina couldn’t help but let out a dreamy “Wow, that really was one of the best orgasms I ever had. Damn if you’re goal is to turn Roxy into the best cunt muncher around you have certainly succeeded as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p>Cabrina then surprised her by lifting her wet face up while moving down herself and kissing her right on the lips, forcing her tongue past Roxy’s lip, tasting herself in the girl’s mouth. Savannah had never done anything like that. the only times she and Savannah kissed was when her mouth was minty fresh and they were in public. Otherwise Roxy just had to kiss her roommate’s pussy or feet.</p><p>“That was amazing Roxy, thank you very much and I’ll definitely be seeing you again. Now just enjoy that rough fucking you are getting.” Cabrina said with a wink while Savannah kept pounding her ass. Cabrina then just got up, pulled her leggings in place and waved the fucking couple goodbye as she walked out to prepare for her date with a very satisfied smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29</p><p>Not long after Cabrina had left Savannah had an orgasm herself. Just like yesterday her juices squirted out of the dildo and into Roxy’s bottom, marking the girls butt with the scent of her pussy before collapsing on top of her.</p><p>This time it only took Savannah a couple of minute to recuperate. As soon as she had recuperated she started pounding Roxy’s bottom once more. This time however she placed her barefoot on the girl’s face just like she had done yesterday. Her bare big toe was resting right on the girl’s lips in their current position, which gave Savannah an idea.</p><p>“Mmm Roxy, why don’t you mmm suck on my toe while you’re down there? The positions just right and I have no socks on. Don’t be shy, I know mmm you want to.” Savannah moaned deviously, curling her toe against the girls lips to make her desires clearer. </p><p>Without hesitation Roxy took the big toe in her mouth and started sucking on it. It had a salty taste to it, it didn’t taste good, but it tasted right in a way. She didn’t mind the toe one bit. In fact she didn’t really mind much of anything right now. She was so consumed by her arousal that all she cared about was for Savannah to keep her foot on her face and for the ass pounding to continue. God she was growing so close to an orgasm herself.</p><p>Savannah just smirked as she continued to pound Roxy’s bottom, it once again got clear just how completely addicted she had made the girl. She was pretty sure that Roxy was at a point where she would put up with anything thrown her way just for an opportunity to beg for another ass pounding or foot worship session. Tomorrow would be the ultimate test however. Tomorrow she would show the world Roxy was her girlfriend, and just like with everything else Savannah would make sure to draw attention.</p><p>She wondered how Roxy’s friends would react. They surely had to suspect something was off by now. Savannah doubted they would expect something like this however. While she was sure Roxy wouldn’t end what they had going under any circumstance Savannah would still have to be careful for any friends who would try to interfere and talk some sense into her. It would provide her with another excuse to mess with some more people though.</p><p>Right now she was just enjoying the quiet day in with Roxy, getting her increasingly addicted to getting pounded up the ass by fucking the girl to two straight orgasms getting three of her own in the process. </p><p>Exhausted Savannah finally pulled out of Roxy’s bottom and sat down on the couch. She had never really wished to be in better shape than she was, not seriously at least. She had wanted to be in better shape but without the effort which didn’t really count as being serious about it as far as she was concerned.</p><p>This was different however. For the first time in her life she actually seriously wanted to be in better shape and for now different reason than to be able to keep fucking her girlfriend for as long as she wanted. It was a problem that would fix itself eventually though so there was no need for action as far as she was concerned. She might not really lose weight or anything, but if she continued to fuck Roxy on a daily basis, it would definitely provide enough of a workout to grow her stamina.</p><p>Despite being exhausted Savannah wasn’t done with Roxy just yet. “Roxy, why don’t you come over here and sit on my lap? Make sure to sink that butt of yours right down on my dildo when you do.” She said mischievously.</p><p>Even Roxy was exhausted her physique was better than Savannah’s, but those two intense orgasms she had just had also took her toll on her. She was happy she would get to sit down. Even if it was sitting down with a dildo buried in her butt. Slowly but surely she crawled up on the couch and positioned her butthole right over the tip of the dildo, moaning softly as she slid down to the point where her butt was resting on Savannah’s thighs.</p><p>It went in rather easily after the long hard fucking she had just received from Savannah. She actually kind of enjoyed the intimate contact with her Goddess, the way their bodies were so completely touching. Savannahs breasts and belly, pushing into her back while her butt and thighs were sinking into Savannah’s thick thighs.</p><p>Casually as if this was just a normal Sunday Savannah put on the television and started watching Lucifer, a series she loved. She thought it kind of fun him asking people what they truly desired while it almost felt like she herself had struck a deal with the devil for these socks. One thing was for sure, she now had more than she had ever desired.</p><p>Possessively Savannah moved one of her hands to the girl’s pubic bush, ruffling her fingers through it. She especially liked tracing that S shape, knowing the girl’s pubic hair would never grow back in any other form than this one after their trip to the salon.</p><p>From her pubic bush it didn’t take long for Savannah’s hand to find its way down to the girls sopping wet pussy. Gently Savannah started tracing a finger along the girl’s lips, moving it up and down lightly along her slit, before pressing down against it with a flat hand only to slowly but persistently rub up and down the girl’s pussy. She didn’t slip a finger inside or anything, but the moaning and gasping from Roxy made it clear that it wasn’t at all needed to provide Roxy with plenty of sensations.</p><p>Although Savannah was masturbating Roxy she might as well have been masturbating herself. The waves of pleasure coursing through her roommate directly translated into her sphincter clenching around the dildo which directly translated to tons of pleasure for Savannah, and the best thing was that while Roxy couldn’t cum like this and would only grow insatiably horny without Savannah’s foot resting on her face, Savannah could definitely orgasm like this.</p><p>After the hand on her pussy had established a decent pace, Savannah’s other hand slid up to the girl’s breast and started cupping and squeezing it. Without a care for how it might feel for Roxy she proceeded by pulling, twisting and pinching the girl’s nipples. She had really done it, she had turned Roxy into her completely obedient toy, one to indulge her ever desire and perversion with.</p><p>Pretty much all of the day passed by in a sex fuelled daze. Savannah managed to get a few wonderful orgasms out of toying with her roommate’s body while her dildo was stuck deep within Roxy. Roxy on the other hand was just horny out of her mind. So horny even that she could barely string together a thought. Savannah’s hands felt so good on her body, but she just couldn’t manage to tip over that edge to achieve an orgasm of her own.</p><p>The only times where Roxy went without the dildo in her butt that day was when she prepared them some food, fetched drinks for them, went to the toilet, or acted as Savannah’s personal piss bowl. For the first time Savannah didn’t bother taking her into her room to piss. She didn’t get off the couch all day in fact, but to both of their surprises Roxy managed to keep every drop down for the first time.</p><p>When bedtime rolled around Savannah took Roxy up to Roxy’s room. “Alright Roxy, I need to pee once more. Let’s make a deal though, if you once again managed to swallow every last drop you’ll get to change your sheets for fresh ones and I’ll give that pretty butt of yours a nice bedtime fucking. If you fail you get a hard spanking instead.” Savannah said with a smirk.</p><p>Roxy didn’t even hesitate or answer, with eyes glazed over with lust she sealed her lips over Savannah’s pussy, making sure not a drop of her piss would get spilled. She was determined to drink it all down. God she looked forward to another good fucking. While she had had two wonderful orgasms after Cabrina had left, she had spent most of the day on Savannah’s lap getting her pussy rubbed without a single orgasm. </p><p>She simply was too horny to function or to sleep, if she didn’t get a good fucking she would definitely have a restless night. Even masturbating would be of no use. Only a good fucking or masturbation session under her Goddess’s feet would grant her relief. On top of that she really could use a clearer mind for tomorrow. Roxy felt very nervous about what tomorrow would bring, what would everyone say when she came out as Savannah’s girlfriend? Whatever it would be she was certain that she didn’t want to look overtly horny as well.</p><p>Savannah just smiled as she looked down on her pretty roommate who so eagerly sealed her lips around her pussy to drink her piss. In her eyes there simply couldn’t be a greater sign of devotion and submission than this. Eagerly waiting for her to piss in her mouth only to get fucked up the ass afterwards as a reward.</p><p>Not wanting to keep her roommate waiting Savannah relaxed her bladder muscles and released a strong heavy stream off piss into the girl’s eager mouth. Once again Roxy deployed her sucking technique to great success as she managed to gulp down all the pee without missing a drop. Not even the corners of her mouth leaked.</p><p>Once Savannah was done pissing Roxy proceeded to lick her pussy clean while she praised her. “There you go, good girl. You’ve really perfected serving as a toilet I bet your parents would be so proud of you. After all you now have a steady girlfriend and you learned so many useful things like how to eat pussy and how to drink a whole bladder worth of piss without spilling a drop.” Savannah taunted.</p><p>Roxy just blushed deep red. Even in her overly horny state Savannah’s taunts shook her to her core. These last few weeks she had just been so busy experiencing one perversion after another, getting more pleasure than ever before in her life that she hadn’t even thought of what she was accomplishing for school or what her parents might think.</p><p>She had started out her year so good, keeping her grades high and maintaining her social circles. Now she couldn’t even remember the last time she even checked on her grades, but she doubted it would be pretty. She had still spent time with her friends, but only during school hours. After hours she had just been to absorbed by her perversions to really do much studying or keeping up her social life at all.</p><p>“So Roxy, are you ready to get fucked up your butt once more? You’ve earned it for being such a good toilet.” Savannah smirked seeing the panic on the girl’s face. The panic suddenly changed into hesitance as Roxy started to think she should really put an end to this madness, well maybe not an end, she didn’t think she could go without Savannah anymore, but she should limit giving in to her perversions in time so she wouldn’t need to sacrifice time for her studies or friends.</p><p>The hesitation soon changed back to lust as she eagerly nodded her head, She really needed that fucking right now and she could still limit the time she spent living out her perversions to tomorrow thought. Not even the sudden reminder of reality was enough to make her take immediate action to fight her perversions, and so Savannah’s test had succeeded. It was really starting to look like Roxy was a lost cause, lost in the world of perversion and arousal Savannah had created for her.</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for you little slut? Get in position, face down in your pillow and point that ass up high for me while I go fetch my dildo.” Savannah said while Roxy eagerly got up on the bed. She was so ready to get fucked and finally have an orgasm herself again.</p><p>Approaching Roxy with her dildo back in place Savannah knew she would have to get the girl to another orgasm, not that it would take much, but it would make sure Roxy would keep on doing her bidding just to get fucked again. It wasn’t even a bad thing really, in fact Savannah really liked making Roxy cum underneath her foot by ploughing her butt. It never failed to give her a power rush.</p><p>It was only yesterday that Savannah had introduced Roxy to the strapon dildo, but since then the silicon cock had spent more time up the girl’s butt than out of it. It was no different when Savannah once more easily slid it in side, placing her foot on Roxy’s face as she did. Much to her approval she instantly started sucking on her big toe again, moaning loudly as she was fucked to another orgasm.</p><p>By the time the waves of orgasm stopped coursing through her body, Roxy collapsed on her bed. She was completely exhausted and spent after that intense orgasm releasing all of that build up arousal from being masturbated all day long. She was even glad when Savannah left her room without further notice. Although she had permission to change her piss stained sheets, she guessed it could wait until tomorrow.</p><p>To her surprised Savannah re-entered her room carrying a box. Opening up the box she took out a big silvery looking bulb shaped object with a narrow base and a flared-out end. Without bothering with lube Savannah shoved the plug up Roxy’s now rather loose bottom it felt cold but not entirely unpleasant.</p><p>The flared out base was shaped in the form of a heart, a ruby crystal filled it hiding Roxy’s bleached butthole from view, showing a ruby heart to all who would see her ass instead. With a smile Savannah tapped the screen of her phone of few times which suddenly made the plug inside her come to life, vibrating intensely before shutting down again.</p><p>Roxy’s sudden shocked expression at the intense vibrations brought a smile on Savannah’s face the last surprise gift from the sexshop worked perfectly as planned. “You feel that Roxy? Well whenever you feel that short burst of intense buzzing it means you are summoned. You’ll come to me as fast as you can no matter where you are or what you are doing.” Savannah explained.</p><p>“It is also set to wake you up in the mornings. Consider it your alarm clock for the foreseeable future. Mine as well for that matter, each evening I will set my alarm like I usually would, only this time it won’t wake me with that awful loud buzzing. Instead you’re plug will vibrate you awake after which you are to come to my room and gently crawl up between my legs to softly lick me awake.” Savannah finished her explanation with a smirk delegating the work of yet another object to her roommate instead. She wondered what more she could come up with. By now Roxy was already her sextoy, her maid, her pet, her piss pot and now her alarm clock.</p><p>“Goodnight Roxy, feel you tomorrow, I mean I guess I won’t see you first thing in the morning since you’ll be under my covers.” Savannah smirked before finally leaving the room for the night, retreating to her own room that didn’t smell of pussy, sweat, feet and piss. Roxy’s mind was in turmoil, yet she was too tired to really ponder too much about how drastically her life kept changing. Instead she quickly fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of serving her Goddess.</p><p>Chapter 30</p><p>The following morning Roxanne was shocked away by a sudden intense buzzing in her bottom. It surprised her but as she started to realise exactly what it was in her sleep groggy state, the events from yesterday evening came crashing back to her. She remembered it must be coming from that plug Savannah had made her wear yesterday. With the memory of the plug, Savannah’s parting words also came back to her.</p><p>She should get up and wake her Goddess and so she did. The big plug in her bottom felt awkward while walking, it made hips sway a little more than she was used to. Guess that was another thing she would have to learn to deal with.</p><p>Arriving at Savannah’s door Roxy opened it up as quietly as she could. She got down onto her knees and quietly crawled her way to the foot of Savannah’s bed. With how deep a sleeper Savannah was she had no real problems crawling underneath the covers and between her legs. It wasn’t long before she found Savannah’s pussy which she instantly started licking gently.</p><p>With a very happy moan Savannah slowly stirred awake. “Mmm that’s it Roxy, before you go on and start my day with an orgasm I would like to inform you that I need to pee first. So be good and take care of that, and I swear if my bed get’s dirty you will be very sorry.” Savannah warned the girl who was busy licking her pussy underneath the sheets.</p><p>As soon as she felt the lip seal form around her pussy Savannah released her bladder with a satisfied sigh. The new morning ritual which she was establishing was going perfect. Roxy’s training to drink her piss this weekend was paying off making Savannah confident that she would be able to swallow it all once more. No longer would she need to get up in the morning because she needed to go to the toilet. Instead she would be able to stay in bed for however long she wanted, using Roxy’s mouth as a toilet instead.</p><p>Savannah’s bladder soon ran out of pee and as expected Roxy had managed to swallow it to the last drop leaving her sheets spotless. Out of everything Roxy disliked the morning pee the most. It was way fouler and stronger in taste than on the other occasions where Savannah used her mouth to relief her bladder. Never the less she dutifully licked up the remaining droplets stuck in her roommate’s pubic hair, using her tongue to wipe her clean like Savannah would have used toilet paper before.</p><p>“Very good Roxy, now you may finish what you started when you woke me up and get me to one of those oral orgasms you have become so good at delivering.” Savannah casually demanded nearly instantly letting out a moan as Roxy got to work.</p><p>She picked up her phone and started scrolling through her social media profiles While Roxy did her very best to please her Goddess, trapped beneath the warm covers and between Savannah’s hot thighs. She was sweating all over, but she didn’t mind. She wanted to please her Goddess. </p><p>Savannah hadn’t even seen her pet yet this morning since Roxy had been under the covers from before she had opened her eyes. She didn’t mind either. As long as Roxy was obedient it didn’t really matter whether she could keep an eye on her or not. In fact she kind of liked the thought of her pet pleasing her without being seen or heard. It made her feel even more like the Goddess she had the girl address her as.</p><p>With the help of Roxy’s talented tongue it was not long before Savannah was tipped over the edge of yet another wonderful orgasm. She couldn’t even remember how many orgasms Roxy had already given her since she turned the girl into her pet. Hell they were so frequent there were days where she couldn’t even recall how many orgasms she had had that very day.</p><p>After coming down from her orgasmic high Savannah spoke up once more. “Mmm that was wonderful as usual Roxy. I think I’ll have a breakfast in bed today. I want a ham and cheese omelette with a glass of water. Bring int on one of those big cutting boards from the kitchen so I have some space to eat.” Savannah said continuing to order Roxy around.</p><p>“As you wish Goddess.” Roxy said as she finally crawled out from under the covers. She gave Savannah a quick bow before heading off to the kitchen. Her previous intentions of limiting her enjoyment of her perversions by serving Savannah seemed to be gone completely.</p><p>Savannah just laid there smiling in her bed. This was so perfect, starting the day off with an orgasm, being able to stay in bed and soon getting served breakfast in bed. It almost made her think it was weekend at some kind of luxury hotel. Even there she wouldn’t have the luxury of an orgasm in bed or not having to get up to pee though.  As far as she was concerned this was way better. Best of all was the fact that all her morning would be like this in the foreseeable future. </p><p>It had taken a lot of time and effort, but she had Roxy right where she wanted her obedient and eager to please in whatever way she asked. Sure Savannah could have instantly accomplished this feat with the help of her socks which proved to be very powerful, but this was so much more satisfying. </p><p>Roxy still knew full well what she was doing. She wasn’t just some mindless servant, she could make choices on her own and she chose to be obedient. She could say no to Savannah, but she didn’t and probably never would. She was to driven by horninness and no longer even questioned her pervertedness.</p><p>A few moments later Roxy returned carrying the plate with Savannah’s breakfast. It looked and smelled delicious, but after the full contents of a bladder she wasn’t hungry at all. “Here you are Goddess.” She said, putting the plate down on Savannah’s covers where she could comfortably reach it. </p><p>Savannah was eyeing her hungrily. She still couldn’t quite get over how pretty her pet roommate was. Especially completely naked and collared with her breasts on plain view. “Thank you Roxy, you may get underneath my covers once more and give me another good licking while I eat.” Savannah ordered further ignoring Roxy as she started enjoying her freshly cooked breakfast.</p><p>Without question Roxy carried out her Goddesses order. For the second time this morning she crawled underneath the sheets and started Licking Savannah’s pussy. Savannah let out an approving moan. This really was the life she wanted to live. She hadn’t left her bed yet and she was already well on her way to her second orgasm of the day while enjoying a delicious breakfast.</p><p>Her orgasm was timed nearly perfectly with the finishing of her breakfast. It also signalled it was time to finally get out of bed. After all they still had school today. Not that Savannah ever bothered too much to be on time. This time she couldn’t wait to go to school however. She couldn’t wait to show off her girlfriend to all her friends and Roxy’s friends as well. She knew it would be a hard day for Roxy, but she was looking forward to it.</p><p>Throwing the covers off of the both of them Savannah clipped the leash onto Roxy’s collar and got up. With big paces she went over to the bathroom while Roxy dutifully followed along on her hands and knees. She didn’t even think about walking upright when following her Goddess into their dorm.</p><p>“Goddess, may I please remove the butt plug for a moment so I can preform my enema.” Roxy asked sheepishly, not knowing if it was okay to remove it for this purpose or not. Savannah just smirked at how obedient her roommate was being. </p><p>“Yes you may Roxy, in fact that is the only reason you can remove that plug. For any other reason I will remove it if I deem it necessary.” Savannah said clearly having the use of her strapon in mind. By the way Roxy was so eager to administer her enema it was also pretty clear that she had those same fuckings in mind. She was just as eager for them or even more so than Savannah.</p><p>Now that she had permission Roxy filled up the enema bag and hung it up before removing her plug with a loud pop. For a moment she felt so empty inside, but that emptiness was soon remedied as she replaced it with the dildo nozzle form her enema kit. By now she actually felt the need to give the inflation bulb a few squeezes to ensure it would remain sealed during the enema.</p><p>Savannah watched the whole thing with a lustful gaze. The first time she had helped Roxy with the enema, shoving that dildo nozzle into her pet and making her stomach bulge had been fun. With her previous enema Savannah hadn’t been around and now she was preforming one right in front of her. She could tell Roxy was somewhat embarrassed, but it wasn’t too bad anymore. A few weeks back she had been very reluctant and insanely embarrassed having to get naked in front of her roommate for the first time. Now she preformed perverted acts in front of her without hesitation.</p><p>Seeing Roxy work her way through that enema all on herself had something oddly erotic for Savannah, especially since she knew she was only doing it in the hope of getting fucked somewhere later on today. Even though she knew she was going to be outed as Savannah’s girlfriend today, and that she felt very nervous about that, she still couldn’t shake the desire to get fucked by her girlfriend and Goddess.</p><p>With the inflated dildo nozzle carefully sealing her bottom, Roxy released the valve letting the contents of the bag fill her bowels. She carefully let it flow to the point of discomfort before deflating and removing the nozzle so she could rush to the toilet to relief herself. She also went ahead and relieved the pressure from her bladder in the same trip. She might have acted as Savannah’s toilet, but she hadn’t had a chance to pee yet this morning. It was by now painfully uncomfortable.</p><p>The pressure from both sides gone Roxy finally got off the toilet and back down on her hands and knees. Dutifully she cleaned and put away the enema kit, then reinserted her butt plug before awaiting further orders.</p><p>“Good girl, I have a nice big bon…er for you when we get home this evening.” Savannah joked addressing Roxy like she would a real puppy much to the girl’s embarrassment. Truth be told even now Savannah couldn’t wait to fuck Roxy, but they really needed to get ready no matter how much of a joy it had been to see Roxy crawl around and stick things up her butt just to please her Goddess and to prepare for a fucking she clearly hoped would come.</p><p>After her joking praise Savannah stooped down and unlocked Roxy’s collar for the first time since Friday evening. Even without collar Savannah made it very clear that she was very much in charge no matter what. She took Roxy’s hand, pulled her up and into the shower with her.</p><p>This wasn’t really new anymore, so Roxy knew exactly what she needed to do. She gently and passionately started to wash her goddess’s body, making sure not to skip a part. Savannah still remembered very well how Roxy had prudishly looked away, half disgusted by Savannah’s body when they had just moved into the dorm. </p><p>Things had definitely changed big time as Roxy now literally worshipped Savannah’s body. If that much wasn’t evident by the way she roamed her hands over her body, careful not to mis a spot when washing her Goddess, then it was certainly clear by the way her lips trailed behind where her hands had passed, showering Savannah’s skin in gentle kisses. </p><p>Roxy hadn’t even been told to do this, hell Savannah hadn’t even hinted at it and that was the best part about it. Roxy was worshiping on her own initiative and how passionate she was about it pretty much told Savannah that at this point her roommate really just craved to worship her. Hell the girl didn’t even shy away from kissing Savannah’s butthole, sneakily pressing her tongue in for just a second.</p><p>The sudden tongue up her butt surprised Savannah so much she couldn’t supress a loud squeal. She certainly hadn’t expected that one, but in the end she even liked it. even without her continuous suggestions Roxy was clearly a huge perv.</p><p>Shocked by her own actions Roxy paused for a few seconds. She was surprised that she had actually done this. She just didn’t have an explanation for it other than the fact that she had been curious for some reason. Well she knew the reason of course, because she was a huge perv. Kissing Savannah all over turned her on a lot, especially kissing and tonguing her butthole had caused a huge spike in excitement.</p><p>After the tongue up the butt incident the shower carried on quite eventless. She finished up washing Savannah then gave herself a quick wash before both getting out as Roxy dried her Goddess first and then herself.</p><p>“Alright Roxy, I’ll go get dressed on my own now. I want you to brush your teeth very thoroughly cause I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend as much as I want on this special day. I also know where that dirty mouth of yours has been though and what has gone through it.” Savannah warned her pet before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Embarrassed Roxy went to work brushing her teeth, then rinsing with mouthwash and brushing her teeth again. She frantically carried out this cycle a few times until her gums were sore. Only then did she feel confident enough to go up to her room to get dressed as well.</p><p>In her room Savannah was already waiting. She was wearing a yellow sundress, lavender coloured opaque tights and a pair of yellow ballet flats. An outfit just as ridiculous as her usual outfits. What surprised Roxy more than another one of Savannah’s overly colourful outfits however was the outfit that was laid out for her.</p><p>It consisted of a pair of sheer lavender thigh high stockings, a lavender skater skirt that would barely reach down to her mid-thigh, looking like it would barely cover her stocking tops, being made even more risky by the fact that there still were no panties for her. The lavender top was even skimpier than the skirt. It was a tight elastic tubular crop top with no sleeves or arm straps. The only thing it would really be good for was to cover her breasts. Last but not least there was a pair of lavender coloured ballerina flats. </p><p>Nerves were raging within her body as she put on the ridiculous outfit, knowing that soon everyone would see her, with Savannah, dressed like this. Even her fresh bellybutton piercing would be on full display. Luckily the engraving was small enough to be unable to be read unless one was really up close yet still she felt paranoid about it given the message on there.</p><p>A bigger worry however was the new mono chrome look. She had never worn anything this skimpy and apart from her stockings everything had to be new, probably clothes from within those big bags Cabrina had brought along yesterday.</p><p>Last week she might have gotten away with the explanation of a monochrome outfit, but if she were to appear like this with Savannah there was no way people weren’t going to notice that she matched her girlfriend’s tights exactly. Just thinking about the conclusions people might draw from that made her feel dizzy. Especially knowing that no matter what they would thing the reality of her perversion would still be that much worse.</p><p>Deep rooted dread filled Roxy thinking about her outing while Savannah just smiled and took her girlfriends hand. They still had the same manicure making things even more obvious. “Common Roxy, let’s get our relationship right in the open.” Savannah smirked as she started walking to the door.</p><p>Roxy couldn’t muster up the courage to resist her Goddess as she meekly followed along, her dread growing bigger with each step they took towards the front door. Walking brought her attention to yet another worry. The steps reminded her of that butt plug lodged deep within her bottom. The one Savannah could make vibrate on command.</p><p>It worried her a lot because she wasn’t wearing panties and after a long weekend of constantly getting fucked up the butt she could only pray that it would remain in place all day. She didn’t even dare think of the reactions if it were to fall out somewhere. It would give people even more of an idea of just how big a pervert she was since it would reveal both the fact that she wore a plug and didn’t wear panties.</p><p>While Roxy’s mind was racing with worries Savannah grasped the handle of their door, confident and ready to introduce everyone to her perfect girlfriend. She couldn’t be any prouder than she was right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 31</p><p>Gripping Roxy’s hand tightly Savannah marched out of their dorm with a big smile on her face. She could feel Roxy was somewhat reluctant, yet the girl didn’t struggle. Instead she just meekly walked where Savannah led her.</p><p>Having to walk at Savannah’s hand like this was embarrassing. She knew it was meant to show off that they were girlfriends, but she didn’t feel that way. She felt more like a reluctant kid being dragged to the dentist. It didn’t feel like they were holding hands like lovers at all, the way Savannah held her hand felt more authorative and demanding.</p><p>They had only just made it out of the building their dorm room was located in when they met the first people, all students on their way to one class or another. None of them really knew Roxy or Savannah, but they did all give the strange couple weird looks. Roxy could hear whispers and giggles all around, giggles that were obviously directed to her and Savannah. She knew Savannah didn’t care one bit, but she did and she was mortified.</p><p>If strangers were being so judgemental already she didn’t even dare think how her friends would react. Most of them were pretty cool, but Roxy was almost certain they weren’t the most open-minded bunch. The fact that they had a horrible image of Savannah didn’t help either. They basically knew Savannah only from her vents at the beginning of the year. In her frustration back than she hadn’t really been as nice as she usually was. Although she would never insult anyone to their face she had often described Savannah as ugly, fat, a slob and bad smelling to her friends.</p><p>Most of them pitied Roxy, having to live with someone like that. The times Roxy had pointed out who her roommate was in class her friends had all ridiculed her for her poor outfit choices. All of that venting was about to backfire terribly now. What would they say if she now claimed to be Savannah’s girlfriend? Dressed to match the girl’s tights?</p><p>Much to Roxy’s surprise they didn’t head straight to class, at least not following the shortest route, the one that she usually took. It surprised her mainly because she had never known Savannah to do more than she absolutely had to. </p><p>The reason soon became clear as she spotted some girls she had seen with Savannah before gathered on a bench. They were friends of Savannah she had known since high school and now in college they had stuck together, following all the same classes and everything. They always made their way to class together apparently.</p><p>“Kiana, Amber, Shawna and Alisa, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Roxy. Roxy why don’t you say hi to my friends?” Savannah said with a broad smile, pushing an obviously uncomfortable Roxy in front of her as all four of Savannah’s friends scanned her from head to toe with huge smirks on their faces yet at the same time looks of disbelieve. </p><p>It was a strange bunch of friends that didn’t really seem to fit all that well together. Their only connection was after all that they had each grown up in the same neighbourhood and been to the same high school where they had stuck together for some reason.</p><p>Alisa stood at around 5’8” tall, she was wearing a blouse that was coloured in a rather busy pattern of geometric figures, mainly in shades of blue and some orange ones. Underneath she wore a black pencil skirt reaching down just to her knees. Her legs were wrapped in a pair of ebony sheer pantyhose, perfectly matching her skin tone and giving it a nice shine, the outfit was finished by a pair of bright blue pumps. The girl’s hair was straightened reaching to the small of her back and she wore a fair amount of makeup.  She had a slender figure and long legs. In Roxy’s opinion she was fit to be a model. Hell even her outfit, although not something she would have worn was definitely fashionable.</p><p>Shawna was 5’10” tall, she had a mocha skin and dreadlocks reaching down to her butt. Her figure was athletic and she certainly was the most tomboyish one in the group. She wore a pair of khaki cargo pants, a black crop top and black sneakers. She looked rather fond of piercings as well, having four in one ear and five in the other ear. She also had a ring in her left nostril and one at the end of her right eyebrow.</p><p>Amber looked rather nerdy. She had a dark black skin, tight curly hair that reached just to her shoulders. Amber was around Roxy’s height, but from the look of it Roxy guessed she must have weighed as much as Savannah making her look way fatter. The girl wore a simple navy coloured dress, thick black tights and navy flats. A thick rimmed pair of glasses sat on top of her nose.</p><p>The last one in the row was Kiana, unlike the others she was a Latina, 5’7” tall. She had straight black hair cut in a straight line a couple of inches underneath her shoulders. She wore a black baseball cap, a white crop top, a black skater skirt, a pair of black over the knee athletic socks with two white stipes at the top and a pair of white sneakers.</p><p>“H…hello, I’m Roxy. Nice to meet you.” Roxy stammered nervously. She felt like a sheep surrounded by a pack of wolves. There simply was no escape. What made her even more nervous was not knowing how much exactly Savannah had already told her girlfriends. </p><p>“Awww how cute, look at how shy Roxy suddenly is, quite surprising to be honest. She wasn’t shy in the slightest when I told her she could lick me to an orgasm this morning. In fact she jumped at the chance, eating my pussy as hungerly as someone who hasn’t eaten in a way. I doubted I would have even been able to push her away once she latched on.” Savannah laughed making Roxy’s eyes grow big as saucers, shocked at the crude, embarrassing and awfully private things Savannah was sharing with their friends</p><p>All the girls shared a good laugh at Roxy’s expense. She didn’t know what to other than to stand there awkwardly. God she already whished for the ground to swallow her and the day had only just started. If it was already this hard being introduced to Savannah’s friends who seemed to be accepting at least she didn’t know what facing her friends would be like. She didn’t want to fin out either maybe they could just avoid her friends today? Roxy thought full of hope.</p><p>“In all seriousness though, I have to say I’m impressed. I thought for sure you were lying when you told us about how hot your girlfriend was, but damn Roxy I have to say you’re one gorgeous chick. One thing though, isn’t she that annoying roommate who always complained you used to nag about?” Kiana asked making Roxy blush even more. Even being called beautiful by one of these girls somehow just felt plain wrong. What shocked her more though was how Savannah had nagged about her as well. She guessed she had complained a lot in the past.</p><p>“Oh yes she is one and the same Roxy. Turns out that she was complaining all the time to over compensate for the fact that she has a huge and perverted crush on me. One day I found out and we came to an understanding. Actually I have the moment I found out all on tape. Our relationship is a bit complicated, but I’m sure you girls will get it once you see it with your own eyes. How about we all skip class on Wednesday and I’ll explain, cause trust me you’ll just have to see it to believe it.” Savannah said with a smirk kissing Roxy full on the lips to show her friends the girl was really her girlfriend.</p><p>Roxy was mortified, Savannah wouldn’t really show them that tape of where she had been caught sniffing her underwear and gotten a first spanking, would she? Knowing Savannah it certainly would happen, but those were worries for later. She did wonder why they would need to skip a whole day of classes though. Sure Savannah wouldn’t make it too bad right? After all she also had a reputation to keep up with her friends right?</p><p>Little did Roxy know that Savannah and her friends were a lot more sex positive than hers were. While she and her friends would comment on boys from time to time, none of them had any flings just for the sex. They were quite prudish and the few who had sex were in longish relationships and preferred not to go into too much detail about their sex life. From time to time they would comment on something they particularly liked, but even those comments remained vague.</p><p>Savannah’s friends on the other hand were a lot wilder. It wasn’t rare for them to have one-night stand and they sure dared venture into more kinky territory as well. They weren’t shy about sharing either. They loved talking about their conquests and experiences, going into all of the raunchy details. To them it was just a form of prime entertainment and gossip. No one judged another no matter what, sure sometimes they made stingy jokes, but it was all in good sports.</p><p>They all knew Savannah’s tastes and antics rather well. After all Cabrina was also in their group of friends. They had known what the two of them had been up to and why they had broken up which made them even more excited about Savannah’s new girlfriend especially now that they knew the girl was her previously annoying roommate. They wondered if she would be able to deal with how demanding and perverse Savannah could get. Getting a chance to see for themselves certainly would be amazing and wild, a chance they certainly wouldn’t want to miss for anything.</p><p>Horrified as she was Roxy still had hope, after all there was no way Savannah’s friends would want to see anything like regarding their friends sex life right? It was a hope that quickly got dashed as all of them looked at each other with big smirks before answering a resounding. “We’re in!” In union. Not knowing what to say Roxy just stood there dumbstruck.</p><p>“Awww, look poor Roxy is blushing. I guess she doesn’t really like the thought of us seeing her perversions.” Amber said, an undertone of pity in her voice. Just like Cabrina she seemed to genuinely care about Roxy’s feelings as well.</p><p>It was quickly countered by Savannah who said. “Don’t worry girls, I can assure that Roxy doesn’t mind this one bit. In fact I dare bet she is sopping wet right now just imagining sharing just how perverse she really is with you. She seems to love being watched, just ask Cabrina. She has already seen Roxy in all her glory and she can confirm that Roxy here just loves it.”</p><p>Despite how mortified Roxy felt there was no denying how wet she was. She positively felt some of her juices run down her inner thigh and soak into her stocking tops. The conflicting feelings confused her. Could it be that she just got a thrill out of being embarrassed? It had to be that, but even then she didn’t know if she wanted to be embarrassed even more or if she wanted it to end right now. Maybe it was best to just roll with it as facing this embarrassment seemed to please Savannah and herself as well in a way. Still she didn’t really welcome it, but maybe that was exactly what made it so thrilling. </p><p>Savannah’s counter to Ambers concern ended all the worries her friends had about being too interrogative. Sure they liked knowing all the details, but none wanted Roxy to actually feel bad. As the girlfriend of one of their friends they wanted girl to feel accepted, no matter if she was very kinky. Besides it wasn’t really news to them. They had known from the moment that Savannah had said she had a girlfriend that the girl would be kinky. She would have to be to stand being in a committed relationship with Savannah.</p><p>“So what’s up with her outfit, you aren’t just treating her like some kind of fashion accessory are you? I mean matching in a sense can be cool and all, but she seems to be matching a very specific part of your outfit.” Alisa asked in a rather critical tone. </p><p>“Well Roxy is dressed to match the parts of me she loves the most. We just thought it would be fun to see how many people would make that connection. I mean Roxy loves all of me, but she just adores my butt and pussy. She goes especially crazy for my feet, so she gets to match my tights.” Savannah explained casually which brought another round of laughter from her friends.</p><p>“Damn Savannah you’re so lucky. What I wouldn’t give for a good foot massage when it pull these pumps off. You probably don’t even have to ask do you?” Alisa said with envy in her voice. She smirked as she caught Roxy looking down at her feet when she said it. Definitely a girl with a deep-rooted foot fetish she thought.</p><p>After hearing how much Alisa would like a foot massage Roxy couldn’t help but what the girl’s feet would be like. She imagined how they might smell, how they would look and how they would feel in her hands or on her face. Alisa obviously took very good care of herself, her makeup, her fashion, it was all on point. Under a pair of such slender long legs Roxy couldn’t help but imagine there would be a pair of pretty feet, smooth soft and callus free. Noticing how Alisa had caught her staring she turned her gaze away with red flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Well it’s as much a blessing as a curse to be honest it’s surely nice to get my feet pampered and literally worshipped, but it’s also hard in a way. Sometimes I literally have to pull my feet away in order for Roxy here to give me some attention as well.” Savannah explained with a laugh.</p><p>“Aww poor you, I’m sure it must be unbelievably hard having such a cute, sexy, obedient girl unable to keep her hands of you. If she becomes too much of a burden I’m willing to sacrifice some of my free time to watch over her.” Shawna mockingly said throwing a seductive glance Roxy’s way.</p><p>“Now that you point it out I can’t help but feel like Roxy must be just too much for one person to handle, so if you need help Shawna make sure to give me a call. You know me, always willing to help out.” Kiana said resting her hand on Shawna’s shoulder while hungerly looking at Roxy.</p><p>“Shut it you two, if you so badly want to find a girl for a threesome than go look for one yourselves. It isn’t that you two minxes have a hard time seducing people anyways, now is it. Besides I am very certain Roxy would much rather stay with me and trust me I can handle her. Isn’t that right Roxy?” Savannah asked on the defensive.</p><p>Knowing Savannah expected an answer Roxy in a flare of curiosity decided to test her theory. “Yes Goddess.” She said turning beet red as she said it. at the same time however she got an intense rush of arousal out of calling Savannah Goddess in front of her friends. Besides it seemed like Savannah’s friends were open minded enough. To handle a remark like this one.</p><p>At first everyone looked shocked at her, that quickly turned in to laughter and a resounding “Awww” coming from the group. She had been right Savannah’s friends didn’t judge her, yet she remained embarrassed, not knowing what had gotten into her.</p><p>Even Savannah was quite surprised when Roxy suddenly called her Goddess in front of her friends. She had known today would be a challenge and very embarrassing for her girlfriend so the last thing she had expected was for her to call her Goddess as well. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She couldn’t really explain it but Roxy’s sincerity really warmed her heart.</p><p>In the blink of an eye Savannah looked down, grabbed Roxy’s chin making her look up, and kissed her full on the lips with tongue twisting passion. “Haha, get a room you two, or wait never mind this is way too precious to miss out on.” Amber joked.</p><p>“Fine in that case I guess we’ll just have to entertain each other tonight. What do you say Kiana? My place at 7?” Shawna asked with mock disappointment as she smirked at the kissing couple in front of them.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Kiana replied with a smile. The two weren’t really a couple, but pretty much everyone knew they were friends with benefits. Somehow some way their strange relationship just seemed to work out for them, always having each other to fall back on for some fun while enjoying the freedom of not being in a relationship and thus being able to fuck around with whomever they wished. It wasn’t really seldom for them to find a guy or a girl for a trio either.</p><p>While Roxy and Savannah were kissing Alisa snapped a pic. After the kiss ended she showed it to both Roxy and Savannah. “Here, just look at what a great couple you two make. Let me send this to you so you can use it as a phone background or whatever.” Alisa said with a sincere smile.</p><p>Roxy had to admit that the picture did look good. It almost made them look like a somewhat normal couple. She knew full well that there was nothing normal about them though. Hell even just lesbian or interracial couples weren’t fully accepted as normal yet, let alone what people would think if they knew the full extend of what their relationship was like.</p><p>“Well Roxy, I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to club. I know we can be a bit weird and over the top at times, but then you aren’t exactly the most normal either. What I’m trying to say is don’t be shy and just be who are, we might joke about it, but we don’t judge trust me.” Amber said before pulling Roxy into a tight hug. It came as a bit of a surprise to her, but a nice one.</p><p>“I couldn’t say it any better, but I sure as hell can hug better.” Kiana said before embracing Roxy in a tight hug. Unlike Amber Kiana didn’t just hug, it didn’t take long for one of her hands to slide down Roxy’s back and on her skirt covered butt. In the blink of an eye Savannah swatted her hand hard making her pull back immediately.</p><p>“Hands of Shawna, you have to ask permission before you start fondling my girlfriend.” Savannah said protectively with a smirk making everyone even Shawna burst out into laughter. Slowly but surely Roxy was starting to feel a bit more at ease. She still felt rather vulnerable, but she did feel accepted at least. Guess her prejudgements about Savannah’s friends were wrong. She had always found them to be loud and obnoxious, but they really did seem like fun right now.</p><p>“Savannah, can I please cup a nice feel of Roxy’s bottom when I give her a hug? It would make me very happy.” Kiana said giving Savannah her best impression of puppy eyes while she was asking. </p><p>“Yes you may Kiana.” Savannah said loving the way her girlfriends like Roxy and were eager to slightly toy with her. Presenting such a pretty obedient girl with her friends actually asking permission rubbed her ego greatly. Besides she got a thrill out of seeing Roxy fondled by others she approved of. She knew her friends respected her enough that they would never try to come in between them. They would however love playing with the girl.</p><p>Not wasting a second Kiana stepped up and hugged Roxy tightly. She didn’t slyly move a hand down like Shawna had, instead her hands went for Roxy’s butt right away, cupping a cheek in each hand. Testing her luck Kiana didn’t restrain herself to just touching Roxy’s butt through her skirt either. Instead she slid her hands down the back of Roxy’s short skirt and back up underneath it. </p><p>A big smile spread across her face as she felt the girl’s naked butt cheeks. She gave them a firm squeeze, then moved her hands even further up trying to locate the waist band of a thong, but she didn’t find anything like it which led her to one conclusion. Roxy wasn’t wearing panties at all. While pulling back from the hug Kiana whispered a knowing “Naughty girl.” In Roxy’s ear before stepping back and giving Shawna a triumphant smirk.</p><p>Roxy was quite shaken after that hug, yet her pussy was leaking even more than before. She had been relieved when Savannah had slapped Shawna’s hand away, terrified that anyone would find out she wasn’t wearing panties. Yet Savannah hadn’t intervened with Kiana and now the girl knew. Hell the fact that Savannah had even given permission and she had let it happen like she was nothing but property stung even worse. She couldn’t deny the fact that it also turned her on though.</p><p>While Roxy had feared anyone would find out she wasn’t wearing panties her fears proved to not be all that well grounded. She didn’t know exactly what kind of reaction she would have expected, but it definitely wasn’t the pleased somewhat teasing whisper Kiana had given.</p><p>Last but not least Alisa stepped in for a hug as well. Her hug was more like a formality, a friendly gesture. Not the tight squeeze Amber had given her, or the double intentions with which Shawna and Kiana had hugged her.</p><p>“Alright, I think we should be on our way to class now girls.” Savannah said grabbing Roxy’s hand and pulling her along. The rest of the group quickly followed with Kiana and Shawna staying as close to Roxy as they possibly could. Making now secret of the fact that they were checking her out as she walked with a pronounced wiggle caused by the fat butt plug stuck up her ass.</p><p>What stunned Roxy was that the girls seemed in no hurry to get to class at all. Class had already started so they were already to late and still they didn’t take the shortest route or even quickened their pace at all. Instead they stopped at a coffee shop slightly out of the way. Only once everyone including Roxy had a coffee did they head straight to class.</p><p>It was strange to Roxy who had always done her best to keep her grades up that there were people who seemed to care so little about class. Hell they didn’t care to be on time and earlier they had discussed skipping class for a day like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>The closer they got to the aula their class took place in the more nervous Roxy grew. For one this would be the first time she was really late. She had known Savannah to be late a lot though, so she knew the professor didn’t care that much. She had never made a remark on it at least. What she mainly worried about was the fact that all eyes including her friends’ eyes would be on them when they entered.</p><p>Surely it would raise a lot of questions from anyone in their class. Questions that wouldn’t be able to be answered until after class. In this case she feared the speculations during the duration of their class would only make her friends opinions and thoughts about what was going on worse. Strange as it was she way preferred avoiding her friends altogether to hang with Savannah’s friends instead. She had been nervous about the introduction all weekend long.</p><p>Unlike Savannah’s friends however she knew her own friends rather well and she knew for certain that none of them would be anywhere near as accepting as Savannah’s friends were. They were all too judgemental for that. It honestly made her doubt the doubt the value of her own group of friends. Could you really call someone who couldn’t accept you for who you are a friend?</p><p>Of course those were still only speculations on her part. They hadn’t arrived in class just yet and none of her friends knew so far. Maybe she was worrying about nothing, maybe it would all go way better than expected just like meeting Savannah’s friends had been better than expected. She had her doubts, but wouldn’t know for sure until the moment arrived.</p><p>Approaching the door to the aula Roxy’s heart was beating like crazy. With Savannah holding her hand and Savannah’s friends behind them there was just no backing out. As Savannah opened the door Roxy was reluctantly dragged in, her worst fear had become reality as the slight animated noise in the aula fell dead silent, only the talk of the professor was heard as all eyes turned towards them.</p><p>Everyone was looking on curiously at the strange sight in front of them. Everyone but Roxy’s friends who were sitting somewhere at the front and were all looking positively shocked. To make matters worse Savannah once again grabbed her chin and gave her a deep tongue twisting kiss right in front of the whole class. If anyone would have had questions as to why they walked in hand in hand those would certainly be erased now.</p><p>Looking up Savannah enjoyed seeing the many shocked faces. Most of all she loved seeing the sheer embarrassment on Roxy’s face as she realised there was no going back now. Everyone knew she and Savannah were a couple now and that just couldn’t be undone. People had also clearly noticed that Savannah took a firm lead in their relationship.</p><p>After the Kiss Savannah moved to the last row of seats in the aula, pulling Roxy along and sitting down. With Savannah’s friends being right behind them there was no way she could get out of this row. She was glad to sit down though. Now far less people could actually see them and so the attention turned back to the professor. The idle chatter was louder than usual though and Roxy was certain everyone was discussing what they had just witnessed.</p><p>Sitting down it was Shawna’s turn to smirk triumphantly to Kiana as she had managed to sit right next to Roxy, fully exploiting the opportunity by sitting a little too close for comfort. She restrained herself from doing any more than just that for now since she knew Savannah wouldn’t really like it. She didn’t like having to ask permission to anyone, but after she saw what it had gotten Kiana it might be worth a try.</p><p>While sitting down removed the spotlight from her for now Roxy’s embarrassment didn’t calm down in the slightest. She just knew her friends must be coming up with all kinds of theories as to what they had just witnessed. They might not be able to come to her right now, but as soon as class ended they surely would come to see her and she dreaded what they would say.</p><p>Savannah only added to that embarrassment when she suddenly stroked her hair out of the way and lowered her lips to her neck. A soft tingle ran up Roxy’s spine as she felt Savannah’s warm lips contact the skin of her neck, but that soon changed into a slight groan as she felt a nearly painful amount of suction being applied.</p><p>Pulling back Savannah couldn’t help but smirk. As she witnessed the skin she had just sucked turning bright blue. While all she really needed was a loyal, obedient girlfriend who answered all of her perversions having a white girl as a girlfriend sure had an added bonus she hadn’t considered before. A white girl was just that much more enjoyable to spank, embarrass and give hickey, not only for the social taboo that hung around interracial relationships, but also just because their skin coloured so clearly with whatever you did. </p><p>The big very visible hickey for one would certainly do nicely as an added mark of her ownership on her girlfriend, and it would make Roxy’s meeting with her friends which was bound to happen after class that much more interesting.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Roxy’s phone to start vibrating as she got one message from her friends aft the other. She didn’t even read the messages, dreading what they would say so she decided to turn off her phone instead. Besides messages could be misinterpreted and only arouse more speculation on her friends’ part. No matter how much she dreaded it, she would have to do this one face to face.</p><p>She had kept her friends in the dark about this for far too long already. They had noticed her strange behaviour, not coming for parties, never seeing her after school again, but Roxy had always made up an excuse. Now there would be no more excuses though. She would have to come clean about what was going on and she didn’t like it one bit. It was the least she owned her friends though after making excuses for so long.</p><p>As her mind raced over all the possible questions and even insults, she might get and the reactions she would give. She wasn’t paying any actual attention to what the professor was saying. She picked up as much of the subject as she would have picked up if she just skipped class altogether. Right now she was really regretting not being able to do just that.</p><p>Not that avoiding today would have done her any good. She would have to come clean sooner or later and maybe it would be best to get it over with as soon as possible. She had heard of people who lived with great dark secrets for a long time who were actually relieved when they could finally confess them. Well those were mainly wanted murderers who had been on the run for years and finally got arrested, but she certainly hoped she would feel that relief as well. </p><p>After all she was just a perv, but she didn’t harm anyone with what she did, so surely it wouldn’t be that bad to confess right? She didn’t know, she couldn’t. Not until the moment was there and waiting for it was pure agony.</p><p>God on top of overtly nervous she was also very horny and she would be stuck with it until she could go back to their dorm with Savannah. God she was looking forward to finding out just how smelly Savannah’s feet had gotten over the course of the day. Maybe Savannah would allow her to masturbate right when she took off her shoes, or maybe she would get another one of those amazing ass fuckings.</p><p>For the entire duration of the class Roxy’s mind was going back and forth from intense dread and worst-case scenarios. To horny daydreams and ways, she could serve Savannah while getting to get off in the process. </p><p>Soon the class drew to a close however and while everyone was packing their bags the moment Roxy had been dreading all along suddenly became very real. She spotted a group of her friends heading right towards her, lead by Mona who she had long considered to be her best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates follow me on: https://twitter.com/FibaroSmut</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>